For Better or Worse
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan moves to a new school and reinvents himself. He soon starts to lose himslef to this new Logan. Can Kendall, Camille, James, Carlos, and Katie help save Logan from himself before it's too late? KOGAN CARMILLE JATIE
1. Chapter 1: New School, New Logan

**A/N: Ok I know I have two other stories, Any Kind of Guy and The Ballad of Mona Lisa, already in the works, but I had writers block and decided to do a free write and do a one shot, but instead this came. I will continue to work on my other stories as well but this idea would not leave me alone. Also I know it's has no rated M stuff in it yet, but it will eventually. Also Katie will be introduced next chapter and she will be a year yuonger than Kendall. **

**Chapter 1: New School, New Logan**

"Logan get up," James said shaking the brunette slightly. Logan groaned and rolled over away from James, only to realize that James was in his room. He sat up and looked at the taller male. He rubbed his eyes and squinted up at him. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and put them on quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked looking around his room.

"It's still weird calling you Logan," James said slowly shaking his head ignoring Logan's question.

"I don't want to be called by my real name anymore," Logan said annoyed, "We're starting a new school today and I do not want to get teased," he added while glaring at his stepbrother.

"Dad sent me to get you so we're not late," James said, "normally you're up before everyone else," he added as he sat down on the edge of Logan's bed.

"I am trying something new," Logan said, "I do not want to be labeled as a freak at this school," he said annoyed.

"Come on James, Logan let's get going I don't wanna be late," their sister, Camille yelled up the stairs.

"Five minutes, and then I am letting Camille come get you," James said as he stood up and left the room.

Logan sat there for a minute thinking about what today meant for him, James, and Camille. Today was their first day and Duluth East High. They had moved up state to be near James' mom who wanted to spend more time with her son. Logan shook his head as he though about their little family. It was messed up. He did not mind though. He loved Camille and James, and James' dad. He did not mind how messed up it seemed, they were family.

Logan's dad had died when he was young. Logan didn't know much about his father just that his name was David Mitchell and he was an amazing doctor. David had died in a car crash and Logan and his mom survived. Logan had only been a year old at the time and had no memory of the event seeing as he was too young. He wished he had known his father. Logan kept his father's last name. That was one thing of his fathers that he kept even after all these years. Logan wished he knew more about his father, but his mom seemed reluctant to talk about him. Logan did want to be a doctor when he got older; he wanted to be like his dad in that respect. For the first four years of his life, Logan lived with his mom in Texas, and then they moved to Minnesota.

After the move when Logan was five, his mom remarried a man name Harvey Roberts and he brought along his daughter, Camille. That was how Logan met Camille. Harvey was a lawyer and a very good one. He was the best at his firm. Things were going great for the new family until; two years into the marriage Harvey found out, he had cancer and a year after that he died. Camille's mom had died when she was really young so Joanna adopted the girl after she and Harvey married. That was how Logan and Camille became siblings. Logan and Camille had become close and acted so much like real siblings.

When Logan was ten his mom met another man, Jack Diamond. Jack was a doctor. He had first met Joanna and Logan when Logan broke his arm after playing in the tree house with Camille. Jack had a son, James, whom he shared custody with his ex-wife Brooke Diamond. Logan had become close with James as well. He loved both Camille and James, but they were going to make this day hard.

Toady Logan wanted to reinvent himself and be someone different than who he was at his old school. He did not want to be labeled as a nerd here. He did not want to get teased for being smart, it was bad enough he got teased for being gay. He just wanted people to leave him alone and he had to come off as someone no one could mess with.

"Hortense you have three more minutes," James called up the stairs.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Logan called down the stairs.

"Fine Logan Mitchell you have three more minutes before I set her loose," James yelled annoyed.

Logan shook his head and got out of bed. He quickly dressed. He wore a plain white short sleeve t-shirt, and black jeans and a pair of black vans. He grabbed a black jacket from his closet. Logan took his glasses off and looked at them for a second before going for his contact lenses. He was not going to be labeled a nerd at this new school. He was starting over. He smiled and looked him self over in the mirror on his wall. He nodded in approval before grabbing his messenger bag and made his way down stairs.

"With only seconds to spare," James said laughing.

"Hortense," Joanna said looking at her son.

"I am not going to answer to that name anymore. I am serious," Logan said annoyed. "It's not cool and it's what got me teased at our old school," he said.

"Right because you being a nerd had nothing to do with it," James said rolling his eyes. Logan glared at James.

"Or being gay," Camille added.

"See those are the things you're going to keep to yourself today," Logan said, "I just want to get through high school with not to much attention on me," he said.

"Fine," his two siblings said putting their hands up in surrender. Logan sat down at the kitchen table. He did not want people knowing the real him at this school.

"James you gonna try out for hockey?" Jack asked his son.

"Yeah," James said, "Logan you should too," he said.

"I don't know," Logan said looking down at his hands. Sure he used to play peewee hockey, but that was years ago. He doubted he could still play. He hadn't played in years, and he had not been on the ice for quite some time.

"Oh honey you used to love playing," Joanna said.

"Yeah used to," Logan said taking the bowl of cereal she offered him. "I haven't played in years," he said.

"Come on Logan it can't be that hard to try out," James said, "and if you make the team we'll have something to do together," he said.

"I get enough of you at home already," Logan teased.

"Come on it'll be fun I want to know someone on the team," James said pouting. He stuck his lower lip out and gave Logan puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll try but I can't guarantee that I will be any good," Logan said. James smiled and continued eating his breakfast.

"Come on I don't wanna be late," Camille said.

"Fine," Logan said standing up. He put his now empty bowl in the sink and grabbed the key from the dish on the counter seeing, as he was the only one of them who could drive. He had recently gotten his license while Camille and James failed the test. They both were scheduled to retake it soon, but for now, they had to rely on Logan. . "Let's go," he said walking out the door the other two following him to his car. Jack had bought Logan a black Mercedes for getting his license on his first try. Logan had told him it was ok and a cheaper car would do, but Jack insisted on buy it for him so Logan settled on the black Mercedes instead of the silver one Joanna wanted him to get.

"So Logan are you excited?" Camille asked as she slid in back and James got in the passenger's seat. Logan nodded as he grabbed his sunglasses from the dash in front of him and slipped them on.

"Don't you thing you are going over board?" Camille asked looking Logan up and down. She had never seen him dressed like this. It seemed over the top to her. Sure, she knew Logan was excited about starting over at a new school, but this was a bit extreme.

"No I am making myself someone no one will mess with Cami," Logan said, "I mean high school is a dog eat dog world," he said.

"Logan I have to agree with Camille on this one," James said.

"Look I don't want to go through what I did at our old school," Logan said.

"Logan it wasn't that bad you had us," Camille said.

"And you still do," James added.

"Everything was fine when you guys were around but when you weren't things got ugly," Logan said as he started the car.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused. Logan sighed and stopped what he was doing leaving the car in park. He turned to James and lifted his shirt to reveal a somewhat healed bruise. It covered most of his stomach. This was only one of many injuries he had obtained at their old school. He had gotten this on their last day last Friday.

"What the hell happened?" Camille asked looking at the bruise.

"That was the good bye present I got from one of the jocks at our old school during my lunch period," Logan said looking away from the two and let go of his shirt. "When you two weren't around I was beat and the teasing only got worse," he said. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Logan why didn't you tell us?" Camille asked.

I didn't want you guys worrying about me," Logan said, "I have a handle on it now, so please just keep your mouths shut," he said. He kept his eyes on the road waiting for the two to answer him. He did not want to have to go through all of that again. This new school was his way of starting over.

"This move wasn't so I could be closer to my mom was it?" James asked.

"That was part of the reason but your dad found out about me getting hurt and I begged him not to tell my mom," Logan said still looking at the road before him. "Your mom called saying she wanted you to be near and he thought it was the prefect way to help me get away form all that, he was the one who told me to reinvent myself," he said.

"Oh Logan," Camille said.

"So that's why you wanted to be called Logan?" James asked.

"No Hortense is a dumb name and Logan suits me better I've thought about doing it for years now, but finally decided to just do it," Logan said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Camille and James didn't know what to say. They had not known Logan was getting beat up when they weren't around. They could not believe they had not noticed it. They felt like they had failed Logan somehow.

Logan knew what was going through his sibling's minds. He wanted to tell them it wasn't their fault he hadn't told them. They didn't need to feel guilty about it. He had taken care of it. It was his problem to deal with not theirs. "Look guys," he said as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Logan you should have told us," Camille said.

"It was my problem to deal with not your guys'. You two did enough for me as it is," Logan said cutting her off. "I chose not to tell you guys and I chose to deal with it on my own," he said. "Now let's just go and have a nice first day, but you don't need to worry about me I got it under control," he said as he got out of the car he vaguely noticed that he was slipping back into his Texan twang that he hardly used. He forced himself not to use it sometimes but other times it was natural not to use it.

"You're doing it again," James said as he and Camille followed Logan inside.

"Doing what?" Logan asked confused as he took his sunglasses off and clipped them on his shirt for the time being.

"Slipping into that Texan twang you have," James said laughing.

"Their staring at us," Camille said as they made their way to the office to pick up their schedules. She didn't mind staring, she expected it from some people, but everyone was staring at them. It was no doubt because of Logan.

"Let them stare," Logan said, "it only mean they have nothing better to do," he said loudly. People stopped looking and moved to their lockers. Logan smirked and shook his head. This was going to be easier than he thought. The three walked into the office and Logan walked up to the secretary. She was a thin African American woman, who seemed to be in her late twenties. "Um, I'm Logan Mitchell and these two are my siblings, Camille Roberts and James Diamond and we're new here," he said.

"Ah yes," The secretary said smiling at him. She looked confused though. "If you're all related then why do you have different last names?" she asked politely.

"It's complicated but my mom remarried twice and Camille is from her second marriage and James is from her current one," Logan said shrugging. He was used to the weird looks he got when he explained things.

"Well, ok I have you're schedules right here and you have to return this slip with all your teacher's signatures on it," she said handing them all two sheets of paper and indicating which was which. The three nodded and looked at their papers.

"Why does it say Kendall Knight on the bottom of my schedule?" Logan asked.

"He has the most classes with you according to our computer system and he will be your tour guide today," The secretary said.

"So Carlos Garcia will be mine?" James asked as he looked at his schedule. He recognized the name, but that couldn't be the same person he knew back when he was a kid. The same could be said about Logan's guide that name was familiar.

"Mine say Kendall Knight as well," Camille said.

"Yes you and your brother have a lot of the same classes as well so we thought it would be easier to assign you the same person if that's ok," the secretary said.

"That's great, but when do we meet them," Camille said.

"Carlos I don't wanna do this," a smooth male voice protested as two boys waked into the office. One was tall and blonde and had gorgeous green eyes. He had tan skin and his face was gorgeous. Logan was almost drooling over him. The other boy was pulling the tall blonde and he had dark raven hair that was hidden by a hockey helmet perched on his head. He had dark caramel skin and brown eyes.

"Come on Kendall it's either this or detention and Coach will kill you if you get another detention," The shorter male said.

"Boys," the secretary said getting their attention.

James looked at the two his jaw dropped it was the same two boy he had known when he was younger. He had stopped hanging out with them because he moved with his dad. He came during the summers but they all lost contact over the years.

"Kelly looking good," Kendall said smoothly. He walked over to her desk. "Look as much as I'd love to show some new kids around I don't really have the time," he said.

"You never change do you?" James asked. Kendall turned and looked at the pretty boy before realization sunk in.

"James?" Kendall asked a small grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"James," Carlos said excitedly. He threw his arms around the pretty boy in a hug. He had missed him over the years and never thought he'd seen him again. They had been extremely close as kids.

"Hey guys," James said. Carlos let him go and Kendall pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Knight you don't have a choice here now just show them around," Kelly said, "and it's Ms. Wainwright to you," she said.

"Fine, which two am I showing around?" Kendall asked turning back to Kelly.

"The other two," She said pointing to them, "Now introduce yourselves properly and get to class," she said.

"Will do," Kendall said walking out of the office. Camille and Logan followed him. Kendall stopped by and locker and leaned on it and looked at the two sibling.

"As you may know by this point I am Kendall Knight I will be your tour guide for the day," Kendall said.

"I'm Camille Roberts," Camille said, "how do you know James?" she asked.

"We grew up together," James answered for him.

"Yeah until Jamie went to live with his dad," Kendall said, "you must be his step sister and brother," he said looking at Camille and Logan who only nodded.

"I'm Carlos," Carlos said introducing himself to Camille and Logan.

"And you name?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Why bother you're only going to show us around today and then we more than likely won't talk again," he said.

"You're James' step brother of course we'll talk," Kendall said.

"Logan Mitchell," Logan said looking Kendall up and down trying not to drool. He managed to look somewhat repulsed by Kendall's attitude. "And just because you're friends with James doesn't mean we have to be friends," he added.

"You're a feisty one," Kendall said.

"Sorry, but I already know your type," Logan said, "You're probably a jock judging by how Carlos mentioned you have a coach. You're probably one of the 'popular' guys who doesn't like to associate himself with the new kids and has all the girls fawning over you, and judging by you attitude I can tell you're a jerk," Logan said coolly. He hardly knew Kendall and he was making all these assumptions abut him. He was never like this, but if he wanted to prove he was not somebody to be messed with he had to start with the jocks.

"I'm offended," Kendall said, "Yes, I'm a jock, but I am not a jerk and I wish the girls around here would just leave me alone," he said.

"Whatever can you show me where my homeroom is?" Logan asked looking down at his schedule only to have it snatched out of his hands. Kendall looked over Logan's schedule and smirked.

"We have the same homeroom and six classes together," Kendall said.

"Most of classes are AP," Logan said, "I'm impressed," he said.

"What that I take AP classes?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, you don't strike me as the smart type," Logan said honestly.

"Neither do you," Kendall said looking Logan up and down.

"Can we get going before we're late?" Carlos asked.

"Sure is James in our homeroom too?" Kendall asked as he started down the hall.

"Yes, now let's go before principle Rocque catches us in the hall," Carlos said as he ushered the three siblings down the hall. Logan followed Kendall. He was different from most people. He knew if he wanted to make something of himself, Kendall was the one he needed to do it with. Kendall was perfect; they already didn't like one another.

"So Logan if you and Camille are James' step brother and sister why do you two have different names?" Carlos asked.

"My dad died when I was young and she remarried twice, Camille is from her second marriage, and James is obviously the third marriage kid," Logan said.

"My real mom died after giving birth to me and Logan's mom took me in after my dad died from Cancer," Camille said.

"And she decided to let us use what ever last name we wanted," Logan said, "I am going by my dad's last name even though I never knew him," he said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

Logan for some reason did not have a problem with Carlos. There was just something about the blonde. Maybe it was because he was attracted to Kendall and he didn't want to be. Sure, he knew he was gay and his family knew, but no one at the school was going to know. He was going to keep that secret guarded.

The five walked in silence to their homeroom. They walked into the class in time for the bell to ring. Logan, Camille, and James got their slips signed and were told to go sit with Kendall and Carlos. Logan sat down next to the blonde and James sat beside Carlos who was on Carlos' other side. Camille sat down in front of Kendall.

"We have first hour together," Kendall said, "I'll show you two where to go," he said.

"That's kind of your job," Logan said.

"Is he always like this?" Kendall asked looking over at James. Logan looked at James and started him down. James nodded decided going against Logan would be a bad thing right now. He knew Logan would hurt him though. Logan wouldn't hurt anyone. He needed people here to think that he would though.

"Yeah, ever since he entered high school," James said.

"It's a dog eat dog world and I don't take any crap from anyone," Logan said, "including know it all jocks," he added.

"I'm offended Logie you hardly know me," Kendall said feigning hurt. Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do," Logan said, "I know your type Knight," he said slipping back into his Texan twang again.

"Is that a Texan accent I detect?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah so," Logan said repressing it again. "I was born in Texas but moved here when I was four or five, but I only really stopped using my accent around three years ago," he said. Logan stopped he hadn't realized what he was doing. He was telling Kendall about himself, when he planned not to. He did not want to be friends with Kendall. He wanted to use Kendall to get his own popularity.

"Cool," Carlos said, "I was born here but my parents are Latino and I can speak perfect Spanish," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Don't get Logan started he took Spanish for the last two years and he speaks it perfectly," James said.

Carlos looked at Logan before saying, "Coma asi?" (How well?)

"Muy bien, me pueden confundir a Cami y James hablando muy rapido," Logan replied quickly. (Very good, I can confuse Cami and James by speaking very fast.)

"Ah, si Kendall es de la misma manera," Carlos replied laughing. (Ah, yes Kendall is the same way.)

"Their talking about me," Kendall said to Camille and James who laughed.

"If I am correct Logan said he confused us by talking fast," Camille said slowly, "and Carlos said you are the same way," she said.

"Very good Camille," Logan said.

"I may only be in my second year, but I do know more word than you think I do Ho-Logan," Camille said hoping Kendall and Carlos didn't catch her slip. Neither did. They were talking to James.

"So James you gonna try out for the hockey team?" Kendall asked, 'if I remember you were one hell of a player," he said.

"Yeah me and Logan both," James said.

"Only because James wants me too," Logan said, "If I can even skate again," he added.

"It's like riding a bike," Kendall said, "once you learn you never forget," he said.

The bell rang and Logan stood up and followed Kendall from the room. Camille was trailing behind them and Carlos and James went in a different direction.

"First stop AP Chem," Kendall said.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Boy or Mama's Boy

**A/N: Ok so here it is Chapter two. I know Logan seems to be changing fast, but it will be explained why later. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**Chapter 2: Logan Mitchell: Bad Boy or Mama's Boy?**

Logan sighed as he followed Kendall and Camille to the cafeteria. So far they had all four of their morning classes together. They had, AP Chemistry, Government, choir, much to Logan's surprise, and British Literature together. After lunch Logan would have his first class with out the blonde. He was quickly growing on Logan though, as much as Logan hated to admit it. Now all he had to do was survive lunch.

"So this is the cafeteria," Kendall said, "Carlos has the same lunch period as us and I think James does too," he said.

"Yeah we do," James said walking up to the three.

Besides choir Logan and Camille had not seen James at all. The only reason James and Logan joined choir was to please Camille. It was there Logan and James learned that if they put their minds to it they could sing. Logan had been surprised that Kendall and Carlos were in choir too. Logan was pleasantly surprised to find Kendall had an amazing voice.

The five got their lunch and found a table together. Kendall and Camille were discussing their Government homework and James and Carlos were talking about Hockey. Logan was focusing on eating. He really didn't want to be here. He felt so out of place. Usually he ate lunch alone because Camille and James had a different lunch period than him.

"Logan are you feeling ok?" Camille asked after awhile, "you're awfully quiet," she added.

"I'm used to eating alone," Logan said, "You no you and James never had the same lunch as me and no one wanted to sit by me," he said before he could stop himself.

"Well, yeah who wants to sit by someone as snippy as you," Kendall teased. Logan replied by sticking his tongue out at the blonde.

"Kenny who are your new friends?" a female voice asked as she sat down next to Kendall.

"Katie," Kendall said smiling at his sister.

"Hey Katie," James said smiling at the girl who's eyes lit up.

"Jamie," she said excitedly.

"I kind of go by James now," James said grinning. Katie jumped up and ran around the table and gave James a hug. James hugged the younger girl back. "It's good to see you too Katie," he said. Katie let go of James and returned to her seat blushing slightly.

"Anyway Katie you know James," Kendall said, "these are his step siblings Camille Roberts and Logan Mitchell," he said pointing to the others. "Careful I think Logan bites," he added earning a glare form the brunette. "Camille, Mr. Moody this is my little sister Katie," he said.

"Oh you are so funny Knight," Logan said giving the blonde a fake laugh.

"It's nice to meet you," Katie said, "Logan I think you're the first person to resist my brother's charm and see him for what he is," Katie said.

"And what's that?" Kendall asked looking at his sister.

"Annoying," Logan answered for Katie, "Jerkish," he added.

"Pig headed," Katie said.

"Arrogant," Logan said.

"Ok I get it you two don't like me that much," Kendall said.

"I like you," Katie said pointing to Logan. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

"I like you better than your brother," Logan said.

"You hardly know me," Kendall said again.

"I don't need to know you to need to know you," Logan said earning a confused look from Kendall. Logan laughed and turned his attention to Katie. They started talking ignoring Kendall for the moment. Logan felt bad about being mean, but it was all he could do to not let his crush on him show. He was sure James and Camille had figured him out by now, they knew him to well. He was mean to his crushes, they had picked that up a while back. They were no doubt going to question him on the ride home from school.

Logan finished eating first along with Kendall, and Carlos. Logan found out his next class was with Carlos. They had Spanish three together. James and Camille had an art class which Katie was actually in and Kendall had a another science class to get to. Logan followed Carlos down the hall as they made their way to the Spanish room.

"Carlos if your parents are from Mexico and you speak perfect Spanish why are you taking the class," Logan asked.

"Because to get into any decent College they require at least two years of a foreign language," Carlos said, "I took it this year because Ms. Montez has a handful of third years like me and she needs help because even though they are third years they suck I am a like a teacher's aid," he said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"Plus, it's fun to talk to her in Spanish and lose some of the class," Carlos said, "We've been asked to slow down sometime and I've taught her a few words too," he added grinning. They reached the Spanish room and Carlos walked up to the teacher's desk with Logan. Logan got Ms. Montez to sign his paper and took a seat with Carlos. He sat through the class only speaking up when he corrected Ms. Montez. Carlos told her the same thing seconds later back Logan up. The bell rang and Logan followed Carlos from the room.

"Where to next Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, Pre-Calcus," Logan said.

"Kendall's taking that," Carlos said. "I can take you there," he said.

"That would be great," Logan said.

"You when I first met you I didn't think you'd be in a class like AP Chemistry or Pre-Calcus," Carlos said, "Maybe you're not the person I thought you were," he said.

"Maybe I'm not maybe I am," Logan said.

"Where did you go to school before this?" Carlos asked trying to make small talk.

"Doesn't matter," Logan said. The two fell silent as they walked down the hall quickly. Carlos walked Logan to the door before taking off in the opposite direction. Logan walked into the class room and up to the teacher. He had her sign his slip and got a book. He took the seat where the teacher pointed in between Kendall and Camille. Logan took his seat and greeted Camille. He looked at Kendall who was looking at him and said nothing.

"Well hello to you too Sunshine," Kendall said laughing.

"You are so annoying," Logan said as he took a note book out of his backpack. He almost pulled out a highlighter before he caught himself. He stopped and got a pencil out and got ready to listen to the teacher's lecture. He underlined what he would highlight later. He had to not make himself seem so nerdy. He did not want that label, not here. He was going to be different here. He wanted had already earned some what of a rep. He had over heard some girls talking about him in Spanish. They had been talking quietly in Spanish because they thought he didn't know much. They was already a rumor going around that he was a bad boy. That was just what he needed. He liked it, no one here thought he was a nerd except maybe Carlos. Was that what he had been hinting at earlier?

Logan shook his head and copied everything the teacher wrote on the board. He listened to every word she said. He knew most of this from his old school already, but he listened carefully anyways. He looked over at Camille who looked somewhat lost. He tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him. 'I'll help you later,' he mouth. Camille smiled and nodded and went to work taking some notes. Logan spared Kendall a glance and saw the blonde furiously taking notes as well.

Kendall was different than he expected. He had not thought the blonde would be smart and his academics especially after he admitted to being on the hockey team. He had thought the blonde would turn out to be nothing more than the typical jock. He had watched Kendall and Katie interact at lunch and he saw there was a soft side to the blonde as well. He would have to ask James about Kendall later on.

After Pre-Calcus Kendall and Logan were separated again. Logan had AP English and Kendall and Camille had regular English 11. Kendall took him to the class room and told him he'd be there after the bell rang for eight period. Logan gave the blonde a huffy whatever and walked into his class. The class was in the middle of reading a novel, that Logan had already read. He even told the teacher so, but she didn't believe him until he told her what happened in great detail and how he thought the writing style the author used was amazing. She told Logan to have a seat and that he could use his time as a study hall or read another book.

The bell rang and Logan walked out of the room and waited for Kendall. He was getting several glances as people passed him in the hall. Several girls were pointing at him and talking and giggling. He wished they'd stop. He wanted to tell them he was gay, but he did not want to get harassed again. High school was a jungle and he wanted to survive.

"Hey," Kendall said tapping his shoulder, "you ready to go to study hall?" he asked. Logan nodded and followed the blonde down the hall. He followed him into his last class. Camille had a different class, and he had no idea what James had this hour. He walked into the room and saw James at the desk getting his paper signed. Logan walked up to him as Kendall took a seat next to Carlos. Logan tapped James' shoulder as he handed his paper to the teacher.

"I need to talk to you later," Logan said.

"Why not now?" James asked confused as he waited for Logan to get his paper back from the teacher.

"At home, it's personal," Logan said quietly as he took his paper from the teacher. They both moved and sat down in front of Kendall and Logan. James turned in his seat and started talking to Kendall and Carlos. Logan reached into his backpack and pulled a book out. He was currently rereading the Da Vinci Code. He loved the book and had already read it several times.

"The Da Vinci Code?" Kendall asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to watch the movie?" he asked jokingly as he placed his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't take the easy way out," Logan said bumping his shoulder up into Kendall's chin. Kendall rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin as he moved away from Kendall.

"You're reading that again?" James asked.

"It's a good book get off my case," Logan said. He shut the book and put it in his backpack knowing he wasn't going to be able to get any reading done now.

"Chill Logan I was just asking," James said putting his hands up in surrender. He did not like this new Logan. He was meaner than the one he knew. He missed the old Logan, no scratch that he missed Hortense. It's like the name change made him a new person completely. He would allow Logan to be this new meaner person, but he wanted his brother back.

Logan dropped his head onto his desk and listened to James catch up with Kendall and Carlos. Logan was glad that James was catching up with his old friends. He was glad James had friends here. Logan knew what he had to do now. He needed to live up to his new reputation.

The bell rang. Logan stood up and stretched before following James, Kendall, and Carlos out of the room.

"Come on James we have to bring these to the office," Logan said.

"Meet us outside by the black Mercedes," James called to Kendall and Carlos who nodded and went in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Logan asked once he was sure they were gone.

"I invited them over so we could hang out and get reacquainted," James said as they walked into the office and saw Kelly sitting at her desk talking to a big heavy man.

"Boys," Kelly said noticing them "Where's your sister?" she asked looking at them.

"On her way she had a different class than us," Logan said.

"I'm here," Camille said walking into the room. The three handed their papers in.

"Guys this is principle Rocque," Kelly said pointing to the man in front of her. The man turned around and looked at them. He nodded his head before turning back to Kelly and then turning back to Logan.

"You're that kid," he said quickly, "That won the science fair three years in a row and made it to nationals," he said.

"Yeah that would be me," Logan said. "Well we really should get going, come James, Camille," he said desperate to get out of there. He did not want to be asked to join any clubs that would make him look nerdy.

"Logan what was that?" Camille asked.

"I am not joining another science fair or math club thing," Logan said, "That is not what I need right now, and let's just hope teacher don't catch on and that Mr. Rocque keeps his mouth shut," he added as he walked down the now almost empty halls and out the door. He saw Carlos and Kendall leaning on the car next to his. It had to be one of theirs.

"James your dad still throws money around?" Kendall asked as he looked at the car.

"Yeah, he got it for me for passing my drivers test on my first try," Logan said, "Cami and James failed and are going to retake next week," he said.

"James what happened to the second I turn sixteen I'm getting my license," Carlos asked teasingly.

"I failed," James said bitterly.

"My car is beautiful huh?" Logan asked seeing how Kendall was looking at it. He saw a spark of jealousy in the green eyes.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and chat I have things to do," Logan said, "So James are you coming home or what?" he asked.

"Yeah the guys are coming over," James said, "Follow behind us," he said as he got into the passenger's seat. Logan rolled his eyes and got in. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jammed them into the ignition. He had to hurry up and get home, he had some many things he needed to do.

"What's the rush?" Camille asked.

"Like I said I have things to do," Logan said, "as soon as I drop you two off I have to go get some things," he said. He could not tell these two what he planned to do. He knew he would never hear the end of it tomorrow once they realized what he did. James especially was going to have a field day with this one.

"What kind of things?" James asked curiously.

"Stuff that does not involve either of you," Logan said. The three fell silent until they approached their house. Logan pulled up to the curb and waited for Camille and James to get out before taking off again. He did not want to deal with them right now, besides he had a few things he needed to get.

* * *

><p>James watched as Logan sped off. He had been acting weird all day. He jumped out of his thoughts when Kendall and Carlos' pulled up next to the curb. The two got out of Kendall's car and looked at the big house.<p>

"Wow your dad still making lots of money," Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Where'd Logan go?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea he said he had some things he needed to get," James said waving his hand. He decided to play if off as if it were normal. "Let's go inside and I'll introduce you to my Joanna," he said.

"Your step mom?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," James said, "it's too weird calling her mom since I still have my real mom," he said. Kendall and Carlos nodded and the four headed inside. James tossed his bag into the hall closet and walked down the hall to the kitchen where Joann was sitting.

"Joanna," James said making his presence known.

"Oh hey James," Joanna said turning around to look at him and the others.

"Joann these are some old friends of mine Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia," James said, "I invited them over I hope that's ok," he said.

"It's fine," Joanna said smiling.

"Where's…Logan," she asked hesitating slightly as she looked for her son.

"He said there was something he needed to get and he took off again," James said. Logan had been disappearing after school for the last month. He thought it would stop after they moved. It obviously hadn't.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Joanna asked worried for her son.

"No just that'd he's be back later," Camille said as he walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed two soda and looked at Kendall and Carlos. "You guys one one?" she asked. They nodded and Camille handed them the two she had and then grabbed tow more and handed one to James.

"We'll be in the living room watching TV," James said as he left the room Kendall and Carlos following him. Once the three boys were gone Joanna turned to Camille.

"Is this part of Logan's new image he was talking about?" she asked. Camille nodded and took a seat at the counter across form Joanna.

"I think he may be going over board with this, but he's making himself someone people don't want to mess with," Camille said.

"How so?" Joanna asked.

"Well he's acting a lot like he doesn't give a care about anything," Camille said, "just ask James he'll say the same thing," she added. She did not like this new Logan, but she knew it was something he had to do. She was not going to get in his way. This would run it's course and his nerdy side would come back and he'd slip up and reveal he was gay some how sooner or later.

"I'm worried about him," Joanna said softly.

"He'll be back to normal soon enough," Camille said as she stood. "I'm gonna go join the guys in the living room," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked out to the small department store. He had bought a few things he would need for tomorrow and he still had a few things he needed to do. He got into his car and shoved his small bag into his messenger bag. He did not want Camille and James to see what he had bought yet. They would find out in the morning. Logan looked at himself in his rearview mirror.<p>

His hair was getting a little long. He needed a hair cut and bad. Maybe this could work to his advantage. He drove down the street to a hair place. He walked in and gave a woman his name. He had made an appointment yesterday for this. Logan watched as the stylist cut his hair. Once she was done she put a little gel in and styled it so it was sticking up at odd angles. It looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"There you go," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Logan said smiling at her. He knew she thought he was hot and had been flirting with him this whole time. He let her. She took Logan's smock off and brushed a few stray hairs off him. Logan smiled and thanked her and left to pay and leave. He drove home. He saw Kendall's car still parked on the curb and groaned. He grabbed his messenger bag and got out of his car. He walked into house and walked down the hall and passed the kitchen only to be stopped by his mother who was cooking dinner.

"Logan," she said calling him back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Logan said looking down at the floor. He knew she hated when he did things without telling her.

"Your hair," she said looking at him.

"Look mom I am almost seventeen," Logan said, "I can make my own decisions," he said.

"I thought you liked it long," she said walking over to him. She looked at his now short hair.

"I used to," Logan said, "this is the new me," he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Joanna smiled and looked at Logan's hair once more.

"I guess it's not that bad," She said pinching his cheek, "but you will always be my baby boy no matter how old you get," she said.

"Mom," Logan said blushing.

"You brother and sister are in the living room with your friends," Joanna said.

"Carlos is a friend," Logan said, "Kendall is…well Kendall," he said a small look of disgust crossing his face. He had to play off his crush on the blonde. He wanted his plan to work.

"Is he?" Joanna asked smiling.

"God no," Logan said shaking his head laughing, "he's too annoying," he added. Joanna laughed and shooed Logan out of the room. Logan walked down the hall to the living room. He stopped and looked into the room. Camille was sitting in an arm chair reading a book, while Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching a hockey game. Logan laughed as they all cheered. Logan cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. Camille dropped her book as she noticed his hair cut.

"Oh my god what did you do to you hair?" she asked standing up. She walked over to him and looked at his hair.

"I did nothing," Logan said grinning, "but the stylist cut it for me," he said. Camille smacked his arm playfully.

"I thought you liked having your hair long," Camille said.

"I used to this suits me better," Logan said shrugging. He looked at James, "What do you think James?" he asked looking at his step brother.

"It's different," James said honestly, "I never thought you'd et anyone cut your hair this short," he added.

"Says the boy who won't let anyone touch his hair at all," Logan said. Kendall and Carlos looked at James before bursting out laughing.

"You haven't changed one bit," Kendall said.

"And neither have you," James said punching Kendall's shoulder hard. The two started wrestling. They fell to the floor. Carlos sighed and got up and tried to pull James off Kendall. Logan rolled his eyes and moved over to James and messed with his hair earning a yelp from him. James, James jumped off Kendall and lifted a hand to hit Logan.

"Mom," Logan hollered back away form James.

"James lave him alone," Joanna called from the kitchen. James looked murderous at Logan for a moment before backing off, with Logan smirking. Logan always knew how to get James to stop what ever he was doing. It was the one magic word.

"Mama's boy," James muttered before he sat down on the couch.

"James you should know by now how mom gets when you hit Logan," Camille said from behind Logan. "I how ever never seem to get in trouble," she said as she stood up and smacked Logan up side his head.

"Hey," Logan said turning around, "you know you're luck you're a girl," he said.

"I know," Camille said as she walked past him and left the room.

"So Logan is that all you left to do is get you're hair cut?" James asked.

"No I had to get a few things for myself for tomorrow," Logan said as he turned to leave the room. He knew James was going to tease him relentlessly once he found out what he had gotten, but he wanted to prolong the inevitable for as long as he could. He walked down the hall to the stairs, when he heard Joanna ask Kendall and Carlos if they wanted to stay for dinner. Logan's heart skipped a beat when he heard them both reply yes. This day just kept getting worse for him.

It's not that he hated Kendall exactly. No he thought the blonde was hot and gorgeous and he wanted to date him. He wanted Kendall to do some many things to him. He wanted to do things to Kendall he had never thought about until he laid eyes on the blonde. He had to hate Kendall and act like he didn't care. He had to make Kendall hate him so he couldn't fall for the blonde who was obviously straight.

"Logan," Camille said from his door way.

"Hey Cami," Logan said looking up at her smiling.

"What you did down there in front of Kendall and Carlos was not good for your new rep," Camille said as she walked into his room. She sat down on his bed beside him.

"I doubt they'll go around telling people I'm a mama's boy," Logan said rolling his eyes, "at least Carlos won't," he added.

"I guess," Camille said, "so, where did you go? I mean did you only get your hair cut?" she asked.

"Promise not to tell James?" Logan asked as he stood up and walked over to his door and closed it. Camille nodded as Logan walked over to his bag and pulled a small bag out and handed it to Camille. He knew he could trust her not to tell James for the time being. He knew she wouldn't tease if he came off as vulnerable. Camille opened the bag and looked up at Logan.

"He is gonna be so mad," Camille said, "he's been trying for years to get you to used this stuff," she said looking down at the hair products.

"I know, he's also gonna tease me because I am going against my vow never to use hair products," he said.

"Oh Logan," Camille pulled Logan into a hug. She knew how Logan felt about using hair products. "Just forget this whole thing," she said.

"Are you nuts?" Logan asked.

"Logan this whole thing is nuts," Camille said.

"No I am finally not being teased," Logan hissed, "There's rumors going around about me being a bad boy, and all I have to do was walk in looking like this tomorrow and I am set," he said.

"This doesn't seem just a bit crazy?" Camille asked.

"It's insane," Logan said, "I agree with you completely, but I have to do this for me. I have to be someone I'm not if I want to get out of high school alive," he said looking at Camille hoping she understood him.

"Logan, Camille, dinner's ready," James called up the stairs. Logan looked at Camille before she stood up and left. Logan sighed and looked down at the floor. He sat there looking at the floor. "Logan Mitchell last call get you ass-" James began.

"James language," Joanna yelled.

"Sorry," James said to Joanna, "Logan get your butt down here," he yelled. Logan sighed and made his way down stairs to a dinner straight from hell. This was going to be the worst dinner of his life. He did not want to keep dealing with Kendall he wanted this night to just be over.


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

_**Chapter 3: Choices**_

Logan sat quietly at the table listening to everyone talk around him. Kendall, James, and Carlos were discussing the hockey game they had watched earlier, while Camille and Joanna talked about school. Logan felt so out of place. He knew that today he had shocked Camille and James with his behavior. The thing they did not know was he had been planning this for a while.

_A month ago…_

_Logan pulled into the driveway after coming home from school alone. James had detention and Camille had a club thing. Logan looked at the black eye he had received from the hockey team's co captains Dak and Curt Zevon. They were brothers and had it out for the brunette. Logan had been minding his own business when they decided to use him as a punching bag. Logan didn't fight back, he ran and was glad he ran into James. He yelled at the morons and hit Curt. That was why he was in detention. Camille had no idea what had happened, and Logan convince James this was the first time._

_Logan looked at the sunglasses in his hands. He only wore them while driving really, but he did not want his mom to see if she was home. Logan slipped the sunglasses back on and got out of the car grabbing his bag as he went. He walked into the house and started for the stairs._

_"James?" Jack's voice called._

_"No it's me," Logan called._

_"Hortense," Jack said coming out of the living room. Logan looked at Jack he had taken to calling him dad. It just seem natural now, Jack was his dad._

_"Hey dad," Logan said._

_"Where's James?" he asked looking at Logan confused._

_"Detention for a fight," Logan said._

_"What happened?" Jack asked, "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" he asked._

_"No reason," Logan said shrugging. He did not want to show Jack another bruise. He had found out a few weeks ago Logan was being beat up at school. He had helped Logan at first with hiding the bruises, but he was at his wits end._

_"Take them off," Jack said._

_"No that's ok I'm good," Logan said shaking his head._

_"Hortense," Jack said. Logan flinched and took the glasses off looking away from Jack. He hated putting Jack in this position. He knew Jack hated lying to his mom._

_"Look I bumped into him it was my fault," Logan said quickly._

_"Look Hortense you have to stand up for yourself," Jack said._

_"I try and I they just come back harder both him and his brother," Logan said before he could stop himself._

_"Look son," Jack said, "I was talking to Brooke earlier today," he started._

_"You were talking to your ex-wife?" Logan asked._

_"About James," Jack said quickly, "anyways she wants me to move closer so she can see James more. I was think that was a good idea and I think it would be good not only for James but you too," he said._

_"Yes, let's do it," Logan said quickly. "I want to get as far away form here as soon as possible," he said excited about getting out of this place. He knew once he left he would never look back. He had wanted to get out here since he started high school and gotten labeled a nerd. It was shortly after that people found out he was gay and that's when everything started._

_"I'll talk to your mom," Jack said._

_"And James thinks this is the first time they've hurt me so let's keep it that way and I'll tell my mom," Logan said._

_Later that night…_

_Logan had spent the whole afternoon in his room. Jack had gone to get Camille and James from school. Joanna had come home afterwards. Logan sighed he had to tell Joanna about his black eye. He had already gotten Jack to agree that this was the first time, and James thought so too. Logan sighed as he walked down stairs to the living room where Jack was talking to Joanna._

_"Mom," Logan said quietly from the doorway. Joann turned and looked at him. Her jaw dropped when she saw the black eye he was sporting._

_"Hortense?" Joanna said standing up. She walked over to him and looked at his eye. "What happened?" she asked worried._

_"I bumped into a guy and knocked him into another guy who got mad and punched me," Logan said. It wasn't a complete lie. He had ran into Dak and Curt just he was no where near them when they decide to treat him like punching bag._

_"Oh sweetie," Joanna said._

_"Mom its fine," Logan said._

_"Logan, Jack was telling me he wanted to move up to Duluth so James could be closer to Brooke," Joanna said, "what do you think about moving?" she asked._

_"I think it's up to you guys," Logan said looking at his mother. "I wouldn't be mad if we did move," he added as he gave her a hug and turned to leave._

The last month Logan had spent more time with Jack talking about how to make things different at this new school. He had even bought Logan new clothes and advised him to change his look a little. Logan had taken all that advice. He spent the last month watching kids at school and noting how they acted. He had even practiced with his boyfriend. Before he move Logan had had a boyfriend, but he was too scared to tell people so they kept it a secret. Logan was glad to finally be out of that. He hated hiding that he was dating someone. He was glad they had broken up before he left. He was hiding that fact that he was gay now, but this was different.

"Logan," Camille said getting Logan's attention. Logan looked up at Camille.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't noticed he was spacing out.

"Are you feeling ok?" Joanna asked, "You've hardly touched your food," she said.

"I'm not felling to go," Logan said looking down at his plate, "can I be excused?" he asked.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Joanna asked as she stood up and moved around the table. She placed her hand on his forehead. Logan grabbed her hand and moved it.

"I'm fine it's just my stomach," he said.

"Well ok," Joanna said, "go lay down," she said giving him a small hug. Logan blushed and nodded. He loved his mom to death but he hated when she babied him in front of company. Logan stood up and left the room. He walked up to his room as he heard the door open and Jack call out to his mom. Logan quickly ran up the stairs to his room. He shut the door and walked over to his bed. He fell face first onto it. He groaned as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text message.

_Look out your window._

Logan, confused, stood up, walked over to his window, and looked out into the darkness. There across the street was a parked car and someone was leaning on the hood looking up at him.

* * *

><p>James looked up as Jack walked into the kitchen. "Hey dad, you remember Kendall and Carlos right?" he asked pointing to his two best friends.<p>

"Hello boys," Jack said as he walked around the table to Joanna who was setting a place for him.

"Hey," Kendall and Carlos said together. Jack gave Joanna a kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to her.

"Dad Kendall and Carlos are both on the hockey team," James said excitedly. Hockey was one of the things James and Jack bonded over. "We watched the reply of this weekend's game, the one we missed," he said.

"How was it?" Jack asked. The four males at the table sat there discussing hockey. Joanna and Camille rolled their eyes and started to talk about nothing in particular. They were all laughing and having a good time when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I got it," Logan yelled as he ran down the stairs. Everyone at the table froze for a moment. All eyes were on the wall waiting for Logan to tell them who it was. Instead all they got was, "I'm going out I'll be back soon," a door slam. James and Camille jumped and ran to the door in time to see Logan drive away.

"What was that about?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea," James said.

* * *

><p>Logan ran down the stairs from his room once he heard a knock on the door. "I got it," he yelled. He opened the door and came face to face with Dak Zevon. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.<p>

"Can we talk?" Dak asked.

"Fine, but not here," Logan said. He turned to the kitchen and hollered, "I'm going out I'll back soon." He shoved Dak out of his way, shut the door, and pointed to his car. Dak quickly got in and Logan pulled out of the driveway and started driving. "Talk," he said.

"Look I know we broke up, but I miss you," Dak said.

"Look Dak I didn't only break up with you because we were moving," Logan sighed, "I broke up with you because you let your brother use me as his own personal punching bag and congratulate him afterwards," he said as he stopped at a stop light.

"I know and I've apologized several times what more do you want from me?" Dak asked annoyed.

"I want to be with someone who is not afraid to be with because he is afraid of his brother," Logan said, "I want to be with someone who is not afraid to tell the world he's gay," he said.

"Hortense," Dak began.

"I told you when I left I was dropping that name," Logan said, "I go by Logan now," he said annoyed.

"Fine, Logan I can change just give me another chance," Dak said.

"I can't," Logan said looking away from Dak.

"I just thought I'd try," Dak said, "Can I have one more kiss?" he asked as they came to a stop at a red light. Logan looked over at Dak before nodding. Logan leaned over the seat and gave Dak a peck on the lips before pulling away. Logan noticed the light was green. He stepped on the accelerator. He pulled into an empty lot and turned his car around and headed back home.

"Look Dak, I'm sorry, and you'll make someone happy someday, it's just not me," Logan said as he pulled into his drive way again. He got out of the car and Dak did the same. Dak walked around the car so he stood in front of Logan.

"Thanks for hearing me out at least," Dak said. He then grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him flush against him and kissed him softly on the lips. His hands snaked around Logan's slender waist and one hand grave his ass a gentle squeeze and Logan squeaked at that. "That's how you kiss someone good bye," Dak said after pulling away. He crossed the street to his car, got in, and drove away. Logan stood there watching the car as he drove away. Dak had taken that better then he thought he would. Logan placed his fingers lips. Dak had kissed and it meant nothing to him. He was over Dak and that scared him. That only meant one thing. Logan jumped when the front door opened and Kendall and Carlos exited the house.

"Thanks for the dinner," Carlos said.

"Yeah it was great," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement. Logan stood up straight, pushed himself off his car, and headed towards the door. Logan stopped and hopped up onto the railing as Kendall and Carlos stood in the doorway saying their good byes. Logan watched them as James said good-bye to them. Logan grew annoyed, and wanted to get up to his room. He cleared his throat. The three boys jumped.

"If you're done being girls can I get inside now?" Logan asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kendall asked.

"Long enough to know you're kissing up to my mom in hopes of getting asked over for dinner again," Logan teased. He laughed as Kendall's jaw dropped. Logan shook his head and pushed Kendall aside and walked in. "Bye Kendall, Bye Carlos," he called over his shoulder as he started up the stairs at the end of the hall. He stopped and turned to them only to see Kendall still staring at him as Carlos told James something. Logan gave the blonde a wave and then continued up the stairs. Logan heard the door close and James' hurried footsteps once he reached the top if the stairs. Logan stopped and leaned against the railing as he waited for James.

"Log- oh," James said once he saw the genius was waiting for him.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Your mom is mad that you just left like that," James said, "she's down in the living room," he said pointing over his shoulder.

"Well, I uh, had to deal with something," Logan said, "get Camille and wait for me while I go explain to my mom and I will explain everything to you guys," Logan said. James nodded and walked down the hall to Camille's room. Logan walked back down stairs. He walked into the living room where Joanna and Jack were cuddling on the couch. "Oh god, please stop," Logan said quickly. He knew they loved each other, but they were his parents and he did not want to see them do that.

"Logan where did you go?" Joanna asked sitting up.

"Look, I know I should've told you this before but I was dating someone," Logan said, "I broke up with him before we moved and he came here tonight to try and get me back but I set him straight," Logan said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joanna asked.

"He hasn't come out to anyone yet, besides his parents and he was scared," Logan said, "and I told him I couldn't be with someone who couldn't tell his friends," he said.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you tell us though," Joanna said, "maybe it would have helped him come out," she said.

"He didn't want people knowing until he was ready," Logan said, "and before you say anything I did not have sex with him I am not ready for that," he said quickly knowing his mom's next question. Joanna stood up and hugged Logan.

"Oh sweetie I know," she said.

"If we should be worried about anyone its James," Jack said.

"I heard that," James yelled from the hallway. He walked into the room carrying three sodas and handed one to Logan. "You coming upstairs?" he asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Logan asked looking at Jack and Joanna. They both looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"Not this time since it's the first time you did it," Jack said, "but do it again and we're taking away your microscope," he said.

"No," Logan said quickly, "I won't do it anymore," he said.

"You are such a nerd," James said laughing as they walked up the stairs.

"Do you want me to go back and tell dad how you passed science last year," Logan asked stopping and threatening to turn around. James grabbed his arm and led him up stairs. He let go of Logan and they walked into Logan's room where Camille was sitting on his bed. Logan joined her and James grabbed his desk chair and sat down. He handed Camille a soda and looked at Logan.

"What happened earlier?" Camille asked.

"Ok for starters before we moved I had a boyfriend," Logan said.

"What?" Camille asked shocked.

"Who?" James asked curiously.

"Can't say," Logan said, "that doesn't matter though, we broke up and we both agree it's for the best now," he said.

"That's who was here to see you?" Camille asked. Logan nodded.

"What did he want? Why would he come all the way here to see you if you were broken up?" James asked.

"Well, he still had and I believe still does have feelings for me," Logan said, "but I told him I can't be with someone who can't even tell his family he's gay," he said looking down at the floor.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Camille asked.

"I did," Logan said, "once," he added.

"You're over him," Camille asked. Logan nodded again and looked up at Camille and James.

"There's something else I want to tell you guys," he said.

"What?" James and Camille asked together.

"Well, a month ago after I got that black eye dad saw and he decided we were moving," Logan said, "after that he and mom put the house up for sale, and while you guys were out we talked. He was the one who told me starting over at a new school was a good thing. He made sure it was a school our old school did play in any sports or anything like that. He took me shopping for new clothes and I watched kids at school and picked things up," he said looking anywhere but at his siblings. He knew they probably hated him right now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked after a long silence.

"Because it was my problem and it was my choice to keep you two in the dark until now," Logan said, "I did not think this would work especially with the classes I was taking," he said finally looking at James who did not seem mad at all.

"Logan we would've helped you," Camille said.

"Look I kept you two out of this because I didn't know if it would work," Logan said, "it has and I do not want you two ruining it for me ok," he said. Camille and James looked at one another.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he and Carlos made their way up his front porch. Carlos' parents were out of town on business and Carlos was staying with Kendall's family for the time being. Kendall had been glad to have Carlos over; it meant he did not have to waste time going over to Carlos' house to get him. This was easier wince they were living together for the moment. Carlos was slow in the morning and Kendall had to wake him up early if he wanted to get to school on time.<p>

"Dude, I swear he was," Carlos said as they walked inside.

"Hey boys."

Kendall and Carlos made their way to the living room where his mom, Jennifer, and Katie were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"How was dinner at your friends?" Jennifer asked.

"Good," Carlos said.

"Hanging out with James was fun but his step brother seems to hate me for some reason," Kendall said.

"Yeah its weird Logan is the only guy I know that can resist Kendall's charm," Katie chimed in.

"I don't know what I did," Kendall said.

"Maybe it's because he's gay and trying not to like you," Carlos said.

"He is not gay," Kendall said, "trust me I would know," he said turning to his best friend.

"Marty Jenkins," Carlos said, "You thought he was straight then you date for like a month," he said.

"That was different," Kendall argued.

"Harry Taylor," Carlos said.

"Ok I get it I've been wrong a few times," Kendall said.

"Kendall why do you want this boy to like you?" Jennifer asked.

"Because he's James' step brother," Kendall said, "when I go over to hang out with James he's gonna make my life hell and…" he trailed off looking away.

"He likes him," Carlos said laughing. Kendall's face flushed red and he looked away from his mom and sister. He had a small crush on Logan and it only got worse the more Logan ignored him.

"He was cute," Katie said nodding her head in agreement.

"But he's straight," Kendall said.

"He is not," Carlos said, "He was flirting with you all day, just in the form of insults," he said.

"I was flirting, and he was shooting me down and insulting me," Kendall said.

"Harry Taylor did the same thing at first remember?" Carlos asked. "You flirted with him constantly and he shot you down repeatedly making you think he was straight," he said.

"Right and how do you know Logan's doing the same thing?" Kendall asked.

"I wasn't sure until before we left," Carlos said, "but through out the day his classes also didn't add up to what he was playing himself off as," he added.

"He takes AP classes so what," Kendall said, "I do too," he said.

"The way he said good bye to us and then stopped to look at you," Carlos said, "I swear to god he likes you," he said.

"He does not," Kendall said annoyed. "Carlos I am not discussing this anymore, I am going to bed," Kendall said. He left the room and headed up stairs to his room. He did not want to deal with this right now. Logan was not gay and if he was, he did not like Kendall. He was probably just messing with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Tryouts

**Chapter 4: Tryouts**

Logan was practically bouncing as he walked down the hall to his last class. It was Friday and he was looking forward to spending a quiet weekend with James and Camille. He had been at the school for a week and people had labeled him a bad boy with brains. Logan couldn't help but let his nerdy side through with school work, but his attitude towards Kendall made people think he was a bad boy. Things were working perfectly.

"Logan," James said running to catch up with him.

"Hmm?" Logan turned to face his brother. James had been acting weird all day towards him. He knew he had something to tell him he just didn't know what it was. He didn't know if he should be scared or not. He had only seen James this fidgety once before, and that was when he and Camille stole his microscope and broke it. They had been so afraid that he was going to yell at them. Logan had told them he wasn't mad, but the week after James' lucky comb went missing along with Camille's favorite stuffed animal. Both items then turned up in the back yard a few days after.

"Before we go to study hall there is something I have to tell you," James said slowly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Carlos and Kendall are coming over this weekend," James said, "for the whole weekend starting after our tryouts," he added quickly looking away from Logan waiting for him to yell. He knew Logan didn't exactly like Kendall.

"Ok," Logan said and he started walking again. He knew James knew by now, it was more dangerous when he didn't way anything. Logan walked into his study hall with James following behind him. He knew James was scared of Logan yelling at him and he should be. He had just ruined his weekend plans. Logan had been looking forward to spending time away from Kendall. He was falling harder and harder for the blonde as each day passed, and it had only been a week. Logan took his usual seat in front of Kendall and James sat next to him.

"Did you tell him?" Kendall asked noticing the cold shoulder he was getting from the feisty brunette.

"Yeah," James said, "I don't know what he's thinking he hasn't really said anything," he added as he looked at Logan.

"It's fine James you want to spend time with your friends," Logan said, "and like I said I don't really have a problem with Carlos," he added while looking at James. "So what time are our tryouts for the team?" Logan asked.

"At four thirty when practice starts," Kendall said.

"Great," Logan said. He then grabbed a book out of his backpack and started reading. He had been practicing all week on the ice getting ready for his and James' tryout. The team had started practicing, but they had yet to have a game. Logan had quickly gotten back into the swing of things. He had done it in secret. He want to surprise everyone. The only person who knew he had been going to the ice rink all week was Camille. She had helped Logan get back into it. Kendall and Carlos had helped James get ready, but Logan refused their help.

"I hate it when he gets like this," James said looking at Logan.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"When you answer me with one word answers and tell me everything's fine when I know your upset," James said.

"Ok," Logan said turning the page of his book as he continued to read.

"Logan," James said.

"James," Logan shot back in a whine similar to James'.

"Leave the sour puss be," Kendall said, "he's more than likely gonna take his anger out on you on the ice," he added.

"He hasn't been on the ice in years," James said.

"But, like Kendall said it's like riding a bike you never forget," Logan said finally setting his book down. He looked over at James.

"That's what you've been doing all week," James said suddenly. Logan didn't say anything he just picked his book back up and started reading again. He could feel three sets of eyes on him. He tried to ignore them, but he knew they wouldn't stop until he reacted. He sighed and set his book down and turned to look at the three staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well are you any good?" James asked.

"I don't know why don't you wait until we're on the ice," Logan said picking his book back up only to have it snatched up by Kendall.

"You can't just dangle that in our faces without telling us if you're any good or not," he said.

"I can and I did now give me my book," Logan said holding his hand out to Kendall.

Kendall shook his head, "No not until you give us some hint at how you are," he said.

"Kendall this isn't funny now give me my book," Logan said standing up to grab the book. Kendall stood up as well, and held the book above his head. Logan grew annoyed and jumped to get it. "Kendall I'm serious this isn't funny," he said. He grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled it down. They locked eyes for a moment and froze. Logan felt his heart beat quicken as he looked into Kendall's eyes. They stood there staring at one another. Logan wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Kendall. He wanted to so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Kendall was straight and hated him.

The bell rang making Logan jump. He snatched his book from Kendall and ran from the room. He didn't look back to see if anyone was following him. Logan stopped at his locker to get some of his books. He opened his bag and grabbed two books from his locker and shoved them in.

"Hey Logan," Camille said. Logan jumped up and turned to look at her.

"Don't do that," he snapped.

"Sorry," Camille said confused. "Where's James?" she asked.

"I don't know," Logan said looking around. He then started for the door. He wanted to get to the rink as soon as possible. He knew James was probably already outside with the two waiting for an explanation. He didn't know what to say. He had almost kissed Kendall back there.

"What's wrong with you?" Camille asked as she followed Logan out the front door.

"Nothing," Logan said quickly, "I'm fine," he said.

"So am I gonna go home or are you taking me to watch you and James tryout?" Camille asked.

"Kendall said it would be ok if you came," Logan said, "Katie's gonna be there too," he said as he walked towards his car. James, Kendall, and Carlos were already there waiting for them. Logan quickly walked over to his car and got in trying to avoid the stares he was getting form the three. James and Camille got in and looked at Logan confused.

"Logan," James said slowly.

"Let's go," Logan said ignoring James for the time being.

"Kendall said it was ok for Camille to come," James said.

"I know he told me earlier," Logan said as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. The ride to the ice rink was spent in silence. As soon as the car stopped Logan was out and getting his things out of the trunk. James was at his side grabbing his things as well.

"What happened to you?" James asked quietly.

"It was nothing I was just having a mini flash back of Curt doing the same thing," Logan lied. He had not told Camille or James about his feelings for Kendall. He wanted to keep in the dark. He did not want them telling Kendall. He did not want them ruining what he had going for him.

"Oh," James said.

"It's no big deal, now come on," Logan said heading for the door. "I want to get on the ice a little before hand," he said. James and Camille followed Logan inside. James and Logan left Camille to change. Logan quickly changed and was out on the ice before James. Logan skated over to the benches just outside the ice to talk to Camille.

"Where's James?" Camille asked.

"Still changing," Logan said shrugging. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me get ready this last week," he added.

"I just can't wait to see the looks on the guys' faces when they see you," Camille said, "they don't think you have it in you anymore, then again they never saw you play in the first place," she said. Logan smiled and nodded. He used to love playing hockey as a kid. He had given it up as he got older due to his interest in science grew. Camille knew how good Logan was and how much fun he had on the ice. She had been glad to help him.

Logan took off on a few practice laps while he waited for James. It wasn't really that hard for Logan to get back into skating. Kendall had been right it was easy to remember. Logan remembered why he had gotten into hockey when he was young. It was a rush to be on the ice, he loved it. He had no idea why he had even quit. Maybe if he had kept at it people wouldn't have teased him back at his old school. He shook his head to clear it as James came out onto the ice.

"Come on James you're slow," Logan said.

"Sorry, but I actually like to make sure I have everything before I leave," James said.

"Slowpoke," Logan teased as he came to a stop by Camille and waited for James to join him. James shook his head and joined the two on the other side of the rink.

"Kendall and Carlos are on their way and they'll help us get warmed up and give us tips on what the coach is looking for," James said.

"I am gonna do my best and be myself," Logan said, "I am not gonna play the way someone else wants me to play, either the coach likes me or he doesn't," he said. He then pushed off the wall and started skating. James joined him and they started racing around the rink with Camille cheering them on. After Logan beat James for the third time the two decided to take a small break. They stopped along the wall by Camille again.

"Hey guys," Katie said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Katie," James and Camille said.

"Katie," Logan said nodding his head in her direction.

"Kendall and Carlos are getting ready," Katie said.

"Good," James said. Logan remained silent.

"I'm gonna take a few more laps," Logan said taking off again. He did not want to be standing still when Kendall and Carlos joined them. Logan was focusing on his skating he almost didn't see Kendall and Carlos come out on to the ice. He managed to stop just before running into Kendall.

"Whoa Logie watch it," Kendall said playfully.

"Sorry didn't see you guys," Logan said. He noticed both were holding two hockey sticks and a puck.

"We gonna do some two on two?" James asked joining them.

"Yep, I wanna see what you guys got," Kendall said holding a hockey tick out to Logan.

"Me and James against you and Carlos?" Logan asked taking a stick from Carlos.

"Yep," Carlos said laughing.

"Well let's get to it then," Logan said skating off.

"What are the rules?" James asked.

"Treat it like a real game," Kendall said.

"Can we start?" Logan asked impatiently. Kendall nodded and followed Logan out on to the ice. The four started to play and were being rather rough. Kendall and Logan kept checking each other into the wall.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched Logan play. He was better than he had expected him to be. He knew Logan used to play, James had told him, but he did not think he was this good. Especially since he had not been on the ice in years. Logan did look good though. He had to admit he was hot as he flew across the ice and scored on Carlos again.<p>

"Kendall," Carlos yelled annoyed.

"Sorry, I was watching James and Logan play," Kendall said as he moved over to the other three. "You guys are good and I think coach will think so too," he said.

"Are you sure?" James asked, "because I think you were taking it easy on us," he added looking at Kendall.

"I was, but I wanted to see how well you two played," Kendall said.

"Knight," a voice called across the ice. Kendall turned around and spotted the hickey coach, Coach Parks standing on the other side of the rink. Kendall looked at the other three and they quickly made their way over to him.

"Coach these are the two we were telling you about," Kendall said, "This is James Diamond," he said pointing to James, "and his step brother Logan Mitchell," he said.

"Nice to meet you boys," Coach Parks said as a few of members of the team walked out of the locker room. "I wanna do a small scrimmage and see how good you two are," he said.

"How many players on each side?" Kendall asked.

"Four on four," Coach Parks said.

"As long as I am not on Kendall's team I'm fine," Logan said.

"Are you sure about that?" Coach Parks asked, "Kendall is the best player on the team," he said.

"I'm sure," Logan said, "if you really wasn't to see how good we are I think putting us against Kendall it the best way to do that," he said.

"I agree with Logan," Kendall said, "I wanna play against him," he said.

"Well alright," Coach Parks said, "Mitchell, Diamond, Garcia, and…" he turned around and looked at the boys coming out of the locker room. "Phillips," he said pointing to tall raven haired boy.

"Yes sir," he said.

"You're with Garcia and the new boys," Coach Parks said. He then turned to Kendall. "Knight pick you're team," he said to Kendall. Kendall nodded and picked three of his team mates to play with him against Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan collapsed on the bench in the locker room. He and James had both made the team after Logan wiped the ice with Kendall. He had showed Kendall up in front of the coach and gotten the compliment that Kendall had to watch out for his MVP spot. That made Logan's day, but the look on Kendall's face made his week.<p>

"Tired?" James asked as he dropped a towel onto Logan's face. Logan lifted his hand and flipped James off. He was to tired to do anything else. "Gonna shower?" James asked his brother.

"At home," Logan mumbled.

"Why?" James asked sitting down next to Logan.

"I think you know damn well why," Logan hissed sitting up the towel falling to the floor. He looked around and the team was already in the showers. "Now I am going to change and go tell Camille you will be out shortly," he said.

"Calm down Logan," James said, "I was just asking a question," he said.

"Look I don't know if I can control myself right now," Logan said. The truth was he did not want to see Kendall naked. That was what he was afraid of not the team. He knew he wouldn't look at them. It was Kendall. James nodded and stood up. He headed to the showers.

Logan took a few deep breath to calm himself down. He started to change. He wanted to get out of here before Kendall came out. He wanted to get out of here. He knew seeing the blonde would break his resolve. He would shower with the team eventually once he got over his crush on Kendall, which had to be quick. He had to find a way to move on from the blonde. Maybe breaking up with Dak wasn't such a good idea. Maybe if he still had Dak he wouldn't think about Kendall that often. He did wonder what the blonde looked like shirtless. Logan sighed as he slipped his jeans back on. He had to stop thinking like that otherwise he'd have a problem.

"Not showering?" a very familiar and unwanted voice asked. Logan looked up at Kendall, who was only wearing a towel around his waist and shook his head.

"No," Logan said, "I have to get home, do you think you could give James a ride home?" he asked trying not to look at Kendall's body.

"Uh, sure," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Logan said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. He was trying desperately to look anywhere but at Kendall, but it was hard. Logan finally sneaked a peek at the blonde. His skin was still wet from his shower. He looked so delicious and Logan wanted to just kiss every inch of tan skin. Logan shook his head and quickly put his shirt on. He grabbed his things and shoved them in his bag. "Tell James I'm sorry but I had something important to do," he said.

"Will do," Kendall said confused by Logan's behavior.

Logan practically ran from the locker room. He spotted Camille and grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. She barely got to say good bye to Katie.

"Logan's what's going on?" Camille asked, "Where's James?" she asked.

"I have to go and Kendall is giving him a ride," Logan said, "we really have to go. I am sorry for pulling you out of there like that," he added as he tossed his bag in the back seat next and got in. Camille got in next to Logan and looked at him confused. "I just needed to get out of there," Logan said in a forced calm voice as he started his car.

"What is wrong with you?" Camille asked confused.

"Nothing," Logan said, "I am fine," he said. He pulled his car out of the lot and started driving.

"No you're not," Camille said, "you're freaking out," she said. She looked at Logan trying to read his expression. Then it hit her. "Oh my god," she said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Who is it?" she asked, "I've only ever seen you this flustered once before," she said quickly. Logan blushed as he looked over at Camille.

"It's no one," Logan said.

"Come on there has to be someone," Camille said.

"Fine there was someone," Logan said, "but I am not saying who," he said.

"Oh my god," Camille said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment**

Kendall watched Logan as he ran from the locker room confused. He did not know what had gotten into brunette. He was fine one second and then he was not the next. That was the second time that had happened just that day. He shook his head and started to get dressed. He would have to ask James what was up with him.

"Where's Logan?" James asked as he walked out of the shower.

"He left," Kendall said, "he said he had something important to do and asked me to give you a ride," he said.

"Did he say what or did he just leave?" James asked.

"He left," Kendall said as Carlos joined them.

"Of course he did," James said as he started getting dressed.

"Kendall are we stopping by your place first?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I have to bring Katie home and get a few things," he said.

"I just want to make sure I have all my things ready to go so when we leave on Sunday I can quickly get my things so I can go home," Carlos said. His parents were coming home on Sunday after two weeks of being gone.

"Hurry up then so we can go," Kendall asked as he grabbed his bag and left the locker room. He saw Katie waiting for him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey what's up with Logan? He left here in a rush," Katie said.

"I don't know he just started freaking out and he left," Kendall said shrugging.

"Come on let's go," Carlos said as he and James joined them. The four walked out to Kendall's old used car. It wasn't much but it got him where he needed it too. They piled into the car with James and Katie in back. They arrived at the Knight residence.

"James you have to come say hi to my mom," Kendall said. "She was excited when she heard you were back," he said.

"Yeah she missed you," Katie said, "She won't tell Carlos but you were her favorite," she teased.

"Very funny, Katie Bug," Carlos said using her most hates nickname.

"I forgot about that," James said laughing.

"Well, Jamie are you coming in or not?" Katie asked.

"I guess," James said getting out of the car. The four made their way inside.

"Mom we're home," Kendall called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Jennifer called back.

"Come on," Katie said grabbing James' hand and leading him down the hall to the kitchen. James tried to ignore the electricity that shot through his arm at her touch. Sure he thought Katie was cute, but she was Kendall's little sister. She was off limits.

"Hey mom looked who we picked up," Kendall said as he followed Katie and James. Jennifer turned around as they entered the kitchen. She spotted James and smiled.

"The last time I saw you, you were this big," she said gesturing to a size about as high as her waist.

"I've grown a lot since then," James said smiling.

"Oh look at you," Jennifer said, "You've become a man," she said giving him a hug.

"Well that was the plan," James said smiling sheepishly.

Kendall left to get his things from his room. Once he had his things he made his way back down to the kitchen where James was talking with his mom. Carlos returned soon as well.

"Come on we should get going before Joanna gets worried," Kendall said.

"Joanna?" Jennifer asked.

"My step mom," James said, "You should meet her she needs to make a few friends here too," he said.

"Sure," Jennifer said.

"She's looking for a job in real-estate," James said.

"I think there's an opening in my office," Jennifer said, "Give her this and have her give me a call," she said pulling a business card. James nodded and put the card in his wallet. He quickly said goodbye and left with Kendall and Carlos.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Camille said slowly.<p>

"What," Logan asked slowly. He prayed to god she hadn't figured it out. He had tried so hard not to be obvious about his feelings toward Kendall.

"It was Kendall wasn't it?" Camille asked.

"No," Logan said quickly. The road became very interesting. He could not wait to get home. It seemed further than he remembered.

"Don't lie to me Logan," Camille said.

"Fine its Kendall," Logan said, "but, you can't tell anyone. I mean he hates me as it is," he said quickly. He knew by this point Kendall was gay or bi at least. He had figured out Kendall had been flirting with him for the last week. He had resisted the blonde, but his resolve was breaking though. He knew if he wasn't careful he'd slip up.

"I won't tell," Camille said.

"Swear," Logan said as he stopped at a stoplight. He turned to Camille and held his hand out to her. Camille rolled her eyes but shook his hand.

"I swear," she said.

"Look Camille I know you know he's gay or bi at least," Logan said, "you're smart enough to figure it out. I do not want you telling him or even James for that matter. I don't want people at this school knowing I'm gay," he said. They fell silent as they pulled into their driveway. Logan parked his car and looked at Camille. "Please," he said desperate.

"I already told you I swore," Camille said.

"If it were our old school I'd make a move but it's not," Logan said sadly. He knew as long as he was playing the part of a bad boy he would never get to be with Kendall. Kendall wouldn't like him if he knew the old Logan. Kendall would probably be just like Dak. Dak had stood by and watched Logan get tease and beat by his brother. Logan did not want to go through that again.

Logan and Camille got out of his car and headed inside. Logan walked up to his room. He could not believe Camille had figured him out that easily. Normally he was so careful about that kind of thing. Seeing Kendall shirtless had set him off. He knew if he wasn't careful he'd have a big problem. He tossed his bags aside as he walked into his room. He then walked into the bathroom that connected his room with the guest room. He was glad he picked the room across from James' and not next door. Camille had to share a bathroom with him. Logan laughed at the thought of sharing a bathroom with James. He knew James spent an hour in there and it caused fights between the two.

Logan took a quick shower. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and examined himself in his mirror. He was going to have to shave soon. He was starting to get stubbly. He dried his hair, combed it out, and decided he did not need to style it. He was only staying home for the rest of the night. He sighed and walked out of his bathroom. He shut his bedroom door, walked to his dresser, and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. He slipped them on along with a pair of grey sweats and a white v-neck short sleeve t-shirt. He yawned as he walked over to his bed. He lay down and closed his eyes only to jerk away when he heard shouts in the hall. He jumped up and ran to his door. He opened it and saw James, Carlos, and Kendall coming up the stairs.

"Do you mind I am tired," he snapped annoyed.

"You not gonna eat then?" James asked as he walked to his room.

"Is dinner done?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we were sent to get you," Carlos said as they walked into James' room. They deposited their bags.

"I'll be down in a bit," Logan said. He shut his door and tried to gather himself. He had to make it through dinner then he could go to sleep. He had to make it through without thinking about Kendall shirtless. He had to get that image out of his mind. He took a few deep breaths and opened his door after he heard footsteps go down stairs. He walked out of his room and ran into Kendall who was coming out of James' room.

"Sorry," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"S'okay," Kendall said, "I wasn't paying attention," he said. Logan started down the hall. He didn't need to look to know Kendall was following him. They both walked in silence down to the dining room. They both took their seats at the table across from one another.

"Logan sweetie," Joanna said, "We have company," she said looking at his clothes.

"Oh please," Logan said, "it's just Kendall and Carlos it's not like its one of your dinner parties," he said. Joanna looked at Logan for another moment before turning her attention to Jack. Logan turned his attention to his food and he started eating. He wanted to be done as soon as possible. He wanted to get as far away from Kendall as possible. He ate while everyone else talked around him. This was going to be a long weekend. He just wanted it to be over, and it had not even started yet.

* * *

><p>Logan woke with a start. He looked down at himself and saw he was hard. He had just had the dirtiest dream about Kendall. He sighed as he looked at his alarm clock. It was only five in the morning. Logan got out of bed and made his way into his bathroom. He stripped and got in the shower. Logan took a shower and got rid of his little problem. After his shower, Logan put on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He then made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and looked for something to eat. He did not want cereal, he wanted a hit breakfast. He wanted blueberry pancakes. He quickly got to work on making the batter. He decided the others would be up soon and hungry so he decided to make some for them as well.<p>

By the time he had started cooking James, Kendall, Carlos, and Camille were up and moving around up stairs. Camille was the first one to come down.

"Morning," she said shocked to see him.

"Morning Cami," Logan said smiling as he flipped his first pancake. Camille sat down at the counter and watched Logan.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"I woke up early and got hungry," Logan said, "Now do you have any particular request for you pancakes?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her. Camille shook her head. She loved when Logan made pancakes. Logan was an amazing cook.

James, Carlos, and Kendall walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. They all stopped and looked at Logan shocked.

"You guys hungry?" Logan asked as he slid more pancakes on tongue growing pile on the plate on the counter.

"What's gotten into you?" James asked.

"I was hungry and I thought I'd make everyone breakfast," Logan said. He had finished making the blueberry pancakes and some chocolate chip one as well. He was making some regular pancakes now as well.

"Someone's in a good mood," James said as he walked over to he refrigerator and grabbed the maple syrup, butter, and he strawberries.

"You guys can have some," Logan said pointing to the three plates out before him. "Just leave me some blueberry ones," he said. The four quickly made themselves plates and sat down at the table. Logan finished cooking and joined the others in eating. He sat down next to Camille across from Kendall. They were finishing up when Jack and Joanna joined them.

"I made breakfast," Logan said pointing to the plates he had made for them.

"Oh sweetie that was nice of you," Joanna said grabbing the plates and handing one to Jack. Joanna moved over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Logan said blushing.

"Let me get this straight you get embarrassed when your mom kisses you in front me and Carlos but you can come down here in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers?" Kendall said an eyebrow arched as he looked at Logan confused. Logan froze. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing pants. It was what he normally did in the mornings. He had forgotten they had company. Logan's face flushed red and he ran from the room and up to his room. He stopped once he was in his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. He had not totally forgotten he wasn't wearing pants. Camille and James had seen him like that countless times. Carlos and Kendall seeing him like that was not what he wanted right now. He took a few deep breaths before moving to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black sweats. He slipped them on and sat down on his bed. There was no way he was going to live this one down.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed. He was bored watching TV with James, Carlos, Kendall, Katie, and Camille was growing boring. He was lying on the floor trying not to fall asleep. His parents had gone out for the night and they had nothing to do. Katie had come over to hang out with Camille but they were bored.<p>

"I'm bored," Carlos whined.

"Me too," Camille said.

"There has got to be something else we can do," James said.

"We could always play a game," Katie suggested.

"What game?" Camille asked.

"I don't know anything," Katie said.

"They have a truth or dare game on the computer so we won't have to think anything up," James said quickly.

"Sounds fun," Camille said, "Logan, go get your computer," she said.

"No you go get it I'm too comfortable," Logan said from his spot on the floor.

"Let's all go upstairs and play," James suggested.

"Fine we'll go to my room," Logan said sanding up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Half Truth

**Chapter 6: The Half Truth**

Logan grabbed his laptop and gave it to James as he sat down on the floor with the others. James got the game and set it up. He explained the rules and set the game to all dares. The dares could be anything. They could even be sexual. Kendall did not want Katie playing but she insisted she was old enough. They sat in a circle. Logan sat next to Camille and Katie. James sat on Camille's other side and Kendall on his other side. Carlos sat between the Knight siblings.

"Let's make this interesting," Carlos said, "We have to do the dare and tell the truth and if we refuse we're out the last one standing is the king or queen of all dares," he said looking around the room. The others all nodded in agreement. This was going to be fun.

"Alright, I'll start," James said. He grabbed Logan's computer, looked at Logan, and asked, "Logan truth or dare?"

"Dare," Logan said. James nodded and pressed the button.

"Tell one secret you know about someone in the group," James said.

"Ok let's see," Logan said tapping his chin. He thought for a moment before he decided on what to tell. He could either tell a secret of Camille or James'. "When I was little I used to dress up and have tea parties with Camille and one time she-," he said. Camille slapped a hand over Logan's mouth and glared at him.

"We promised not to talk about that," Camille said quickly.

"Come on Camille I'm only doing what the dare asked of me," Logan asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Anything but that or I'll tell one of your secrets Logan," she said glaring at him.

"Fine," Logan said, "But you're taking the fun out of this game," he added huffily. He thought for a moment. "James has a stuffed animal that he still sleeps with," he said smirking as James' face fell.

"A stuffed animal?" Kendall asked looking at James shocked.

"My Nana gave it to me when I was born it has sentimental value and I don't sleep with it anymore," James said his cheeks flushing red. He had not though Logan would tell one of his secrets.

"Ok, Kendall truth or dare," Logan said as he grabbed his computer and turned it to face him.

"Truth," Kendall said. He did not want to start with a dare. He had a plan. He was going to work up to the dares.

"Ok," Logan said. He pressed the button. He read he screen. "It says ask a personal question," he said.

"Ask me anything I'll give you an honest answer," Kendall said.

"Ok then, I have to know are you gay?" Logan asked. He had been suspicious. After his first day, he noticed Kendall had been flirting with him. He even had a nickname for him by the end of day one. He had to be bi at least. He needed to know.

"Yes," Kendall said, "What gave it away?" he asked.

"You're constant and annoying flirting," Logan said. So he was gay. That made things harder for Logan. He had hoped Kendall would say no. If he had then maybe, he could have gotten over his crush on the blonde. Now that he knew Kendall was gay, he knew he stood a chance with the blonde. He was going to have a harder time moving on. Kendall sure did not like making things easy for him.

"Ok, Camille truth or dare," Kendall said.

"Truth," Camille said.

"Ok," Kendall pressed the button and read the screen aloud. "Who was your first kiss, and describe it," he said.

"Ok let's see," Camille said thinking. "It was James," she said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"It was before mom and dad married," Camille said quickly.

"I remember that," James said nodding.

"Anyways we were ten and it was a dare," Camille said, "it was awkward and I've definitely had better since then," she said.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" James asked feigning hurt.

"Back then yes," Camille said, "Now? I have no idea and I don't want to find out your practically my brother now," she said.

"I know I was just asking," James said, "I'll admit you weren't that good either," he said.

"Moving on," Camille said, "Katie truth or dare," she said looking at the younger girl.

"Truth," Katie said.

Camille pressed the button and read the question aloud, "What is one disgusting habit of yours." she looked up at Katie.

"I love eating pickles and strawberry ice-cream together," Katie said after a moment. She earned several ew's and disgusted looks. She only smiled, "It's good to me," she said defensively. She didn't know why she liked it but she just did.

"Ok moving on," Logan said prompting Katie to ask Carlos. Carlos chose dare.

"Ok it says sing a song of my choice to any girl/guy in the room," Katie said.

"Bring it on," Carlos said. Katie picked the song Closer by Ne-Yo. Carlos in turn picked Katie to sing to just to embarrass her. Carlos belted out the song and Katie blushed. Once he was done, everyone else was on the floor laughing. Then it was James' turn. James chose a dare as well.

"It says kiss the closes person of the opposite gender," Carlos said. James looked to his side at Camille.

"It doesn't specify how does it?" James asked. Carlos shook his head. "Well then," James said. He leaned in closer to Camille and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The game continued and the dares slowly became more and more embarrassing as well as sexual. The first person to refuse a dare was Camille. She refused to give one of the people sitting next to her a lap dance since she was sitting between Logan and James. Camille stepped put and walked over to Logan's bed to sit down and watch. Next to refuse a dare was Katie and it was just the four boys. Katie and Camille still continued to be recipients of dare though.

"Ok Logan truth or dare," James said.

"Truth," Logan said decided to play it safe for now.

"What is the furthest you've ever gone with someone sexually," James read.

"Second," Logan said, "Kendall truth or dare," he said quickly.

"Dare," Kendall said without hesitation.

"Ok it says, all the people in the room wearing red have to pick a color and you have to remove any clothes of that color," Logan said.

"Ok that's you, and James," Kendall said.

"Red," James said. Kendall glared at James and took off his red plaid shirt and looked at Logan.

"White," Logan said looking at his undershirt. Kendall glared and removed his shirt and socks. Logan had to four the urge to stare at the now shirtless blonde. He did not know what had possessed him to say white. He had said it without thinking.

"Carlos truth or dare," Kendall said.

"Dare," Carlos said.

"Drink a drink prepared by the person you known for the shortest amount of time," Kendall said. He smirked as he realized Logan was the person Carlos hadn't known that long.  
>p/p"This is gonna be fun," Logan said as he stood up. He left the room and went to make a drink for Carlos. He looked around the kitchen, grabbed some tomato juice and apple juice from the fridge, and poured them into a cup. He the grabbed the lemon juice from the fridge and poured it in here as well. He also added some garlic for good measure. He then brought the cup back up to his room. He held the cup out to Carlos. Carlos took the cup and looked at it unsure.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at Logan.

"Just drink it," Logan said, "or back out, chicken," he teased.

"I am not a chicken," Carlos said.

"Then drink it," Logan said. Carlos looked at it before taking a gulp. Logan laughed and pointed to his bathroom door. Carlos jumped up and ran into the bathroom. The others burst out laughing. Logan could not believe he had actually drunk it.

Once Carlos joined them again they continued to play. The next one to back out was James. He refused to kiss the person next to him. Carlos was the next one to back out. He did not want to make out with someone in the room. So it was just Kendall and Logan. The others were watching interestedly. They wanted to know which would back out first. They knew both did not want to loose to the other. They were hoping it would be over soon though.

"Logan truth or dare," Kendall said.

"Truth," Logan said.

"Ask a personal question," Kendall said.

"Ask anything and I'll answer honestly," Logan said repeating what Kendall algae said earlier.

"Alright I'll ask you the same question you asked me," Kendall said, "are you gay," he asked.

"Yes, truth or dare," Logan said.

"Dare," Kendall said.

Logan pressed the button and read the dare. It was one that had been done already. Logan decided to be bold. He looked up at Kendall and said, "Kiss me."

That earned several gasped from their small audience. Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"It doesn't say that," he said. He reached for the computer, but Logan shut it.

"Are you backing out?" Logan asked. The two locked eyes for a moment. Logan was so scared that he over stepped. He had to have scared the blonde. He wanted Kendall to kiss him, but he also wanted to be the king of dares. They continued to stare at one another.

"Well Kendall are you backing out?" James asked.

"If you are that means Logan wins," Carlos said.

Kendall finally moved over to Logan, grabbed his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him. Logan froze at first but quickly recovered from the shock and kissed back. His hands came up to tangle into Kendall's hair and pull the blonde as close as possible. Nothing else mattered right now besides each other. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's. He parted his lips when he felt Kendall's tongue run along his lower lip asking for entrance.

"Guys," Katie said trying to get their attention, but it was no use. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the others.

"Come on let's give them some privacy," Camille said standing up. She left the room. The other three quickly followed her.

Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Kendall's. Their breathing was hard as they fought to normalize it. Logan looked at Kendall confused. He had not planned to tell people he was gay here. He had wanted to keep that secret.

"Is that why you've been so mean?" Kendall asked.

"I can't do this Kendall," Logan said moving away from the blonde. He did not want to ruin what he had going for him. If he and Kendall dated that would definitely ruin things. He did not want to he teased again. He wouldn't go through that again. He did not want to.

"Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"No," Logan said, "I am not going through what I did before," he said. He stood up and started pacing. He had a good thing going and Kendall had to mess it up by telling the truth about his sexuality. Logan was regretting asking that question.

"But don't you like me?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes," Logan said, "I really do and you really are an amazing person, but I can't do this right now," he said looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Kendall asked confused.

"I'm not who you think I am," Logan said as he walked over to his window. He sat down on the window seat and looked out his window.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked confused.

"If you knew the real me you wouldn't like me," Logan said fighting back tears. If he were truly to show Kendall who he was there was no way he'd like him. "I think you should go," Logan said.

"Logan what are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Just go hang out with James and forget his ever happened," Logan snapped, "it would be a big help if you told the others to forget this as well," he said.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Please just go," Logan said. He did not turn to look at Kendall. He knew if he did his resolve would break. He could not look at Kendall. He did not want to ruin what he had going for him.

"Logan please," Kendall said, "You can't just do that and then push me away," he said.

"I can and I did," Logan snapped turning around. He stood up and walked over to Kendall. "I went through a lot at my old school because I was gay," he said.

"Tell me," Kendall said, "I know how it goes," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said. He then grabbed Kendall by the back of her neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He wanted Kendall so bad. He wanted nothing more than just kiss Kendall and stay here for forever.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Kendall said.

"Kendall I really can't so this though," Logan said, "I can't date you," he said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"I have a rep I need to keep up," Logan said.

"If you date me I won't let anyone touch you," Kendall said. Logan looked up at Kendall. He could not believe what he was hearing. He wasn't going to tell Kendall the whole truth though. He was gonna keep up his bad boy image.

-For-Better-or-Worse-

Camille walked down stairs to the living room. She looked over her shoulder at Katie and the other two guys following her. She didn't know if they knew about Logan's feelings for Kendall. Camille sat down in an armchair while he others sat down on the couch.

"All I can say is it's about time," Katie said breaking the silence.

"Wait Kendall likes Logan," Camille asked.

"Yeah," Katie and Carlos said, "I was so right about Logan being gay and liking Kendall," Carlos added doing a small victory dance.

"I wonder what they're gonna do now," James said, "I mean are they gonna date," he added quickly.

"Oh I think they'd make a great couple," Katie said excitedly. She was supportive of her brother. She had been there for him from the start. She helped him tell their mom and eventually tell Carlos.

"I don't think so," Camille said, "Logan doesn't want people knowing he's gay," she said.

"Yeah, but he really likes Kendall I can tell," James said.

"Yeah but he's not gonna mess up what he has going for him," Camille said.

"He's not that stupid," James said.

"Oh come on James look what he did already," Camille said.

"Kendall may be what he needs," James said.

"Should I ask what you guys are talking about?" Carlos asked interrupting them. He and Katie were lost. They had no idea what the other two were talking about.

"Logan got a lot of crap for being gay at our old school," Camille said.

"Is that why he didn't tell us?" Katie asked.

"Yes," James said.

Camille fell silent as she thought about it. She hoped Logan would date Kendall. Maybe that would make him act like his old self again. She could only hope. She hoped Kendall could bring the old Logan back and make him stop being something he wasn't. She really wanted her brother back and today that's what she got. He was acting more like himself than he had been all week. It was as if the last month hadn't happened.

Camille was brought from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and Jack and Joanna walk in. She looked at James. "Go warn Logan," she said quickly. James nodded and jumped up. He ran out to the hall and up the stairs before he could be questioned. He stopped at Logan's door and knocked.

"What?" Logan called from within.

"Joanna and dad are home," James hissed.

"Shit," Logan said from the other side of the door. Logan knew the rules. He was not supposed to have boys in his room alone. Kendall was a good example of why that was a rule. James opened the door a crack in time to see Kendall put his shirt back on.

"Come on," James said.

"Where are they?" Logan asked worried as he pushed Kendall towards the door.

"Logan you know the rules," Joanna said as she walked up the stairs.

"I know," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan confused. He had no idea what they were talking about. "I am not supposed to have guys in my room alone for the very reason we were alone. The rule was originally made for Camille but when I came out the rule was added to me too," Logan explained his cheeks flushing pink.

"Down stairs boys," Joanna said, "I need to talk to my son," she said.

-For-Better-or-Worse-

Logan woke up the next morning excited. He and Kendall were dating and his mom was ok with it. He had told her everything after James and Carlos went down stairs. He was so excited that he went down stairs to breakfast in his pj's. He saw Kendall sitting at the table talking to James and Carlos. He smiled as he watched them for a moment. It was a little hard to believe last night had really happened.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Camille said smiling at Logan. Logan stuck his tongue out at her as he took the last open seat next to Kendall.

"Where are mom and dad?" Logan asked.

"Your mom gave my mom a call about an opening in her office and they are out talking and shopping," Kendall said as he looked over at Logan.

"Dad had to go into work," James said, "They are short handed at the hospital," he said.

"Oh," Logan said. He looked at Kendall and smiled. After his mom left him James, Kendall, and Carlos all asked him what she had said and if he was in trouble. He had told them she wanted to talk to him about dating and stuff like that. He also told them that she supported him and Kendall, which led to him and Kendall deciding to go on a real date.

"Good morning Logie," Kendall said.

"Morning," Logan said leaning in and giving Kendall a peck on the cheek. He was glad he had decided to date Kendall. He hadn't told him the whole truth yet. He was going to keep that from Kendall for now. He was going to tell him, just not yet. He had to wait for the right moment.

"So what are we gonna do today?" James asked.

"I was thinking maybe hitting the mall," Kendall said.

"Sounds fun," Carlos said, "I need to get a few things," he added.

"What do you say Logie?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said, "When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as we're done eating," Kendall said.

"No I still have to shower and I need to change and I'm sure James needs to do his hair if we're going out," Logan said.

"Half hour, forty-five minted tops," James said.

"I can be ready in twenty," Logan said as he finished eating. He pecked Kendall on the lips before standing up and going up stairs. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed. He brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. He looked at himself in his mirror and nodded. He walked out of his bathroom and grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and keys. He grabbed his black fedora and his sunglasses he clipped onto his shirt. He then grabbed his black jacket and headed down stairs to the living room where Camille, Kendall, and Carlos were waiting for him.

"Don't you look sexy," Kendall said looking Logan up and down. He was practically drooling.

"Shut up," Logan said laughing. Things were going to be different between him and Kendall now. He walked over and sat down next to Kendall on the couch. "We're taking my car," he said.

"Oh yes," Kendall said, "god forbid you be seen in anything less than your car," he said.

"I just really like my car," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall leaned in and nipped at Logan's causing the brunette to squeak and retract his tongue. Logan scooted closer to Kendall and pulled him into a kiss.

"Seriously?" Camille asked, "Are you going to be that couple?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"You know the couple that makes out in front of others," Carlos said laughing.

"It was just a kiss," Logan said as he settled back against the couch. He rested his head on Kendall's shoulder while they waited for James. Logan noticed Kendall and Carlos had their bags ready to go.

Twenty minutes later James came down ready to go. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him outside to his car. He and Carlos put their bags in the trunk, Logan got into the driver's seat, and Kendall got into the passenger's seat. The other three got in back. They stopped at Kendall's house first and dropped of Carlos and Kendall's stuff off. Then they headed to the mall. Once they got there, they parted ways with Camille and the four boys headed to the arcade to play some games for a bit. It was there that Logan told Kendall he didn't really play games. Kendall then proceeded to drag Logan around the small arcade playing all kinds of games.

Logan allowed Kendall to drag him around. He didn't mind. He played whatever game the blonde picked. He was having fun. He had never really had fun like this before. It was all so new to him.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Kendall asked after a few hours. Logan nodded and they found James and Carlos and the four left to get some food at the food court. They all found a table and Logan texted Camille. Logan laughed as Kendall fed him. They were being childish as they fed one another. Things just felt right. Logan loved this feeling and did not want to lose it.

"Could you two be anymore annoying," James asked playfully.

"We could make out if you want," Logan said.

"No that won't be necessary," Carlos said. They continued to laugh and joke even after Camille joined them.


	7. Chapter 7: Good News Travels Fast

**Chapter 7: Good News Travels Fast**

Logan walked into school on Monday excited. He and Kendall had gone to a movie the night before and he was excited to see him again. The movie had been great but he didn't really remember the ending. He was excited to see the blonde, but at the same time he was nervous. He didn't know exactly if Kendall wanted to go public just yet. They had only been together since Saturday night.

"Logan chill," Camille said laughing at Logan's eagerness. She had never seen him like this. She was glad he was finally letting up some and just being himself.

"Yeah," James said joining in laughing with Camille. Logan stopped walking and turned to look at his siblings. They did not understand why he was excited. They didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend like he did. He had Kendall and he was excited to see him. He couldn't explain his feeling to them.

"Are you sure your ready to tell people about you," Camille asked.

"It not like I'm telling them everything now be quiet," Logan hissed. He turned around and walked into someone. "Hey watch it-" he said but stopped when he realized it was Kendall. "Oh hey," he said his cheeks flushing red.

"Hey," Kendall said laughing slightly.

"I was, uh," he said.

"Heading to your locker?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded unable to speak at the moment. "Would you like directions or something," Kendall asked laughing at how speechless Logan was. "Do I really have that big effect on you?"

Logan shook his head and finally got his voice back, "You wish Knight," Logan said pushing past him laughing. Some things never changed. Kendall followed him.

"Come on Logie I was joking," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said as he stopped at his locker. He opened it and put a few books in it before grabbing the ones he would need for the morning. Kendall shook his head as Logan closed his locker and turned to look at him. "It's funny to see you get flustered though," Logan said smiling.

"What do I see in you?" Kendall asked playfully as he leaned in and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm hot and what was that?" Logan asked.

"I believe the technical term was a kiss," Kendall said slowly.

"That is how you kiss your cousin," Logan said, "This," he grabbed Kendall's face and brought him close for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Kendall for a few seconds before pulling away. "is how you kiss your boyfriend," he said smiling at the dazed look on Kendall's face.

"I like this way," Kendall admitted, "but aren't you worried what others will think?" he asked.

"I don't care when I have you to protect me right," Logan said looking around the crowded hall. He really didn't care what they thought. He had Kendall to protect him.

"I won't let them lay a hand on you," Kendall confirmed. Logan smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hall to Camille's locker where her and James were both talking with Carlos and Katie.

"Logan, Kendall," James said, "we were just talking about you two and how good news travels fast," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"This," Camille pulled her phone out and held it out to Logan. Logan took her phone and looked at it confused before he saw the picture. It was of him and Kendall kissing. Someone must've just taken that picture of them. Logan paled and held the phone out to Kendall who took the phone and looked at the laughed.

"People can be so nosy," Kendall said as he gave Camille her phone back.

"Soon the whole school's gonna know," Logan said. He started to panic. He was not ready for that. He hadn't thought that much about kissing Kendall. It just seemed natural. He hadn't thought people would take picture.

"Whoa Logie calm down," Kendall said. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Logan said quickly. Kendall just calmed him. He didn't know what it was about the blonde boy. He just had a charm that no one could resist. Logan was no exception to that. "I just didn't expect this to happen this fast," he said looking up at Kendall.

"Look," Kendall said, "just hold your head high and don't let them get to you," he said. Logan nodded and smiled up at Kendall. The bell for homeroom rang and the five bid Katie good bye and made their way to their homeroom. Logan was so nervous about what people were going to say. He knew people were going to judge him. He was used to it though. He had put up with it for the last three years. He was going to go through it again, but this time would be different. He wouldn't sit there and take it.

"Kendall," a boy said walking up to them. Logan looked up and recognized him as Henry Phillips the boy who had been on his team for his tryouts.

"Hey Henry," Kendall said.

"Coach is not gonna like that you and Logan are dating," Henry said looking at him and Logan.

"It not gonna interfere with our playing abilities," Kendall said, "and he knows I'm gay," Kendall said.

"I'm not trying to start a fight but I was hanging out with Scott when I got the picture and he did not look happy and I think he might tell his dad," Henry said nervously.

"Who's Scott?" Logan asked cutting in.

"The coaches son," Carlos said.

"He's got it out for me," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know," Henry said before walking off.

"Carlos what does Coach have first hour?" Kendall asked.

"Freshman gym," Carlos said, "I think, why" he added after a moment of thought.

"I think its better he hears it from me," Kendall said.

"Why does he hate you?" Logan asked confused as to why someone would hate Kendall.

"Scott is a year older than us and he hates me because his dad loves me more than him," Kendall said, "I have way more talent than him and he can't accept it and he is a big homophobe," he said.

"Oh," Logan said. He looked down at his desk.

"Don't," Kendall said, "I don't care what he or anyone else thinks about us. The only opinion that matters to me is yours," Kendall said he placing a hand on Logan's shoulder earning a collective aw from the other three around him.

"Kendall if this is gonna cause problems for you," Logan began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Kendall said quickly placing a hand over Logan's mouth. Logan looked at Kendall and pulled his hand away from his mouth. He didn't want to cause any problems for Kendall.

"Kendall if it's gonna cause problems," Logan began again.

"No," Kendall said.

"But," Logan said. Kendall cut him off with kiss. Logan melted and bit his lip when they parted. He looked at Kendall.

"We are not breaking up," Kendall said. Logan only nodded. He did not want to break up with Kendall, but he did not want to cause problems on the hockey team for Kendall. He did not want Kendall getting in trouble because of him. He had not thought about he team the other night. All he could think was he and Kendall were together. "Logan," Kendall said.

"I just don't want you getting in trouble because of me," Logan said.

"I am gonna go talk to Coach before first hour and I will straighten things out," Kendall said. Logan nodded again.

* * *

><p>Logan has never been so glad for lunch before in his life. He practically ran from the English room and to his locker much to Kendall and Camille's protests. He had gotten several weird stares from people all day. He hated it. Things were just like before. He had to find a way to stop it from happening all over again. He knew Kendall wouldn't let anything happen to him when he was around, but he had two classes without him. Sure Carlos was in Spanish, but his AP English class he had no one. He was dreading it. He knew the chances of something happening were slim.<p>

"Logan what's wrong why are you so jumpy?" Kendall asked worried.

"I just want to go to lunch," Logan said shrugging.

"Ok," Kendall said slowly. Logan only smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hall towards the cafeteria with Camille following them.

"Look at the fairies go," a taunting voice called. Logan stopped walking and turned around.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Logan said rolling his eyes at how original the guy was being. He had heard that one several times at his old school.

"What's the matter did I touch a nerve fag?" the boy asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head, "In order to do that you'd actually have to say something hurtful. You'd have to do a lot better than calling us fairies or fags to get to us," he said. The boy just stood there trying to come up with a comeback. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Logan laughed, "That's what I thought, now why don't you go cry to your little hetero friends about how the gay boys beat you at you own game," Logan said spitting the word hetero out like it was a nasty word. He then grabbed Kendall's hand again and started walking.

"Where did that come from?" Camille asked shocked.

"I have no idea," Logan said.

"That was..." Kendall said. He was at a loss for words.

"I know," Logan said, "I told you I don't take crap from anyone," he said. He did not know where that had come from, but he was glad he did it. It had felt good to finally tell someone off. He had held it back for so long, he just wished it had been Curt Zevon.

Logan, Kendall, and Camille got their lunches and sat down at their usual table where Carlos, James, and Katie were already waiting for them. They were looking at Logan as if they wanted to ask him something.

"New travels really fast around here doesn't it?" Logan asked as he sat down across from Katie.

"Did you hit him?" Katie asked eagerly.

"No but I should've," Logan said.

"He wasn't worth it," Kendall said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"No but you are," Logan said looking at Kendall earning him a collective aw from the others at the table. Logan rolled his eyes and started eating his lunch.

"How did things go with Coach?" Carlos asked.

"He said as long as it didn't interfere with our playing abilities he did not care," Kendall said.

Logan sat back and watched them all talk. Nothing had changed between them. It was like it had been last Friday, only he and Kendall weren't at each others throats. Things here felt right. He knew outside his group of friends he had to keep his rep up. He had to find away to make them leave him alone. He had to build up his bad boy image. He would anything just to get people to leave him alone. He just wanted to get through high school.

* * *

><p>James and Camille trailed along behind Katie as they made their way to their art cakes together. Katie was talking about that latest gossip she had heard with Camille. James just walked with them. They took their usual seats at the table for four in the back.<p>

"James you ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah you've been awfully quiet," Camille said.

"Sorry I'm not that into gossip," James said waving his hand at them. They shrugged and continued talking until their teacher gave them their assignment. Camille got up to go get paint while James and Katie got to work on drawing the basics.

"So Jamie when did you get into art?" Katie asked.

"Dunno Katie bug when did you," James shot back grinning.

"Don't call me that," Katie said her cheeks flushing red.

"Sorry, but it's cute when you blush," James said before he could stop himself. He froze as he realized what he had said. He had just called Katie cute. She was Kendall's sister.

"Th-Thanks," Katie stammered. Camille returned and the three got to work painting.

James couldn't help but think about what he had said. He hadn't meant to do that. He knew there was no way he and Katie could ever date. She was Kendall's sister and it was against he bro code. He did not want to upset Kendall. If he thought about it though Kendall was dating his brother. That had to be against the code, right? Sure Logan was his step brother, but he was his brother nonetheless. Maybe if he talked to Kendall about his feeling for Katie he would understand. James could barely focus on his art for the rest of class. He cleaned up with Camille and Katie in a slight daze but neither seemed to notice how distracted the pretty boy was. They probably thought he wasn't interested in their gossip.

* * *

><p>Logan made his way to his AP English class. He took his usual seat in back. He got his notebook out and got ready to work.<p>

"Logan," a blonde girl said walking up to him. Logan recognized her as Jo Taylor, she was also in his government as well as choir. She was a soprano and had a beautiful voice. Logan only knew her name because their child teacher loved her and constantly compared all the girls to her.

"Hey, Jo," Logan said.

"I just wanted to say what you did to Jett today was really brave," Jo said.

"Jett?" Logan asked confused.

"The guys who called you a fag before lunch," Jo said sitting down next to him.

"Oh," Logan said, "Thanks," he added.

"I know this probably doesn't mean much but I can't stand homophobic people like that," Jo said.

"It means a lot to me," Logan said, "few people think like you do," he said smiling at her.

"I'm glad someone finally put Jett in his place," Jo said.

"Jo are you?" Logan asked slowly.

"No," Jo said shaking her head, "but I have two dads," she said. Logan nodded understanding. She probably had been teased relentlessly for having two dads. "I can't believe I told you that," Jo said, "I've never really told anyone here that," she said.

"It's ok I won't tell," Logan said, "I know what it's like to be teased," he said.

"Thanks," Jo said smiling.

They had to stop talking once class started. Logan paid attention to what their teacher was saying, but something in the back of his mind told him not to trust Jo. The bell rang and Logan packed up and said good bye to Jo after she said it to him. He didn't quite trust her. He had to ask Kendall and Carlos about her. Something didn't add up. Logan finished getting his things together and made his way to his study hall. He took his usual seat in front of Kendall and turned to look at the blonde who was talking to Carlos and James already.

"Kendall, Carlos can I ask you guys something?" Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Do you guys know Jo Taylor?" Logan asked.

"Yeah why?" Carlos asked.

"She in my AP English class and she was talking to me last hour," Logan said, "something didn't seem right. What's her story?" he asked.

"Well she lives with her two dads," Kendall said.

"She used to date Jett Stetson," Carlos said.

"Jett is the guy," Kendall began.

"The guy I told off I know," Logan said, "I don't know why but something seemed off about her," he said.

"She's a nice girl," Carlos said, "I mean I never seen her outside of school though," he added.

"Me either," Kendall said, "I mean I've only ever seen her in school," he said.

"I don't know maybe its nothing," Logan said waving his hand dismissively.

* * *

><p>Logan collapsed on his bench by his stuff. Coach Parks wanted to talk to the team about something important. He was exhausted and he wanted to get home songs could sleep. He hoped this wouldn't take long. James and Kendall sat on either side of him and waited for Coach Parks to talk.<p>

"Alright I know our first game is just around the corner," Coach Parks said, "but next year we have a new team joining our conference and this year we're going to play then in a scrimmage," he said.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"The Jackson Wombats," Coach Parks said.

"Jackson Minnesota Wombats?" Logan asked as he felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Yes that would be them," Coach Parks said, "Why?" he asked.

"That's our old school," James said for Logan who had gone pale. "I used to be on the hockey team there, but they weren't very good," he said.

"We'll see about that we go there first in two weeks," Coach parks said. He then dismissed the team to the showers. Logan just sat on the bench not moving. Kendall noticed this and looked at him.

"Logan are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I-I'm fine," Logan said, "I have to go though," he said standing up. He looked over at James.

"Kendall can give me a ride," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Logan nodded and changed while the others headed to the showers. He could not believe his luck. He thought he had gotten rid of that part of his life. He had tried so hard to forget it. Now he had to go back. He shook his head and grabbed his things and quickly left. The drive home seemed longer than usual. He nearly ran two lights in his rush. He just wanted to get home so he could think this new information over. Once he go home he ran straight to his room. He did bother to stop and tell anyone he was home. He tossed his bag aside and locked his door.

"Fuck," he said as he kicked his desk. He didn't think about the pain he'd be in later. He didn't care right now. All he could think about was going back to Jackson and facing everyone there. Once he got there he knew Kendall would know his secret. He had worked so hard to forget everything. He never wanted to go back there, but he didn't have a choice. He moved about his room swearing and kicking things out of his way before he collapsed on his bed. A knock on his door made him jump.

"Logan," Camille said softly.

"Go away," Logan said not wanting to talk at the moment. He had forgotten he wasn't the only on home.

"Is everything ok?" Camille asked.

"Just peachy now leave me alone," Logan snapped.

"Logan let me in," Camille said.

"I want to be alone right now," Logan said. He listened carefully and he heard Camille head down stairs. He was glad she had given up. He really did not want to talk. She was the last person he wanted to talk about this too.

Logan took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He looked at his book shelf and started to count the books on his shelf even though he knew how many books he had. After he counted his books he moved on to the posters on his walls. Counting called him down and he could always remember every number. He was great with numbers and that is why he loved math and science. He continued to count things and tried to forget everything for the moment. Logan not only was good at counting he had a photographic memory. Show him something once and he could do it with ease.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as drove James home. He had already dropped Carlos off and now was on his way to the Diamond residence. He wanted to know what had gotten into Logan, but he knew better than to question. he knew the only person that would give him straight answers was Logan and that was after he would do some convincing. He stopped his car on the curb and saw Camille standing in the drive way her arms crossed over her chest. James got out of the car.<p>

"What's wrong with Logan?" Kendall heard as James stood here with the door open. Kendall got out curious as to what was going on. If something was wrong with Logan he wanted to know what and to see if he could help. He knew Logan would let him in. He had a way of getting the small brunette to open up to him.

"He's up stairs swearing and kicking things." Camille said, "he seems really upset but he won't talk," she said.

"We're going to Jackson for a hockey game in two weeks," James said.

"What does that have to do with this," Kendall asked confused.

"He hates Jackson," James said, "I have to go talk to him," he said.

"He won't let you in," Camille said.

"He'll let me in," Kendall said quickly as he shut his car door.

"It's worth a shot," Camille said. Kendall nodded and followed her and James inside. He followed them upstairs to Logan's bedroom door.

"Go ahead," James said. Kendall nodded and knocked on the door.

"Logan," he said, "open the door," he said.

"No," came Logan's reply. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Camille is worried about you," Kendall said, "I wanna talk," he added.

"Are James and Camille out there?" Logan asked. Kendall shooed them into James's room before answering.

"No," he said.

"I need to talk to you alone," Logan said calmly.

**A/N: Ok there is no real place as Jackson but I don't know many cities is south Minnesota even though I live in Wisconsin and have been through Minnesota many times. I made it up for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: More Than a Crush

**Chapter 8: More Than a Crush?**

Logan slowly opened his bedroom door and came face to face with Kendall. He didn't know what he was going to tell him, but he had to tell him something. He couldn't tell him everything yet. Now wasn't the right time for that. He knew he should tell Kendall everything, but the timing had to be just right. He stepped aside and let Kendall into his room. Kendall walked past him and Logan shut and locked the door. He turned around and saw Kendall standing a few feet away from him.

"So," Kendall said. Logan held a hand up to him. He walked over to his desk, grabbed his CD player, grabbed a CD, and put it in. He hit play and set the player by his door. He turned the volume up some. It was loud, but not so much that they would have to shout over it.

"A trick I learned to keep people from eavesdropping," Logan said. Kendall nodded and looked at Logan expectantly.

"I suppose you want an explanation," Logan said softly. Of course that was what Kendall wanted. Why else would he be here.

"That would be nice," Kendall said.

"Where do you want me to start?" Logan asked.

"Why did you freak when you found out we were going to Jackson?" Kendall asked.

"I hate Jackson and it hates me," Logan said, "going to school there was horrible but I put up with it. I learned not to let it bother me and that what they thought wasn't important as what my family thought. A month ago my dad talked about moving up here so James could be closer to his mom, but he knew how bad I had it at school and this was his subtle way of helping me," he said.

"You moved here because we didn't play Jackson in any sports right?" Kendall asked catching on.

"Yes it was all so perfect and then tonight when Coach said we were going there I didn't know what to think. I don't want to go back there," Logan said.

"You don't have to," Kendall said, "That game doesn't count towards conference wins," he said.

"I know that," Logan snapped, "but if I don't go then they win," he said looking down at the floor.

"No they don't," Kendall said, "what you did today proved that you are not someone people can walk all over. Standing up to Jett like that was amazing; if you hadn't said anything, I probably would've punched him. I think you did more damage than a punch would've done. You wounded his ego," he said smiling at Logan. "God Logan the way you don't take crap from anyone is one of the many things I love about you," he said.

"Love?" Logan asked shocked. He lifted his gaze from the floor to Kendall who was blushing at his own confession.

"Yes love," Kendall said he close the distance between him and Logan in a few quick strides. "I love how you resisted my charm at first it only made me want you more. I love how you can still resist me at times. I love how into your work you get. I love how red your face get when your embarrassed. I love the whole bad boy thing you do. I love how smart you are. I know that behind your tough exterior there is a heart of gold, which I love. I love how sexy you are and the sad thing is you don't even know it. I don't think you even try," he said softly. He placed his hand on Logan's chin and lifted his head so Logan was looking him in the eyes. "I love your eyes; they are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen. I love your lips, they are just so inviting and oh so kissable," he whispered.

"Ok I get it," Logan said blushing. He had not thought Kendall loved him. Sure, he knew how he felt. He wished Kendall loved him like he did and now he was getting his wish.

"I have one more," Kendall said softly as he moved his lips closer to Logan's. Logan could feel the blonde's breath on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde, but he also wanted to hear what he had to say. What else could there be that he loved about Logan? "And last the thing I love the most about you is you," Kendall said. He then closed the distance between them with a sweet passionate kiss. Logan melted into Kendall and allowed his to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Kendall won. Logan brought his hands up to rest on Kendall's neck as they kissed. They parted when the need for air became too great. Kendall rested his forehead on Logan's.

"I love you too," Logan said after a few moments of silence, save for the sounds still coming from his CD player behind him.

"You don't have to say it because I said it," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "I said it because I meant it. I was just scared it was too early to say it," he admitted looking anywhere but at Kendall.

"I know we've only been together for a few days, but I feel like I know you," Kendall said.

'If you only knew,' Logan thought bitterly. He smiled at Kendall and kissed him again. Kendall responded immediately by thrusting his tongue into Logan's mouth. A surprised moan escaped Logan's throat as he pulled the blonde closer. He didn't care if he got in trouble for having Kendall in his room. He needed Kendall right now. A moan escaped Logan's throat as Kendall pulled him closer.

* * *

><p>James and Camille made their way down stairs to explain the situation with Logan to Jack and Joanna. Kendall was talking to him that was good. It was more than they could've done. They knew Logan was upset, and he would talk to them in time. He usually just shut down completely, but for some reason he let Kendall in. Camille was glad he had showed up when he did. She and James walked into the kitchen together and saw Jack and Joanna waiting for them.<p>

"Where's Logan?" Joanna asked looking up at them.

"Up stairs talking to Kendall," James said, "don't worry I think they're actually talking. Logan was freaking out because we're going to Jackson in two weeks for a hockey game," James said.

"Kendall is the only one he would talk to," Camille added.

"You guys are going to play Jackson?" Jack asked.

"They're not in our conference but they will be next year and it's just a scrimmage," he said. The four fell silent as the words sunk in. They all knew how Logan felt about Jackson. They knew going back would only make things worse for him. Logan had gone through a lot back in Jackson and they did not want him going through it again. Logan was finally coming into his own here. A trip back to Jackson mint set him back. They all looked up when they heard movement above them. They heard Logan's bedroom door open and shut.

* * *

><p>"Logan you know I'm here to talk if you want," Kendall voice was heard as they walked down the stairs. Logan nodded and looked at Kendall.<p>

"I know," he said. He walked Kendall to the door. He knew Kendall would be there for him when he needed it. He didn't know if he could talk just yet, but he knew in time he would tell Kendall everything. "I'll call you later," Logan said trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"I'll be waiting," Kendall said as he leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. Logan smiled as he opened the door. Kendall gave him one last look before he left. Logan watched him go. Logan was on cloud nine. Kendall had just told him he loved him. He couldn't believe it. He was so excited. He did not know why Kendall had chosen him of all people but he was glad he did.

"You ready to talk?" Camille asked scaring Logan. Logan jumped and turned around. He placed his hand over his racing heart.

"Don't do that," he said.

"James told us about you guys having to play Jackson," Camille said.

"It's no big deal," Logan said shutting the front door and walking past her to the stairs. "I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed," he said.

* * *

><p>The next few days things were normal. It was like Monday night had never happened and whenever James or Camille tried to talk about it Logan quickly changed the subject. They were worried about Logan. They both decided to keep an eye on him. They could not help but worry about him. They knew when he avoided talking he held it all in. When he held things in for too long he would explode eventually. They had dealt with that before.<p>

_Two years ago..._

_Camille and James followed Logan home. The brunette was being unusually quiet as they walked home. They knew he was still thinking about how his secret had gotten out. He had only told James, Camille and his parents, yet somehow the whole school knew. Now he was the target of several bullies. That had happened a few days ago and Logan had hardly said two words to James and Camille since. He had trusted them with a big secret. He had confided in them that he was gay. He knew for a fact he only told four people._

_"Logan we didn't tell anyone," Camille said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence._

_"Ok," Logan said stiffly._

_"Come on Logan you know us better than that," James said._

_"If you two didn't say anything then how the hell did they find out huh?" Logan exploded. He stopped walking and turned around to face his siblings. "I mean someone had to have said something. People can't read minds," he yelled._

_"Logan calm down," Camille pleaded._

_"Look, are you sure you didn't say anything to your friends?" Logan asked lowering his voice somewhat._

_"We didn't say anything," James said. He knew Logan didn't quite believe him yet, but he hadn't said anything. He knew Camille didn't either. Camille loved Logan and would never tell his secrets._

_The next few days were tense as Logan avoided the subject of his sexuality. He changed the subject and gave Camille and James the silent treatment. It was later revealed that Joanna had accidentally slipped and told one of her friends who had a son in Logan's class. Logan had apologized to Camille and James for not believing them._

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" James asked and he and Camille walked down the hall to their art class. Katie had to get some things from her locker and told them she meet them there.

"I don't know," Camille said shaking her head.

"I think going back there will make him try harder to build his bad boy image here," James said. He had noticed the last few days that Logan was slipping back into his bad boy self, except for when he was around Kendall. Kendall seemed to bring the real Logan out.

"I know," Camille said as they walked into the classroom. They took their usual seats. "I mean this last week he's been acting like his old self. I know Curt and Dak are going to tease him and probably try to hurt him again," she said.

"I won't let them," James said, "Hell I think Kendall won't let them," he said.

"He won't," Camille agreed. James nodded and Katie finally joined them as the second bell rang and class started.

"Cutting it a little close there Katie?" James asked.

"I had to get something," Katie said. James opened his mouth to ask her a question but was cut off by their teacher.

* * *

><p>Katie watched James as he walked to his next class. She couldn't stop thinking about Monday. James had called her cute. She knew she was probably reading too much into it. James didn't like her like that. He was older and probably like girls his age. Sure, they were only a year apart in age, but James would never look at her like that. He was Kendall's best friend as well. She knew Kendall would never be ok with them dating.<p>

Katie shook her head. No, they would never date. She didn't really like James. It was just a crush. That's all it was. She hadn't seen him in years and that was why she was having these feelings. It was because the last time she had seen James she had been nine and he had been ten. She could not believe how hot he looked now. She had been so shocked when she first saw him sitting with Kendall at lunch almost two weeks ago. She had played it cool at first, but she was excited to see James again.

"Hey Katie," a male voice said behind her. Katie stopped and turned around to see her friends Tyler and Erin walking up to her.

"Hey Tyler, hey Erin," she said. Tyler and Erin started to walk with her.

"How was art with James?" Erin asked elbowing Katie slightly in the side.

"He's still not talking to me," Katie said, "I mean I don't know what to think. I thought he liked me, but then it dawned on me how could he like someone like me. I'm a sophomore and he's a junior. There's no way he could like someone like me," he said.

"Katie relax," Tyler said, "You're over reacting again," he said.

"I am serious he probably only meant like in a brother sister type cute," Katie said.

"If you want to know what he really thinks about you ask him," Erin said.

"He's her brother's best friend he would never tell her up front how he feels," Tyler said, "it's against the bro code to date your best friend's sister," he said.

"But dating his step brother is ok?" Erin asked.

"That's different," Tyler said. The three walked into their study hall together and took the seats in the back so they could keep talking.

"How?" Erin asked.

"Guys this, surprisingly isn't helping me," Katie said.

"Sorry," Erin and Tyler said together.

"I think it's just a crush and I can get over it," Katie said. "I mean he is my brother's best friend after all. No way would Kendall like that," she said. Kendall was a great big brother, but he was a little over protective. He had been that way ever since their dad had died. Katie didn't remember him much. Kendall has made it his mission to protect Katie though. He was the reason she didn't date. He scared them off. He only wanted what was best for Katie and he looked out for her. He was great at that, but at the pace things were going Katie was probably not going to be able to date until she was out of high school.

"That is why you don't tell Kendall," Erin said.

"I can't lie to Kendall," Katie said receiving pointed looks from her two friends. "About something this big," she added.

"Katie if you like him the least you can do is talk to him," Erin said.

"It wouldn't hurt," Tyler agreed.

"I think you guys are right," Katie said slowly. She needed to talk to James. She needed to know that he didn't like her like that so she could move on. Unless he did like her and maybe something could happen. She shook her head and looked at her friends.

"And if you two do date point out that Kendall is dating his brother and he should back off," Ernie said.

"I can see how it's the same, but Kendall's not gonna like it," Katie said.

"Are you gonna let him rule your dating life?" Erin asked.

"No, but he scares all potential guys away," Katie said annoyed.

"Yes but look at it this way, James is his best friend and he wouldn't be able to scare him away," Tyler said, "I mean in the sense of James never talking to you," he added.

"I'm sure if you and James both feel the same I'm sure Kendall will understand," Erin said.

"Have you met my brother?" Katie asked. The three fell silent as they thought about Katie's predicament. Katie was right, if Kendall found out about her liking James he would probably freak.

* * *

><p>Logan slowly walked out to his car. He had just showered and was waiting for James to get done. Kendall had talked things out with the team and they were all really understanding and said they didn't care as long as the two didn't look at them. Logan and Kendall then had to be as far as part as possible. He didn't mind.<p>

"James is gonna be a bit longer," Kendall said as he walked out behind Logan.

"He is the slowest person ever," Logan said.

"You obviously have never had to wait for Carlos," Kendall said laughing.

"I bet James takes longer," Logan said.

"You're on," Kendall said. He walked over to Logan and leaned on his car next to him. The two stood there for a moment before Logan turned to Kendall.

"You know I can think of something very fun to do until they get out here," Logan said arching an eyebrow. Kendall grinned and leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan quickly moved his lips with the blonde's. Kendall pushed Logan back against his car door and pinned him there as he thrust his tongue into the brunette's willing mouth. A small moan escaped Logan's throat as Kendall's hand began to knead his hips. Logan pushed his tongue forward and into the blonde's mouth exploring it and memorizing all his sensitive spots. This was one instant Logan was glad he had a photographic memory. The two continued to battle not caring about their surroundings.

Logan didn't think they were moving to fast. He knew they were though. They had only been together for six days and they had made out several times and confessed their love for one another. Logan didn't mind though. Things with Kendall just felt right. He had never felt this way before, not even with Dak. He and Dak had dated for almost six months and never once had he used the 'L' word. What he and Dak had was different from what he and Kendall had. With Dak, it had been a raw physical attraction. With Kendall it was different. Sure Kendall was great looking but, there more to him than looks. Logan loved him for his brains and his pure heart.

"Can't you to keep you hands off each other for five minutes?" Carlos asked as he and James walked outside.

"Nope," Kendall said as he pulled a laughing Logan flush against him. James and Carlos laughed at Kendall's actions and shook their heads.

"Come on Ken I have to get home," Carlos said as he walked over to Kendall's car.

"Fine," Kendall sighed. He loosened his hold on Logan and looked down at him. "I have to go," he said pouting slightly.

"I'll text you later," Logan said leaning up and giving Kendall a peck on the lips.

"Kay," Kendall said, "Bye Logie, I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Logan said stealing another kiss from the blonde. Kendall let go of Logan and walked over to his car.

"Can we go?" James asked.

"I can't wait until you get your own car," Logan said shaking his head. James and Camille had taken their driver's tests again and passed. Logan knew for now he would have to share his car with them for now. They didn't have room for two more cars. They already had three.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly made his way inside. He walked through the living room to the kitchen where Jennifer and Katie were already eating.<p>

"Hey hon," Jennifer said.

"Hey," Kendall said he had made himself a plate of food. He sat down next to Katie.

"Kendall when am I going to meet this Logan you're dating," Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said. He had completely forgotten Logan hadn't met his mother yet. He had met Logan's parents, but Logan had yet to meet his mom.

"Well I would like to meet him soon," Jennifer said.

"He's great mom," Katie said, "He's James's step brother," she said.

"Joanna's son?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah didn't I tell you that?" Kendall asked.

"No you didn't," Jennifer said, "all you talk about is Logan," she said causing Kendall to blush.

"I'll see if I can get him to come over this weekend," Kendall said.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Mama Knight

**Chapter 9: Meeting Mama Knight**

"Kenny I don't know," Logan said slowly.

"Come on Logie my mom wants to meet you," Kendall said. The two were sitting in Logan's living room. Camille and James were in the kitchen with Jack and Joanna finishing their breakfast. They were probably listening to the conversation. Logan wanted to go somewhere more private, but Joanna wouldn't let him. Kendall had come over early to talk to Logan about something important. Kendall had come over to tell Logan that his mom wanted to meet him. Now, Logan had nothing against her, he was just afraid she would like him. If she didn't like him then he wouldn't be able to date Kendall.

"Kendall I have nothing against her it's just," Logan started but Kendall cut him off.

"Come on I met your parents already," Kendall argued.

"Yes, but you met them before we started dating," Logan said defensively. He didn't know why he couldn't just say yes and agree to meet Kendall's mom.

"Come on Logan please do this for me," Kendall said sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Logan bit his lip and looked away from Kendall. He was losing this battle. He knew he would do just about anything for the blonde. He just didn't want to make a fool of himself in front Kendall's mother. He wanted to make a good first impression. He needed more time to get ready for this. "It's not like I'm asking you to do something dangerous all I asking is for you to come over for lunch today," Kendall said his lips still sticking out in a pout.

"I am not ready for this," Logan said.

"Logan she's not gonna hate you if that's what you're thinking," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's arm. He poured and gave Logan his first dose of the Knight Puppy dog eyes. Logan sighed and looked away from Kendall.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Logan asked, "Would you still date me?" he asked.

"Of course," Kendall said not missing a beat.

"Even if she told you she didn't want us dating?" Logan asked, "I'm not saying she will but if she did," he said quickly.

"Nothing in this world can keep us apart," Kendall said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's in a sweet kiss.

"Fine," Logan said.

"You won't regret it," Kendall said leaning in to peck Logan on the lips. Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him close. Kendall quickly got the idea and ran his tongue along Logan's lips. Logan lay back on the couch pulling Kendall with him their lips never once parting. Logan moaned and tangled his hands into Kendall's hair. Kendall's hands moved to Logan's waist and held him still as they kissed.

"Logan I don't hear any talking," Joanna yelled from the kitchen. The two broke apart and sighed.

"I knew they were listening," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall sat up and pulled Logan up as well. Kendall stood up.

"I'll be back by eleven thirty to get you," Kendall said slowly.

"I don't know it depends if I'm allowed," Logan said loudly as he poked in the direction of the kitchen.

"You don't need permission hon," Joanna said.

"Sure I do," Logan called back, "you get mad when I don't tell you my plans," he said.

"Don't be a smart mouth," Jack called.

"It's true she still treats me like a child," Logan said. He shook his head and stood up. He and Kendall walked down the hall to the door passing the kitchen on the way by. "I'll see you later Ken," Logan said.

"Eleven thirty," Kendall said. Logan nodded and pecked Kendall on the lips. Kendall left and Logan stood there for a moment. He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"I will be in my room working on some homework," he said, "and I don't listen to your private conversations," he added looking at Joanna.

"Look honey I'm glad you and Kendall are happy, but don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Joanna asked.

"No," Logan said, "What Kendall and I do is none of your business and now if you'll excuse me I have some chemistry homework that I need to get done," Logan said. He turned on his heel and left. He walked up to his room. He shut his door behind him and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and unplugged it. He realized he hadn't used it since they played truth or dare. He quickly put his password opened and the last window opened and it was just as if he left it. He smiled as he read the dare, _all the people in the room wearing red have to pick a color and you have to remove any clothes of that color._

* * *

><p>Camille and James were watching TV in the living room together. Jack has gone in to work, Joanna was cleaning, and Logan was in his room.<p>

"James can I ask you something?" Camille asked.

"What?" James asked turning to look at his sister.

"Are you gonna tell Kendall about your crush on Katie?" Camille asked.

"You're up front," James said. That was one of the things he liked and hated about her. Camille was always so up front with what she wanted. She wasn't afraid to ask questions.

"Yes now answer the question," Camille said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why would I tell him he'd kill me," James said, "he's very over protective of her, and I am his best friend. I can't date his sister," he said.

"He's dating our brother," Camille said.

"I know, but I am not over protective of Logan like he is with Katie. I mean yeah its weird, but he makes Logan happy and he's being himself again," James said.

"Did you ever think Katie may like you back?" Camille asked. James could be so dense at times. He never saw what was right in front of him and it irritated her.

"Yes, but she'd never say it because of Kendall," James said, "wait how did you know I liked Katie?" he asked looking at Camille.

"You two aren't very subtle it's only a matter of time before Kendall figures out on his own," Camille said, "Even Carlos notices it," she added.

"Carlos?" James asked. Camille nodded. James fell silent as he thought over Camille's words. Camille was right though. He should tell Kendall before he figured it out on his own. He knew Kendall would probably be mad, but he had to tell him. He had to tell Katie how he felt first. He wanted to know if there was something there before he told Kendall.

"You really should talk to Katie too," Camille said.

"You and Carlos talked about me and Katie?" James asked turning the tables on Camille, who blushed.

"Yeah he noticed she's been acting very strange lately," Camille said.

"Does someone have a crush on Carlos?" James asked.

"Yes, but he's into someone else," Camille said, "That Stephanie girl," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan shook nervously as he got into Kendall's car. He was so nervous about meeting Kendall's mom. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but he was. What if she didn't like him?<p>

"Will you relax she's gonna love you," Kendall said laughing.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"My mom is very open minded. When I told her I was gay, she said she didn't care as long as I was happy she'd be happy. You make me happy so she'll love you," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's knee. Logan looked at Kendall and gave him a small smile. The ride to Kendall's house was spent in a tense silence. Once Kendall pulled into the driveway Logan's nerves came back.

"I changed my mind I can't do this," Logan said quickly.

"Too late we're here," Kendall said as he got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall and shook his head. Kendall laughed and reached over Logan and unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car. "Come on now," Kendall said.

"I'm scared," Logan said.

"Look you've already met Katie and she's impossible to win over and you had her liking you from the start," Kendall said.

"That was because we share the bond of not liking you," Logan said.

"You mean used to?" Kendall asked.

"No I still don't like you," Logan said smiling at the confused look Kendall gave him. "I love you," he said smiling. Kendall grinned from ear to ear before grabbing Logan's hand and leading him up the front porch.

"I love you too," Kendall said. He looked at Logan silently asking him if he was ready to go inside. Logan nodded and took a big breath and allowed Kendall to lead him inside.

"Kendall is that you?" Jennifer called out to her son.

"Yeah mom," Kendall said leading Logan through the living room and to the kitchen where Jennifer was. "Mom," Kendall said getting her attention. Jennifer turned around and smiled.

"You must be Logan," She said. Logan only nodded. He had never done this before. He didn't know what to do. "I made hamburgers I hope that's ok," Jennifer said.

"Yeah that's ok," Logan said.

"Katie is out taking Sammy for a walk and when she gets back we can eat," Jennifer said.

"Sammy?" Logan asked.

"Our dog," Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"Is that ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I love dogs, but I've never had one myself," Logan said.

"A neighbor's dog had puppies a few years back and offered Kendall one and he and Katie both begged until I gave in," Jennifer said.

"Sammy is a black lab and the best dog in the whole world," Kendall said bragging. He walked over to Logan and put his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Why haven't you ever had a dog?" Jennifer asked.

"Well when we were little and it was just me, mom, and Camille we wanted one but she told us if we couldn't even take care of fish we couldn't get a dog and after she met Jack and got married and James moved in with us the house was too crowded and we forgot," Logan said shrugging.

"Camille is you sister?" Jennifer asked.

"It's complicated but yes," Logan said nodding.

"How so?" Jennifer asked.

"Well my mom's been married three times. Her first marriage she and my dad had me. When I was a year old my dad died in a car accident. When I was five my mom remarried to Camille's dad. His first wife died shortly after giving birth Cami and my mom adopted her. Harvey died of cancer when we were nine and when we were remnant met Jack," Logan said.

"It is complicated," Jennifer said.

"Yeah but we're family now," Logan said.

The front door opened and Katie called out. "I'm home," she yelled.

"We're in the kitchen," Jennifer called out. There was several seconds of silence before Katie walked into the kitchen followed by a black dog. The dog looked up at Logan and barked once before running to him and jumping up on him.

"Logan meet Sammy," Kendall said as he pulled the dog off Logan. Logan laughed and crouched down to pet the dog. Sammy licked his face and allowed him to pet her.

"Wow that's a first," Katie said, "normally she doesn't take to strangers," she said.

"Dogs love me," Logan said as Sammy started licking his hands.

"Kendall, show Logan where the bathroom is so he can wash his hands before we eat," Jennifer said. Kendall nodded and steered Logan out of the room. He led him to the bathroom.

"Was that so bad?" Kendall asked as he leaned against the doorframe as Logan washed his hands.

"No, but only because you were there," Logan said turning the sink off. Kendall grabbed a hand towel and handed it to Logan. Logan dried his hands and they made their way back out to the kitchen where Katie and Jennifer were making plates if food.

"I thought we'd eat outside since it's such a nice day," Jennifer said pointing over her shoulder to the sliding glass doors that lead out to the back yard.

"We'll get our food and meet you out there," Kendall said.

"Come on Sammy let's go outside," Katie said grabbing her food and walking out the door with the dog. Jennifer followed her daughter out to the deck. Logan and Kendall started fixing their burgers.

"This isn't so bad now is it?" Kendall asked as he stepped up behind Logan.

"No," Logan said, "but I've never done this before. You're my second boyfriend," he admitted.

"You didn't meet your last boyfriend's family?" Kendall asked as he placed his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"No he never told his family he was gay," Logan said looking to his side at Kendall. "But he doesn't matter now," he said leaning over and kissing Kendall on the cheek. The two finished making their plates and joined the others outside.

The four laughed and talked as they ate. Logan felt really at ease with Kendall and his family. Logan and Katie started talking. Kendall was glad Logan had agreed to come over. Kendall and Jennifer gathered the empty plates and brought them inside. Kendall took the chance to talk to Jennifer.

"What do you think mom?" Kendall asked as he turned around to look at Logan talking with Katie.

"My first thought was it's gonna be another bad boy just by he way he's dressed," Jennifer admitted, "but once he started talking I thought differently. He's a real nice boy," Jennifer said.

"I know," Kendall said, "He acts tough, but he's got a great heart and he loves his family," he said.

"I trust you to know what you're doing," Jennifer said.

"I really like him mom," Kendall said.

"I noticed," Jennifer said, "Even Katie likes him. I've never seen her take to one of your boyfriends so fast," she said looking out at the two.

* * *

><p>"Logan," Katie said.<p>

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Can I tell you something?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Logan said. He and Katie had quickly become friends after his first day at Duluth East. When he and Kendall started dating, it didn't get weird.

"You can't tell Kendall or anyone," Katie said. Logan nodded. "I think I like James," Katie said quietly.

"I know," Logan said laughing. "I mean I noticed a few days ago. I don't think Ken knows yet," he said.

Katie opened her mouth to say something but Sammy ran up to her and jumped up on her. She had a toy in her mouth. Katie laughed and grabbed the toy and they started a tug of war.

"Wanna see her fetch?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Logan said laughing slightly.

"Sammy fetch," Katie said. Sammy let go of the toy and looked at Katie. Katie turned and threw the toy. Sammy ran after it. She picked it up and brought the toy to Logan.

"I think she wants you to play," Katie said.

"It would appear so," Logan said. He took the toy and tossed it. Logan and Sammy kept this up for a while. Kendall was still inside talking to Jennifer.

"Do you think James likes me?" Katie asked.

"I don't know you'd have to ask him, Katie bug," Logan said smiling as he saw a flash of playful anger in her eyes.

"Don't call me that," Katie said, "who even told you that?" she asked.

"Your brother," Logan said laughing. Katie gave Logan a playful shove. Logan shoved her back laughing. "He does it because he loves you," he said.

"But does he have to tell the embarrassing stuff?" Katie asked.

"I tell Camille's embarrassing stuff all the time just to tease her. I mean I keep her big ones secret, but the small ones like funny nicknames I tell," Logan said.

"Why do brothers have to be so annoying," Katie asked shaking her head. Sammy ran up to Katie, started to nudge her leg with her head, and whined. Katie stood up and followed Sammy out into the backyard. Logan watched her as Sammy ran around her. Katie laughed and played with her. Logan really felt comfortable around Katie. She was like a sister to him. He warned as Sammy jumped up and knocked Katie over. He jumped up and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah she surprised me," Katie said. She sat up and dusted herself off. Logan turned around and saw Sammy crouch ready to jump. He barely had time to react before the dog jumped on him. Katie started laughing as Sammy licked his face. Logan was too stunned to do anything. As sudden as she had jumped on him she was gone and Kendall was standing over him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked crouching down so he could help Logan into a sitting position.

"Yeah," Logan said. He looked past Kendall and saw Katie playing with Sammy.

"Sammy got you good," Kendall said laughing, "Should I worry about my competition," he asked.

"Oh totally I think I like the dog more than you," Logan teased.

"Hey now," Kendall said laughing.

"But," Logan said holding up a finger to Kendall, "I love your kisses more," he said leaning up and stealing a kiss. He then stood up and dusted himself off. He started to walk away before Kendall reacted. Kendall jumped up and ran to Logan. He stopped Logan from walking away.

"That was unfair," he said.

"All's fair in love and war," Logan said turning his head to look at Kendall. He then turned in Kendall's embrace. "Now let me go," he said.

"Never," Kendall said tightening his hold on Logan. Logan laughed again and pushed Kendall away. He managed to get out of Kendall's grasp and ran away. Kendall chased him around the yard. Soon they were playing with Sammy and Katie. The black lab loved all the attention sue was getting. Logan was having so much fun he lost track of the time.

On the deck, Jennifer watches the three. She was glad Kendall had found someone they all liked. Even Sammy liked Logan. Sammy didn't take well to strangers, but the dog seemed to love Logan for some reason. Jennifer liked Logan. He was a nice boy and he and Kendall got along so well. She hadn't seen Kendall this happy in a long time. She was glad he was happy.

Logan, Kendall, and Katie collapsed in the grass exhausted. Sammy lay down next to Logan. The three had been playing with Sammy for almost an hour and finally the black lab was tired out.

"This was fun,"'Logan said looking to his side at Kendall.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.


	10. Chapter 10: Delaying the Inevitable

**A/N: OK I finally got my computer back I hope this is good. I transferred most of it from my iPod to my computer. **

**Chapter 10: Delaying the Inevitable**

Logan yawned as he rested his head on his hand. It was only Tuesday and he was tired. He had played in his first hockey game last night. It had been rough on him, but he didn't mind. He had been fine that morning but now he was just tired. He was so glad there was no practice tonight. He was also glad the day was almost over. He just had to make it through study hall then he could go home and sleep.

"Logan you ok," Carlos asked.

"Just peachy," Logan said sleepily. He didn't know why but he got pissy when he was tired. He snapped at people for no reason and the worst part was he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"You don't seem like it," Kendall said poking Logan in the side.

"I'm just a little tired," Logan said.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Kendall asked.

"Sleeping on the bus ride home was impossible and I had to drive home and I probably didn't get to sleep until after midnight," Logan said quickly thinking over last night's events. They had arrived back a little after ten. He and Kendall shared a good-bye kiss, and Logan had to drive himself and James home. Joanna had been waiting up for them. Logan had to tell her how the game was. He finally got up to his room around eleven but he was wide-awake at that point so he decided to do some homework. He last looked at his clock when he lay down and it was just after midnight.

"I'm thinking your glad there is no practice today," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I am more th-than glad," Logan said failing to stifle a yawn.

"Well go home and sleep," Kendall said laughing at Logan.

"Can't school isn't over yet," Logan said. He yawned again and closed his eyes. He had never slept in school before. Then again, he had never been this tired before either. It was because of the hockey game last night. Logan tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't. He gave in and rested for a bit while Kendall, James, and Carlos all talked about last night's game.

The bell rang scaring him. Logan jumped and stood up earning a laugh from the others. He turned and glared at them before leaving with the rest of the class. Logan made a quick detour to his locker and switched some books. He noticed Kendall wasn't following him like usual. Usually he and Kendall walked to his locker together. He wondered why he hadn't come with him today. He walked outside and saw Kendall standing by his (Kendall's) car. He smiled and walked over to the blonde.

"Hey," Logan said, "You didn't come with me," he said a small pout on his lips.

"You seemed mad I didn't want to upset you more," Kendall said.

"I could never be mad at you for long," Logan said.

"Looks like James and Camille are ready to go," Kendall said looking over Logan's shoulder.

"I suppose I should go then," Logan said, "Good-bye kiss?" he asked putting his lower lips out in a pout. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan close.

"You don't have to ask," Kendall said leaning in and pressing his lips to Logan's lips in a passionate kiss. Logan placed his hands on the back of Kendall's neck and held him close.

"Logan quit making out with your boyfriend," Camille yelled across the lot. "We want to go home," she hollered. Logan and Kendall broke apart blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Logan said turning away and walking away quickly keeping his head down. He noticed James was hiding his face as well. "Was that necessary?" Logan asked. He knew Camille wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind, and she often said things aloud that didn't need to be said aloud. She was a free spirit as Joanna called her. Logan did not like it when she was embarrassing him.

"We want to go home," Camille said her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told her not to," James said looking up at Logan.

"I believe that," Logan said he fished his keys out of his pocket and turned to Camille with a yawn. His tiredness was getting the better of him again. "You wanna drive?" he asked.

"Sure but why?" Camille asked taking the keys.

"I'm tired and I don't want to get in an accident and there is no way I'm letting James drive after last time," Logan said as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I said I was sorry," James said as he got in the back seat.

"You almost hit a street light," Logan all but yelled at him.

"But I didn't," James said.

"Only because I hollered at you to stop," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan stared ahead as he sat in his first hour chemistry class with Kendall and Camille. Today was the day they were going to Jackson. He was scared and he didn't know if he could go through with it. He knew going back there would bring out the truth, Kendall would know his secret. He couldn't sit still at all. He didn't know what to do. The team was good with out him, and it was just one game. He didn't need to go to the game, but he felt like he had to. He had to prove to himself that he could go back there, but he was scared.<p>

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked after the bell rang. They gathered their things and made their way to their next class together.

"I'm fine," Logan lied. His stomach was uneasy and he felt dizzy. He really did not want to go back to Jackson. He didn't know what to do. He was scared that if he went back there he would be recognized. Once he was recognized he would have to tell Kendall everything.

The rest of the morning progressed the same. Logan could not keep still no matter what. He was distracted and couldn't take notes. It was just a review in most classes so that was ok. Lunch came around too quickly for Logan. Logan was antsy as he bought his lunch. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, but he wasn't really hungry. He sat down next to Kendall and picked at his food. He ate bits and pieces, but not much.

"Logan you should eat," James said scaring him. Logan looked up at him.

"Yeah you have a game tonight and you didn't eat breakfast," Camille said.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said.

"Logan you need to eat to keep up your strength," Kendall said.

"Yeah we need you tonight," Carlos said.

"No you don't," Logan said, "you would do just fine with out me," he said not wanting that pressure placed on him. He was already thinking about not going. He did not need to be pressured into going.

"Logan you really should eat," Kendall said, "We don't need you passing out on us," he said.

"I'm fine I'm just not that hungry," Logan said. He grabbed his tray and stood up. Kendall followed him.

"Logan you have got to calm down," Kendall said.

"I am calm," Logan said in a forced calm voice. "I'm just not that hungry," he said. He dumped his tray and left he cafeteria. Kendall followed him again.

"Logan if you don't want to go then don't go," Kendall said.

"It's not that simple," Logan said, "Coach will get mad if I'm a no show," he said. He walked to his locker to get his things. He knew if he didn't go to the game Coach Parks would get mad and make him sit out a few games. He did not want that. He had just gotten into playing again. He did not want to sit out. He loved playing. He regretted even quitting in the first place.

"Logan I get it you don't want to go I'm sure coach will understand," Kendall said. Logan shut his locker and leaned against it.

"You're concern is touching," Logan said, "But I'll be fine," he said.

"Logan you haven't eaten anything really," Kendall said letting his concern show through.

"I know but I can't," Logan said, "my stomach is upset," he said looking at the floor.

"Logan Kendall's right," James said walking up to them. "You don't have to go," he said.

"Yes I do," Logan said. He knew James and Kendall were right. He didn't have to go. All he had to do was tell coach he wasn't feeling good or make up some excuse. He pushed himself off his locker and walked down the hall. "Come on Kendall you need to get your things before the bell rings," he said.

Kendall shared a look with James before following him. Kendall caught up with Logan quickly. He looked at Logan, and sighed. Logan stopped by Kendall's locker and waited for Kendall to get his things.

The bell rang and Logan gave Kendall a quick good-bye kiss and made his way to the Spanish room. He sat down in his usual seat next to Carlos. Logan pulled out his book and waited for class to start. He knew Carlos wanted to talk to him. He was going to tell him what James and Kendall has just told him. He did not want to hear it though.

Logan made it through Spanish. He was feeling a little weak, but brushed it off. He knew it was from not eating, but he ayes it off as nerves. He made his way down the hall. He slowed when he heard Kendall calling him. He turned around and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Kendall walked over to him a worried look on his face.

"You ok?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"I'm fine let's go to class," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand. The two started walking together. Logan had gotten comfortable with Kendall and didn't care about the looks they got. Logan was hit with dizziness again and stumbled into Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said letting go of Logan's hand and grabbing his shoulders. Logan looked at Kendall. There were two Kendall's looking at him worriedly before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Logan opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling above him. He panicked and looked and sat up. He saw Kendall sitting in a chair next to a desk. He relaxed once he saw Kendall. He looked around the room and noticed it had to be the nurse's office. There were cabinets with ice packs, bandages, and other things of that nature.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The nurses office," Kendall said, "you passed out on me and I brought you here. He nurse said you passed out from not eating and to stay here while she went to check on another kid," he said.

"Look I'm fine can we go?" Logan asked.

"Logan you've been out for over twenty minutes and you want to go to class?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yes," Logan said, "I don't like missing class," he said moving to get out of the bed.

"No," Kendall said standing up and pushing Logan down. "Stay on the bed," he said. Logan pouted but did as he was told. "The nurse said in order for you to pass out you had to have not eaten yesterday as well or not slept much last night," Kendall said.

"I skipped dinner last night and didn't sleep much," Logan admitted. "I was up almost every hour," he said looking anywhere but at Kendall. He did not want to upset him.

"The nurse called your mom and she's on her way to come get you," Kendall said.

"I can't go home," Logan said quickly. He could not miss any of his classes.

"You are," Kendall said, "Then you are going to eat and get some rest," he said. Logan sighed and nodded. Kendall was right. His health came first, not school or some stupid hockey game.

"I'm sorry," Logan said sitting up. "I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just this game had me on the edge. Think not going will be good," he said looking at the floor.

"Hey its ok," Kendall said, "You're not the only one not looking forward to going," he said softly.

"James is uneasy because I'm uneasy but he'll be glad once you guys win," Logan said.

"No, I'm talking about me," Kendall said.

"You?" Logan asked confused.

"Yes," Kendall nodded, "one of my ex's lives in Jackson and I'm sure he might be on the hockey team," he said.

"You're ex?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"Ok look I've had a few boyfriends before you," Kendall said.

"Define a few," Logan said.

"That is not important," Kendall said, "Anyways I'm nervous about seeing my ex after all this time. We had a bad break up because of his dad," he said.

"How many?" Logan asked standing up. He walked over to Kendall and sat in his lap. "I won't judge you I promise," he said jutting his lower lip out in pout. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," Kendall said, "I'm with you," he added. He leaned in and pecked Logan on he lips. Logan pouted and shifted in Kendall's lap slightly.

"How many times have you said that," Logan asked not giving up.

"Fine, six ex's and that's the first time I've ever said that. I didn't care about them like I care about you," Kendall said giving in.

"Six?" Logan asked. "Oh my god my boyfriends and ex man whore," He said playfully.

"Hey," Kendall said, "It's different with you," he said.

"Did you even notice I said ex man whore," Logan asked laughing.

"Sorry it's a touchy subject," Kendall said, "After I slept with my second ex people seem to think I was a man whore, rumors spread, and that is why I dated guys three, four, and five," he said looking away from Logan.

"They dated you because they thought you were easy," Logan asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "That's why I didn't want to tell you," he said.

"Look I don't care if you been with ten men or a hundred men," Logan said grabbing Kendall's chin and making him look up at him. "You're Kendall, the sweetest guy I ever met and I you're not a man whore I can tell," Logan said. Kendall smiled and placed his arms around Logan's waist. Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet kiss. Kendall melted into the kiss and brought his hands up to Logan's hair.

"I can see the real you Ken," Logan said against his lips.

"Thank you Logie," Kendall said. Logan smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in another kiss. The door opened and the two sprang apart and saw the nurse standing in the doorway with Joanna. Logan opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Logan get your things I'm taking you home," Joanna said. Logan nodded and stood up.

"Kendall get to class," the nurse said handing him a pass. Kendall nodded and followed Logan and Joanna out of the room.

"Kendall," Logan said stopping. "Can you give Camille my car keys and give James a ride home after the game?" he asked turning around and holding his keys out to the blonde.

"Why not just give your keys to James," Kendall asked as took the keys from Logan.

"Because James can't see a street light in the day time. I don't think he'd be able to see one in the dark and I love my car too much," Logan said as he stepped up to Kendall and kissed him.

"Ok I'll pass the message along," Kendall said laughing.

* * *

><p>Logan sat impatiently waiting for James to get home. He was sitting out on the front porch alone. He had told Joanna he wanted to hear from James as soon as he could Neither him, nor Kendall or Carlos were answering their phones. He knew they were doing this just to keep him guessing. The wind picked up slightly and Logan zipped his sweater up. The door opened and Camille stepped out on to the porch.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Logan said smiling softly at her.

"Any word from them yet?" she asked. Logan shook his head and patted the swing next to him. Camille sat down next to him. "They probably won and are messing with you," she said giggling at Logan's annoyed look.

"I know, but it's killing me," Logan said. He hated this. He wanted to know how the team had done with out him. He wanted to know if his secret had been blown because of James going. He hoped it hadn't been. He wanted to keep that part of his life a secret. He had put that part of his life behind him. He had moved on from that. He was no longer the defenseless nerd he had been. He was different.

"Relax they should be here any second," Camille said.

"Did they text you?" Logan asked looking at Camille. Camille only smile and looked down the road as car turned onto the street.

"Speak of the devil," she said as the car pulled into the driveway. Logan jumped up as it stopped and ran down as Kendall, James, and Carlos got out of the car. Camille followed him laughing at his eagerness.

"So," Logan said, "How did you guys do?" he asked. He stopped in front of Kendall and looked at them. Kendall and James looked tired. Carlos looked tired too but he was sporting a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Camille asked looking Carlos up and down.

"I got into a fight," Carlos said shrugging.

"With who?" Logan asked forgetting his question for now.

"Some guy on the other team," Carlos said shrugging.

"Yeah he had to sit out for the rest of the game," Kendall said.

"Did you win?" Logan asked turning his attention back to Kendall. The three looked at one another. "Come on just tell me already," Logan said annoyed.

"We won," Kendall said smiling. Logan let out and excited squeal and threw his arms around Kendall and kissed him. Kendall stumbled back slightly but placed his arms around Logan.

"We only won because Curt and Dak weren't playing," James said, "they didn't even come to support their team," he said. Logan let go of Kendall and turned to James.

"They didn't play?" Logan asked.

"No, Danny told me they got into a fight at school and have to sit out for three games, but they'll be ready to go for when they come here," James said.

"They're coming here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, in two months," Kendall said.

"We only won by a small margin," Carlos said.

"Yeah and with Dak and Curt back we'll need you," James said.

"I'll be ready," Logan said, "I mean today was kind of like a panic attack, I'm over it and after I got some food and rest I wanted to go. I wish I had," he said.

"You missed one hell of a game, Logie," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's waist. Logan looked up at Kendall and smiled. He wished he had gone. Not because Curt or Dak weren't there. He should have gone. He should have been there for his team.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

Logan sighed as he made his way to the cafeteria. Kendall had ran off quickly after the bell rang saying he had something to do. Kendall had been acting very secretive lately and he had no idea why. He hated it. He wasn't being clingy, he just didn't like that Kendall felt the need to keep a secret from him. Then again he was keeping a big secret from him, but that was different. Logan sighed frustrated and followed Camille to the cafeteria. They got their lunches and joined, Katie, Carlos, and James at their table.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked looking around for the blonde. He looked at Camille and Logan and cringed when he saw the annoyed look on Logan's face.

"I don't know he took off again," Logan said not even trying to hide his bitterness.

"He still be secretive?" Katie asked. Logan only nodded and started eating.

"I wonder what he's up to," Camille said.

"Me too," Logan said. He stabbed his salad with his fork several times.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Carlos said.

"He better," Logan said, "I don't keep secrets from him," he said angrily. James and Camille looked at Logan. "That is different," he said quickly glaring at them.

"What's different?" Carlos asked confused.

"Nothing," Logan said quickly, "I have to go," he said. He stood up and stormed away. He hated lying, but he had to. He did not want to ruin what he had going here. He had to lie to them for now. Logan shook his head as he walked to his locker.

Logan knew this secret would be the death of him. If anyone found out he would never live it down. It would ruin everything he had going for him here. Here he had the perfect life. He was a jock, he was popular-ish, and he had friends other than Camille and James. He had a life. Sure some kids hated him because he was gay, but others didn't care or were like him. His life here was so much better than his one back in Jackson. He had made something of himself and he would be damned if he was going to let it slip away from him.

Logan stopped at his locker and grabbed his things for his next classes and started o wander the halls. He didn't know what to do right now. Kendall was god knows where doing god know what. He was mad at James and Camille for almost spilling his secret, and Katie and Carlos were ignorant to his secret but they knew he was mad and to stay away. He didn't have any other close friends to turn to. He needed to get more friends other than them. He sighed and continued walking.

"Hey Logan," a familiar female voice said from behind him. Logan stopped walking and turned around and came face to face with Jo.

"Hey Jo," he said.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," Logan said. He walked back over to her and leaned on the wall next to her.

"It's about Kendall," she said slowly.

"What about him?" Logan asked confused.

"Logan he's kind of known as a man whore around here," Jo said, "I didn't want to tell you this but he is," she said looking down at the floor.

"I know he told me and it's a lie," Logan said.

"Of course he would tell you it's a lie," Jo said, "He doesn't want to lose you before he can get into your pants," she said laughing.

"Kendall is not like that," Logan said angrily.

"Logan I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I should know I did date him after all," Jo said looking away. Logan looked at Jo for a moment before deciding she wasn't worth it. There was no way Kendall dated her. He was gay not straight. He walked away before he did something he regretted. He walked down the hall putting as much distance as he could between him and Jo. He didn't realize where his feet were even taking him.

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Carlos asked looking at James and Camille for answers.<p>

"I think he's PMSing," James said earning a slap from Camille.

"That is not funny," she said annoyed.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" James asked. Camille rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Carlos and Katie.

"He's just upset over Kendall keeping secrets from him," Camille said, "he had an ex that made them keep their relationship a secret and he hates secrets like that. He's a little insecure about it," she said.

"Hey guys," Kendall said walking over to their table, "where's Logan?" he asked looking around for the missing brunette.

"He's a little pissy right now and he left," James said flinching away from Camille as he arm twitched as if she wanted to hit him again.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked looking at James. He knew by this point James was the reason Logan got mad usually.

"Not me you," James said pointing at Kendall.

"Me?" Kendall asked.

"He's upset about you not telling him what you've been doing these last few days," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Kendall said his face draining of color. "I've been working on an anniversary gift for him. Next Saturday will be our one month mark," he said.

"Oh how sweet," Camille and Katie said together.

"I suppose I should go find him and tell him," Kendall said turning to go.

"What are you doing for him?" Camille asked curiously.

"I have been working on getting concert tickets for his favorite band," Kendall said reaching into his pocket and pulling out tickets. "I just got them today and I was going to surprise him after school," he said.

"Inside Joke?" James asked.

"I thought you hated their music," Carlos said.

"I never said I hated them," Kendall said, "I just said I had heard better music. I figure if Logan like them I can give them another shot," he said shrugging.

"Now that's love," Katie said clasping her hands together.

"Shut up," Kendall said his cheeks turning pink. He turned and left in search of his grumpy boyfriend. He found Logan walking down the hall towards his locker. He ran up to him and placed his hands over his eyes. "Guess who," he said.

"My extremely hot and secretive boyfriend?" Logan asked. He grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled them down from his eyes as he turned around. "I'm right," he said smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes and now as your prize you get a kiss," Kendall said pecking Logan on the lips, "and two concert tickets for Inside Joke," he said holding the tickets out to Logan. Logan's eyes lit up as he looked at the tickets and then to Kendall. "It's what I've been doing these last few days. I have a friend who has connections," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked, "you got these for me even if though you don't like their music?" he asked.

"Yeah well, I figured you like them a lot so I guess I can give them another shot," Kendall said shrugging. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Kendall in a hug.

"You are the best," Logan said.

"How do you do that?" James asked as he, Katie, Carlos, and Camille walked down the hall together.

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"Get him to forgive you so easily?" Camille asked, "when he's mad at us he's mad for days," she said.

"He bribes me," Logan said shrugging, "with kisses and candy if he has to," he said turning to Kendall trying to get his hint across.

"Yes chocolate kisses and candy," Kendall teased. Logan laughed and elbowed Kendall in the ribs. Kendall laughed and placed his arm around Logan's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "I honestly don't know why he forgives me so easily," he said looking at his friends.

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she watched James work on his latest painting. Camille was showing her work to the teacher and Katie was taking a chance to look at James. She knew he was too absorbed in his work to notice her staring.<p>

"Like my painting?" James asked looking up at her scaring her.

"Wha-?" Katie asked confused. She had been caught.

"I may not have had a sibling very long, but I do know when someone is staring," James said smiling at Katie.

"Yeah, you're a great artist," Katie said looking down at the painting.

"You think so?" James asked looking at his painting. Katie nodded and bit her lip as she fought the urge to tell James how she felt. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. It was unfair to herself to not tell him.

"Something on your mind Katie bug?" James asked playfully.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Katie said blushing, "and don't call me that," she said half heartedly. Sure, the name annoyed her, but not when James used it. There was something different with the way he used it. It was something in the way it rolled naturally off his tongue. He made it seem less embarrassing.

"You've been distracted a lot lately actually," James said pressing the matter.

"It's nothing really," Katie said waving her hand.

"It's something," James pressed.

"No it's not," Katie said shaking her head. Camille then chose that moment to join them again. James dropped the matter and got back to work. Katie was glad Camille joined them

"So what'd she say?" Katie asked Camille.

"She loves it," Camille said happily.

"What grade did you get?" Katie asked.

"An A," Camille said proudly.

* * *

><p>Logan looked up at Kendall who was staring at him. They were in Logan's room doing homework. At least Logan was. Kendall was staring at him like he wanted to jump him. Joanna was at work, she had gotten a job with Jennifer and was at work until after five. Jack was working the afternoon shift and James and Camille were down stairs.<p>

"What?" Logan asked finally giving up on his homework.

"You just look so cute over there working," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"I would say the same thing to you, but I have yet to see you work," Logan said.

"I'm sorry but you're a distraction," Kendall said moving from Logan's bed to his desk. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair. He looked up at Kendall and smiled. He stood and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a quick kiss.

"Oh, damn," Logan said rubbing his eye suddenly.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at Logan confused. "Did I do something wrong," he asked as Logan walked past him to his bedside table and opened a drawer.

"No, you were great," Logan said, "it's my stupid contacts," he said as he grabbed something and went into the bathroom. He emerged several minutes later wearing his glasses. They were normal rectangular black thin wire glasses that Kendall thought looked hot.

"You wear glasses?" Kendall asked an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Logan said blushing slightly, "didn't I tell you?" he asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Kendall suspiciously. Kendall walked over to Logan and pulled him close.

"You look sexy," he said. He placed a hand on Logan's neck and pulled him close. He leaned in and pressed his lips close to the skin below Logan's ear. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for sexy brunette's in glasses?" he asked huskily. Logan shivered and shook his head. He tilted his head to the side giving Kendall more access to his neck. Kendall grinned and leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's neck earning a moan from the brunette. Logan brought his hands up to Kendall's head and carded his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Kendall," Logan moaned as he clutched the blonde to him. He then thought about what Jo had told him today. She had told him that she and Kendall dated. "Kendall," he said again. Kendall only continued his work non Logan's neck. "Kendall stop," Logan said pushing him back slightly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved that but I have to ask you something," Logan said walking over to his bed. Kendall followed him and sat down next to him. Logan looked down at his hands before looking up at Kendall who was waiting for him to speak. "Ok, I heard the strangest thing today," he said slowly.

"Is this about me being a man whore?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Logan said slowly, "Jo was talking to me today and she warned me about you, even though I already knew. She told me you were lying, but I walked away before I did anything to her," he said.

"Ok," Kendall said slowly.

"She told me you were a man whore and that she should know," Logan said looking Kendall in the eyes, "she said you guys dated," he said.

"Ok, we did date, but it was before I was out and way before I got my rep," Kendall said, "I was so deep in denial back then and before you ask no Carlos didn't know and James had moved so he doesn't know either. I lied about knowing her because I did not want to upset you," he said.

"So, she meant nothing?" Logan asked.

"She's bitter because I dumped her and came out as gay after that," Kendall said, "That and I dated her cousin shortly after that making him ex number two," he said looking down at the floor.

"Can I at least know the names of your ex's?" Logan asked, "After we're done I will let you kiss me," he offered.

"Well there's Jo, and her cousin Curt," Kendall said, "He's the one who's in Jackson now I believe you know him," he said.

"Curt Zevon?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yeah, the only one who knows we dated is Jo though," Kendall said.

"Curt Zevon," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"He has a brother Dak?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yes," Kendall said, "why are you so surprised?" he asked confused.

"Curt is the biggest homophobe I know," Logan said, "back in Jackson he was the reason I hated school," he said. He sat there and thought over Kendall's words. He knew Dak was gay, but Curt. It explained so much. He was so scared of being found out that he took his anger out on others, especially Logan who was out and proud.

"That doesn't surprise me actually," Kendall said, "I mean after we you know did it he then hated me and talked his parents into moving and broke up with me through Jo. Jo then tried to get me back," he said laughing.

"Sorry, moving on who else," Logan said.

"Well, after Curt there was Jamie Harper, Jerry Maxwell, and Henry Scotts," Kendall said, "They were only with me to try and get into my pants," he said.

"Who's number six?" Logan asked hoping it wasn't someone he knew.

"His name was Hunter Henderson," Kendall said, "The relationship we had was nothing really. Sure we kissed, but nothing more and we hardly talked so I don't really consider it a relationship," he said.

"And I am boyfriend number seven?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and I think you're a keeper now can I get those kisses you promised?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Logan said. He leaned in and connected his lips with Kendall's again.

* * *

><p>"So what happened between you and Katie in art today?" Camille asked. James looked over at Camille.<p>

"Nothing," James said, "you returned before I could get her to talk," he added bitterly.

"Oh, how was I supposed to know what you two were doing," Camille asked.

"Sorry," James said pinching the bridge of his nose. He was just frustrated about his current situation. He wanted to be a good friend to Kendall, but he couldn't ignore his feeling for Katie any longer. "It's just frustrating," he said.

"I bet," Camille said, "I mean liking your best friend's sister," she said.

"She's Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister," James said, "I'm not supposed to like her. I mean sure, before I moved in with my dad we were close, but not in this way. I don't know what to do," he said dropping his head on the back of the couch. He hated this. He knew Kendall would freak once he found out about this. Kendall seemed like the only person who didn't notice. James had talked to Carlos the other day about this too. Carlos told James just how over protective Kendall was. He dreaded telling Kendall about his feelings. He wasn't going to tell Kendall until he told Katie though. He wanted to know if there was something there before he told Kendall. Kendall would stop it before anything happened.


	12. Chapter 12: Cat Fight

**I KNow this is short but it's a major turning point in the story. **

**Chapter 12: Cat Fight**

Carlos looked down the hall towards the girl of his dreams, Stephanie. He had been crushing on her for years now and she repeatedly turned him down no matter what he did. He didn't know why she turned him down all the time. He was a great guy, he was fun and very loving. He didn't know why she didn't like him. He was nothing but nice to her and very caring. He had showed her several times just how nice he was, but she never budged.

"Give it up man," Kendall said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Never," Carlos said his eyes never leaving Stephanie.

"She's never gonna change her answer," Kendall said laughing at Carlos' antics. He had watched Carlos hit on Stephanie for the last two and a half years, with her always shooting him down.

"She's gotta change her answer sooner or later," Carlos said determined.

"Carlos there are other girls," James said trying not to laugh.

"Not better than Steph," Carlos said turning to face James and Kendall for the first time. They didn't understand how he felt about her. Kendall had Logan and James liked Katie was but too scared of Kendall to do anything.

"Carlos man, it's not healthy obsessing over one girl," James said.

"Says the guy who spent all last year obsessing over Rachel Dent," Logan said walking up to the three.

"That was different," James said turning around and glaring at Logan.

"How?" Logan asked as he walked over to Kendall and stood next to him. Kendall laughed and placed his arm around Logan's waist. "If I remember correctly you would drool over Rachel everyday," he said.

"That is not true," James said his cheeks dusting a light pink color. Logan laughed and turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, I have to agree with James though," He said.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me," Carlos sighed frustrated.

"Maybe she only sees you as a friend," Logan said shrugging as he leaned in closer to Kendall.

"Hey, where's Camille and Katie?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan who only shrugged.

"So you guys ready for tomorrow's game?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "we are so gonna kick their asses," he said excitedly.

"Why is this game so important?" Logan and James asked together.

"Last year we beat them in both of our conference games, but lost to them in the second round of regional's and now we have to beat them again," Carlos said.

"Yeah the only reason we lost was because Carlos was out with a concussion and I was on the bench for getting into a fight," Kendall said bitterly.

"We were so close to winning though," Carlos said, "We almost had them until Kendall got ejected from the game," he said.

"No we started losing it after you got hurt," Kendall said.

"Boy, boys you're both pretty now knock it off," James said cutting in.

"Ha ha," Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"No I think Kendall's prettier," Logan said.

"No one asked you," Carlos said, "and that is not what were even arguing about," he added. He looked up and saw Stephanie walking towards them. "Time to make my move," he said smirking. He started walking towards Stephanie. "Hey, Steph," he said.

"Hey Carlos," Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph, I was wondering if you weren't busy this Friday night," Carlos began.

"I'm busy," Stephanie said.

"You didn't even let me finish," Carlos said.

"I have plans for Friday," Stephanie said, "if that's all you have then I'm gonna go," she said. Stephanie brushed past Carlos.

"Rejected," Kendall and Logan said together.

"Shut up," Carlos said turning around to them.

"You gotta give it up man she's not interested," Kendall said.

"Yeah I gotta agree with Kendall," Logan said, "she is not interested and there's no hope so just move on," he said.

"She's just playing hard to get," Carlos argued.

"No, Carlos I was playing hard to get, Kendall broke me in a week," Logan said, "You've been after her for what two years now and she's shown no sign of liking you. That is not playing hard to get," he said.

"Well I have yet to 'break' her as you so delicately put it," Carlos said as the bell rang.

"Carlos you are so blind," Logan said walking away from them. He started toward their homeroom.

"What is he talking about?" Carlos asked looking at James and Kendall who only shrugged confused.

* * *

><p>Camille followed Katie into the girls bathroom. Katie had a plan for her and she was kind of hesitant to do it. Sure she wanted to get Carlos' attention, but she didn't want to do anything extreme. She didn't want to force him to pay attention to her.<p>

"Trust me Camille this will work," Katie said letting go of her hand and stopping in front of the mirror. She pushed Camille in front of her. "Take your hair down," she said. Camille rolled her eyes and did as Katie told her to do. Camille took the hair tie out of her hair and let her hair hang around her face.

"What is my hair down gonna do," Camille asked.

"Trust me I know Carlos," Katie said, "your hair being down in a big thing, now take off the sweater," she said pointing to Camille's hoodie. Camille did as she was told again. Katie turned Camille around and fussed with her hair and shirt. She was trying to make her Carlos' dream girl.

"Katie I don't think this is gonna work," Camille said as the bell for homeroom rang.

"We have to go," Katie said packing her things up. "Just trust me," Katie said as the walked out of the bathroom. "Now to get his attention you have to ignore him, and flirt with other guys," she said. Camille nodded and listened to everything Katie was saying. She was trying not to be desperate for Carlos' attention, but she had to do something. The two girls said their good byes and Camille made her way to her home room. She joined the guys in the back of the room. She sat down in her usual seat.

"Hey Camille," Logan said drawing the others attention to her.

"Hey," Camille said.

"Hey Ca-mille," Carlos said slowly. He looked at her and Camille grinned at his reaction. It was just what she was hoping for. Katie had been right, she definitely got his attention.

"Where were you and Katie earlier," Kendall asked.

"No where," Camille said.

"Come on Ken they do have other friends other than us," Logan said, "I mean they are girls after all, sports talk must annoy them more than they let on," he said.

"That is true," Camille said, "I mean as much as we love you guys hearing constantly about hockey is kind of annoying," she said. She looked at Logan and silently thanked him for saving her. Logan gave her a look that said she would need to explain later on. Camille knew Logan saw right through her. She didn't mind explaining things to him though. She knew Logan wouldn't tell Carlos or anyone what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into his AP English class. He looked up when he saw Jo walk in and sit down next to him again.<p>

"Hey Logan, look about yesterday," Jo said.

"You're jealous I get it, it's no big deal," Logan said, "I mean I would be upset too if someone I dated came out as gay after breaking up with me too," he said. Jo gaped at Logan shocked.

"That is not it at all," she said.

"I think it is," Logan said, "I mean it must suck knowing you turned a guy gay," he said slowly. Jo opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by their teacher giving them their assignment. Logan focused on his assignment and tried to ignore Jo. He could not believe he had said that to her. He knew that was not what happened. He knew Kendall had been in denial when they dated but it just slipped out.

The bell rang and Logan quickly gathered his things and was out the door before Jo could stop him. He all but ran down the hall towards Kendall. Kendall looked at him weird.

"Just keep walking I'll explain one we away from her," Logan said hissing the word her out. The two walked to their study hall together and took their seat next to Carlos and James.

"Ok Logie explain," Kendall said once he sat down. Logan sighed and sat down on Kendall's desk,

"Ok well, Jo was in my last class and she was trying again to warn me about you," Logan said calmly looking at Kendall, "Anyways I told her it was ok and that she was jealous and that she must feel bad for turning a man gay," he said looking down at his feet.

"Logan you know that is not what happened," Kendall said quickly.

"I know, I know, it just slipped out," Logan said, "she was making me mad," he said.

"Wait you dated Jo?" Carlos asked shocked.

"The summer after eighth grade while you were in Mexico," Kendall said, "I never told you because it didn't matter. I realized I was gay after that. I date her because I was in denial and I told Logan that the other day," he said.

"I know, I know, I did not mean to say it. I just slipped out and I wanted to shut her up," Logan said looking down at Kendall. "I am really, really sorry," he said.

"It's ok Logie," Kendall said, "I mean I already have a rep so it's no big deal," he said.

"I know but now there might be a rumor going around," Logan said, "I mean we weren't in the class alone, and I am sorry," he said.

"It's ok it was years ago and I doubt anyone would care," Kendal said.

* * *

><p>Jo looked down at her cell phone again. She was texting her cousin Curt Zevon. He had contacted her a few weeks ago when he found out Duluth East was going to Jackson. He had contacted her panicked about seeing Kendall again. She did not know what he was so worried about. Kendall had moved on and probably forgot him.<p>

_Jo we are coming up there in less then two months I need to know if he's forgotten about me._

Jo looked at Curt's text and sighed.

_I'm sure he has. _She replied.

_Are you still friends? Ask him. _Curt replied quickly.

_Kendall and I have not really talked since you two broke up. He's friends with that Garcia kid and the new kids who moved here from the hay stacks._

_Diamond, Mitchell, and Roberts?_

_Yeah how did you know._

Jo looked at Curt's message curiously. How did he know Logan and his siblings.

_They used to go to school here. They moved just over month ago. Tell me how is Hortense I miss beating him._

_Who's Hortense?_

_The Mitchell kid, I thought you knew them._

_I do but, his name is Logan._

_No it's Hortense, he's lying._

_This is interesting._

_Why?_

_Well Logan's dating Kendall and I don't think he knows about you two dating or that Logan's name is really Hortense. I could use this to my advantage._

_Wait, until Dak and I come to town._

_Dunno if I can wait. I wanna make that little asshole cry._

Jo looked down at her phone before she closed it. Logan had crossed the line today. She was just trying to help him steer clear of Kendall. Kendall had a rep. She had only wanted to help Logan and make sure he didn't get hurt, but now she didn't care. She wanted to hurt him herself. She was glad no one around them had heard them. She did not want that going around school. She knew Kendall had dated her because he was trying to be straight. She did not turn him gay.


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Katie

**Ok so here is goes. I am deviating from the Kogan story line for a bit to set up another part. This is all just as important as the Kogan stuff so bear with me. **

**Chapter 13: Telling Katie**

Logan yawned as he collapsed on his bed next to Kendall. Everyone was up in his room. It was Friday night and they had nothing to do. They were so bored and in dire need of something to do. Logan and Kendall were sitting on his bed, Camille and Katie were sitting on his desk, James was leaning against the wall by his desk, and Carlos was sitting in his desk chair.

"It's Friday night there has to be something to do," Logan said. He fell back so he was lying beside Kendall.

"There's a party an Erin's," Katie said quickly, "her older sister is throwing it," she added.

"What are we still doing here," Carlos asked jumping up.

"Katie you are not going to a party," Kendall said. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall.

"Kendall she's not a fragile little doll, she is a teenage girl let her have some fun," Logan said elbowing his boyfriend in the side.

"Yeah, I was invited anyways," Katie said sticking her tongue out at Kendall.

"This is perfect," Logan said, "Mom and dad won't be home until after eleven, all we have to do is get back before them," he said looking at Camille and James. They shared a look before nodding.

"What do you say Ken?" Carlos asked looking at his best friend.

"What are we still doing here," Kendall asked standing up. The six quickly left the house and split into two groups. Kendall, Katie, and Carlos got into Kendall's car, and James and Camille got into Logan's car. Logan followed behind Kendall as they made their way to the party. Once they arrived, Logan was out of his car and at Kendall's side.

"So what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"We all have to meet back out here by ten thirty," Kendall said, "no later, got it?" he asked looking around at his friends. They all nodded and split up. Kendall and Logan headed inside and were greeted by the sight of several teenagers dancing and chatting. The music was blaring and nobody seemed to care about personal space. Logan and Kendall managed to get through the crowd to a less crowded area in the back of the living room. Logan leaned against the wall and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Soon they found themselves dancing with the others. Logan didn't mind the stares they were getting. Logan didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>James watched Katie talk to her friends. He wanted to talk to her, but now did not seem like the right time. If he didn't go now he would never get another chance. He knew it was now or never. He would never get Katei alone again. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Katie can I talk to you?" he asked. Katie turned and looked at him. Katie nodded. "Outside so we can have a little more privacy," he said.

"Sure," Katie said. James smiled and led her outside to the back. James led her to the back fence away from the crowd. "So what did you want to talk about?" Katie asked turning to face him.

"Well there's something I wanted to tell you," James said, "I've been afraid to tell you because of how Kendall would react. I know he won't like this at all," he said looking past the fence and into the darkness. He really was terrified of Kendall's reaction, but it was only fair to Katie to tell her how he felt.

"What?" Katie asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"Ever since I got back I've kind of…" James started. He trailed off not sure how to say this. He had to suck it up and tell her. He had never liked a girl like he liked Katie. He had never had a problem asking a girl out before. He was always so calm and collected when it came to girl, but now it was different. He knew Katie, yet he didn't. He had not seen her since she was a little girl. Things were different with her.

"Kind of what?" Katie asked moving closer to James.

"I've kind of developed feeling for you," James said slowly as he turned to face Katie. "Katie I know you probably don't fell the same way, but I had to tell you," he said.

"James," Katie said, "I do feel the same way. Seeing you again after all this time and seeing what you've become," she said.

"Wait you like me?" James asked.

"Yes," Katie said.

"Oh," James said.

"I tell you I like you back and all you can say is oh?" Katie asked giggling. James could be so ridiculous at times.

"I didn't mean it like that," James said quickly, "I was surprised," he said.

"Oh," Katie said.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" James asked playfully. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"Well, do you think maybe we could go out on a date sometime soon," James asked looking down at the ground. He was so nervous. That was a first, normally he was confident, but again this was different.

"I'd like that," Katie said, "but first you have to talk to Kendall," she said.

"Katie, I'd actually like to live to date you if you don't mind," James said seriously. He had almost forgotten about Kendall. Almost.

"I can't lie to Kendall," Katie said, "he's gonna find out eventually anyways," she said.

"You don't like me do you this is all some sick joke," James said hanging his head.

"No, I do, it's just Kendall is very over protective you know that," Katie said. James nodded and lifted his gaze to look Katie in the eyes again. "I'm sorry, but you also have to get past my mom," she said.

"That's easy she loves me already," James said, "it's that demon you call a brother I'm afraid of," he said.

"Ok, so, he goes from being your best friend to being a demon?" Katie asked.

"He's both and that is why this is gonna be hard," James admitted. He did not want to get on Kendall's bad side. He would talk to Kendall before he took Katie out if that was what Katie wanted. He knew it was going to be awkward, but he had to do. Kendall did deserve to know the truth. "How does next Friday sound?" he asked after a while.

"For what?" Katie asked confused.

"A date what else?" James asked laughing.

"You'll talk to Kendall?" Katie asked.

"I'm giving myself a week to do it," James said, "I mean I know he's gonna be mad and probably hit me, but I hope he doesn't go all you can't date my sister on me," he said.

"Don't talk to him unless I'm there," Katie said quickly, "I mean I can't keep him from hitting you at least," she said. James nodded and looked at his watch. It was almost time to go meet up with the others.

"Come on we have to go," he said holding his hand out to her.

* * *

><p>Camille sighed as she stood alone in the corner of the living room watching people talk and laugh. She had no one. The one guys she wanted was off flirting with the three girls known as 'The Jennifer's' because they all had the same name and were best friends. Camille couldn't help but be jealous of the three sluts. They were flirting with Carlos too, but she knew they would shoot him down when he asked for a date. That's just the kind of girls they were. She was just glad it was them and not Stephanie he was flirting with.<p>

Camille didn't know why she liked Carlos. He was so different from the guys she usually crushed on. She normally went after the tall handsome guys. She went for the artsy type. Carlos was not artsy at all and he was only a few inches taller than Camille was. He was fun and carefree. She didn't know why but she was just drawn to him. There was just something different about the hockey loving Latino. She had never crushed this hard on one guy. Carlos was oblivious to all of this though. He didn't pay attention to her in that way, until Katie started to help her that is. Carlos was starting to pay a little more attention to her now. She had taken the younger girls advice and kept her hair down, which really got Carlos' attention.

"Hey," a voice beside her said. Camille turned to her left and saw a boy she had met in a few of her classes. All she knew was his name was Steve. He was attractive and the normal kind of guy Camille fell for.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm Steve," he said.

"Camille," Camille said offering him a friendly smile.

"I've seen you around school," Steve said, "you're new right?" he asked.

"Yeah me and my brother's moved here about a month ago," Camille said.

"Diamond and Mitchell?" Steve asked. Camille nodded and looked over his shoulder at Carlos who was staring at her a look of jealousy on his face.

"Yeah," Camille said, "This school is bigger than our last," she said smiling again. She placed her hand on his arm. "This city is big maybe you could show me around sometime?" she asked. Then it hit her, the smell of booze. Steve reeked of it.

"Look there's several bedroom here," Steve said, "maybe we could go find one and have some fun," He said.

"Look I don't know what you do but I am not that kind of girl," Camille said. She moved her hand from his arm, "I flirted because I thought you were going to ask me out not to fuck," she said.

"Come on let's go," Steve said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Camille said slapping him across the face.

"Hey," Steve said grabbing her hand.

"Leave her alone," Carlos said walking over to them.

"And why would I do that Garcia?" Steve asked.

"Because I said so and my dad is a cop," Carlos said. Steve let go of Camille.

"You could've mentioned you were with Garcia," Steve sneered before walking away. Carlos turned to Camille.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Camille nodded.

"I think it's time to go," she said. Carlos nodded and started for the door. Camille followed him. "Is your dad really a cop?" she asked as they reached the door.

"Police chief to be exact," Carlos said, "He would flip if he knew I was here," he added grinning.

* * *

><p>Ten came around a lot sooner than Logan would have liked it to. He sighed as he looked up at Kendall and pointed to his watch. Kendall nodded and grabbed Logan's hand. He and Logan made their way out to their cars and stood by Logan's car waiting for the others to join them. Logan leaned against his car next to Kendall. As much as he didn't want this night to end, he was excited for tomorrow. Tomorrow was their one month anniversary and they were going to see Inside Joke. Logan had told his parents already and got the ok. Kendall got the go ahead from his mom. Now all they had to do was stay out of trouble tomorrow and they would get to see Inside Joke live. Logan looked up at Kendall and got a mischievous idea.<p>

"Hey Ken," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan grabbed Kendall's face and pulled him down into a kiss. Kendall grinned and moved his lips with Logan's. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him closer. Logan moaned as Kendall's tongue swiped along his lips.

"Ugh, get a room," Camille said rolling her eyes as she and Carlos walked up to them. Logan pulled back from Kendall and stuck his tongue out at them. Logan noticed the two seemed happy about something. He didn't know what had happened between them.

"Where are James and Katie?" Carlos asked looking around.

"Dunno but they still have a few minutes," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan followed James and Camille inside. He knew something had happened with both of them at the party, but they weren't saying anything.<p>

"So what happened to you guys?" Logan asked finally as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" James and Camille asked.

"Something happened between you and Katie James I just know it," Logan said pointing a finger at the pretty boy, "and the same can be said for you and Carlos," he said pointing a finger at Camille next. "My room now," he said pushing the two into his room. He shut the door and walked over to his bed. "Camille spill," he said. Camille sighed and walked over to Logan's bed and sat down while James sat down in Logan's desk chair.

"Ok fine," Camille said, "we were at the party and Carlos was flirting with those girls, 'The Jennifer's,' and I got jealous," she said. She looked down at her hands not proud of what she was going to say next. "This guy came up to me and started talking to me so I flirted and I looked over at Carlos and he looked almost jealous," she said.

"I told you he likes you," Logan said.

"Anyways," Camille said, "the guys turned out to be a jerk and only wanted to sleep with me. I slapped him and the guys tried to drag me away and Carlos cut in and told him to stop and threatened to call his dad," she said.

"His dad still a cop?" James asked.

"Yeah," Camille said.

"I told you," Logan said again.

"He didn't ask me out he helped me get away from that jerk," Camille said.

"But he got jealous," James pointed out.

"I said he looked jealous, but I could be wrong," Camille said shrugging. She then looked up at James, "now tell us what happened between you and Katie," she said.

"Ok, let's see," James said thoughtfully, "well I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt," he said. He stopped and looked at the two before him building the anticipation.

"Well," Logan said.

"What did she say?" Camille asked impatiently.

"She likes me too," James said, "I asked her out and she said I had to talk to Kendall first and let him know that I wanted to date her," he said.

"Yikes," Logan said, "Kendall is very over protective," he said.

"I know and I am scared shitless just thinking about talking to him. I know he's gonna wanna hit me," James said.

"Don't talk to him unless I am there," Logan said.

"Katie said the same thing," James said.

"Katie may stop him from hitting you while she's around, but I can knock some sense into him and keep him from hurting you when she leaves," Logan said. He knew Kendall was gonna go ballistic once James told him how he felt about Katie. He knew Kendall well enough by now to know he was over protective of Katie. He and Katie talked about it. James used to be the same way, that was the reason Logan didn't like James knowing he wanted to date. He almost had another guy ask him out back in Jackson, other than Dak, and James scared him away. "If Kendall brings up the bro code point out he's dating me your brother," Logan said quickly.

"That should get him to back off," Camille said nodding.

"Oh and Katie and I are gonna go out on Friday as long as I talk to Kendall," James said quickly.

"Looks like Cami here is the only one who's alone now," Logan said placing an arm around Camille's shoulders. Camille shrugged him off.

"Yeah looks like she's flying solo to homecoming," James said.

"Homecoming coming up that's right," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah in a month," James said.

"You better get to work Camille," Logan said looking over at his sister. Camille only rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I am going to bed and I suggest you two so the same," She said.


	14. Chapter 14: Inside Joke

**Ok so here is goes. I almost didn't do this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it at first, but I had to do their anniversary. This Chapter is a big milestone for Kendall and Logan. Also since I almost didn't do this chapter the next one is almost done and should be up tonight or early tomorrow. I just have to tweak a few things and it will ne ready. **

**Chapter 14: Inside Joke**

Logan paced back and forth as he waited for Kendall to arrive. He was excited for the concert. He was excited they lasted a month. He knew this was the first in only many more months to come. Logan knew they were going to be together for a long time. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Kendall was different from all his other crushes. Kendall was more than a crush.

"Logan calm down," Camille said walking out onto the porch. Logan had been outside for the last ten minutes waiting for Kendall. He was starting to get anxious.

"I am excited," Logan said, "I am going to go see Inside Joke with Kendall," he said excitedly.

"I know, and he will be here any minute so just calm down," Camille said.

"Shut up you're not with someone as amazing as Kendall and you can't understand my excitement," Logan said. Camille laughed at Logan and shook her head. Logan glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to the driveway. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"You," Camille said simply.

"Glad to know I amuse you," Logan said. He didn't notice the car pull into the drive way behind him or the blonde get out of the car. Logan jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did I scare you Logie?" Kendall asked chuckling.

"Yes, you jerk," Logan said turning and smacking Kendall's shoulder playfully.

"Sorry, but you make it too easy," Kendall said laughing. Logan's glare softened and he turned back to Camille.

"Tell mom and dad I'm leaving," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him back to his car.

"Have fun," Camille called. Logan waved to her as he got into the passengers seat of Kendall's car. Kendall got in as well and started driving again.

"So, why did you get these tickets?" Logan asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean you don't really like the band," he said.

"I like a few songs kind of," Kendall admitted, "I mean they're ok. There's only one song I really like," he said.

"Maybe you'll like more after tonight," Logan said, "they are amazing live," he said.

"Maybe," Kendall said.

"So what song do you like by them?" Logan asked.

"Nothing Even Matters," Kendall said, "I only really came to like it recently," he said. Logan looked over at Kendall smiling. He knew why Kendall like that song. It really fit them so perfectly, and it was also his favorite song.

"Funny that's my favorite one too," Logan said.

"Yeah, well after listening to it, I realized it was a good song," Kendall said grinning.

"I know," Logan said, "I'm the one who told you that," he added. Logan smiled and shook his head. Kendall was definitely full of surprises. Logan never knew what to expect from the blonde, and he didn't mind. He usually liked Kendall's surprises. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to be with someone like Kendall.

"So, Logie what do you like about Inside Joke?" Kendall asked.

"Their music is amazing," Logan said, "and the lead singer is hot," he said. Kendall cleared his throat. "not as hot as you," he added quickly smiling sweetly at Kendall.

"That's what I thought," Kendall said.

"Well, no one is as hot as you Kendall," Logan said placing his hand on Kendall's thigh. "I mean it, you are a god among men," he said playfully.

"Knock it off," Kendall said pushing Logan's hand away.

"I really mean it," Logan said playfully.

"Shut up," Kendall said smacking Logan's arm playfully. Logan laughed and turned his attention to the passing scenery. He was so excited about this concert.

* * *

><p>Logan bounced on the balls of his feet as he and Kendall stood in line waiting to get inside. There was still an hour before the show, but he could not wait. He wanted to get in and find their seats. He had only been to one of their concerts before. This was different though. He was here with the one person he cared about the most.<p>

"Logie calm down," Kendall said laughing at Logan's eagerness.

"I can't I am too excited," Logan said, "I am about to see my favorite band with the best boyfriend in the world and to top it off your seat are front row," he said as he continued to bounced on his feet. Kendall only laughed and placed his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan and Kendall eventually made their way inside and found their seats. Logan sat down next to Kendall and grabbed his hand.

"We have a half hour left," Kendall said.

"I know this is gonna be so much fun," Logan said. He and Kendall continued to talk. Logan knew Kendall was trying to distract him to keep him busy and make the time go by faster. Logan didn't mind Kendall distracting him.

Suddenly the band walked out on stage and Kendall and Logan were on their feet with the rest of the crowd. They were cheering and applauding as the band greeted them and started with their first song, The City is Ours. Logan jumped up and down excitedly. He was like a kid in a candy store. He loves this.

Kendall stood there and watched Logan. He wondered how he had been so lucky as to find someone like Logan. He knew Logan was one of a kind. He was just so lucky that he loved him back. He knew there was no one he'd rather be with at this moment. He loves the small brunette and it scared him. He had fallen for the small boy very quickly. He knew his mom thought he and Logan were moving fast, but things just felt right.

The first song ended and they jumped into their next song, I Know You Know. Logan loved this song. He turned to Kendall and pulled him close. "I love this song," he said.

"It's ok," Kendall shouted back at him.

"You're impossible," Logan said as the song came to the small rap Logan smirked and pulled Kendall close again and rapped in his ear. Kendall smiled and looked at Logan.

"I didn't know you could rap," Kendall said amazed.

"I can sing too," Logan said, "now, if only I could dance I would be a triple threat," he said laughing.

"You can sing?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and turned his attention back to the band on the stage.

"Later," Logan said, "watch," he said pointing to the band on the stage. Kendall nodded and turned his attention to the stage. Logan grabbed his hand and leaned into his side. Kendall smiled and watched the band. The next song was Nothing Even Matters. Logan squealed like a girl and began singing along. Kendall smiled and he leaned in closer to listen to Logan's angelic voice. Even over the band and the crowd Kendall heard him. His voice was amazing. Kendall definitely would make him sing for him more often.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan walked hand in hand back to Kendall's car. The concert had been amazing and Logan had bought a few souvenirs. He bought two CD's one for him and the other for Kendall, a few t-shirts and a beanie for Kendall with the band's logo on it.<p>

"This night has been amazing," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I think I actually like their music a little more now," he said as they approached his car.

"That's good," Logan said smiling. He was happy that he had gotten to not only see his favorite bands live, but he got to spent the night with Kendall. They reached Kendall's car and Logan quickly pulled Kendall to him and kissed him. Kendall grinned and pushed Logan back so he was leaning against his car. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's lips. Logan moaned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. They stayed there for awhile kissing. They parted when the need for air was too great. "I think we should get going," Logan said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement, "we have a long drive," he added as he walked around the car. Logan nodded as he got in. Kendall started the car and tried to navigate his way out of the parking lot. Several long minutes later they were on the road again heading home.

"That was the best concert ever," Logan said.

"Yeah, it was better because you were there," Kendall said. Logan smiled and placed his hand on Kendall's thigh again.

"Yeah, I definitely had more fun because you were there with me," Logan said smiling. The two continued to talk, but both were thinking about the kiss they shared in the parking lot. Logan wanted to continue it. He loved the feel of Kendall's lips on his. Logan squeezed Kendall's thigh and Kendall sent Logan a quick glance, he saw the look on his face. Kendall then pulled off onto a small country road and pulled over. The second he parked the car Logan was on him. Their lips met in a fierce kiss. Logan moaned as Kendall unbuckled his seat belt. Logan climbed over Kendall's lap so he was straddling the blonde.

"Logie," Kendall moaned as he placed his hands on Logan's neck. He pulled the brunette as close as he could.

"Kendall," Logan said as he moved his lips down to the blonde's neck. Kendall moaned and brought his hands down to Logan's waist. Logan started to suck gently on Kendall's pulse point earning another delicious moan from the blonde. He then bit down and sucked harder making sure to leave a mark. Logan carded his fingers though Kendall's blonde hair and brought his lips back to his. He allowed Kendall's tongue into his mouth and rolled his tongue against it. They sat there just kissing for quite some time. Logan couldn't get enough of this. He was addicted to Kendall.

Kendall's hands moved from his hips to cup his ass. Logan moaned and ground his hips down into Kendall as a reaction. Kendall moaned at the sudden friction and bucked his hips but. Logan brought his hands down to the hem of Kendall's shirt and pushed it up slightly. Kendall's hands moved up and played with the hem of Logan's jeans and shirt. Logan moaned and ground his hips down. It was like he had no control over his body. It was like it was on autopilot. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him. Logan tore his lips away from Kendall and sat up quickly hitting his head on the roof of the car. He winced and quickly placed his hands on his head.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"I can't do this," Logan said, "not here," he said.

"Do what?" Kendall asked confused slightly.

"I am not losing my virginity in a car," Logan said, "I'm sorry," he added quickly.

"It's ok I get it," Kendall said, "you want your first time to be special right?" he asked moving his hands back to rest on Logan's hips.

"Yeah," Logan said getting off Kendall and sitting in his seat once more. "If we don't go now we'll miss curfew and I'll be grounded for a month," Logan said looking at his watch. Kendall nodded and started the car once more. They spent the next few minutes in silence. "Ken," Logan said after awhile.

"Yeah Logie," Kendall said.

"what was your first time like?" Logan asked looking out the window, "you don't have to tell me. I'm just curious," he said.

"It was horrible," Kendall admitted, "like I said it was with Curt and we had no idea what we were doing and it hurt like hell the first time," he said.

"Why did you sleep with Curt? From what I know of him he's an ass," Logan said turning to look at Kendall finally.

"I don't know, he pressured me into it saying entering high school as a virgin was like social suicide," Kendall said, "I just gave in to shut him up. It was awkward since we hadn't done anything really sexual before," he said.

"Do you regret not saving it for someone special?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "but what's done is done can't take it back," he said.

"Kendall, I really do not want to do it in a car for my first time," Logan said.

"I understand," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Logan waved to Kendall as he pulled out of the drive way. Once he was gone Logan turned around and headed inside. He headed straight for the stairs and to Camille's room. He knocked softly on her door. "Camille," he said softly. He heard movement. The door opened to reveal Camille more awake then he expected.<p>

"About time," Camille said stepping aside to let him into her room.

"I need to talk to you," Logan said as he walked into her room.

"Obviously," Camille said, "I've been waiting for you," she said.

"It scares me how well you know me," Logan said as he sat down on Camille's bed. Camille smiled and walked over and sat down next to him.

"You're my brother," Camille said placing an arm around his shoulders, "now how was the concert?" she asked.

"Great," Logan said, "I think I got Kendall to actually kind of like the band," he sid excitedly.

"How?" Camille asked.

"I know every song by heart and I was singing along and he paid more attention to me, but he said he liked them more now," Logan said, "but that is not what I want to talk to you about," he said.

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" Camille asked.

"After the concert we were on our way back when suddenly we got this urge to just kiss and so he pulled off on to back road and we kissed and soon it turned into making out and before I knew it his hands were on my-" Logan cut himself off.

"You're what?" Camille asked.

"My butt," Logan said, "and the scary thing is I wanted him to go further," he said.

"You didn't," Camille said slowly.

"No, no we didn't," Logan said, "but I wanted to," he added looking down at his hands. He had never really thought much about sex until he met Kendall. He had started to think maybe Kendall would be the one he took that step with.

"Wow Logan," Camille said.

"I know this is so not me," Logan said, "I've never really thought about sex until I met Kendall," he said.

"He's corrupting you," Camille said.

"Would you two go to sleep some people around here actually need their beauty sleep," James said standing in the door that led to the bathroom that connected his and Camille's rooms.

"I am talking to Camille about a problem go away," Logan said glaring at James. He did not want to talk about this with James. James was the last person he wanted to about this with.

"You and Kendall almost had sex," James said, "you should've gone for it," he said.

"Says the boy who's most likely to die a virgin," Logan retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean," James asked annoyed.

"You're going after Katie Knight, Kendall will kill you before you get the chance to do anything," Logan said.

"Like I would tell Kendall if I was having sex with Katie," James said, "besides she's fifteen going on sixteen and I won't do anything she's not ready for," James said.

"Since when did you become so noble?" Logan asked. James only shrugged and turned around.

"Now please go to sleep," James said, "I need my beauty sleep and I can't sleep if you two are talking," he said.

* * *

><p>Kendall got out of his car and made sure to grab the shirt, hat, and CD Logan had gotten him. He smiled as he walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and walked in only to be ambushed by Sammy.<p>

"Hey girl," he said laughing softly. Sammy jumped up and started licking his face.

"Hey big brother," Katie said from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said walking up the stairs. Sammy followed him. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Sammy woke me up when she jumped off the bed," Katie said, "how was the concert?" she asked.

"Fun," Kendall said, "I think I actually like their music now," he said. He had fallen in love with it after he heard Logan singing, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Did Logan force you to buy the CD?" Katie asked pointing to the CD in his hands.

"No, he bought it and gave it to me," Kendall said, "I'll listen to it," he added as he walked past her. "Now go back to bed before mom wakes and finds you're up," he said.

"Too late," Jennifer said from her bedroom door way.

"Sammy woke me up," Katie said pointing at the dog, "I just wanted to know hoe Kendall's date went," she said.

"It went great," Kendall said, "now if you'll excuse me I am going to go to bed," he said walking down the hall to his room. Kendall shut his bedroom door after Sammy ran in behind him. The dig jumped up on his bed and laid down to sleep. Kendall laughed at her and changed before getting into bed.

Kendall lay there for quite some time unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Logan. They had been so close to taking that next step, but Logan's rational side won. Kendall didn't mind waiting for Logan to be ready, but he was starting to wish he would hurry up. He was only a teenage boy after all. He had needs. He would have to talk to Logan about it. He wanted to know where they were in their relationship. He wasn't quite sure about their boundaries.

* * *

><p>Kendall awoke the next morning still thinking about Logan. He just couldn't get Logan out of his mind. He needed to talk to someone about what they had almost done last night. Katie was out of the question. He was not talking to his little sister about sex. James and Camille were out of the question too. There was no way he was talking to Logan's siblings. That only left one person.<p>

Kendall got out of bed and dressed. He grabbed his cell phone as he let Sammy out of his room. He dialed Carlos' number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Carlos speaking how may I help you," Carlos said.

"It's me ding bat," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall how was the concert last night," Carlos asked.

"Great, do you think I could come over I need to talk to you about something," Kendall said.

"Uh, yeah sure," Carlos said.

"Your parents won't mind?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Kendall you are like a second third to them," Carlos said.

"The first two being you and Teddy," Kendall asked.

"Well duh," Carlos said laughing.

"Ok I'll be over in ten minutes," Kendall said. He finished getting changed and made his way down to the kitchen where Jennifer and Katie were eating. "I'm heading over to Carlos' and his mom usually makes me eat so I'm just gonna go," he said pointing over his shoulder.

"Alright, be home by noon," Jennifer said, "I have a client meeting today because no other day would work for them and Katie is going to Erin's and Sammy can't be here alone," she said. Kendall nodded and left. Kendall got in his car and drove to the Garcia house.

Kendall quickly got out of his car and ran up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Carlos' younger brother Teddy.

"Hey Teddy," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall," Teddy said. He stepped aside for Kendall. "We're eating breakfast right now," he said as he walked toward the kitchen. Kendall followed him. Carlos, his mother Sylvia, and his little sister Trina, were all sitting at the table. Kendall knew officer Garcia was probably at work.

"Hey Ken," Carlos said standing up.

"Hello Kendall dear," Sylvia said her Spanish accent thick like usual. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Another time I need to talk to Carlos," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go up to my room," Carlos said standing up and grabbing his plate.

"Carlos sabes que no me gusta que comer en habitacion," Sylvia said sternly. Kendall may not know that much Spanish but he had heard that one several times to know what it meant. Sylvia always told Carlos not to bring his food up to his room.

"No te preoccupies mama que no se hacen un lio te lo promento," Carlos replied quickly. Kendall knew that was Carlos promising not to make a mess. Carlos and Kendall then made their way up stairs to Carlos' room. Carlos sat down on his bed with his food while Kendall sat down in his desk chair. "So what's up man?" Carlos asked.

"Ok before I start promise to take me seriously and give me real answers and don't make fun of me," Kendall said.

"Always," Carlos said putting his hand up in a fake scouts honor.

"Do you think Logan and I are moving fast?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, "did something happen last night? Did you guys have sex?" he asked his eyes wide.

"No we didn't have sex," Kendall said, "we almost did but we didn't," he said.

"Almost?" Carlos asked his eyes wide. "I was joking," he said quickly.

"I don't know what came over me, one minute we're laughing and having a good time and the next I'm pulling off the road and we're making out and practically dry humping," Kendall said. He looked down at the floor waiting for Carlos to poke fun at him.

"I don't know Ken," Carlos said slowly, "Do you feel like you're rushing in," he asked.

"That's just it, if Logan hadn't come to his senses we would've done it then and there," Kendall said, "Everything with Logan just feels right though. I mean it doesn't seem like we're moving fast, but my mom keeps telling me to slow down," he said.

"Well you and Logan are really touchy feely," Carlos said earning a glare from Kendall. Kendall knew he was only speaking the truth. He and Logan really couldn't keep their hands to themselves. He didn't know what it was about Logan, but he couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"I don't know what to do," Kendall said putting his head in his hands.

"I think you should just do what feels right," Carlos said, "now come on I am still hungry and we can finish this conversation later after we eat," he said standing up. Kendall looked at Carlos' now empty plate. Kendall hadn't noticed he even finished. He stood up and walked to the top of the stairs. "Mama me hablo Kendall que se quede y desayunat con nosotros," he called.

"I hate you now I have to eat," Kendall said as he followed Carlos down the stairs.

"My mom would be upset if you didn't and you know Teddy adores you," Carlos said laughing.


	15. Chapter 15: Telling Kendall

**Ok so here is goes. This Chapter is yet another very impotant milestone for Kendall and Logan. **

**Chapter 15: Telling Kendall**

James looked at Kendall as he walked down the hall with Logan. He had let another chance slip away form him. He had tried to tell Kendall about him and Katie, but he let it slip away. He was just too scared of Kendall hating him. Logan and Katie were both trying to get him to talk to Kendall, but he couldn't. He had never been so scared before. He didn't know why he was so scared. Kendall was his best friend and he was dating his brother maybe he would understand. James knew the chances of that happening were slim.

James took a deep breath as he followed Carlos to their next class. He had told Carlos about asking Katie out as well, but he wasn't pushing James as hard as Katie and Logan were. Carlos understood why he was so scared. Carlos knew how Kendall got over Katie. He had seen several guys take an interest in the youngest Knight and get scared off by Kendall. He knew James wouldn't scare as easily as they would after he told Kendall. That was all he had to do, he knew his confidence would come back after told Kendall. He just had to convince James to tell him.

"Man you have to talk to him about it sooner or later," Carlos said shaking his head as they walked side by side. He knew James was scared and he had good reason. Kendall could be scary when he needed to be.

"I know," James said, "I still have two more days, I mean it's only Wednesday," he said.

"Yeah but the more you wait the worse it will be," Carlos said.

"I know," James said. They walked into the classroom and sat down in back away from most of the class. James didn't want people listening to them right now. He did not want rumors to start going around about him and Katie before he told Kendall.

"Dude, I get it I would be scared shitless too if I wanted to date Katie, but you have to talk to Kendall he is our best friend," Carlos said.

"I know and that is what makes this so hard," James said annoyed. He valued his and Kendall's friendship too much and did not want to lose it. He had to do this carefully. He had to make sure Kendall understood that he didn't want this to come between and that he did not intend on hurting Katie.

"If you don't do it now you'll never do it," Carlos said, interrupting James' thoughts, "the longer you wait the more pissed he'll be once you tell him," he added.

"I know, I know," James said looking down at his hand. Carlos was right though. The longer he waited the angrier Kendall would be when he finally told him the truth. Kendall was gonna be upset when he told him no matter when he did it. The sooner he did it the better though. James sighed and put his head down on his desk. When had things gotten so complicated? He wished things never got complicated. He just wanted to go back to kindergarten when people thought dating meant sharing your snack with someone. He wanted to forget all these complicated feelings and just be with Katie. He hated growing up. Growing was too hard sometimes.

"I feel for you man," Carlos said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really do, but you should just put yourself out of your misery and tell him," he said.

"I know," James said.

"Quit saying that and just tell him," Carlos said. James sighed and nodded. He knew he had to do this. He had to suck up his fear and just do it.

* * *

><p>Kendall followed Logan to the cafeteria. He couldn't help but think about James' strange behavior the last few days. James became very tense every time Kendall came around. He seemed like he had something to say to Kendall, but he never did. Kendall asked Logan about it but Logan told him he had no idea what was up with James. Kendall knew Logan was lying, but didn't push it.<p>

"…so I told Camille to just poke it and she looked at me like she wanted to hurt me for even suggesting that," Logan said turning to face Kendall. His smile fell into a frown when he realized Kendall wasn't paying attention to him. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked annoyed. Kendall had been distracted the last few days and he did not like it.

"Sorry," Kendall said looking down at Logan who was pouting now.

"What's on your mind?" Logan asked.

"I can't figure out why James is acting so weird," Kendall said, "I think it has something to do with me," he said.

"I dunno maybe you should ask him," Logan said shrugging. Kendall knew Logan knew what was going on but wasn't telling him.

"I've tried but he won't tell me," Kendall said, "he either says its nothing or he walks away," he said annoyed. He had never seen James like this and it was starting to get on his last nerve.

"Give him some time he'll come around," Logan said as they got their lunches. They both paid for their lunches, Kendall then noticing the cookie Logan had snuck into his lunch. "Please," Logan said sticking his lower lip out at Kendall.

"Fine," Kendall said, "but only because I can't say no to you for some reason," he added.

"That is good information to know for reference in the future," Logan said. Kendall laughed and shook his head. They walked over to their table and sat down with James and Katie. Carlos and Camille were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Katie said smiling at them.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hey Katie," Logan said smiling at the younger girl.

"Hey," Katie said again. She elbowed James in the ribs.

"Ow," James said looking at her confused. The two shared a look, Katie intensified her glare, and James gave in. He then turned to Kendall who was looking at him confused. "Hey Ken could we talk after school, it's kind of important," he said.

"Ok," Kendall said slowly, "why not now?" he asked.

"It's personal," James said biting his lip.

"Ok, I'll come over after school then," Kendall said. James nodded his head and turned his attention to his food.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked looking around for the hyperactive Latino. Carlos never skipped lunch. He never skipped a meal to be exact. To not see Carlos eating lunch was a surprise. James looked up at Logan and then around the cafeteria.

"I have no idea he was with me one second and then he was gone," James said, "what about Camille?" he asked.

"Same thing," Logan said looking around for the loud brunette. Normally she walked to lunch with Logan and Kendall. Today she had ran from the room almost the instant the bell rang and didn't say a word to the two. Kendall wondered where she could've gotten to.

Kendall sat back wondering what James could possibly want to talk about. He knew it had to be important if he didn't want to do it here. He had no idea what it could be about. They weren't fighting, and he knew he hadn't done anything to upset the pretty boy. He could not think of a single reason James would want to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Kendall dropped Carlos off at home before he and Katie went over to the Diamond residence so James could talk to Kendall. He still had no idea what James wanted to talk about. He pulled into the driveway and he and Katie got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Katie knocked. Logan opened the door.<p>

"Kendall, Katie what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"James said he wanted to talk to me," Kendall said, "he told me to come over as soon as possible," he added.

"Oh right," Logan said nodding. He stepped aside and let Katie in. Logan stepped in front of Kendall and kissed him. "Listen to him before you react," Logan said softly.

"I thought you didn't know what was up with James," Kendall said.

"It's not my place to say Ken," Logan said, "just promise to hear him out," he said.

"What is this about?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"It's not my place to say," Logan said, "now go sit in the living room I'll go let James know you're here," he said pushing Kendall down the hall. Kendall looked at Logan weird before joining Katie in the living room. Kendall sat down on the couch confused. He looked at Katie who looked on the edge as well.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Kendall asked. Katie only nodded.

"Katie do you think I could talk to Kendall alone," James asked as he walked into the room. Katie looked up at James.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. James nodded and gestured for her to leave. Katie looked between James and Kendall for a moment before leaving. Kendall looked up at James.

"Ok are you gonna tell why you've been acting so weird these last few days?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, there's a simple reason for my strange behavior," James said as he started pacing before Kendall. "I don't want you to hate me, but shortly after coming back here and seeing you guys again I kind of sort of developed feeling for Katie and I asked her out this Friday night," James said closing his eyes waiting for Kendall to yell. There was a commotion in the hallway and Katie and Logan stumbled into the room.

"Ken," Logan said walking over to Kendall. Kendall just sat there looking at James. Logan waved his hand in front of his face. "I think you broke him," he said turning to James.

"Kendall, I already agreed to go out with him," Katie said stepping up.

"Kendall you have to believe me when I say I like her and I really want to date her," James said, "I won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about," headed.

"You can't date her," Kendall said, "she's my sister and you're my best friend," he said standing up, "besides mom doesn't want her dating yet," he said walking away.

"That is so unfair you lost your virginity at fourteen," Katie said angrily.

"And that is why mom doesn't want you dating," Kendall said, "Now come on we're leaving," he said in a forced calm voice. He left the room.

"Katie stay I'll talk to him," Logan said running after Kendall. Kendall stopped on the porch and turned to face Logan. "What is your problem?" he asked.

"I don't want Katie getting hurt," Kendall said, "and like I said she's not allowed to date," he added.

"God Kendall you are so blind," Logan said throwing his arms up in the air, "don't you see the way they look at each other. No you don't you haven't noticed that they were crushing on each other," he said.

"Look Logan, I don't want Katie going through what I went through with Curt. I told you he pressured me into sex and I lost my virginity at fourteen. I know James would never do that, but he's my best friend and you are not supposed to date you're best friend's sister," Kendall said.

"Oh don't pull that bro code crap with me," Logan said annoyed, "you're dating your best friends brother," he pointed out. Kendall opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he had no come back. "Exactly, now why can't you just let Katie be happy? She really likes James and James really like her. I've never seen him like this before. They look at each other the same way you look at me," Logan said.

"Logan my dad died when I was young and Katie doesn't really remember him much, and I made a promise to protect her," Kendall said.

"You can't keep her locked up like a caged bird, if you do that she'll grow to hate you and lie to you and sneak around behind your back with worse guys than James," Logan said.

"I heard that," James said from the other side of the door. Logan rolled his eyes but continued.

"She's not a fragile glass doll Kendall," he said, "she's a living breathing human being and she has needs too. You have to let her live her life," he said.

"I guess you're right," Kendall said.

"You are not allowed to hit James unless he fucks up," Logan said.

"Did you just swear?" Kendall asked, "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before," he said.

"I only swear when it's necessary," Logan said.

"It's kind of hot and a turn on," Kendall said in a low voice. Logan blushed and looked away from Kendall embarrassed.

"So you gonna let them be and do what they want?" Logan asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Kendall said.

"No you don't," Logan stated matter-of-factly. Kendall grinned and walked over to Logan and pulled him flush against him.

"What would I do with out you Logie?" Kendall asked his voice low and seductive.

"I don't know," Logan said, "but I do know that I have never wanted you more," he said locking eyes with Kendall. "I don't know why but I am so turned on right now," he said blushing. Kendall's eyes widened and he smirked as Logan's blush deepened. Logan then grabbed his hand and opened the front door. He reached into Kendall's pocket, grabbed his car keys, and gave them to James who was standing in the hall with Katie and Camille. "James take Katie home," he said as he ran up the stairs with Kendall in tow leaving the other three confused. Logan reached his room, ran into it, shut his door, and locked it. He pushed Kendall against the door and kissed him hard. Kendall moaned at the suddenness of the kiss. Logan quickly moved his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Logan what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not ready for sex just yet, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things," Logan said as he ran his hands under Kendall's shirt. "Is that ok with you?" he asked. Kendall nodded and Logan grinned and reconnected their lips. The two continued to make out against the door. Logan's hands moved under Kendall's shirt and across his abs. Kendall moaned and pushed Logan back until Logan's legs hit his bed.

"Give me a limit," Kendall said, "how far can we go?" he asked.

"I don't know I'll tell when to stop," Logan said as he sat down pulled the blonde with him. Logan moaned as Kendall straddled him. Logan's hands found their way back into Kendall's shirt. Logan lifted the shirt off Kendall and tossed it aside. Kendall moaned and stood up.

"Scoot back so you're more on the bed," Kendall said. Logan nodded and did as he was told. Kendall crawled over him and reconnected their lips again. Logan moaned and fisted Kendall's hair and pulled gently earning a moan from Kendall. Logan grinned and gave another experimental pull, earning another moan from Kendall. Logan moaned as Kendall positioned himself between his legs and rubbed their groins together.

"Ken," Logan moaned, "st-stop teasing and do something," he moaned.

"Like what?" Kendall asked as his hand snaked its way to Logan's crotch. He cupped Logan's hardening length and squeezed lightly.

"That," Logan moaned arching his back. Kendall grinned and continued to stroke Logan's clothed erection earning him more delicious moans. Logan moaned and pulled Kendall's head closer for another kiss.

Kendall's hands moved to unbutton Logan's jeans. Kendall broke the kiss and locked eyes with Logan silently asking permission to continue. Logan nodded and kissed him again. Kendall quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Logan's jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement. Logan moaned and bucked his hips up looking for any kind of friction. Kendall looked back up into Logan's eyes.

"Do it," Logan moaned eagerly. Kendall pulled Logan's boxers down and looked at his hard cock. His mouth watered and he couldn't help but stare. Kendall grabbed his length and started stroking the brunette earning him a delicious moan. Kendall leaned forward and connected their lips once more. Logan reached down, unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, and shoved his hand into his boxers.

"Logie," Kendall gasped against his lips.

"Mmm, Kenny," Logan moaned and thrust his hips up into Kendall's hands. Logan pulled his hand out of Kendall's boxers and pushed them down somewhat so he could get better access to Kendall. He looked down at Kendall's cock and moaned. It was perfect. He grabbed it again and started stroking Kendall quickly.

Logan moaned as he felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. He was close, and by the sounds of it, Kendall was too. He picked up his pace. A few strokes both tumbled over the edge together. Both moaned each other's names. Kendall pulled his boxers and jeans up and collapsed on Logan's bed next to the brunette.

"That was amazing," Logan said once he regained his breath.

"Yeah," Kendall said still slightly breathless. Logan got out of his bed, walked into his bathroom, and cleaned himself off returning with a washcloth and he tossed it at Kendall. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and his jeans and put them on. He grabbed a t-shirt and picked Kendall's up and tossed it to him.

"My mom will be home soon," Logan said as he sat down on his bed. Kendall put his shirt back on and moved so he was sitting next to Logan.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," Kendall said slowly, "but where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "seeing you mad like that, it was kind of a turn on, and after I calmed you down I tried to ignore it but you're just…" Logan trailed off blushing.

"Am I that irresistible?" Kendall asked. Logan only turned away from Kendall trying to hide his face. He didn't know what had come over him.

* * *

><p>"Guys wait," Camille said as she ran out the door after James and Katie. "I do not want to be here listening to them fool around," she said.<p>

"I understand," James and Katie said together.

"Thanks," Camille said. The three got into Kendall's car and James started driving. "Logan must be out of it if he asked you to drive Katie home," Camille said after awhile.

"One time and he never lets me forget," James said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked confused.

"Logan let me drive his car tons of time and one time recently I almost ran into a street light and Logan has not let me drive his car since," James said.

"Is he that paranoid?" Katie asked laughing.

"He loves that car so much," James said, "The only thing he loves more is your brother," he added. Katie nodded her head in agreement. Kendall was the same way. He practically worshiped the ground Logan walked on.

James pulled into the Knight driveway. Katie looked over at him. "I think we should tell my mom," she said.

"Now?" James asked.

"Do you want to go home to Logan and Kendall?" Katie asked. James and Camille looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"Well, come on I think she's home," Katie said. James and Camille nodded and got out of the car. The three headed inside. Sammy greeted them. The dog took to Camille right away. She didn't like James too much.

"Katie? Kendall? Is that you two?" Jennifer called as she walked out of the kitchen.

"It's just me mom," Katie said, 'and some friends," she added quickly.

"Mrs. Knight," James said, "Uh this is my step sister Camille," he said pointing to Camille.

"It's nice to meet you," Camille said.

"So you're Camille, Logan has told me so much about you," Jennifer said, "he speaks highly of you," she added.

"Really?" Camille asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Mom I need to talk to you about something," Katie said. She looked over at James who nodded.

"What is it dear?" Jennifer asked.

"I want to date," Katie said, "I really like James and he likes me and I won't make the same mistake Kendall made," she said.

"I knew this would be happening soon," Jennifer said.

"Mom I'm gonna date him, but we would really like your blessings," Katie said grabbing James' hand. James smiled and nodded his head as Jennifer looked at him.

"Mrs. Knight don't worry, I won't pressure her into anything and I will treat her with nothing but respect," James said.

"I guess I can't stop you," Mrs. Knight said, "I don't have a problem with it, and I give you two my blessings," she said. Katie let go of James' hand and threw her arms around Jennifer in a hug.

"Thank you," Katie said.

"Have you talked to Kendall?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, that's why James and Camille are here," Katie said, "Logan is trying to talk some sense into him," she said. She hated lying, but this occasion called for it. She was not going to tell her mother what Kendall and Logan were really doing.


	16. Chapter 16: Date Night

**WOW two chapters in one day. I am on a roll. I may have the next chapter up as soon as tomorrow night. **

**Chapter 16: Date Night**

James fidgeted as he looked at himself in his mirror. Tonight was his date with Katie. He was so nervous. He had to make a great first impression. He had gotten Katie to agree to date him, now he had to find a way to keep her interested. He was afraid she only liked him because of his looks. He knew that was a possibility. Katie hardly knew him now. Sure, they had known each other when they were younger, but that was before James had started liking girls, and Katie liking guys. James had to show her he was serious and wanted to get to know her.

James looked himself over once more. He was wearing his favorite lucky v-neck t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a black vest with his favorite vans. He grabbed his lucky comb and combed his hair. He wanted this night to go perfect even though they were only going to the movies.

"James relax everything is going to be fine," Logan said. He was standing in the doorway. James looked over his shoulder in his mirror.

"How can I relax," James asked, "I am going out with Katie in less than an hour and I can not mess this up," he said.

"Katie likes you there is no way you can mess this up," Logan said laughing at James' nervousness. "And since when do you second guess yourself?" he asked.

"Since I am about to take out Katie Knight a girl I really like," James said. He didn't know what it was about Katie. There was just something about her.

"Chillax man," Logan said laughing.

"Which reminds me can I borrow your car for the night?" James asked.

"No way," Logan said, "Not with your driving skills, ask dad," Logan said turning and walking away.

"Come on Logan it was one time," James said as he followed Logan out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen.

"It's my car and I do not have to let you drive it," Logan said as he walked into the living room where Jack and Joanna were watching a movie with Camille.

"Logan please," James all but begged.

"I said no," Logan said sitting down in the armchair.

"Boys what's wrong?" Jack asked turning to the two boys.

"Logan won't let me borrow his car for my date tonight," James said pointing a finger at Logan feeling like a child again. They hadn't fought like this in a long time. Logan claiming to be more mature than that. Lately he was stooping to James' level. James knew it was partly Kendall's doing. He knew it also had to do with Logan's new image.

"I have a good reason to not let him drive my car," Logan said, "he nearly ran into a streetlight and before we got my car he nearly wrecked your car several times," Logan said turning to Jack. James wasn't the best driver around, but he was careful. Logan did not want to take a chance though.

"But I didn't," James said.

"Logan James is a good driver," Jack said.

"It's my car not his," Logan said, "You bought it for me not for him," he added.

"Logan come on you know Katie can't drive yet," James said annoyed.

"It's not my fault you decided to date a girl who can't drive," Logan said standing up to leave. He started for the door.

"Logan wait," Joanna said.

"I am not letting him drive my car," Logan said as he sighed and turned around to face her. "I would like to actually have a car and if he drives it he is sure to crash it," he said pointing a finger at James.

"I will not," James said, "trust me Logan," he said desperate.

"No and that is my final word on the subject," Logan said, "Besides Kendall and I are going out tonight," he said. He turned and left the room. James turned to Jack and Joanna.

"Here," Jack said pulling his keys out of his pocket, "take my car," he said.

"Thanks dad," James said looking up as he heard a door slam.

"So am I right in assuming that Katie is Katie Knight," Jack asked looking up at his son.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you," James asked.

"No all you said was her name was Katie," Jack said, "you never mentioned it was Kendall's little sister," he said.

"Kendall's sister?" Joanna asked.

"Yes, she's Kendall's sister," James said, "but she's not a little girl dad she's only a year younger than me and I really like her so please don't make a big deal out of this," he said.

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting in his room ignoring Katie who was getting ready for her date with James. Kendall still wasn't one hundred percent ok with it, but he didn't have a choice. He knew Logan would be mad if he did anything to ruin their relationship. Kendall jumped when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and looked at it. He had gotten a text from Logan. He opened it and read it.<p>

_Ken you busy? I am on my way over, be ready to go out._

Kendall looked at the text confused before replying, _Ok, I will get ready you have some splaining to do when you get here. _

Kendall put his phone down and changed out of his sweats. He had changed into them thinking he was going to be spending a night in. He had not planned on Logan surprising him like this. He quickly changed and made himself presentable.

"Going some where big brother?" Katie asked from his doorway.

"You know you're not the only one with a date," Kendall said.

"You taking Logan out?" Katie asked walking into his room.

"He's on his way over," Kendall said as he quickly combed his hair. He looked at Katie. She was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and a mini skirt with black leggings. He did not like the skirt, but was glad she was wearing something under it.

"Kendall I'm nervous," Katie said.

"It's going to be fine," Kendall said, "if he tries anything funny just call me and I will be there as soon as I can. I will kick his ass if I have to," he said walking over to Katie and enveloping her in a hug.

"If he tries anything he won't have to worry about Kendall coming after him," Logan said from the doorway. Kendall looked up and Katie spun around. "Your mom let me in," Logan said smiling.

"You got here quick," Kendall said.

"I was on my way here when I texted you," Logan said, "you ready?" he asked.

"Where's James?" Katie asked.

"Uh, he's on his way I think," Logan said, "he's using our dad's car," he said.

"What do you mean think?" Katie asked confused.

"He was doing a few last minute things when I left," Logan said shrugging.

Kendall looked at Katie. "You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, go have fun," Katie said as the doorbell rang. Katie's eyes lit up as she exited the room. Logan laughed and walked over to Kendall and kissed him.

"Come on, I'll explain in the car," he said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him down the stairs. Katie and James were standing in the doorway talking to Jennifer. Logan stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom we'll be fine don't worry," Katie said.

"Yeah and if he tries anything Katie will call us and I'll kick his ass before Kendall can," Logan said.

"Then I'll kick his ass again," Kendall said.

"You guys are treating me like I'm some random guy Katie picked up off the street," James said annoyed.

"Just go," Logan said. James rolled his eyes and he and Katie left.

"Well, mom Logan and I are going out too," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and walking to the door.

"Have fun you two," Jennifer called after them.

* * *

><p>James and Katie walked into the theater together after they bought their snacks. James was so nervous. He and Katie sat down together. James looked over at Katie and smiled. The ride here had been filled with pleasant conversation.<p>

"James relax," Katie said. James looked at Katie confused before he realized he was shaking his leg. He stopped and blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok," Katie said laughing, "if it helps I'm nervous too," she said. James nodded and turned his attention to the screen as the movie started. Katie turned her attention to the screen as well.

James took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down as the previews played. Katie reached over and laced her fingers with James. James looked up at her blushing. Katie looked at him smiling. James returned the smile and turned his attention back to the screen before him. James hadn't held Katie's hand because he was so nervous. He knew both Kendall and Logan were serious. James had only fought Logan once before. They had been twelve at the time, but Logan had beat James up so bad. That was the only time James had even seen Logan fight. He had not seen the brunette throw a punch since. He knew why too. Logan didn't like fighting and was against it, just that one time James provoked him.

James tried to focus on the movie, but it was hard with Katie sitting so close to him holding his hand. He did not know why Katie had this effect on him. He had never been so affected by one girl. Katie was different from regular girls.

Katie looked over at James half way through the movie. She still had a hard time believing this was real. She could not believe Kendall hadn't killed James when he told him he liked Katie. That was partly thanks to Logan though. If he hadn't intervened, he may have. Katie was just glad Kendall was somewhat ok with all of this. She really liked James. Sure, he seemed self-centered and was way too absorbed in his looks, but Katie saw past that. Katie saw the real James. She knew there was more to him than that. Katie knew James was very different from the guy people seemed to believe he was. The same thing could be said about Logan. She knew there was more to him than met the eye. She would have to thank the brunette later for this. He was the reason Kendall accepted this. Katie let go of James hand to grab her soda and take a drink.

James took this chance to put his arm around Katie. Katie smiled and leaned into his touch. James nerves were gone by this point. He was finally relaxed to enjoy this date. They sat like that for the rest of the movie. James was glad this was going great.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he sat on the hood of Logan's car with Logan. They had driven just outside the city to an over look of Lake Superior. They were just enjoying one another's company.<p>

"So just so we're clear you faked having a date with me so James couldn't use your car?" Kendall asked.

"You haven't seen him drive," Logan said as he snuggled into Kendall's side. "He's not horrible, but he tends to damage car easily," he said.

"You really love this car don't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "it's my first car and it's beautiful," he said patting the hood beneath him. Kendall laughed and turned his head and kissed the side of Logan's head.

"I know what you mean," Kendall said.

"You didn't have any other plans tonight did you?" Logan asked suddenly sitting up. He had not thought about what Kendall had been doing before he interrupted him. He had only been worried about keep his car from James as selfish as it sounds.

"No I was actually getting ready for a night in with Sammy and watching lame horror movies," Kendall said honestly as he sat up. Logan relaxed and turned to Kendall. "I'd clear my schedule for you any day Logie," he said. Logan smiled and placed a hand on Kendall's cheek as he moved so he could face Kendall easier. Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall softly on the lips. Kendall placed a hand on Logan's neck and deepened the kiss. Logan reached up, grabbed Kendall's hand, and broke the kiss.

"How did I ever find someone like you?" Logan asked. He placed his hands, which were still holding Kendall's in his lap.

"I ask myself that same question everyday," Kendall said locking eyes with Logan.

Logan smiled as he looked into Kendall's eyes. They were beautiful on their own, but with the moon light and the reflection of the lake in them made them even more so. Logan couldn't tear his eyes away. "Kendall I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said. He leaned in and kissed Logan again. This time it was filled with passion and love. It said what they could not say with words.

"Logie," Kendall said breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Logan's.

"Yes," Logan said breathlessly.

"Homecoming is in three weeks," Kendall said

"I know," Logan said biting his tongue waiting for Kendall to ask him.

"Logan will you go to homecoming with me?" Kendall asked taking Logan's hands in his again. Logan looked down at their hands for a moment, before looking up at Kendall.

"Of course I'll go with you," Logan said. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>James laughed as Katie told him a story of one of Kendall and Carlos' many adventures since he left. They had left the theater and James was bringing her home. He was glad their nerves were gone and they were having fun.<p>

"The worst part is Carlos fell into the mud afterwards and that is what got them caught," Katie said finishing her story.

"I missed having fun with them," James said, "don't get me wrong Carlos and Kendall are crazy, but after living with Camille and Logan for almost seven years and not spending much time with them it make me realize they know how to live," he said.

"I know what you mean," Katie said, "that summer after you moved away Kendall spent a month at camp with Carlos and I got bored without them around," she said.

"Kendall and Carlos really know how to make life interesting," James said, "I'm not saying that I don't love Camille and Logan, but they are tame compared to them," he said. He pulled into the Knight's driveway.

"I had a good time tonight James," Katie said.

"Me too," James said. Katie leaned over the seat and kissed James on the cheek.

"Good night Jamie," Katie said smiling. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. James watched her as she stopped at the door. She turned and gave him one final waved before going inside. James smiled and left. He drove himself home smiling all the way. He couldn't stop even as he walked down the hall after he left Jack's key in the kitchen dish. He walked up stairs to his room and fell onto his bed.

"How was it?" Camille asked walking into his room.

"Perfect," James said.

"Really?" Camille asked excitedly. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Yes, we just went to a movie, but for the first half we just held hand and then I put my arm around her," James said, "I know it wasn't much but I think it went great," he said.

"Did Katie have a good time?" Camille asked.

"Yes, I was the perfect gentleman," James said proudly, "I didn't even kiss her. She kissed me on the cheek, but I'm ok with that," he said.

"Aw, Jamie's growing up," Camille teased poking him in the side.

"Shut up," James said swatting at Camille's hand. Camille laughed and stood up. "Is Logan home yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, he still has a few minutes," Camille said looking James' alarm clock that read ten fifty. "I'm gonna go," she said.

"Kay, night Cami," James said.

"Night Jamie," Camille shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it James and Katie's first date and Logan and Kendall's impromtu date. This is an important chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Seriously the next chapter may be up as early as tomorrow night so keep an eye open. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: New Rules

**Ok this is a short cute sweet chapter. I am about to get into some real drama soon and I had to give you guys some cute and sweet. I may have one more sweet chapter coming before the drama begins. Read and lemme know whatcha think. **

**Chapter 17: New Rules**

Logan yawned as he sat down on the floor next to Kendall. They were having a nice night in and were watching a movie with, James, Katie, Camille, and Carlos. They were all at the Diamond's house just relaxing. They were in James' room watching a movie. It was Saturday and Carlos, Kendall, and Katie were staying over again. Logan was ecstatic that Kendall was staying the night, but he hated that Kendall had to sleep in James' room. Joanna had made it a rule for Logan that Kendall not sleep in his room. Logan had been mad and argued that all he wanted to do was sleep, and they weren't having sex yet because they weren't ready for that. Joanna remained firm on that rule though. Logan huffed and left the living room staying in a bad mood until Kendall arrived.

"Logie you tired?" Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," Logan said. He wanted to spend as much time with Kendall as he could. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder as they sat there. Kendall smiled and placed his head on Logan's. Logan smiled and allowed his eyes to close. He was glad they could at least be together. He was so glad Joanna wasn't against his relationship with Kendall.

Away from the couple the other four occupants of the room were watching them. They all noticed how close the two were getting and they were all happy for them. Camille and James had never seen Logan happier and Carlos and Katie had never seen Kendall so happy either. They all could tell the two were perfect together.

Logan jolted away when he felt a hand shake him slightly. He looked up at the owner of the hand. "He-ey Camille," he said sleepily.

"You know you can't sleep in here mom will freak," Camille said. Logan looked around and noticed the movie was over and Katie had left.

"'s the movie over?" Logan asked groggily.

"Yes," Camille said laughing.

"M'kay," Logan said as he closed his eyes once more and leaned against Kendall again.

"Logan mom will freak now get up," Camille said louder. Kendall jerked away and looked oat her confused. "Make him go to his room," she said. Kendall nodded sleepily. Camille walked away.

"Logan you have to go to your room," Kendall said. Logan sighed and sat up and stretched.

"I don't think I can get up," Logan admitted blushing slightly, "my legs are asleep," he added. Kendall laughed and sat up. He stretched and stood up and held his hand out to Logan. He help Logan to his feet as James and Carlos got ready to go to sleep. Logan stood there leaning on Kendall. He shook his head. Kendall grinned and picked Logan up bridal style and carried him to his room. Kendall set Logan down on his bed and moved to go. "Wait," Logan said grabbing his hand.

"What?" Kendall asked. Logan tugged Kendall down onto his bed with him.

"Stay with me," Logan said.

"I can't," Kendall said moving to get out of the bed once more. Logan only pulled him back down.

"I don't care abut getting in trouble I'll take all the blame," Logan said as he rolled over and rested his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and snuggled closer to Kendall. Logan didn't care if he got in trouble, he just wanted to sleep with Kendall.

* * *

><p>"LOGAN MITCHELL!"<p>

Logan sat up quickly and looked to his door where Joanna was standing with her arms crossed over her chest angrily. She did not look to happy either. Logan looked at her for a moment trying to figure out what she was so mad.

"Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said sleepily. That was when Logan realized Kendall was with him.

"Mom," Logan said, "it's not what you think, we didn't do anything, all we did was sleep," he said quickly as he stood up. "It was my idea I wouldn't let him go please don't be mad," he said.

"Kendall can I walk to my son please," Joanna asked. Kendall nodded and stood up. He quickly left the room. Logan groaned as Joanna walked over to him. He knew she was mad. She was gonna ban Kendall from staying over now.

"Logan I thought I made it clear you are not to have boys in your room alone," Joanna said.

"Mom I am almost seventeen," Logan said, "Kendall and I are dating and if I want him in here I am gonna bring him in here, unless you wanna see us make out on the couch or something," he said.

"Logan," Joanna said, "I don't want you rushing into this relationship like I did with your father," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"Your father and I met in high school and in my senior year he got me pregnant with you and a year later we were married and you were born, but what I never told you was we were never really happy," Joanna said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"The reason we were in the accident was because we were fighting and we never saw the car run the red light," Joanna said looking away from Logan. "I think he only married me because he wasted to do what was right," she said.

"Mom if you're worried about Kendall knocking me up you don't have to," Logan said, "I'm a guy that will never happen," he said.

"I know that," Joanna said smiling, "no I'm worried about you and Kendall getting to into this, and getting hurt," she said.

"Mom we're not going to get hurt we love each other," Logan said placing a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"That's the same thing I told my mom when she told me to slow down with your father," Joanna said looking Logan in the eyes.

"Mom I don't mean this in a mean way, but I am not you," Logan said, "I love Kendall and he loves me," he said. He looked at Joanna trying to read her expression as he continued. "Don't worry about us having sex, I am not ready for that and Kendall understands and is willing to wait until I am," he said.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt," Joanna said.

"I know, but I gotta make my own mistakes and live my life," Logan said, "I think about the future and I see Kendall mom," he said.

"Logan you're only in high school," Joanna said, "you don't know what love is," she said.

"Yes I do," Logan said, "back in Jackson I felt like I was missing something in my life. I knew there was something I needed and once we moved here I realized Kendall was what was missing," he said, "now you can forbid me to date him but that won't stop me. Just know that I am not having sex with him," Logan said standing up.

"Fine," Joanna said, "when he stays over I want your door wide open at night and no funny business, also I want you to tell me in advance of your dates, and I want you to just over all slow down. I don't want you rushing into this. That's what I did with your father and we ended up fighting all the time," she said standing up as well. "You are my son and I love you so much I don't want to see you get hurt," she said.

"I know, mom and I love you, but Kendall is my boyfriend and I can live with your rules," he said hugging Joanna.

"Breakfast is almost ready so get changed and come down stairs," Joanna said. She left leaving the door open. Logan sat down on his bed. That was the first time Joanna had ever really talked about his dad with out him asking. She never really talked about him and know he knew why. He had never know that they didn't get along like that.

"Logie?" Kendall asked from the doorway. Logan looked up and gestured for Kendall to come in.

"Shut the door," he said as he stood up. Kendall did as he was told.

"Am I forbidden from coming over now?" Kendall asked as he sat down on Logan's bed.

"No, but there are a few new rules," Logan said as he walked over to his dresser. He grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and a clean pair of boxers. He stripped down to his boxers. "no funny business," he warned. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes and turned away from Logan as he took his boxers off.

"So what are these new rules?" Kendall asked.

"Well for starters you can still come over and if we do sleep together the door has to be open," Logan said. He slid his boxers on.

"I can live with that," Kendall said, "it's not like we're doing anything but sleeping anyways," he said.

"Ok, you can open your eyes," Logan said after he had his sweat pants on. "The next rule is I have to tell her in advance of our dates," he said as he put his shirt on as well and walked over to his bed. He sat down next to Kendall.

"Understandable," Kendall said nodding.

"And last she wants us to slow down, but I told her we weren't even doing anything really and that she couldn't stop us from dating," Logan said.

"Three new rules? I can live with that," Kendall said.

"I know so can I," Logan said. The two fell silent for a moment. Logan moved so he could rest his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall smiled and placed his arm around Logan's waist. "You know before we moved here I never would have talked to my mom like that," Logan said softly.

"Like what?" Kendall asked confused.

"We had a nice little chat and she told me she didn't want me rushing into this and that I was making the same mistakes she made with my dad," Logan said.

"I thought your dad died when you were young," Kendall said.

"He did, but before that he and my mom fought constantly apparently," Logan said, "She just told me that. Anyways I told her, nicely might I add, that I wasn't her and that I loved you and you loved me. I told her she would not be able to stop me from seeing you," he said. Kendall pulled away from Logan to look at him. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"I love you," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's in a sweet kiss. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's and parted his lips when Kendall nibbled at his bottom lip. Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder to steady himself.

"Logan, Kendall breakfast come on," James said knocking once on the door scaring the two. Logan jumped back and placed a hand over his heart.

"Let's go before my mom come back," Logan said standing up. He grabbed Kendall's hand and led him out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he followed James and Camille inside the school building. It was Monday and he did not want to be here. It was a first time that he didn't want to be in school. He was too tired to even do anything. He followed the two inside and walked to his locker. He wanted nothing more than to go back home and sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. It was weird, he had never had trouble sleeping before. He grabbed his things and turned around and came face to face with Kendall. He smiled and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, guess what," Kendall said excitedly.

"You've finally gone off the deep end and decided to buy that dress you wanted for homecoming?" Logan asked teasingly. Kendall looked around and slapped a hand over Logan's mouth. He did not need people thinking he was wearing a dress to homecoming. He got enough crap for being gay and in a relationship with the school's resident bad boy. He knew Logan was a challenge, but he didn't mind. That was one thing he did not want people thinking. He did not want to be labeled as a girl. He and Logan were both boys.

"That is not funny," he said. Logan laughed as he pulled Kendall's hand down from his mouth laughing.

"I'm sorry but you said guess," Logan said, "I mean you know I have an over active imagination," he added grinning.

"You are a pain in the ass sometimes you know that right," Kendall asked rolling his eyes a smile on his face still.

"Kenny, we're gay I thought you knew that," Logan said sweetly as he playfully batted his eye lashes. Kendall's jaw dropped as he looked around the hallway. People weren't paying any attention to them thank god.

"I can't believe you just said that," Kendall said shocked at Logan's boldness.

"It was a joke relax," Logan said shaking his head as he started walking away. Kendall followed him.

"If you're not going to take me seriously then I won't tell you the great news," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," Logan said stopping and turning around, "I'll be serious," he said.

"Too late," Kendall said walking past Logan and down the hall to his locker. Logan ran after him.

"Come on Ken I was joking," Logan said, "I didn't mean anything by it," he said as he grabbed Kendall's arm. Kendall looked down at Logan. Logan gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Katie had taught him how to get Kendall to do anything he wanted with those eyes.

"No you ruined the moment," Kendall said looking away.

"Oh my, they do fight," Camille said as she, James, Katie, and Carlos walked up to them.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the perfect couple fought," Carlos said.

"You guys owe me twenty bucks," Katie said proudly.

"We're not fighting," Logan said turning around, "he had news for me I said something funny and he won't tell me," he said. He turned around to face Kendall again.

"And we are not the perfect couple," Kendall said.

"Far from it," Logan said sending a small glare Kendall's way. His smile cancelled it out though.

"Just tell him already," Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah he's gonna find out soon enough anyways," James said.

"Wait what did Logan say?" Camille asked.

"Nothing that concerns you guys," Kendall said.

"I'll tell you later," Logan said grinning as he looked at Camille. Camille smiled knowing it had to be something funny if Kendall wasn't saying and Logan was grinning like an idiot.

"No you won't," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I will," Logan said turning around, "I think it was funny," he said. "Slightly perverted but funny," he said.

"Perverted?" James asked, "since when did you become a perv?" he asked.

"Kendall's a bad influence," Logan said.

"I am not," Kendall said.

"Of course your not," Logan said patting Kendall's chest and walking away. Kendall followed him leaving the others to laugh at them.

"Logan I really have something important I want to tell you," Kendall said as he caught up to him.

"What?" Logan asked stopping and turning around.

"I've been nominated for homecoming King," Kendall said. Logan looked up at Kendall and smiled.

"Oh my god that's great," Logan said as he threw his arms around Kendall's neck. He pressed his lips quickly to Kendall's and continued to hug him. He was excited for him. "That is just great," he said.

"I know I was excited too," Kendall said, "which is why I didn't like that dress comment, but now that I think about it, it was funny," he said. Logan laughed and nodded. "The other comment was not so much," he said.

"I beg to differ," Logan said though yet another laugh. Kendall couldn't help but laugh with Logan.


	18. Chapter 18: Interruptions

**I am about to get into some real drama soon. Read and lemme know whatcha think. **

**Chapter 18: Interruptions**

Logan laughed as Kendall tickled his sides. They were up in Kendall's room having fun and goofing off until Kendall found Logan's ticklish spots. Logan laughed hard as he tried to fight Kendall off. He twisted and pushed Kendall trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't. The two were up in Kendall's room. They were alone in the house and were supposed to be studying, but Kendall thought it would be fun to take a study break. Kendall's idea of a study break was to attack Logan, and tickle him.

"Stop," he cried as he squirmed. Logan twisted his body and tried to get away from the blonde's fast fingers. "K-Kendall, p-please," he managed to gasp between laughs. Kendall didn't stop though.

"Why?" Kendall asked, "it's so much fun," he said as he moved his hands faster. Logan laughed harder and tried harder to push the taller teen away form himself. Kendall only tried harder to tickle the smaller teen.

"W-we have to st-study," Logan gasped as he continued to twist and turn in Kendall's grasp. Logan reached up and grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled him down and smashed their lips together into a kiss that was sure to leave bruises. Kendall froze and Logan took his chance and flipped them over so he was on top of Kendall. They struggled for a moment before Logan won the struggle. They both panted softly as they stared at one another. The air was thick with sexual tension.

"Enough," Logan said calmly.

"You ruined my fun," Kendall pouted.

"Sorry, but we have homework to do," Logan said as he got off of Kendall's lap. Kendall pouted and pulled Logan back into his lap. Logan laughed and playfully shoved Kendall away from him.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Logan moaned softly and pushed Kendall away. He shook his head and tried to push Kendall away again.

"No, we have homework," Logan said. Kendall pulled Logan close and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Logan melted into the kiss and pulled Kendall closer. He ran his hand through Kendall's hair. Kendall grinned and moved Logan so he was straddling his lap. Kendall's hands moved from Logan's face and to his waist. Kendall's hands slipped under Logan's shirt. Logan jumped back from Kendall. "We…uh…have stuff…an-and…stuff…and things…" he stammered unable to think clearly at the moment. Kendall always seemed to have that effect on him. Logan hated how Kendall could make him act like the teenage horn dog he was.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said moving closer to Logan. Logan scooted back until he reached the end of Kendall's bed. "I know you'd rather make out than do homework," he said.

"That is true, but we have homework and your mom or sister could come home any second," Logan said trying to reason with not only Kendall but himself as well.

"So? That's what makes it more fun," Kendall said as he pulled Logan away from the edge of his bed. Logan looked at Kendall and saw the lust in his eyes. Logan gulped when he saw it, but it turned him on.

"Kendall I am serious we have homework," Logan said trying to resist Kendall. It was hard, but he was doing great so far.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him closer. Logan gasped as Kendall's lips found their way to his sensitive spot just below his ear. Kendall nibbled and sucked on the skin there. Logan moaned and whined when Kendall pulled away.

It was like a switch flipped inside Logan's head. It was like he was a completely different person now that Kendall turned him on. Logan had no control over his body anymore. He gave in and let his body do what it wanted. He did not mind not being in control and he knew Kendall didn't mine either. Logan lunged forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall squeaked at the shock of the kiss, but relaxed quickly and moved his lips with Logan's. He placed his hands on Logan's waist. Logan straddled Kendall's waist as he fiercely kissed the blonde. Kendall moaned as Logan started to liter his neck with kisses. "I hate it when you do this," Logan said.

"No you don't," Kendall said smirking. Logan decided to play dirty. He ground his hips down into Kendall's. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up. Logan kept a steady rhythm for awhile before he stopped and climbed off of Kendall. Logan stood up and moved Kendall so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Kendall looked up at Logan confused.

"Trust me you'll like this," Logan said as he got down on his knees. He started to unzip Kendall's jeans. Kendall's breath hitched in anticipation. Logan managed to get his zipper all the way down when the front door opened and they froze.

"Kendall? Katie?" Jennifer's voice called out. Logan stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it.

"Up here Mrs. Knight," Logan called, "I'm helping Kendall with some homework," he said as Jennifer walked up the stairs. "Kendall's just getting focused so I think it's best we keep going if that's ok," he said.

"That is fine," Jennifer said, "where's Katie?" she asked as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"She's out with James," Logan said.

"Well ok then, I'll be down stairs then," Jennifer said nodding. She walked back down the stairs.

Logan shut the door and walked back over to Kendall. He got down on his knees again. "Now where were we?" he asked as he brought his hand up to rest on Kendall's thigh.

"Logan my mom is home," Kendall said.

"You'll just have to be very quiet," Logan said as he pressed his hand to the bulge in Kendall's jeans. Kendall moaned softly and bucked his hips up into Logan's hand. Logan grinned and pulled Kendall's jeans down a bit before leaning forward and mouthing Kendall's cock through his boxers. Kendall gasped and fought hard not to buck his hips up. Logan continued to tease Kendall. He loved having control over Kendall.

"Logie please quit teasing me," Kendall begged quietly. Logan groaned and finally pulled Kendall's boxers down enough to expose his hard length. Logan moaned at the sight and Kendall squirmed as Logan stared at his prize. "Logie please," he begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Logan said. He took the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth and sucked. Kendall slapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned and muffled it slightly. Logan pulled off of Kendall and looked up at him.

"You have to be quiet or we'll get caught," Logan warned. Kendall nodded and guided Logan's head back to his cock. Logan grinned and took the head of Kendall's cock in his mouth again. He sucked harshly and placed his hands on Kendall's hips to keep him from chocking him. Logan then started bobbing his head as Kendall bit his lip to keep from screaming. Logan bobbed his head quickly loving the sounds Kendall was emitting. Logan started to palm himself through his jeans to release some of the pressure.

"Boys," Jennifer called up the stairs. Logan stopped what he was doing and looked at Kendall. He pulled off Kendall's cock.

"Answer her," he hissed.

"Ye-yeah mom," Kendall called back in a forced calm voice.

"I have a few errands to run before dinner, and Joanna called and she wants Logan home before dinner," Jennifer yelled.

"Kay, we're almost do-ne," Kendall yelled as Logan took his cock in his mouth again. Kendall looked down at Logan. Logan only kept at what he was doing. Logan unzipped his jeans and pulled his own cock out. Hw started pumping his own cock while Kendall tried to remain calm.

"I'll be back soon," Jennifer called.

"Okay," Kendall yelled as Logan started bobbing his head again. Kendall placed a hand over his mouth as Logan started moving faster. Kendall tried to listen carefully for his mother leave, but it was hard with what Logan was doing. He faintly heard Jennifer's car pull out of the driveway. "Logie," Kendall gasped, "I-I-I-I'm gonna come," he moaned quietly. Logan only bobbed his head faster trying to get Kendall off as quick as he could. He felt Kendall tug on his hair and that only drove him to go faster. Kendall came seconds later with a soft cry of Logan's name. Logan eagerly swallowed every drop Kendall gave him. Logan came seconds later. He coved the tip of his cock with his hand in order not to soil his shirt. Logan pulled off of Kendall's cock with an erotic pop.

"I take it that was good?" Logan asked as he stood up. He grabbed a tissue from Kendall's bed side table and cleaned his hand off. He sat down next to Kendall as Kendall finished zipping his jeans back up.

"Wer-were you trying to get me caught?" Kendall asked as he came down from his high.

"No, but I couldn't resist," Logan said smiling sweetly at Kendall.

"You're a beast once you're turned on," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Hey, you turn me on you have to deal with the consequences," Logan said laughing. Kendall laughed as well. "So how was that? I have to be honest that was the first time I did that," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"You were amazing," Kendall said. He placed a finger on Logan's chin and made him look up at him. "I am not just saying that, you were amazing. I mean seriously do you have a gag reflex?" he said causing Logan to blush. Kendall leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to Logan's lips. Logan grinned and returned the kiss with as much passion and love as he could.

"Do you think we should actually do some home work," Logan asked. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"No I don't really have much," he said pulling Logan closer. He pulled him close and kissed him again. Logan smiled and ran his tongue along the seam of Kendall's lips. Kendall parted his lips and the battle for dominance began.

* * *

><p>Kendall grinned as he followed Carlos and Katie down the hall. They had just arrived at school and he found out he was ahead in the polls for homecoming king. They still had a week before the dance, and today was the last day for nominees to be announced. So far it was just Kendall, and three other guys he didn't know that well.<p>

"Well looks like you're going to be homecoming king big brother," Katie said smiling.

"I know," Kendall said, "that is just how awesome I am," Kendall said cockily.

"I wouldn't be getting ahead of yourself Knight," a voice behind him said. Kendall turned around to glare at Jett.

"I've just been told there are three new candidates," Jett said cockily, "me being one of them fag," he said spitting the last word out.

"Like anyone would vote for a homophobic prick like you," Kendall said.

"Look Ken-dork, there is no way anybody is gonna vote for a queer like you," Jett said. Kendall glared at Jett and put his arms out to stop Katie and Carlos who had moved to hit the jerk.

"Leave him he's not worth it," Kendall said to them.

"If anyone here is not worth it, it's you fag and the fairy you call a boyfriend," Jett sneered. Kendall snapped and stepped up to Jett so there was little room left between them. Jett looked smug and Kendall was furious.

"Jett," a voice called out. Kendall stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Logan. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" he asked as he walked down the hall with Camille and James behind him. "I told you before that if you want to get to us you are going to have to do a lot better than call us a few names. We have to put up with that everywhere we go, so if you have nothing original to say just go back to that little bunch of hetero freaks you call friends and tell them the gay boys beat you at your own game again," he said. Jett stood there shocked as he looked at Logan at a loss of words. Logan laughed and walked over to Kendall. He decided to push this just a little bit further. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in the closet and you pick on us because we're not afraid of what you or anyone else thinks," Logan said. With that said he grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt and pulled him close and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I am not gay," Jett yelled furiously.

"Whatever you say," Logan said after he pulled away form Kendall. Jett looked around the hallway and people were staring at them. There was no way he was going to let Logan get to him.

"Whatever queer I think you're just saying that because you secretly want me," Jett spat. Logan started laughing hard. He doubled over with a hand on Kendall's shoulder to keep himself from falling completely to the floor.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard," Logan said as he recovered form his laugh attack. "There are a few flaws to that idea though," he said. "One Kendall is ten times hotter than you, two I hate your guts, and three Kendall is twice the man you'll ever be," he said. Jett stood there shocked.

"He's right," Katie said stepping up behind Kendall. Kendall looked at her and smiled.

"I have to agree with Logan and Katie," James said stepping up as well. Camille and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"They do have a point," a female voice said from behind them. Kendall looked over his shoulder at his old friend, Jenny Tinkler. Jenny had freaked when Kendall had come out and they hadn't talked in years. "Hey Kendall, I've done some thinking and growing up and I am sorry about the way I treated you," she said. Jett turned and stormed off mad at having Kendall and Logan show him up once again.

"Words hurt more than being punched Ken," Logan said turning to his boyfriend.

"Yeah you definitely damaged his ego," Katie said.

"Thank you Jenny," Kendall said looking at her.

"Look I didn't know how to react before, and I've missed being your guys' friend," Jenny said looking at Kendall and Carlos. "Do you think you could forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course," Kendall and Carlos said together.

"Um hi," Logan said waving a hand at Jenny.

"Oh Logan this is Jenny Tinkler she used to be one of my best friends, but we fell out after I came out," Kendall said, "If you're serious Jenny I would love to be friends again," he said.

"I am," Jenny said.

"Well, Jenny this is my boyfriend Logan Mitchell and his sister Camille Roberts and you remember James," Kendall said.

"Hey Jenny," James said not moving to touch her. James was holding his arm though as he looked at her. The bell rang and Jenny said good bye to them. After she was gone James turned to Kendall as they walked down the hall together saying good bye to Katie as well.

"Really you wanna be friends with her?" James asked, "don't get me wrong she's a great girl but she broke my arm playing marbles once," he said pointing to his arm.

"She apologized," Carlos said.

"What about the time she gave me the only paper cut ever in history that required surgery," James asked, "And fifth grade lab partners," James said placing his hands on his head.

"Your hair grew back," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it took a year," James said.

"Are you as lost as I am?" Logan asked Camille.

"Only a lot," Camille said nodding her head.

"Jenny is a little accident prone," Kendall said.

"A little?" James asked, "I mean did you not hear me she broke my arm while playing marbles," James said pointing to a scar on his left arm.

"You don't have to be friends with her," Kendall said, "but I think she's serious about changing," he said.

"I do too," Carlos said.

"Oh Ken," James said suddenly.

"What?" Kendall asked turning to look at James.

"Principle Rocque told me you have some new competition for homecoming king," James said, "and I am not talking about Jett. He's an idiot," he said.

"Then who is my competition," Kendall said, "I think Jett said there were two other besides him," he said.

"Me and Logan," James said.

"Oh really?" Kendall asked turning to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I was on my way to tell you, but Jett side tracked me," he said.

"Ok maybe you don't have this in the bag," Carlos said.

"I'm not worried," Kendall said, "I know I'll win this," he said.

"Just promise not to throw a fit when I win," James said cockily. Kendall laughed and shoved James playfully.

"Ok girls just don't cry when I win," Logan said laughing.

* * *

><p>Logan shifted as he got comfortable. He was sitting on Kendall's lap while they watched a movie in the living room with James, Katie, and Camille. Logan had plans that had been ruined when the others walked in. They said they were going to be out for awhile, and Logan was planning on spending that time alone with Kendall. To say Logan was annoyed was an understatement. The others didn't seem to notice though.<p>

"Something wrong Logie?" Kendall whispered in his ear.

"No," Logan lied.

"Liar," Kendall said poking Logan in the side lightly.

"I'm fine," Logan insisted. He knew Kendall could see right through him. He could never lie to Kendall.

"Are you mad since your plans were interrupted," Kendall asked.

"That's putting it mildly," Logan said. He stood up and walked out to the kitchen to get some drinks. Kendall followed him.

"Hey," Kendall said, "I'm sorry, but maybe another time," he said.

"I know, but every time we try to do something lately someone interrupts," Logan said annoyed. This was one of the many times this week Logan had tried to get even a little intimate with Kendall and they had been interrupted. "I swear to god Ken, if I don't get you to my self soon I am gonna freak out," he said.

"Kind of like you are now?" Kendall asked fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes," Logan said as he rummaged the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Calm down Logie," Kendall said walking over to his distressed boyfriend.

"I can't," Logan said as he grabbed soda and opened it. He took a drink and sat down at the counter. Kendall sat down next to him. He grabbed Logan's soda and took a drink.

"You just have to relax," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Kendall I am a teenage boy with a super hot boyfriend, my hand can only work for so long," Logan said.

"I know Logie, I know," Kendall said.

"They were not supposed to be here," Logan said glaring in the direction of the living room.

"Hey, in all fairness they had no idea what you had planned and neither did I otherwise I wouldn't have let them stay," Kendall said.

"Well you should never have asked them to stay in the first place," Logan whined. The last time they had done anything further than kissing was Monday at Kendall's house, even then they had been interrupted. It was Friday now and Logan was craving Kendall. Logan groaned frustrated and placed his head down on the counter.

"How was I supposed to know," Kendall asked, "I'm not a mind reader," he said.

"I know," Logan sighed, "I'm not mad at you I'm mad at me," he said.

"You know, the others are watching a movie," Kendall said, "why don't you and I sneak up stairs to your room?" he asked. Logan lifted his head and looked at Kendall. "You're not the only one who's daring now come on before they notice we're gone," he said grabbing Logan's hand. He pulled Logan from the room and down the hall to the stairs. They quickly and quietly made their way up to Logan's room.

Logan shut the door behind him and locked it. He looked up in time for Kendall to push him against the door. Logan moaned and brought his hands up to Kendall's hair. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pressed him into the door.

"Kids I'm home," Jack's voice called through the halls followed.

"Fuck," Logan said against Kendall's lips. Kendall took a step back and looked at Logan. "No, no, we didn't hear him," Logan said as he pulled Kendall closer. He smashed their lips together. Kendall moaned softly into the kiss as Logan's hands began to wander.

"Logan," Kendall said against Logan's lips.

"We just have to be really quiet," Logan said as he moved his lips to Kendall's neck.

"I know," Kendall said, "I was going to suggest we move this to the bed. It will be much more comfortable," he said. Logan grinned and pushed Kendall back until they were at the bed. Kendall sat down and pulled Logan with him. Logan attached his lips to Kendall's lips once more.

"Logan," Jack called as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Logan called pulling away from Kendall for a second. He then brought his lips to Kendall's neck.

"You know the rules," Jack said.

"We're studying," Logan yelled as he worked Kendall's shirt open. He pressed his lips to Kendall's shoulder and Kendall had to fight the urge to moan.

"Just remember your mom will be home in an hour," Jack called as he walked away.

"Do I not have the best step-dad ever," Logan asked as he started on Kendall's jeans. Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and stopped him.

"Slow down," Kendall said, "we'll get there," he said.

"Did you not hear him," Logan asked as his lips found Kendall's neck once more. "We only have an hour," he said.


	19. Chapter 19: Caught

**Read and lemme know whatcha think. **

**Chapter 19: Caught**

Logan sighed as he lay down on his bed. Homecoming was this Friday. That was four days away. He and Kendall had agreed to go together and he was nervous. He had never gone to a school dance, and to top it off he was a nominee for homecoming king. He had never thought in a millions years he would be nominated for homecoming king. A year ago, if anyone told him he would be popular and dating the guys of his dreams, he would have laughed in their faces.

Logan yawned as he rolled over onto his side. He and James had just gotten home from yet another hard Hockey practice. They were almost half way through the season and that meant they were going to be facing Jackson again. Logan was worried about seeing Curt and Dak. He was worried about seeing Curt because he was his sole tormentor back in Jackson. He knew Curt would probably be worried about seeing Kendall though. Then there was Dak. He was Logan's ex, and probably still in love with him. Logan didn't know what he was going to do if Dak tried to get him back. Kendall would get jealous. He knew this because Kendall nearly punched a guy for hitting on Logan in front of him.

Logan shook his head to clear it. He had to worry about homecoming first. He would deal with Dak and Curt afterwards. He had to worry about homecoming first. He had to worry about what he was going to wear. He had so much to worry about. He was glad Camille had not roped him into being on the dance committee. Camille had been roped into it somehow and tried to get everyone else in too. Carlos and James agreed right away knowing it would be better not to argue. Kendall was the next to cave and give into Camille's badgering. Logan was insistent though. He was not going to help. He would not give into Camille even if she begged.

"Logan," Camille called.

"In my room," Logan yelled back. Camille walked into his room seconds later.

"I need you're help," Camille said walking over to him. She sat down on his bed next to him.

"With what?" Logan asked curiously. He could not help but think this was about homecoming. He really did not want to help with decorating the gym for the dance.

"Ok, there's this guy I want to go to homecoming with," Camille said slowly.

"Carlos?" Logan asked not bothering sitting up. He knew Camille liked Carlos it was no secret. Everyone knew except Carlos. He was the only one too blind to notice.

"No," Camille said blushing.

"Liar," Logan said pointing a finger at her. He finally sat up and looked at her.

"Fine, it's Carlos," Camille said, "anyways I have tried so hard to get him to notice me as more than a friend, but he won't. I mean I thought he was interested, but he never made a move and now he's after Stephanie again," she said.

"Look Camille if you want to go out with him just ask him," Logan said.

"Logan I can't just ask him to homecoming," Camille said, "I mean I can but that would damage his ego and he'd say no," she said.

"That is true," Logan said tapping his chin thoughtfully. He looked over at Camille who seemed deep in thought. "Look Camille go to homecoming in that nice red dress you have and make him want you," he said.

"Which red one?" Camille asked, "The strapless one or the short one?" she asked.

"Oh I forget about the short one," Logan said, "I say go with the strapless its more homecoming. The other one just screams desperate," he said.

"If you girls are done talking fashion dinner is ready," James said from the doorway.

"If we wanted fashion advice we would have dome to you Jamie," Logan said standing up. "Camille needs my help with something important," he said.

"Whatever Hortense dinner is ready," he said walking away.

"Don't call me that," Logan said angrily as he walked out of the room. Camille laughed and followed him down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he sat down on the couch. He had just finished eating dinner with Katie and Jennifer. He turned the TV on and settled into to watch it when Sammy joined him. He smiled at the dog and let her rest her head on his lap.<p>

"Hey, big brother," Katie said as she walked into the room, after finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall said looking at her.

"I've done some number crunching over the homecoming race," Katie said walking over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Who's in the lead?" Kendall asked.

"As of right now it's between, you, James, and Logan," Katie said. "James is the face and people think he's hot and he gets a lot of those votes. Logan's the new bad boy and that's where he's getting votes," she said.

"What about me?" Kendall asked.

"You are the popular jock with a lot of friends," Katie said.

"Who are you voting for?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know if I can choose between one of my best friends, my boyfriend, and my brother," Katie said.

"Does the fact that we're blood related mean nothing to you?" Kendall asked feigning hurt.

"Don't," Katie said, "James already tried that," she said laughing. Kendall laughed slightly. He still was not comfortable with the fact that Katie was dating James. He knew he couldn't stop them, he just asked them not to flaunt it in his face. Kendall had given James the bog brother talk with James threatening him in return if he ever hurt Logan he would hurt him. They both understood each other. "I think I'll vote for the one who annoys me the least about voting for them," Katie said suddenly.

"That is so unfair," Kendall said pouting slightly. Katie laughed and stole the remote from Kendall and turned the channel. "Hey," Kendall said reaching for the remote.

"Too slow," Katie said moving it from within his reach. The two then started to joke around and laugh.

Jennifer walked out into the living room. She stood there and watched her two kids they got along so well, and she loved them so much. She could not imagine her life without them. She felt so blessed to have them.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He had just showered and he had to get ready for school. It was Thursday and he had to make a big impression on people if he wanted to be king. He was still in his boxers and a tank top. The first thing he had to do was deal with the hickeys Kendall just seemed to love to give him.<p>

Logan walked out of his bathroom and out to the hall. He walked over to Camille's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Camille said. Logan opened the door and walked in to her room.

"Cami I need your help," Logan said.

"With what?" Camille asked turning to him.

"These," Logan said pointing to his neck. "I look like I have some kind of disease," he said.

"I have some cover up that could work," Camille said.

"Thank you," Logan said. Camille grabbed his hand and sat him down in front of her vanity mirror. She grabbed some make up and got to work. Logan sat still as she worked and waited impatiently. Once she was done, she stepped back. Logan looked at himself in the mirror. She had done a great job

"There you go," she said.

"Thank you so much," Logan said.

"Here keep this," Camille said handing Logan the cover up. Logan nodded and hugged her. He then ran back to his room and into his bathroom. He looked at himself in his mirror once more. He really had to step up his game if he wanted to get votes. He had to look good and get people's attention.

James was always striking and looked his best no matter what he wore. James got the hottie vote. He also got the new guy vote. Then there was Kendall who also always looked good. Logan had to work to look good to get votes. He sighed as he gelled his hair and grabbed his contacts case. He quickly put his contacts in and walked out to his room. He changed and put his glasses in his backpack in case his contacts started to bother him again. Logan looked at himself in bedroom mirror. He grabbed his black leather jacket and his bag. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning," he said as he grabbed his car keys. He looked at his watch and then to Camille and James. "You two ready?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Camille asked. Logan shook his head and started for the door. Camille and James followed him. Logan walked out to his car and got in. He grabbed his sunglasses off the dash. This had become part of his routine. James and Camille no longer questioned him.

"So what are your plans for after school?" James asked.

"I dunno since we don't have practice Ken and I are gonna just hang out," Logan said shrugging.

"Hang out as in hang out or hang out as in fool around," James asked.

"Probably both," Logan said, "I mean it will start out as the first but Kendall can't keep his hands to himself," he said shaking his head.

"TMI," Camille said.

"Don't worry Cami we haven't had sex yet," Logan said knowing it would bother Camille. Camille shook her head and turned away from Logan. He knew she had nothing against gays, it just she did not like the thought of them having sex.

"So Camille you have a date to the dance yet?" James asked changing the subject.

"No, not yet," Camille said somewhat bitterly.

"I told you what to do," Logan said, "you can ride with me and Kendall," he said.

"No I'll feel like I'm intruding," Camille said.

"What about me and Katie?" James asked.

"No, its ok Camille we're giving Carlos a ride as well," Logan said. Camille looked at Logan for a moment. He knew she was silently debating on what to do.

"Fine," she said.

"Kendall and I are taking my car how are you getting there?" Logan asked glancing over at James as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Dad is letting me use his car," James said, "since you won't let me use yours," he said.

"Well it's my car," Logan said, "and you were the one who decided to not tag along with me and Kendall," he said.

"You have Camille and Carlos there is no way all six of us would fit in here anyways," James said.

"You just want to be able to hold Katie's hand and not have Kendall glare at you," Logan said as he pulled into his usual parking spot at the school. The three got out and made their way inside. They all want to their lockers and met up with Kendall and the others in their usual hangout.

"Someone looks hot," Kendall said walked over to Logan. He placed his arms around the brunette's waist and leaned in to kiss him. Logan pecked him and moved to sit on the stairs by Carlos. Kendall joined him and. Sat down next to him. He placed his arm around Logan's shoulder. Logan shrugged him off.

"Hands to yourself," Logan said.

"Denied," Carlos said laughing.

"I don't think he's ever heard those words before," Katie said joining in the laughing. Camille and James laughed as well.

"I haven't done anything," Kendall said.

"I know you Ken," Logan said, "when you put your arm around me it means you want something," he said.

"I just put my arm around you," Kendall said.

"I know, but right now if it hadn't been for Camille you would be able to see my neck and it's not pretty. I mean it looks like I have some kind of disease," he said.

"You're not the only one with that problem," Katie said before she thought about her words. The small stairwell fell silent.

"Katie," James said jumping up. Katie did as well and put herself in between James and Kendall who was glaring at James.

"Kendall," Katie said slowly.

"Katie, James I think now would be a good time to go," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm. Katie and James both started down the hall. Logan didn't let go of Kendall's arm. "Ken, relax their dating," he said.

"Yeah, at least their not open about it so much," Carlos said, "I mean you and Logan don't care who's watching," he added. Logan punched him in the arm.

"Not helping," Logan said glaring at the Latino.

"Carlos, I think there's that thing we need to do," Camille said grabbing Carlos' arm and forcing him away from Logan and Kendall.

"I know their dating, but I'm still not a hundred percent ok with it," Kendall said slowly.

"I know," Logan said placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder, "but you have to. I mean they are not going to stop dating because you don't want them to," he said.

"I know, I know," Kendall said leaning over and resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"So what do you want to do after school today?" Logan asked.

"You," Kendall said. Logan laughed and pushed Kendall's head away from his shoulder.

"Besides that," Logan said.

"We could just hang out," Kendall said, "at your place," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said, "I think Camille is going out with Katie to get her dress and I'm sure I can get rid of James and my parents won't be home until late," he said.

"Let's just hope things work out," Kendall said.

"Yes," Logan said, "I mean if someone interrupts us I will go nuts," he said. Kendall laughed and hugged Logan close.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall quickly got out of Kendall's car. Logan had given Camille his cars keys and she, James, Katie, and Carlos went to the mall. Logan and Kendall had the house to themselves. Logan led Kendall up to the door, pulled his house key out, and unlocked the door. He quickly ran inside and up to his room with Kendall right behind him. Logan shut his door, turned around, and pulled Kendall to him in a lip-crushing kiss. Logan moaned as Kendall pressed him against the door. Kendall pushed Logan's jacket off him and pulled him to his bed. Kendall fell back with Logan on top of him. The two laid there and kissed for a while.<p>

"Ken," Logan moaned as he pushed his hands into Kendall's shirt. Kendall moaned and arched his back. Logan sat up and pushed Kendall's shirt up further. Kendall lifted his body up and assisted Logan with the removal of his shirt. Kendall quickly ridded Logan of his shirt.

"Logie," Kendall moaned as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Logan moaned and Kendall took advantage of Logan's distraction and flipped them over so he was on top of Logan. He ran his hands up and down Logan's sides. Logan rubbed his hands along Kendall's abs and up his chest. His thumbs ran over Kendall's nipples and Kendall moaned. "Mhmm, Logie," Kendall moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure. Logan thrust his hips up into Kendall's looking for any kind of friction. Kendall rolled his hips down into Logan's.

Logan pulled Kendall down for another kiss. His hands moved down to Kendall's jeans. He popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. He pushed Kendall's jeans and boxers down. Kendall managed to kick them off after kicking his shoes off. Kendall looked at Logan who still had his pants on. He quickly set to work fixing that. Soon the two were naked.

Logan looked at Kendall taking in his perfect body. Kendall really was the image of perfection. His sculpted and defined abs. His muscles were all so perfect. Logan felt his mouth water at the sight of Kendall.

"Kenny, I need you," Logan moaned. He pulled Kendall down on top of him. He pressed their lips together as their erections rubbed together. They both moaned and rolled their hips. Logan broke the kiss and looked up at Kendall. "I really need you now," he said.

"Ar-are you sure?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and pushed Kendall back and off him for a moment. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube his cheeks flushing red as he did so.

"My mom told me it's always important to be safe and ga-gave me these shortly after we started dating," he explained. Kendall nodded and grabbed the items from Logan. He kissed Logan once more. This one was sweeter than the other kisses they had shared just moments ago.

"Are you sure Logan?" Kendall asked, "I mean this is your first time," he said.

"I trust you Ken," Logan said locking eyes with Kendall. Kendall opened the lube and poured it on some of his fingers.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pressed one finger to Logan's entrance. Logan nodded and closed his eyes. Kendall slowly pushed one finger in. Logan winced slightly. It was not painful, yet. It was just a little uncomfortable. Kendall slowly pumped his finger in and out. Kendall used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Logan's hip in hopes to get him to relax. Once he felt Logan relax a little, Kendall added another finger. Logan hissed at the pain. "Do you want me to stop?" Kendall asked worried.

"No, just give me a second," Logan said through gritted teeth. After a minute, Logan nodded for Kendall to continue. Kendall slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Logan. He then scissored them to stretch Logan completely. He crooked his fingers looking that one spot that would have Logan seeing stars. Logan let out a loud moan and thrust his hips down onto Kendall's fingers. Kendall grinned and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom, opened it, and slid it on. He then lubed himself up.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

"I know," Logan said, "just go slow," he said. Kendall nodded as lined his cock up with Logan's entrance. Logan clenched his eyes shut as Kendall slowly pushed in. The pain was almost unbearable. Tears came to his eyes and the bit his lips so as not to scream. Kendall stilled and looked at Logan worried. "Don't stop," Logan chocked out. Kendall pushed all the way in and waited for Logan to tell him to move. "M-move," Logan gasped out after a few minutes. Kendall slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He set a slow pace as he switched his angle looking for Logan's prostate.

Logan moaned as the pain started to dissolve into pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Logan arched his back when Kendall found his prostate. He moaned loud. "Th-there," he cried out, "hit there again," he moaned. Kendall did as he was told and repeatedly abused Logan's prostate. "Faster, harder," Logan moaned. Logan's moans got louder and louder as his orgasm grew near. Kendall reached in between them and started to pump Logan's cock in time with his thrusts. Logan arched his back and all but screamed as he exploded over Kendall's hand and their stomachs. Seeing Logan come undone like that and the tight heat squeezing his cock was too much for him. He came a few thrusts later filling the condom. Kendall pulled out of Logan, took the condom off, tied it, and threw it away.

Kendall collapsed on the bed next to Logan. He pulled Logan over to him and kissed him. "How was that?" he asked.

"Better than I thought it would be," Logan said smiling at Kendall. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in for another kiss. They laid there just kissing and basking in the afterglow of sex.

Then there was a knock on the door. Logan pulled away from Kendall and looked at him scared. No one was supposed to be home.

"Logan, Kendall could you two get dressed and meet me in the living room?" Joanna asked through the door.


	20. Chapter 20: The Talk

**Ok I would like to thank, **_KoganWorldwide, Scarlett, TheClaire24, 801-chan, Jessayra, greenkat742, and StuckAt9.99, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have over fifty reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Read and lemme know whatcha think. **

**Chapter 20: The Talk**

"Jennifer you are a life saver," Joanna said smiling at her friend, "If it hadn't been for you I would be stuck waiting for one the kids," she said.

"Hey it's no big deal," Jennifer said, "what are friends for?" she asked.

"I know," Joanna said. Joanna's car had not been able to start for some reason. She had decided to leave the office early. She wanted to spend some time with her kids. She left shortly after Jennifer did. She was never so glad that Jennifer had forgotten her purse. Jennifer had come back, found her having car troubles, and offered her a ride home.

"Besides our boys are dating and I have yet to actually see where you live," Jennifer said. The two women spent the rest of the ride talking. They pulled into the driveway and saw Kendall's car parked on the curb. Joanna looked confused as she looked around for Logan's car. It was nowhere in sight, which was weird.

"Looks like Kendall's here," Jennifer said.

"But where's Logan's car?" Joanna asked looking around.

"The girls must have it," Jennifer said, "Katie said, she and Camille were picking up her homecoming dress today," she said.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee and check up on the boys," Joanna asked as she got out of the car. Jennifer nodded and got out of the car as well. The two women walked up to the door and Joanna pulled her keys out and opened the door. They walked inside and were met with silence. Normally the boys were in the living room watching TV being loud. "Logan?" Joanna called as she walked down the hall to the living room. "James?" The two women walked into the empty living room and looked at one another confused.

"Maybe they're upstairs," Jennifer said. Then they heard a moan. They looked at one another confused, as the moans grew louder. Then it dawned on them just where Kendall and Logan were and just what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Camille and Katie walked side by side through the mall. They had gotten Katie's dress and brought it out to the car, and were now wondering around together.<p>

"Do you think James will like my dress?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry it's only homecoming," Camille said, "Prom is where the dress really matters," she said.

"I know, but this is my first dance with a guy I really like and Kendall doesn't completely hate," Katie said.

"I know what you mean, my first date Logan and James both overreacted and scared the guy away," Camille said.

"Logan and James both?" Katie asked.

"I know, Logan and I have known each other since we were five and he's a great brother," Camille said, "James takes his role as brother serious too, since he doesn't have any real siblings," she said. Katie nodded as they passed a shop that caught her eyes. She stopped Camille and dragged her to the window.

"Look at those shoes," Katie said pointing to a pair of black high heels.

"Those are gorgeous," Camille said, "but way too expensive," she added. Katie laughed and nodded and they continued walking.

"Now what were we talking about," Katie asked as they walked along.

"I don't really remember," Camille admitted honestly. They both started laughing. Camille loved how they could go from talking about one thing and forget it for another thing in just seconds. She had never really had a friend like Katie. Sure, back in Jackson, she had friends, but she was never as close with any of them as she was with Katie.

"So I'm kind of hungry do you wanna hit the food court?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Camille said.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall dressed in silence. They had been caught by Joanna who wasn't supposed to be home. Logan was beyond embarrassed. He could not believe he had done that. He didn't regret it. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He looked over at Kendall who was now fully dressed.<p>

"Your hair," Logan said as he ran his fingers though his hair. Kendall flattened his hair and turned to Logan.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said, "I am not ready to say good bye to our short lived sex life, but I don't really have a choice now do I?" he asked as he walked over to his door. Kendall chuckled and walked over to him. He hugged him from behind.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he said.

"Easy for you to say your mom didn't catch us having sex," Logan said. He opened his door and started down the hall with Kendall behind him. They slowly made their way to the living room where not only Joanna was waiting for them but Jennifer also.

"Mom," Kendall said shocked, "wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Joanna was having car trouble so I offered to give her a ride," Jennifer said.

"Sit," Joanna said pointing to the couch. Logan and Kendall both sat down on the couch staring at their mothers scared of what they had to say. Logan knew this was going to be bad. He had only thought it was Joanna, but Jennifer too. This was really bad. "To say I am shocked would be a lie. I mean I knew this would happen sooner or later," she said.

"I have to agree with Joanna on this one," Jennifer said.

"I did not expect it to happen this soon," Joanna said looking at Logan. Logan hung his head. He had told her not to worry and that he wasn't ready. He knew the reason she trusted him was because he never lied to her before, but he hadn't lied. He hadn't been ready when he told her. He hadn't even planned on that happening. He did not know what had come over him.

"If you boys were planning this why didn't you come and talk to us," Jennifer asked, "we would've been supportive," she said looking at Joanna who nodded.

"That's just it," Logan said, "it wasn't planned," he said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, we were just making out and things kind of got out of control and it happened," Kendall said looking at his shoes, which had suddenly become very interesting. The room fell into a tense silence. Neither woman knew what to say. Kendall looked up at his mother and Joanna. "I love him," he said.

Logan looked up from the floor to Kendall. He had heard Kendall say it several times before, but never with so much conviction. Logan felt tears of joy come to his eyes. "Really?" he asked. Kendall turned to him and nodded. "I love you too," Logan said. He leaned across the small space between them and kissed Kendall on the lips. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's neck forgetting where he was and the conversation they were having.

"Boys," Joanna said trying to get their attention.

"Boys!" Jennifer said louder. The two sprang apart bushing.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled looking at the floor once more.

"Look boys we're not upset," Jennifer said trying a different approach.

"We just want you two to be safe," Joanna said.

"We were," Logan said, "school has been drilling safe sex into us for years," he said trying not to be too mortified.

"Yeah, we used a condom and everything," Kendall said.

"You two are young, and we worry about you," Jennifer said. Joanna nodded her head in agreement.

"Logan I did set rules for when Kendall came over and you did break them though," Joanna said.

"I did not," Logan said, "you said the door had to be wide open when he stayed over. Besides we thought we were here alone and you aren't even supposed to be here for another hour," he said looking at the floor once more.

"Logan don't try to get out of this on a technicality," Joanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kendall I think you should come home with me now, we have to talk," Jennifer said. Kendall sighed and stood up. Jennifer walked out of the room. Logan stood up and gave Kendall a peck on the lips instead of their usual good-bye kiss. Kendall left and Logan turned to face Joanna again. She did not look happy.

"Logan you broke a rule," Joanna said.

"Mom, we didn't plan it I am serious," Logan said.

"A rule is a rule," Joanna said, "you're grounded," she said.

"That is so unfair," Logan said, "you didn't ground James when you and Jack caught him having sex with Savannah. That wasn't even when he lost his virginity," he said. He slapped a hand over his mouth. He could not believe he had just said that. He had just thrown James under the bus.

"Logan this is not about you having sex," Joanna said, "this is about you breaking the biggest rule about no having boys in your room. Now I was lenient because I thought you were smarter than that. I thought I taught you better than that," she said.

"You taught me to wait until I was in love to have sex," Logan said, "and I did," he added.

"You are grounded," Joanna said, "you are not leaving this house except for school for the next week and Kendall is not coming over," she said.

"Mom the homecoming dance is tomorrow," Logan said, "that is so unfair. I am nominated for king and…" he trailed off knowing it would be useless to argue.

"And what?" Joanna asked.

"And it would be my first dance," he said looking at the floor once more. He could not meet Joanna's gaze right now. He could not believe she was grounding him. "This is so unfair. I have sex and I get punished," he asked looking up.

"I told you this was not because you had sex," Joanna said. The front door opened and Jack's voice called out.

"I'm home," he said.

"In the living room," Joanna called her eyes never leaving Logan.

"Mom, I have to go to the dance," Logan said.

"No you don't," Joanna said, "there will be other dances," she said.

"Mom," Logan whined.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room.

"I'm ground because I had sex," Logan said.

"Logan," Joanna said, "I am not grounding him because he had sex," she said to Jack who looked at Logan shocked. "He broke a big rule," she said.

"James has Katie in his room all the time and you don't make a big fuss about it," Logan said annoyed. "Why is it he can break rules and not get in trouble and I break one and you over react," he asked angrily.

"Logan I am not discussing this," Joanna said.

"This is so unfair," Logan said again. He turned and stormed from the room. He could not believe she was being so unfair. He stomped up the stairs to his room. He made sure to slam his door. He walked over to his bed and fell to it, angry tears slipping past his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kendall got out of his car and followed Jennifer inside. He walked over to the couch and sat down. This was going to be a long talk. He knew she was mad at him. He had assured her him and Logan weren't having sex yet. He hadn't lied to her when he told her that. He hadn't expected their make out session to turn into something more. Sure, he joked with Logan about it, but he had not expected that to happen.<p>

"Look, mom I am sorry," Kendall said, "I don't know what happened, but we weren't thinking," he said.

"That's just it Kendall you don't think," Jennifer said, "I'm just mad that you didn't think you couldn't talk to me about this. I mean even if it wasn't planned you two must've been thinking about it," she said as she sat down next to him.

"We were thinking about it, but I thought it would be months before we really did anything like that," he said.

"Like that?" Jennifer asked.

"Ok, the truth is Logan I have been fooling around a bit lately," he said, "We never really had actual sex until today I swear," he said quickly.

"Kendall, I thought you knew better especially after what happened with Curt," Jennifer said.

"Mom I am seventeen now and I am a teenage boy," Kendall said, "My brain stops working around the time Logan kisses me," he said honestly.

"Kendall," Jennifer said.

"Look mom I am not sorry we did it," Kendall said standing up, "I meant it when I said I love Logan," he said.

"Look hon, we set rules for you two," Jennifer said.

"Mom we're teenagers for crying out loud," Kendall said, "we're both boys for that matter and boys are stupid. We don't always think with our brains," he said.

"I know," Jennifer said.

"You can't stop us from having sex the more you forbid it the more we'll want to do it," Kendall said. Jennifer sighed and Kendall knew he had won this argument. "At least we know to be safe and we love each other," he said.

"I guess you're right," Jennifer said.

"Mom I made a mistake when I was younger and I learned from it," Kendall said, "I really do love Logan," he said.

"I know," Jennifer said, "whenever you come home after spending time with him you have this look on your face," she said.

"What look?" Kendall asked.

"A goofy grin that I have learned only comes after you and Logan are together," Jennifer said standing up. "Now go take a shower before you're sister comes home," she said.

* * *

><p>Joanna sighed as she heard Logan's bedroom door slam. She hated doing this, but he had broken a rule. She knew he was right though. She had punished him partly because he had sex, she just did not want to admit it. Logan was her son, and she still saw him as an innocent child. She couldn't help it. She did not want him to grow up, she wanted her baby back. It was the same thing with Camille. She still saw both of them as children. She was also mad because Logan was heading down the path to making the same mistake she made. She did not want that to happen to him.<p>

"Joanna aren't you being a little harsh?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"He broke a rule," Joanna said.

"I know, but James broke the same rule before and we let him off," Jack said.

"No, you let him off," Joanna said, "I know he's almost an adult now, but I still see him as my baby boy," she said.

"I know," Jack said, "it's hard to believe James is so grown up. To me he's still a ten year old who doesn't know what sex is, but the truth is he's almost seventeen and he's growing up just like Logan and Camille," he said.

"I guess you're right," Joanna said hanging her head.

"I think you should go unground him," Jack said.

"He's not gonna want to talk right now," Joanna said.

"Then he'll just have to listen," Jack said, "After we start dinner," he said. Joanna looked at him confused. "Give him some time to cool down. If you go up there now he'll just start yelling," he said.

"You always know what to say," Joanna said walking over to Jack and putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "That's one of the many reasons I married you," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan had moved so he was sitting on his bed. He was still mad at Joanna. She was over reacting. He could not believe she had grounded him. She had not grounded him since he was little. This was so stupid. Logan's thoughts turned to the dance. He was going to miss it now. He wasn't going to be able to dance with Kendall or gloat when he won king. He wanted to go so bad, but he was grounded. He hated this. Logan wondered how things were going with Kendall.<p>

A knock on his door made him jump. He looked up as the door opened and Joanna peeked in. "Logan," she said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Look, you were right I was over reacting," Joanna said as she walked into the room. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I just don't want you making the same mistake I made," she said.

"Mom I am not making a mistake," Logan said, "I really do love him and he loves me," he said.

"At least you waited for someone you loved," Joanna said placing a hand on Logan's cheek. "I guess I did teach you one thing," she said.

"Yes, mom you taught me a lot actually," he said. He placed his hand over hers and pulled it down from his face. "Mom I would have come to you if it had been planned," he said.

"I know you would have sweetie," Joanna said.

"So I guess Kendall can't stay over anymore," Logan said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, the rules still stand and your door has to be wide open at all times," Joanna said, "and he can't come over if Jack or I am not home unless you let us know. I mean I know I can't stop you two from having sex, but just make sure you two are really going to be alone," she said.

"Ok," Logan said, "thanks mom," he said hugging her. Joanna was reminded of a time when Logan was six and he had needed her help and he hugged her afterwards. Joanna missed those moments. She hugged Logan back. She let go of him and stood up. "Dinner is almost ready," she said.

"I'll be down in a bit," Logan said. Joanna nodded and left. Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and decided to check in on Kendall. He texted him and he heard a beep come from the floor on the other side of his bed. He moved over his bed and saw Kendall's cell phone on the floor. Logan smiled and shook his head. It must have fallen out of his pocket when they were getting undressed earlier. It wasn't the first time Kendall had forgotten his phone though. He had done it quite a few times. Logan shook his head again and texted Katie.

_Katie tell you genius of a brother he left his cell phone here again._

_I'm on my way home with Camille and James right now want me to stop by and get it?_

_Nah let him suffer one night without it._

Logan pocketed both phones and left his room. He walked down to the kitchen where Joanna and Jack were almost done cooking.

"Logan call James or Camille and figure out where they are," Joanna said.

"They're on their way," Logan said, "They just have to drop Katie off at home," he said.


	21. Chapter 21: Behind Schedule

**Ok I would like to thank, **_TheClaire24, StuckAt9.99, KOGAN 4EVER, and Fabian00, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have almost sixty reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Sorry this got away from me. It's a little long. Read and lemme know whatcha think. **

**Chapter 21: Behind Schedule**

Logan yawned as he made his way up to his room. He had had a long night and he was ready to just go to sleep. He could not wait for the dance tomorrow. He was glad he wasn't grounded. Logan walked into his bedroom and didn't bother undressing as he fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes not caring that the light was still on.

"Logan," James yelled as he stormed up the stairs. Logan groaned and rolled over as his door opened.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you tell your mom about Annie?" James asked.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Annie the girl we met at the beach in Malibu on vacation a year or two ago," James said. (1)

Logan looked at James confused and thought for a moment before he realized he had said to Joanna earlier. "I am so sorry, I was mad at her and she was yelling and I kind of brought up how mom and dad caught you and Savannah and told them that she wasn't you're first," he said quickly jumping up.

"Why would you do that? Dad is so pissed at me for lying," James said angrily.

"I was in trouble," Logan said, "and I wasn't thinking," he said.

"You in trouble that's a first," James said, "what did you do?" he asked his anger gone. Logan sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Ok, I had Kendall over earlier and mom came home early and caught us doing some stuff," Logan said his cheeks pink.

"She caught you fooling around?" James asked slowly.

"Not exactly," Logan said his cheeks turning red. He did not want to have to spell it out for James. He was not going to say it. This was embarrassing enough.

"Logan, oh my god I just got a text from Katie," Camille said running into his room. "She tells me you and Kendall got caught having sex," she said. Logan looked up at her side eyed. Katie knew.

"Whoa," James said, "seriously?" he asked.

Logan nodded and looked at the floor his whole face red now. He could not believe Katie knew and told Camille.

"We thought we were alone," Logan said, "mom came home early, and Kendall's mom gave her a ride since her car wouldn't start," he said.

"Both of them caught you?" James asked trying not to laugh at the situation. He knew Logan was embarrassed but he had to admit it was somewhat funny.

"Look we were supposed to be alone for another hour," Logan said looking up at James and Camille. "We didn't even plan on it happening it just happened," he said.

"But Kendall's mom caught you too?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Oh my god you poor thing," Camille said walking over to Logan. She sat down next to him. "Were they mad? Did you get in trouble?" she asked.

"At first mom grounded me, but she realized she was over reacting," Logan said.

"Yeah while she was grilling him he told her about Annie," James said.

"I said I was sorry," Logan said, "it just kind of slipped out. I told her she was being unfair since they had caught you and Savannah and you got off with a stern talking too," he said.

"I don't know why she goes easy on me Logan," James said, "I think is has something to do with you being her son while I'm only her step son," he said.

"Speaking of step son, have you gone to visit you mom lately?" Logan asked.

"Last week," James said, "she asked me to spend the weekend with her but I told her I couldn't since it was homecoming but the next weekend I could," he said.

"Have you told her about Katie?" Camille asked.

"Not yet," James said, "I don't really know how to tell her that I'm dating. She's so over protective of me, she freaked out when dad told her about Savannah and when I went to visit her after that, well let's just say it wasn't my funnest visit," he said.

"At least she didn't catch you having sex," Logan said, "and it only got worse when Mrs. Knight was in the living room with her," he said.

"I now realize how lucky I was," James said.

"So what happened to not being ready?" Camille asked.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but my brain stops working around the time Kendall gets touchy feely," Logan said. (2)

"So, I have a question," Camille said.

"I don't think I wanna hear this," Logan and James said together.

"I am just curious as to who topped and who bottomed," Camille said, "I don't want any details though," she added quickly.

"I am not answering that question," Logan said. James and Camille looked at one another for a moment.

"I think I got my answer," Camille said standing up. "Well I am off to bed tomorrow is going to be hectic with all the decorating that still needs to be done and getting the DJ set up," she said.

"I am still not helping," Logan said.

"Come on Logan it will get done faster if we have you to keep everyone focused," Camille said.

"I said no," Logan said standing up as well. He then started to push her and James from his room. "Now good night," he said. He shut his door and turned his light off. He walked over to his bed after stripping down to his boxers.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at his alarm clock as he dressed. He knew this was his last chance to be noticed for homecoming king. He knew most people had made up their minds by this point, but there were still a few people on the fence, his friends being a few of them. Camille, Carlos, and Katie had yet to decide on whom to vote for. Kendall shook his head and grabbed his favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white v-neck short sleeved t-shit, and a plaid button up. He quickly combed his hair and grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.<p>

Katie was already in the kitchen with a notebook in front of her as she ate with a pen in one hand. Kendall made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked looking over at her notebook.

"Some quick number crunching," Katie said.

"Homework?" Kendall asked confused.

"No, homecoming," Katie said, "I can't figure out who's in the lead it's too close to call," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"I've asked around and I've done some tallying and according to certain cliques I averaged their votes and it's all to close between you, Logan, and James," Katie said looking up at Kendall.

"It's that close?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Katie said nodding her head.

"What's close?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The race for homecoming king," Katie said, "I just can't say who'll win," she said.

"That's good, it'll be a surprise then," Jennifer said.

"I just want to beat James," Kendall said, "He thinks he's gonna win because of his looks," he said.

"That's where he's getting a lot of his votes," Katie said, "but you have loyal friends," she added quickly.

"What about Logan where are his votes coming from?" Kendall asked.

"Outcasts and people who think he's a total badass," Katie said, "face it Kendall Logan's the underdog here," she said.

"I know and if I'm gonna lose I think it will be to him," Kendall said.

"There is nothing wrong with losing," Jennifer said.

"Says the woman who was homecoming queen and prom queen," Katie said.

"I can't help it people liked me," Jennifer said smiling, "but if I lost I wouldn't have gotten mad," she said.

"Katie who's in the lead for homecoming queen," Kendall asked, "I wanna know who I might have to dance with if I win," he said.

"Well, blonde Jennifer is a nice candidate for winning, but so is Jo," Katie said, "If they don't win then it might be Stephanie King," she said.

"What if James wins Katie would you not get when he had to dance with his queen?" Kendall asked.

"Or course I'll be a little jealous but I'll get over it when he dances with me after that," she said. Kendall laughed and shook his head as he ate.

"I really hope Jo doesn't win though," Kendall said, "she's been acting so weird lately," he said.

"How so?" Katie asked.

"Logan says she stares at him in their English class," Kendall said, "she even tried talking to me about a week ago but walked away," he said.

"Well Jo always was odd," Katie said.

"Jo?" Jennifer asked as she sat down next across from Kendall and Katie. "Jo Taylor?" she asked.

"Yep that's the one," Kendall said.

"She seemed like a nice girl to me," Jennifer said.

"Mom that was Jo in middle school," Kendall said, "We're juniors in high school now. It's a whole new ball game," he said. Kendall reached in his pocket for his cell phone only to find it wasn't there. He then remembered Logan had it. "Katie what time is it?" he asked.

Katie pulled her phone out and looked at it.

"Twenty after seven," Katie said.

"Come on we still have to pick up Carlos," Kendall said as he stood up. He brought his now empty cereal bowl to the sink. Katie did the same and grabbed her notebook from the table. She shoved it in her bag as she followed Kendall outside. Jennifer followed them to the door.

"Have a nice day," she called after them.

"Will do," Kendall called over his shoulder.

"You too mom," Katie said.

"Love you," Kendall and Katie called at the same time as they both turned to look at Jennifer who smiled at them and waved. They got into Kendall's car and left.

* * *

><p>Logan made his way down the hallway to his locker. He grabbed the things he would need for his morning classes and turned around in time to see Kendall make his way over to him.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said smiling at him.

"Forget something?" Logan asked pulling Kendall's phone out of his pocket. Kendall grinned and reached for it. Logan pulled it away. "You are lucky I remember to grab it, this morning I was halfway out the door when I remembered," he said.

"Thank you Logie," Kendall said leaning in and giving Logan a peck on the lips. Logan handed Kendall his phone and together they walked to Kendall's locker. "You excited about tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I cannot wait to see your and James' faces when I win," Logan said.

"I am gonna win," Kendall corrected him. Logan laughed as they made their way over to the stairwell where the others were already sitting and talking. James was sitting above Katie. Katie was sitting between his leg and James had his arms resting on her shoulders as they talked to Camille and Carlos.

"Hey guys," Logan said.

"Hey Logan," Katie said looking up at him.

Logan and Kendall sat down next to Camille. Logan knew Kendall did not like the way Katie and James were sitting, but he wasn't saying anything. Logan moved so he was sitting like Katie was with James. Kendall looked at Logan and smiled. Everyone continued talking and just laughing until the bell rang. Katie stood and helped James up. She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Logan pulled Kendall back down so he was sitting again.

"Don't," he said. Logan stood up and held a hand out to Kendall.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Kendall said as he took Logan's hand.

"Yeah and I'm not gay," Logan said sarcastically. Kendall laughed as Logan pulled him up.

"I am getting used to it," Kendall said. He looked down at Logan and gave him a peck on the lips. They joined the other three and made their way to homeroom. Logan sat down in front of Kendall like usual and turned in his seat to keep talking with Kendall and James.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she made her way to her English class. She hated that Logan was in her class. Jo didn't exactly hate Logan. She was still mad at what he had said to her. She now knew his secret though. She could not believe He was lying about everything. He was not the bad boy the whole school thought he was. Curt and Dak had told her everything about Logan. They told her what he was really like, and not to mention his real name. He had the nerve to come here and lie about everything; well she would put an end to that. She wanted to out him so bad, but she couldn't. She had to wait for Curt to get here. No one would believe her and Logan would think it was a desperate attempt to get Kendall to not like him. He would be worried about how she knew though.<p>

"Jo," a voice called out to her. Jo stopped and turned around. She saw Jett walking towards her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had dated him once, but after she found out what a homophobic prick he was she broke up with him.

"What do you want Jett?" she asked.

"Look I know you need a homecoming date and so do I," Jett said.

"Sorry, Jett but I have a date," Jo said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Who?" Jett asked.

"He's not from around here you don't know him," Jo said, "besides I don't think my two dads would like me dating a homophobic prick like you," she said.

"Come Jo, just admit you don't have a date so we can get this over with," Jett said.

"I am going with someone, now knock it off," Jo said, "I don't like you anymore Jett," she said. She then walked past him trying to make it to her next class. She walked into the English room and took a seat away from Logan like usual. She knew it was best to just avoid him at all costs.

* * *

><p>"Come on Logie it will get you out of your next few classes if you help up finish the last minute things," Kendall said sticking his lower lip out at Logan.<p>

"I told Camille I wasn't helping and that is that," Logan said.

"Come on Logie we're in a bind here," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"Well, that is not my problem," Logan said, "it's not my fault Camille and whoever else is in charge can't get you all to keep focus," he said.

"Come Logan don't make me beg," Kendall said.

"Camille put you up to this didn't she?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," Kendall said. They were standing in the hallway next to Logan's locker. They had just left the cafeteria. Kendall was trying to get Logan to help with finishing decorating the gym. They were behind and Camille and others were getting anyone they could to help finish.

"How much more do you guys have to do?" Logan sighed.

"Not much come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"You owe me for this Kendall," Logan said as he trailed behind Kendall.

"I think I know a way to repay you," Kendall said, "it'll have to be later though," he said.

"Perv," Logan said laughing as Kendall brought him to the gym. They walked into the gym and found Camille and the others already working.

"Wow, you got him to agree," James said jumping down from the chair he was standing on and walking over to the two.

"How?" Camille asked.

"He can't say no to me," Kendall said teasingly as he moved behind Logan.

"I'll leave," Logan threatened.

"Sorry, I asked him really nicely," Kendall said placing his arms around Logan from behind. "So what do you need us to do?" he asked Camille.

"Well, you can help James with the balloons Kendall, and Logan can go help Carlos with the banner," Camille said, "I am not stupid. I am not gonna let you two work together since you can barely keep your hands to yourself," she said.

"You take the fun out of everything," Kendall said as he let go of Logan.

"I want things to get done," Camille said, "Jo is nowhere to be seen and she's in charge with me and this is not working," she said.

"I'll go help Carlos," Logan said walking over to the Latino not wanting to upset Camille. He knew she got pissy when things didn't work out the way she planned. Carlos joined Carlos who was working on a banner that was to go above the door.

"Camille told me to help you since I can't work with Kendall," Logan said.

"Well yeah, Kendall would probably sneak off with you and then you'd be of no help," Carlos said, "now come on help me move this off to the side so it can dry," he said.

"Why is the paint still wet?" Logan asked.

"Because the one I made yesterday was ripped in half by accident when James and I tried to put it up," Carlos said.

"Why did it rip," Logan asked as he and Carlos moved the banner from the middle of the room to the side.

"Because James doesn't know his right from is left," Carlos said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"That sounds like James," he said.

"I know," Carlos said, "Camille flipped and nearly hit him," he said.

"And that sounds like Camille," Logan said. The room was suddenly filled with a high-pitched laughter and singing. Logan looked around and saw James and Kendall playing with the helium balloons. He sighed and started over towards them. Camille was faster.

"Seriously you two?" Camille asked.

"What?" James asked in a high-pitched voice.

"This is not helping," Camille said, "we have to get this done by the end of the day," she said.

"Camille," Logan said running over to her, "Carlos wants to show you the banner," Logan said gesturing for Carlos to join him.

"Yeah, it's better than the other one," Carlos said running over and placing an arm around Camille and leading her away from James and Kendall.

"Seriously? You guys know this has to get done today," Logan said, "Kendall you go help Carlos with whatever he needs to do and I'll help James," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said hanging his head trying not to laugh.

"Buzz kill," James said. Kendall walked over to Logan and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving him alone with James.

"James you know better than to aggravate Camille," Logan said slapping James' arm. "Now stop messing around and get to work," he said.

"Now I see why Camille wanted your help," James said.

* * *

><p>Logan was never so excited for his last class of the day. After this class, he would be free to go home and get ready for the dance. He had never gone to a dance before. He was excited about this, because he was going with Kendall. He was going with the one person he cared about.<p>

"Someone looks happy," a voice whispered in his ear. Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall and grinned as they walked down the hall together.

"I'm just a little excited," Logan said.

"Excited to see me win King?" Kendall asked as they entered their last class of the day. They had just finished decorating the gym, and everything was fine. Logan was surprised it was so easy.

"No, excited to see your face when you lose to me," Logan said laughing as they joined Carlos and James in the back of the room. Logan sat down on top of Kendall desk like usual. Their teacher did not care as long as they kept quiet.

"So Carlos any luck finding a date?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Carlos said, "I almost had one of the Jennifer's but that didn't work out, and Stephanie thinks going alone will help her win homecoming queen somehow," he said.

"Tough luck man," Logan said.

"Kendall can I come over to your place to get ready?" Carlos asked, "Trina is having a sleepover and I don't want to have to explain what homecoming is to a bunch of six year olds," he said.

"Sure," Kendall said.

"So if the games starts at five and the dance starts at seven what time do you want me to pick you guys up?" Logan asked.

"A little before seven sounds good, just don't let Camille take to long to get ready," Kendall said looking up at Logan who nodded. The four continued to talk until the bell rang. Logan jumped up and walked out of the room with Kendall. They both walked to their lockers and then outside.

"So I'll be by around seven to get you," Logan said.

"Yep," Kendall said grinning. Logan looked around and James, Camille, Katie, and Carlos were nowhere to be seen. Logan led Kendall over to their cars that were parked side by side.

"Did you know my mom almost grounded me yesterday?" Logan asked.

"Really?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yep, she was so mad at me and I think Jack calmed her down enough to get her to realize she was being harsh," Logan said as he hopped up onto the hood of his car to wait for the others. Kendall sat down next to him. Logan turned to Kendall and smiled. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I am so glad we finished in time," Kendall said.

"Yeah thanks to me keeping everyone focused for the most part," Logan said grinning.

"Yeah, and if James hadn't ratted us out things wouldn't have gotten done," Kendall said leaning over and giving Logan another kiss.

"I know," Logan said as he kissed Kendall again. Kendall placed his hand on the back of Logan's head and held him in place as he deepened the kiss. Logan moved his lips perfectly with Kendall's. Logan eagerly parted his lips when Kendall nibbled on his bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues met in a heated battle. Logan did not care who was around or watching. All that mattered at the moment was him and Kendall.

"Can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can we?" James asked as he and Katie walked over to them. Logan pulled away form Kendall and looked over at James.

"Says the guy who ratted me and Kendall out so he and his girlfriend could sneak off," Logan said. He slid off his car and grinned and James glared at him. "Oh what's this?" Logan asked poking James neck. "Oh look I think Katie has its match," he said pointing at Katie.

"Well now looks like we're not the only ones who can't keep our hands to ourselves," Kendall said walking over to Logan and placing his arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Anyone get that reference? <strong>

**2 Sound Familiar? **

**So there you have it the day leading up to homecoming. I think you know what the next chapter is now.**


	22. Chapter 22: Getting Ready

**Ok I would like to thank, **_TheClaire24, StuckAt9.99, Scarlett, greenkat742, and name (That is all the reviewer left for thier name), _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have over sixty reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**This is just a shurt gap filler before the drama.**

**Chapter 22: Getting Ready**

Logan sighed as he fell on to his bed. The dance was only a few hours away. He was excited. He had so much to do, but he still had a few hours before he needed to get ready. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time it was only four thirty. He groaned and got out of his bed. He still had an hour to kill. Logan grabbed his computer and decided to just watch some you tube videos.

The next time Logan looked at his cell phone, it was only five. He stood up and stretched. He decided to go get a quick snack. He started down the stairs when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Kendall.

_What are you doing?_

_Getting a snack and u?_

_Bored without u._

_I know just a little longer._

_I don't know if I can wait._

_Isn't Carlos there to entertain you?_

_Yeah, but he's talking to Katie about something and they won't tell me._

_Poor baby._

Logan laughed as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator in search of a snack of some kind. He decided on pudding and a soda. He brought the food up to his room and sat down on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to call Kendall. He dialed his number and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kendall said.

"Hey it's me," Logan said.

"Oh, hey Logie," Kendall said.

"So are Katie and Carlos ignoring you?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and I think it has something to do with Katie's dress which she has not let me see," Kendall said. Logan couldn't see him but he knew the blonde was pouting.

"Hey, just think I'll be there in an hour and we'll be on our way to the dance," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I am so excited for the dance," Logan said, "I've never gone to one with someone before," he admitted.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"I told you already you're my second boyfriend and I wasn't really serious with the other guy," Logan said. He lay back on his bed and relaxed as he talked to Kendall. They continued to talk about nothing in particular. Logan had never talked on his phone with anyone like this. The next time he looked at his clock it was ten quarter to six. "Oh my god we've been talking for almost an hour," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and I still have to take a shower and get ready," Logan said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Kendall said.

"Yeah I'll see you in an hour Ken," Logan said laughing. They said good-bye and hung up. Logan set his phone down on his dresser and emptied his pockets.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she walked inside. Her dads weren't home and she had a few hours before she had to get ready for the dance. She tossed her bag aside and made her way up to her room. She opened the door and stopped when she saw Dak and Curt sitting on her bed.<p>

"About time," Curt said smiling.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here yet," Jo said, "How did you even get in?" she asked.

"Uncle Frank let us in," Dak said.

"They told us you'd be home soon," Curt said, "so we thought we would wait for you," he said smiling and standing up. "Now come on give us a hug we haven't seen you in forever," he said. Jo shook her head, walked over to Curt, and gave him a hug and then Dak.

"So why are you here so early," she asked, "not that I am not happy to see you guys," she added quickly.

"We got out of school early and decided to come sooner," Curt said, "I wanted to make sure everything was set for tonight," he said.

"Yes, I have everything set," Jo said, "don't worry about a thing. I know what I am doing here," she said. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"No one knows we're coming right?" Curt asked.

"I haven't told anyone, Curt I know what I am doing," Jo said, "I am not dumb," she said. She hated how Curt talked down to her, but that was how he talked to everyone. It was just who Curt was. Jo looked over at Dak, who hadn't said a word yet.

"Dak you ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Dak said, "I'm just tired," he said. Jo looked at Dak. She knew he didn't like doing things like this with Curt. Dak cared and was the nicer of the two. It was hard to believe they were twin brothers sometimes. They were complete opposites. They looked alike sure, but they had different eye colors and that was how Jo could tell them apart. Dak had green eyes and Curt's were a light brown.

"Jo, we have so much we still need to do," Curt said, "now do you have a date?" he asked.

"No," Jo said, "but I told someone I did," she said.

"I can go in with you," Dak offered, "you know for appearances," he said.

"As long as he isn't seem by Mitchell and his siblings," Curt said. Dak nodded and stood up and walked over to Jo.

"What are you wearing I need to know so we don't clash too horribly," he said.

"Could you sound any gayer," Curt asked.

"You know I hope Kendall sees you and ruins everything," Dak said, "I don't even want to be here," he said.

"Well too bad we need you, now know it off," Curt said.

"I never should have come out," Dak said, "I wouldn't have to be here," he said.

"Who did you even date?" Curt asked.

"It doesn't concern you," Dak said, "he broke up with me and that's all there is too it," he said.

"Whatever I am gonna go get some water," Curt said leaving the room. Jo waited until he was down stairs to turn to Curt.

"You haven't told him yet?" She asked.

"No and I don't plan to," Dak said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Camille looked at her dress as he held it up in front of her. The dress was a nice knee length spaghetti strap red dress. The dress was perfect for what she wanted to do. Camille changed into her dress and tried to zip the back. She was having trouble though. She walked over to her door and opened it.<p>

"Logan," she called.

"Yeah," Logan said sticking his head out of his room.

"Can you help me with my dress," she asked. Logan nodded and walked out of his room. He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a white button up that he had to finish buttoning. Logan walked into her room and helped her with her dress.

"I see you took my advice," Logan said looking at her dress.

"Yeah, like you said I had to get his attention," Camille said, "I just hope this works," she said.

"It will trust me," Logan said, "he'll be drooling," he said.

"So, you gonna wear a tie?" Camille asked Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said, "If I can figure out how to tie it," he said. Camille laughed and shook her head.

"It's sad that you still don't know how to tie a tie," Camille said, "I've showed you so many times," she said laughing as Logan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Logan," James called.

"In Cami's room," Logan hollered. James walked in second later holding a few ties. One was dark blue, another was black, and there was a light pink one and an emerald green one.

"Which one do you want?" James asked.

"You should wear the green one," Camille said grabbing the green tie and holding it out to Logan. Logan looked at it for a second and nodded.

"Yeah I like this one," Logan said.

"Don't stain it," James said as he walked away.

"I won't," Logan said, "now help me," he said turning to Camille who laughed. Camille grabbed the tie and hung it around his neck and tied it for him.

"Are you wearing your white suit jacket?" Camille asked. Logan nodded and looked at Camille.

"I think you should wear those gold hoop earrings you got for Christmas last year," Logan said, "and put your hair up," he said.

"I just hope this works," Camille said.

"It will and if he doesn't ask you to dance I will slap him silly," Logan said, "Camille you are beautiful and any guy who says otherwise is crazy," he said.

"Thank you Logan," Camille said smiling.

"He's right," James said standing in the doorway. He was now fully dressed. He was wearing a grey button up shirt and navy blue jacket and a black tie and dark pants.

"Thank you," Camille said smiling.

"What are brother's for?" James asked.

"Now come on I think mom wants pictures of us," Logan said walking out of the room to get his jacket.

"I know she does," James said.

* * *

><p>Katie looked at her hair in her vanity mirror. Kendall and Carlos were getting ready too. Katie and Carlos had tried come up with a plan to not to have Kendall freak out about her dress. They had come up with nothing. Katie knew Kendall was going to freak. It was not that bad. It was a short knee length black strapless dress. Jennifer was ok with it, but Kendall was another story.<p>

Katie had spent the last half hour fixing her hair and make up. She looked over at her dress and grabbed it. She decided to change. She might as well get this over with as soon as she could. Katie looked at herself in her mirror. Her hair was up in a nice simple bun with a few tresses of hair framing her face. She was wearing a pair of diamond earring Jennifer let her borrow; she was also wearing the matching necklace.

"Katie, hon you ready?" Jennifer called up the stairs.

"Just a minute," Katie yelled. She knew the guys must be done and Jennifer wanted to take pictures. She didn't know why Jennifer was making a big deal about this. It was just a dance. Katie looked at herself once more and decided it was now or never. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room and down the hall. She walked down the stairs where Jennifer, Kendall, and Carlos were waiting for her.

Kendall was wearing a black suit jacket, and white shirt and the only tie he owned, which was a dark brown. His pants were black as well and strangely, he was wearing his black vans. Only Kendall would wear vans to a dance. Carlos was wearing a black button shit with a white tie and black pants. He was also wearing his black vans. It was probably Kendall's idea.

"What do you think?" Katie asked her mom.

"I think you look great sweetie," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," Kendall said smiling. Katie knew he was holding back and she was thankful he was.

"You all look nice," Jennifer said to the three. She grabbed her camera. "Katie come here I want a picture of you and Kendall," she said.

"Mom," Katie and Kendall groaned in unison. Carlos just snickered and moved over to the couch.

"You're next Carlos, you mom wants pictures," Jennifer said. Carlos' grin fell and Kendall and Katie laughed. Kendall and Katie stood next to one another as Jennifer took pictures of them. Carlos was next. She took a few of him alone and then him with Kendall and Katie. There was a knock at the door and Katie rushed to get it hoping it was James. She opened the door and saw Logan and Camille standing there.

"Oh it's you," She said, "Kendall," she said turning around.

"Logan, Camille, come in," Jennifer said.

"Mom," Kendall said, "I think we should get going," he said.

"Kendall this is a big moment for you and I want pictures," Jennifer said. Kendall sighed and walked over to Logan.

"I am so sorry about this," he said as he grabbed Logan's hand. Logan laughed.

"It's ok," he said.

"I want a picture of you two," Jennifer said. Kendall nodded and placed an arm around Logan and smiled as Jennifer took a couple pictures. James arrived a few minutes later and he was dragged into the picture taking as well. The last picture they took was everyone in a group. Camille was standing on the end next to Logan and Kendall. Katie stood next to Kendall with James and Carlos was on the other end. Jennifer then let them all go. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Camille got into Logan's car and James and Katie into Jack's car.

Katie watched as Logan drove away. She turned to James and smiled.

"So what do you think of my dress?" she asked.

"I think you look hot Katie," James said, "Kendall didn't give you any trouble did he?" he asked.

"Surprisingly no," Katie said.

"You ready?" James asked. Katie nodded. She knew this was going to be a fun night. She just had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.


	23. Chapter 23: Homecoming

**Ok I would like to thank, **_801-Chan, TheClaire24, StuckAt9.99, Scarlett, IceRush, Scarlett, and name (That is all the reviewer left for thier name), _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have under 70 reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Ok here it is homecoming read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 23: Homecoming**

Logan pulled into the school's parking lot. He pocketed his keys and got out of his car along with the others. Camille and Carlos looked at Kendall and Logan.

"You two can go in," Logan said. Camille nodded and left with Carlos. Logan watched them walked away before turning to Kendall and smiling. "So?" he asked holding his arms up.

"Logie you look hot," Kendall said as he walked around the car to stand next to Logan.

"So do you," Logan said. He held his arms out to Kendall. Kendall pulled Logan close and kissed him. Logan placed his arms around Kendall's neck and just stood there for a second. Kendall broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I love your tie Ken," Logan said, "it matches my eyes," he said.

"It's the only tie I own," Kendall said smiling.

"This isn't eve mine," Logan said, "its James' he gave me a few to pick from," he said. '

"And is there any special reason you chose green," Kendall asked as he played with Logan's tie a bit.

"It's one of my favorite colors," Logan said smiling. Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan closer.

"Well, brown is one of my favorites," Kendall said as he brushed hips lips over Logan's playfully. Logan cupped Kendall's cheeks in his hands and brought him close for a kiss.

"You ready to go in?" Logan asked.

"I suppose," Kendall said pouting slightly.

"Hey, Kendall who ever wins tonight has to promise to give the loser a kiss," Logan said.

"What if we both lose?" Kendall asked.

"Or loser kisses loser, deal?" Logan asked laughing. Kendall nodded and pecked Logan on the lips before letting go of Logan. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him inside. The two walked into the school together and to the gym. The gym was decorated and everything looked amazing. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. It looked perfect.

"We did a good job," Kendall said as he placed an arm around Logan's waist. Logan smiled as they walked over to Camille who was standing alone.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked once they stopped walking. Kendall moved and placed his arms around Logan from behind and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"He's on the dance floor making a fool of himself," Camille said pointing out to the already crowded dance floor. Logan looked over to where she was pointing. He smiled when he saw Carlos dancing like an idiot.

"Come on Camille let's dance," Logan said grabbing her hand. "Come on Ken you too," he said. The three moved out onto the dance floor. Logan started to dance with Camille. Camille laughed and looked past him at Carlos who was looking at them.

"So, is he looking," Logan asked.

"Yeah," Camille said. A few songs later, a slow one came on. Logan and Camille stopped dancing.

"Camille mind if I cut in?" Kendall asked. Camille let go of Logan's hands and stepped back.

"He's all yours," she said smiling.

"Camille."

Camille turned to look at Carlos who was standing a few feet away. Logan gave her a shove. Camille walked over to Carlos leaving Logan and Kendall alone.

"I hope he is asking her to dance," Logan said as he and Kendall danced together.

"Carlos is so blind," Kendall said shaking his head.

"This is our first dance together," Logan said.

"That is not true," Kendall said, "we danced to Nothing Even Matters at the concert," he said pulling Logan closer.

"That's right," Logan said smiling his adorable crooked smile. The two continued to dance and not pay any mind to the other couples around them. None of them even matter at the moment. All that matter was each other. Logan did not care about what anyone else had to say.

* * *

><p>Jo got out of her car with Dak. Jo was wearing a long yellow dress that matched the tie Dak was wearing. Jo had snuck from her dad. Dak was wearing a white shirt and black jacket. Curt got out of the back seat as walked over to them. Curt was wearing an outfit similar to Dak's only his tie was a dark royal blue.<p>

"Jo make your entrance and let Dak go," Curt said.

"I know what I am doing," Jo said, "he will meet you in back of the gym behind the stage," she said.

"You'll join us after you get out of watching the ballots?" Curt asked.

"Yes," Jo said, "I do have to be seen once in awhile though," she said. Camille had been so mad that she hadn't helped much during the day so she was forcing her to watch the voting table.

"Yes mingle, but stick to the plan," Curt said.

"I know what I am doing just get off my case," Jo snapped. She turned to Dak. "You ready?" she asked.

"I guess," Dak said smiling. Jo linked her arm with Dak's and walked away from Curt. She was getting tired of his bossiness. She was about to just forget everything and do this her way.

"He's only like this because if one thing goes wrong we came all the way up here for nothing," Dak said, "I mean it's a three hour drive and everything and he really wants this to work," he said.

"Why does he hate Logan so much?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story," Dak said as they walked down the hallway to the gym.

"You'll have to tell me eventually," Jo said, "and thanks for doing this," she said.

"No problem, but if I see a hot guy checking me out you are on your own," Dak teased.

"Curt would flip," Jo said laughing.

"I don't care," he said. Jo laughed and she and Dak walked into the dance. Jo was cornered by her friends quickly and after introductions were made, Dak made an excuse to excuse himself. Jo then made her way over to the voting table.

* * *

><p>Camille walked over to Carlos. "Hey," she said.<p>

"Look Camille," Carlos said, "I've been told I'm a little slow and sometimes dumb," he said.

"Carlos you are not dumb," Camille said.

"Look Camille the reason I didn't ask you to the dance was because I thought you didn't like me. I am hopeless when comes to noticing if a girl is flirting with me," Carlos said, "I don't think I notice because no girl has ever flirted with me before. What I am trying to say is I'm a little slow," he said.

"Maybe I should have been more up front?" Camille asked smiling.

"Camille would you like to dance?" Carlos asked holding his hand out to Camille. Camille looked at Carlos' outstretched hand for a moment. This was what she had been waited for ever since homecoming was announced. She had wanted Carlos to ask her to the dance, but this was the next best thing.

"I'd love to," She said taking his hand. Carlos smiled and led Camille back to the dance floor and they started to dance. Camille knew they had a long way to go still, but right now she was ok with this. She would see where things went after tonight. "So why didn't you just ask me?" Camille asked after some time.

"Well, you're my friend," Carlos said, "I can't ask you like I ask Stephanie out," he said.

"Why not?" Camille said.

"If you said no it would have been awkward," Carlos said, "I mean it might have ruined our friendship if you said no. I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it, but while I was trying to impress Steph and I saw you Logan and Kendall dancing I kind of got jealous," he said.

"Carlos you know their gay right?" Camille asked.

"Not that way," Carlos said laughing, "I mean I got jealous as in I wanted to dance with you," he said.

"That's sweet," Camille said, "I think," she added.

"This song was my perfect opportunity since I knew Kendall and Logan would probably want to dance alone," Carlos said.

"Well I'm glad you came over," Camille said, "I might of got stuck dancing with someone idiot who also doesn't have a date," she said. Carlos nodded and smiled as another slow song started. They continued to dance together.

* * *

><p>James and Katie walked into the gym as a slow song ended. Katie smiled as another started.<p>

"Our first dance," she said excitedly as she pulled James out into the crowd. James laughed at her eagerness, but danced with her. After the song ended, the DJ announced they were going to pick things back up and to vote for homecoming king and queen and a fast song came on. Katie and James continued to dance.

"James, I think we should take a break," Katie said after awhile. James nodded and grabbed her hand and led her over to the table holding the punch and got them both a glass. They then moved over to one of the tables set up along the wall.

"So you having fun?" James asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, "Let's go vote," she said jumping up. James stood up and walked with her to the voting table. Camille and Carlos were there too. Standing behind the table watching after the voting box was Jo.

"You guys voting?" Katie asked as she grabbed two ballots for her and James.

"Yeah," Camille said. The four voted and turned to leave when they spotted Kendall and Logan heading their way. Logan was laughed and shoving Kendall away from him playfully.

"Hey guys," Katie said smiling at her brother and Logan. They both smiled and greeted her.

"Here to vote for me?" James asked playfully.

"In your dreams Diamond," Kendall said. After Logan and Kendall gave their votes to Jo the four made their way over to a table and sat down. Logan sat down next to Kendall, Katie sat down next to Logan with James beside her, and Carlos and Camille took the other two seats at the round table.

"This turned out ok," Camille said looking around the gym.

"Clean up is gonna suck," James said.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Logan said waving his hand at James. "So Camille Carlos what's going on?" he asked turning to two across from him. Camille and Carlos both blushed.

"We danced," Camille said, "It's no big deal," she said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

Logan laughed and shook his head. It was a start at least. He just hoped things would work out between them. He did not want them to not work out for that may ruin the group. The four just sat for a while laughing and talking. The song DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher came on.

"I love this song," Katie said excitedly.

"Me too," Logan said turning to her.

"Come on let's dance," Katie said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. Kendall and James looked at one another.

"I think our dates just ditched us," Kendall said.

"I think you're right," James said.

"Carlos, wanna dance?" Camille asked. Carlos nodded and the two made their way out onto the dance floor as well. James and Kendall sat there for a moment.

"Wanna go steal our dates back?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said as the song ended. The two stood up and made their way over to Katie and Logan who were still dancing and laughing. Kendall walked up behind Logan and James behind Katie. "Mind if we cut in?" Kendall asked. Katie and Logan looked at their dates and smiled.

"Sure," Logan said turning around to face Kendall," He placed his arms around Kendall's neck and dancing with him. Katie smiled and danced with James.

* * *

><p>Logan laughed as he and Kendall walked off the dance floor again. They walked over to a wall and Kendall leaned against it to watch people.<p>

"This is fun Ken," Logan said leaning on the wall next to him.

"I know," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan.

"I think Carlos and Camille are gonna get together, and Katie and James are having fun too," Logan said, "and this has to be one of the best night ever," he said.

"I know," Kendall said again, "so can I ask who you voted for?" he asked.

"I voted for you," Logan said.

"Thanks Logie," Kendall said, "I voted for you," he said.

"Oh thank you," Logan said turning and kissing Kendall on the cheek. The two stood there watching others dance and have fun. Logan was glad he and Kendall were here together. Logan had never been to a dance with someone before. Camille had dragged him to dances back in Jackson, but he had never been asked by someone.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed as he stared into the crowd before them.

"I've told you all my ex's names why won't you tell me yours?" Kendall asked.

"Because he wasn't out yet, and I don't want to," Logan said looking away form Kendall.

"Come on tell me its ok," Kendall said.

"Fine, but promise not to freak out," Logan said.

"Why would I freak?" Kendall asked.

"Because it's Dak," Logan said looking away from Kendall. Kendall was silent for a moment.

"Dak as in Dak Zevon," Kendall asked quietly.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"I thought he was straight," Kendall said his eyes wide. Logan shook his head.

"No, we dated for almost three months," Logan said, "it started over the summer and ended shortly before we moved," he said.

"So their both gay?" Kendall said thoughtfully.

"I know I was surprised when you told me you dated Curt," Logan said, "I mean he treated me like Jett treats you," he said. Kendall nodded and pulled Logan closer. "I so glad I found you Ken," Logan said.

"I am too Logie," Kendall said.

"Alright folks we got a fresh new track coming up from Inside Joke," the DJ said in the microphone. Logan stood up straighter and looked at Kendall who was smiling too. "This one's called, Music Sounds Better with You," he said. A song started to play. Logan looked at Kendall with pleading eyes. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan back out to the dance floor and they started dancing again.

"This is a good song," Logan said.

"Yeah, but not ours," Kendall said.

"We have a song?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall confused.

"The first one we danced to at the concert," Kendall said, "don't you remember?" he asked.

"Nothing Even Matters," Logan said smiling.

"It also just so happens that it is both of our favorite song," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and leaned up and kissed Kendall. He could not have asked for a more perfect guy to fall in love with. Logan looked past Logan and saw someone walk by the edge of the dance floor and he could have swore it was Dak, but he knew that was impossible. Dak lived in Jackson. Logan shook the thought from his head and enjoyed his dance with Kendall.

* * *

><p>"Alright folks the ballots are in," The DJ said into the microphone. "Can I get all the nominees for king and queen up on the stage?" he said. Soon all seven guys and six of girls, minus Jo, were up on stage. Camille and Jo walked up onto the stage both holding an envelope. Principle Rocque and his secretary Kelly Wainwright followed them with the matching gold crowns. The DJ handed the microphone over to Camille. The rest of the students crowded around the stage eager to hear the results.<p>

Logan and Kendall were standing side by side. They were holding hands eagerly waiting to find out who won.

"Remember our deal," Kendall whispered to Logan. Logan smiled and nodded.

"I'll kiss you when I win," Logan teased.

"Ok guys the votes have been counted and Jo and I have the results," Camille said holding her envelope up. "And our 2010 homecoming King is…" She began as she opened her envelope and pulled a piece of paper out. She smiled as she saw the name. "Kendall Knight," she said turning to face him. The crowd clapped and cheered as Kendall walked forward. Camille too the crown Principle Rocque was holding it out to her. Kendall walked up to her and accepted the crown.

"Thanks Camille," Kendall said. Kendall and Camille stepped aside for Jo to announce the king.

"Ok and now it's time to announce who our 2010 homecoming queen is," Jo said as she opened her envelope. She pulled the slip of paper out and looked at her. Her eyes grew wide in shock. "This can't be right," she said.

"What?" Principle Rocque asked. He stepped up and looked over Jo's shoulder. "Logan Mitchell?" he said.

Logan who had been talking to James quietly froze. He looked up at Jo and principle Rocque. He felt people staring at him. He looked around the crowd and saw most people staring at him, some with hate, and others with amusement. Logan looked at the other girl who wanted to be queen. Most of them were glaring at him. Logan couldn't take it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran from the gym.

"Logan," Kendall yelled as he took off after Logan, with James and Camille right behind him.


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing Even Matters

**Ok I would like to thank, **_KoganWorldwide, BigTimeStarKid-1, Klolo8__, Scarlett, IceRush, rawbbles, TidusGT, Fabian08, 801-chan, StuckAt99.9, and greenkat742, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 80 reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Ok here it is homecoming read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 24: Nothing Even Matters**

"Logan," Kendall yelled as he took off after Logan, with James and Camille right behind him. Logan ran from the gym and down the hall with Kendall calling after him. Logan had tears in his eyes as he ran. He heard Kendall yell at someone to let him do this. He knew it had to James and Camille following him. Logan didn't care right now. He just wanted to get away from everybody as soon as possible. Logan didn't look back as he ran. "Logan," Kendall yelled. "Logan just stop," he said. Logan rounded another corner. "Please Logan just stop," Kendall all but begged.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life," Logan said fighting back tears. Logan finally stopped in a deserted hall and fell to his knees. Kendall was at his side in second. Logan had not seen that coming. He knew people could be mean and cruel, but this crossed the line.

"Logan," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "It was a stupid joke," he said.

"No it's not," Logan snapped pulling back in Kendall's embrace to look at the blonde, "you saw the looks on their faces, all that hate and anger. They were just too scared to say it out loud since they knew I would tear them to shreds like I did to Jett. They did it in secret to really get to me, and guess what it worked," he said as he buried his head in Kendall's shoulder once more.

"Logan it was a stupid joke, you can't let it get to you," Kendall said as he rubbed Logan's back trying to calm him down.

"How can I not?" Logan asked, "they shun anybody who's just a little different from them," he said letting go of Kendall so he could look him in the eyes.

"I know Logan I am just like you remember," Kendall said, "we both have to deal with it together," he said. Logan shook his head.

"No you were voted king not queen," Logan said touching Kendall's crown. "We're different. You have friends here while I have just you, Camille, James, Katie, and Carlos. I don't' have people like you do. They don't care about me. I am just some bad ass gay kid who moved here," he said.

"Logan, we're not like them, and they can't stand that you and I love each other," Kendall said, "they can't stand that we're different from them," he said.

"This isn't about us, Kendall," Logan said annoyed.

"Logan," Kendall said, "you can't let them get to you, they are a bunch of morons," he said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Look Logan I know what they did was horrible," Kendall said, "but if you let them get to you, then they win," he said as he rubbed Logan's back soothingly.

Logan sat there for a moment letting Kendall's words sink in. He was right, if he didn't go back in there they won. Logan knew what he had to do. Kendall was right they couldn't stand that Logan wasn't afraid to be different.

"Fine," Logan said looking at Kendall. "You're right," he said.

"I know I am," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and grabbed Kendall's hands.

"I am gonna go back in there and get my crown and show them that is doesn't matter if they are yelling and screaming at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have. I am gonna show them that they can't hurt me anymore. I am not some weak gay kid who sits there and takes it. I will stand up for myself and knock anyone who stands in my way out of my way," Logan said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a quick kiss. Kendall smiled and stood up and held his hand out to Logan. Logan took his hand and together they started back towards the gym. Half way there they ran into Camille, James, Katie, and Carlos.

"Logan are you ok?" Camille asked.

"Never better," Logan said.

"What are you gonna do?" James asked as they waked along behind Logan.

"I want my crown," Logan said simply. Kendall turned to Camille and whispered something in her ear. Logan looked at them for a moment before Camille nodded and ran ahead of them.

"Logan you don't have to take the crown," Carlos said.

"I know I want to," Logan said looking over at the Latino. "This isn't about me wanting to be a queen this is about me not letting them win," he said. The five walked in silence back to the gym. Logan and Kendall walked up to the stage together. Logan walked up to Kelly who was holding the crown. "I believe that is mine," he said. Kelly nodded and handed it over. Logan turned to Jo and took the microphone from her.

"Make this quick," principle Rocque said.

"I just want to say, to everyone who was in on this, I don't care who you are or what you think about me. I am who I am and if that means you hate me, I do not care one bit. I do not care what any one of you thinks about me or Kendall. The only opinions that matter to me are that of my family, friends, and my boyfriend," Logan looked down at James, Katie, and Carlos who were standing off to the side. His gaze then shifted to Camille who was on stage and he eyes landed on Kendall and he smiled. "So you can hate me all you want, but it won't bother me anymore, because I am done trying to impress people who don't matter," he said. He handed the microphone back to Jo.

"Congrats queen," Jo said with a fake smile.

"You're acting skills are horrible," he whispered, "you are just lucky I can't prove it was you behind this," he said.

"Your little speech was just perfect," Jo sneered.

"You're just a bitch," Logan said. He then walked over to Kendall.

"That was great," Kendall said.

"Alright now, our King and Queen will share a dance," The DJ announced. Then the song Nothing Even Matters by Inside Joke came on.

"May I have this dance?" Kendall asked holding his hand out to Logan. Logan smiled and took his hand. Kendall led him off the stage and into the crowd which cleared the dance floor for them. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and placed his other one Logan's waist. Logan placed his other hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Is this what you told Camille to do?" Logan asked as they started to dance. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"This is our song," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. They dance slowly as they stared into one another's eyes. Logan was happy he was the one dancing with Kendall and not some girl. He was excited that the DJ was playing their song. A million emotions were flooding through Logan right now. He was just glad he could enjoy this moment. He really did not care what other people thought of him right now.

"I think we had a deal about winner kissing loser," Kendall said grinning.

"I didn't lose per se," Logan said smiling.

"You lost king," Kendall said. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"I guess you have to kiss me then," Logan said. Kendall grinned and leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan moved his lips perfectly with Kendall's. It was like they were in their own little world. They barely registered that the DJ invited other couples to dance and another song started. All that mattered right now was each other. Logan had never been happier in his entire life. This moment right now was perfect.

* * *

><p>Jo walked off stage with everyone else after Kendall and Logan started dancing. She could not believe her plan had worked. Everything was just to perfect. She had to admit that everything had ran smoothly. She just hoped this next part would work. She would finally get her revenge on Logan for what he said to her. Jo slipped through the crowd to the back of the gym where Curt and Dak were standing. Curt had his arms crossed over his chest and was smirking. Dak looked like he was ready to run. Jo kind of felt bad for what they were about to do.<p>

"It worked," Curt said, "I have to say Jo you are quite the actress," he said smiling at her.

"Logan saw right through it," Jo said waving her hand. "He can't prove it though," she said.

"We did it can we leave now?" Dak asked.

"No we're not done yet," Curt said annoyed. "We have one more thing to do and I need you computer skills for this," he said.

"Fine," Dak sighed.

"Let's see how much he cares about what others think after this," Curt said as he and Dak followed Jo out of the gym and to the projection room above the gym. Jo pulled a key out of her pocket. She dangled it in front of Curt's face.

"Just open the door Jo," Dak said.

"Fine," Jo said.

"Get to work," Curt said. Curt grabbed Dak's laptop he had brought up here earlier and handed it to Dak.

"You can't rush this," Dak said as he opened his bag and got to work hooking up his lap top. They heard the first song ending.

"We don't have much more time, he'll probably play one more slow song before picking it back up again," Jo said. Dak nodded and moved a little bit faster. He connected all the wires to his computer and hooked up the sound system. Jo moved over to the breaker box on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall continued to dance as the song changed. Logan didn't care anymore what others thought. He was just gonna worry about what he thought. None of them mattered anymore. He only cared what his family and his friends. The only opinion he really valued at the moment was Kendall's. Kendall was important to him.<p>

"Logan what you did took guts," Kendall said in his ear.

"Yeah, well when you have amazing support like you it's easy," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"You are amazing Logan," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. Logan then thought about earlier when he thought he saw Dak. There was a part of him he hadn't told Kendall about. He would have to tell him sooner or later. He knew once Jackson came here for their game he would have to tell Kendall. So that gave him a week to work up to it. He just hoped Kendall wouldn't be mad. It was no big deal really, all he really lied about was his name.

"What's on your mind?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said shrugging.

Suddenly the music died out. Logan looked at Kendall confused. A dull murmur broke out among the students. Everyone wanted to know what happened to the music. Logan didn't hear the screen drop behind him. He did however hear a voice he never thought he'd hear.

"My, my Dak look what we have here," Curt Zevon's voice said over the speakers in the gym.

"Nerd alert," Dak's voice taunted.

"Leave me alone," Logan's voice said. Logan whipped around in time to see Curt hit him on screen and taunt him. Logan's eyes widened in shock. He looked in horror at the screen. He watched as Curt pushed him around and people taunted him. Logan was frozen to his spot. He didn't know what to do. The video cut to a current photo of him.

"Hey Duluth East you all know Logan Mitchell," Curt's voice said. The crowd cheered and booed.

"Logan," Camille said running over to him.

"Where is it coming from?" Logan asked freaked. He knew Dak and Curt were here now. He knew it was them behind this, with Jo. It had to be them there was no other explanation.

"Projection room," Kendall said, "Logan what's going on?" he asked.

"Well folks, we'd like to introduce you to our old friend Hortense," Curt said. An older picture of Logan appeared on the screen. Logan watched in horror as the pictures melded together into the older one. "Here's the catch he's the same guy," Curt said.

"Seems like little Hortense really does care what others think about him," Dak's voice said.

"Logan is it true?" Kendall asked. Logan was too busy staring at the screen to think. He could not believe this was happening and now of all times.

"He's lying to you all, just ask him," Dak said.

"Yeah just ask good ole' Hortense maybe for once he'll tell the truth," Curt said.

"Logan," Kendall said grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes," Logan said looking down at the ground as the video cut out.


	25. Chapter 25: Mom is Always Right

**Ok I would like to thank, **_TheClaire24, squoctobird, BigTimeRushBabe, klolo8, 802-chan, KoganWorlwide, Scarlett, andFabian08__, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 89 reviews. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Part of this was meant to be in the last chapter, but I accidently cut it off so here's another chapter I am so sorry for the mix up I feel so bad right now. I was in ad rush and I am sorry. So read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 25: Mom is Always Right**

"Yes," Logan said looking down at the ground as the video cut out. "My name is Hortense Logan Mitchell, and I lied," he said tears welling in his eyes. Kendall took a step back from Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall. He had not wanted Kendall to find out like this. He wanted to be the one who told Kendall. Now that this was out he didn't know how Kendall would react. He hoped he wouldn't be too mad. He looked at Kendall trying to read his expression, but it was near impossible.

"You lied to me?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yes, but I had a good reason," Logan said.

"Save it," Kendall said walking away from Logan. Logan stood there for a moment before he followed Kendall out to the parking lot.

"Kendall please," Logan said running over to him. He grabbed Kendall's arm and stopped him from walking. Logan did not want to lose Kendall like this. He didn't want to lose Kendall at all. He knew Kendall was mad, but he hoped he could get through to Kendall somehow. Kendall could be so stubborn sometimes.

"You lied to me," Kendall said jerking his arm away from Logan.

"I know," Logan said, "and I am sorry," he said.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Kendall asked, "sorry doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. Sorry doesn't change the fact that you lied to this whole school. What was that in there earlier about not caring? You lied about your name what else did you lie about?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," Logan said. He should have seen that one coming.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Kendall said backing away from Logan.

"I lied about my name because it was embarrassing, I didn't want to get teased for it here," Logan said.

"What else have you lied about? Were you even a virgin? How many guys have you really dated?" Kendall asked.

"I never lied about that stuff," Logan said tears welling in his eyes. He could not believe Kendall was accusing him of all this. "Kendall I am so sorry," Logan said, "I never meant for this to happen," he said.

"Never meant for what to happen? For me to find out you lied," Kendall asked his anger rising.

"No, to fall in love," Logan said.

"I can't trust you," Kendall said turning around.

"What so all those times you told me you loved me they mean nothing now?" Logan asked as his tears finally fell.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who lies to me about who they are, Logan or Hortense or whatever," he said walking away.

"Kendall, everything I told you was the truth, the only thing I lied about was my name," Logan pleaded.

"I don't know if I can believe you," Kendall said.

Logan felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and stomped on. He watched Kendall continued to walk away. Logan sobbed as he ran to his car. He had to get away form all of this. He wasn't going back into the school. Everyone was probably mad at him. He had just preached about not caring and then they found out the truth about him. Who he really was, a nerd. Logan had never thought Kendall would take the news this bad. He had expected a fight, but not this. He just wanted to go home. Logan looked in his rearview mirror and saw himself. He saw his crown. He took it off and tossed it into the backseat as fresh tears sprang to his eyes. Logan pulled his keys out of his pocket and drove home.

Logan got out of his car and managed to get inside before he collapsed onto the floor by the door sobbing again. He couldn't take it. It hurt so bad. He had just lost Kendall, the one person he cared about most. He lost Kendall all because he was stupid and lied about his real name. The whole school was probably against him now. Joanna and Jack both came out of the living room worried. They saw Logan on the floor and ran over to him.

"Logan," Joanna said. She knelt down next to him. "Honey is everything ok?" she asked.

"No," Logan sobbed as he latched onto Joanna. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

"What happened?" Joanna asked.

"You were right," Logan sobbed as he held onto Joanna. He should have listened to Joanna from the start. She was right about everything. He had been rushing into things with Kendall. Joanna had been right about everything he was making a mistake by getting to involved in things with Kendall.

"What was I right about?" Joanna asked confused.

"K-Kendall," Logan sobbed.

"Come on hon, get up," Joanna said trying to get Logan up so they could move away from the door. Logan just sat there and sobbed. His life was over. Kendall didn't love him anymore. It physically hurt to think that Kendall didn't love him anymore. He didn't know what to do. He had put so much faith in Kendall and given him so much power over him. Joanna managed to get Logan standing again and she started down the hall with him still sobbing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Kendall made his way down the street. He could not believe Logan had lied to him like that. He had lied about his name, what else did he lie about. Kendall didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know if he could trust Logan anymore. Kendall should have known better than that. Logan was too perfect to be true. He should have known something bad was around the corner. Good things never happened to him. He should have been waiting for this, instead he let himself be fooled.<p>

Kendall thought back to all the things he had done with Logan and wondered if they were real or just lies. He felt like he didn't even know Logan anymore. Logan was like a complete stranger now. Everything was different he didn't know what to do.

Kendall kicked some leaves as he walked down the street. It was December and there was still no snow. It was odd for this time of year. Kendall continued to walk until he got home. He walked inside and Jennifer was sitting on the couch watching TV with Sammy.

"Hi Hon how was the dance," Jennifer asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Kendall said.

"You won king why aren't you excited," Jennifer asked. Kendall reached up and touched his crown. He took it off and set it on a shelf.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kendall said again, "I'm just gonna go to bed," he said. He started up the stairs.

"Kendall what is wrong?" Jennifer asked standing up and looking at him confused.

"Logan and I broke up ok?" Kendall asked looking at her tears in his eyes. "He lied to me and I ended it ok," he said. Jennifer looked at Kendall shocked. She had not expected him to say that.

Kendall shook his head and walked up to his room. Kendall stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. He could not believe what had happened. He had just broken up with Logan. He didn't even listen to Logan. Logan lying had made him think of his uncle and his dad and it made him so mad. Kendall couldn't help but be mad. He knew Logan probably hadn't meant any harm by his lie, but it still affected him. Kendall hated liars with a passion. It was all because of one person though.

* * *

><p>Camille ran inside the school looking for James. She had heard Kendall and Logan fighting. She had watched them both leave. Camille ran into the gym and looked around. She spotted James and Katie talking to Carlos.<p>

"Well is it true or not?" Carlos asked.

"James we only want to know," Katie said, "We don't care what his name is he's still our friend," she said.

"I don't know if he wants me to say anything," James said apologetically.

"James," Camille said walking over to him. "We have to go," she said quickly. She wanted to get home to be with Logan. She knew he needed her.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Kendall and Logan got into a big fight and they both left, Kendall's walking and Logan took his car," she said.

"Katie, I'm sorry we have to go," James said. Katie nodded.

"Can I get a ride home too?" Carlos asked, "Logan gave me a ride remember," he said.

"Yeah," James said, "we'll explain everything soon I promise," he said.

"We understand," Katie said, "now let's go," she said. The four left the gym and walked out to Jack's car. They all got in and James brought Carlos and Katie home, then headed home.

"What were they fighting about?" James asked finally.

"What do you think?" Camille asked, "I didn't catch all of it, but Kendall said he didn't know if he could trust Logan and he just walked away," she said.

"Typical Kendall," James said shaking his head, "he hates liars," he said.

"Logan looked so hurt, he left before I could do anything," Camille said sadly. She had known Logan since they were five and she had seen him go through a lot, but never anything like this. She just hoped he would be ok.

"What are we gonna do?" James asked.

"Be there for Logan," Camille said, "he's gonna need us now more than ever. I mean he really cared about Kendall," she said. She had hated seeing the hurt look on his face. It broke her heart to know he was in pain.

* * *

><p>Joanna and Jack had managed to get Logan up stairs and into his bed. He was still crying and not talking. They knew it was best to lave him alone for the moment and let him calm down.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I think they may have broken up," Joanna said, "I told him not to get to into things with Kendall," she said.

"Joanna he's seventeen and you can't shelter him forever," Jack said, "everyone has to go through heartbreak at some point in their lives," he said.

"I know, but he's still so young," Joanna said.

"I know, but everyone has to go through it," Jack said, "I was fifteen when I first had my heart broken," he said.

"I just hate seeing him like this," Joanna said shaking her head.

"I know me too," Jack said hugging his wife close. Joanna rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they waited for James and Camille to come home. They knew they would get some answers once they got home.

* * *

><p>James and Camille ran up to the door and inside. The ran to the living room where Jack and Joanna were sitting.<p>

"Where's Logan?" Camille asked.

"He's in his room crying or sleeping," Joanna said, "give him some space," she said.

"Do you two know why he's so upset?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Camille said.

"We've got time," Joanna said.

Camille and James set to telling of how Logan won homecoming queen and his little speech about not caring what others thought of him. They also told them about Jo, Dak, and Curt's little video stunt and how Kendall got mad.

"He accused Logan of lying of everything," Camille said.

"I know why Kendall reacted that way though," James said looking at Jack.

"He's still hung up on his uncle," Jack said.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"Kendall's uncle on his dad's side walked all over his dad and lied and he had a gambling problem," James said.

"He's the reason Kendall's father died," Jack said. Camille looked at Jack shocked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," James said, "I remember Kendall being so broken after his dad died," he said. He shook his head. He remembered that day a little to well. He remembered Jennifer yelling at Kendall's uncle that day calling him a liar and almost every name in the book.

"Logan doesn't know that does he?" Camille asked.

"I don't think so," James said.

"I think you two should go to bed you can talk to him in the morning," Joanna said. James and Camille nodded and said their good nights and made their way up stairs.

* * *

><p>Jo, Dak, and Curt slowly walked up to Jo's front door. Dak and Curt were staying the night since it was late. Jo opened the door and walked into the house. They had barely made it out of the projection room and avoided getting caught. Jo knew no one would be able to say it was Dak and Curt since no one knew them except Logan, Camille, James, and Kendall. She hoped none of them would say anything.<p>

Dak and Curt would be in so much trouble if they got caught. Jo would take the blame if people asked her. She didn't want them to get in trouble for her revenge plan.

"Hey sweetie," Frank said.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Hey uncle Frank," Dak said.

"Hey Uncle Tom," Curt said.

"I told the guys they could stay the night since it was so late and that they could use the guest room," Jo said. Dak and Curt had called their parents and they said it was ok as long as it was ok with Tom and Frank.

"Do their parents know?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Jo said.

"Well I don't see a problem," Frank said.

"Thanks," Dak said.

"Did you kids have fun at homecoming?" Tom asked.

"Yeah it was fun," Jo said, "I didn't win though," she said.

"Well there's always next time hon," Frank said. Jo nodded and walked over to them and gave both men a hug and kiss.

"I had fun too," Dak said, "I caught up with an old friend," he said.

"That's nice," Tom said, "now why don't you three go on up to bed and we can talk more in the morning," he said.

"Kay," Jo said.

"Night," Dak said as they all walked up the stairs. Dak and Curt said good night to Jo and made their way to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't cry anymore, but he couldn't sleep either. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kendall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Kendall either. He did not understand why Kendall had reacted that way. Logan looked around his room and started counting. He already knew how many he had of things, but counting helped calm him and it distracted him.<p>

Logan counted everything in his room. He counted how many books he had, he counted the posters on his wall. He counted the things hanging in his closet. He counted everything. He needed a distraction from Kendall. Everything in his room reminded him of the blonde though.

His lap top reminded him of their first kiss. His desk reminded him of the time they almost got caught making out by Joanna. Even his bed reminded him of Kendall. It was hard to believe it was just over twenty four hours ago he and Kendall had sex for the first time. Logan had given himself to Kendall.

Logan shook his head and decided to go over his class lessons in his head and mental notes. He thought about his chemistry lesson and his English lesson. He thought about things he would have to talk to the teacher about. Logan's mind wandered to his British Literature class and how Kendall's hair looked earlier. He had wanted to run his hands through it and just play with it.

Logan couldn't help but think Joanna had been right. She had been right about everything. He had been setting himself up for heart break this whole time. He couldn't bring himself to admit he made a mistake. Even though things ended bad he would never call Kendall a mistake. Kendall was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was never a mistake and he never would be.


	26. Chapter 26: Everything's Changed

**Ok I would like to thank, **_TidusGT, Fabian08, Jessayra, LIV3xLAUGHxLOV3, and Scarlett__, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 94 reviews. I am so close to 100 I want it. More reviews make me update faster. I thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 26: Everything's Changed**

_Logan smiled as he watched Kendall talk to him about something. He wasn't really listening, since Kendall jut kept talking. He loved how passionate Kendall was. He really cared about things and he talked about them and Logan generally listened. Right now though, he was having a hard time focusing on what Kendall was saying when his hair was messed up like that._

_"Logan are you even listening to me?" Kendall asked waving a hand in front of Logan's face._

_"Yeah," Logan said, "you said…uh stuff," he said blushing._

_"What's got you so distracted," Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest._

_"You," Logan said blushing. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk and placed his hands in Kendall's hair. "I just want to run my hands through your hair," he said. Kendall grinned and looked up at Logan. "And do this," he said. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Kendall's. Kendall groaned when Logan pulled away._

_"Tease," Kendall said. Logan smiled and pulled on Kendall's hair earning a small moan from Kendall. He leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss._

Logan woke up with a headache. He sat up and looked around. He vaguely remembered falling asleep last night. He remembered everything that happened though. He and Kendall had broken up, and all because he lied about his name. He thought about it and there was more to it then that. He lied about who he was. He wasn't some bad ass who didn't care what other's thought about him. He was a nerd who did care. He had to care, otherwise he never would have lied.

Logan swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He noticed he was still dressed from last night minus his tie. He undressed and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He then walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Logan showered and dressed. He then walked back into his room and fell onto his bed. He couldn't bring himself to leave his room. He looked over at his clock and realized it was after noon. He had never slept in past noon before.

Logan curled up into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't want to ever get out of his bed again. It still hurt. He hated this pain, it was unbearable. Logan felt fresh tears come and he cried again. It was like there was a hole in his chest where his heart was. He had never thought Kendall would break his heart like this. He had let go of his reservations and gave Kendall everything. He had given him the power to make or break him.

Last night just seemed so surreal. He had a hard time believing it really happened, but the pain told him it did. Logan wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. In his dreams things were better. In his dreams Kendall still wanted him. In his dreams he was happy.

A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. Logan didn't move to open it or yell to let who ever it was know he was awake. He just laid there with his face in his pillow. He heard the door opening, but he couldn't muster up any energy to move to see who it was.

"Logan," Camille said.

"Go away," Logan said, "I don't wanna talk," he said. He really didn't want to talk. He wanted to forget everything and just move on.

"Logan," James said. He and Camille sat down on the edge of his bed. Logan groaned and moved away from them.

"I said I don't wanna talk, now leave me alone," Logan said.

"Logan we just wanna see who you're doing," Camille said placing a hand on Logan's leg.

"I'm fine now just go away," Logan said. He knew if he talked about Kendall he would lose it again. He didn't know if he could cry anymore.

"Fine we'll go," James said standing up. He grabbed Camille's arm and all but forced her out the door.

Logan sat up once they were gone. He looked at his door. He knew they meant well, but he just didn't want to talk yet. He may never want to talk about it. He was dreading Monday. He knew he couldn't avoid Kendall forever. They would have to talk eventually. Then there was Katie and Carlos. What did they think about all of this. He knew they would choose Kendall over him they had known him longer. Kendall was Katie's brother after all. She would probably be as mad as Kendall. Carlos had known Kendall since they were really little and for sure would choose Kendall over him.

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned as Katie and Carlos pounded on his door. Kendall had gone down fore breakfast and then locked himself in his room afterwards. Katie had called Carlos and the two wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk. If he talked he would think of Logan and he would lose it.<p>

"Come on Kendall open the door," Katie yelled.

"I don't think so," Kendall yelled. He was sitting on his bed staring at his door waiting for them to give up. They couldn't keep this up much longer. He just wanted to be alone.

"Kendall, we just want to talk to you," Carlos said.

"Well I don't want to talk," Kendall said. He grabbed his iPod and put it on his ihome and turned the volume up. He hit play and the first song to come up was Nothing Even Matters. Kendall sighed and let the song play. He didn't care anymore. He finally let his tears fall. He couldn't hold back anymore. The pain was just too much. He could not believe what he did. He really did love Logan, but the hurt from his uncle was there. He cold not forget what he did.

_Kendall and Katie laughed as they played in the back yard with James and Carlos. Today was the day their father, Kai, came home from a business trip with his brother Kurt. Kendall was six and Katie was five and they were excited._

_Kendall didn't like his uncle Kurt. Jennifer called him a liar and he had a gambling problem whatever that meant. He knew lying was bad and gonna get his uncle Kurt in trouble on of these days._

_Yelling erupted form inside. Kendall and Katie froze. They recognized Jennifer's voice and uncle Kurt's as well. They four kids ran to the door and inside to see what was going on. They stopped when they saw the two adults in the living room. They were yelling at one another._

_"Mom what's going on?" Kendall asked._

_"Kendall," Jennifer said stopping._

_"What's going on?" Kendall asked._

_"Go back outside you four," Jennifer said._

_Kendall and James nodded and pushed Carlos and Katei outside. They knew better than to not listen to her, especially when she was mad. They all stopped in the back yard. They all sat down and listened to the yelling. They got bits and pieces of what was begin said. Jennifer was mad at Kurt for something he did. Something bad had happened to Kai. Kendall wanted to know why he wasn't here._

_A few hours later Kurt left and James and Carlos' parents came to get them. They said good bye and left. Katie and Kendall looked at Jennifer as she stood by the door tears in her eyes._

_"Mom where's dad?" Kendall asked._

_"Kendall, Katie, come here," Jennifer said walking over to the couch._

_"Mom what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he and Katie climbed up onto the couch next to Jennifer._

Kendall shuddered at the memory. That was when Kendall really learned lying was bad. He had never lied to his mom about anything again. He had also never talked to his uncle again. Kendall had come to hate people who lied after that. He couldn't stand liars. It was because his uncle lied, his dad wasn't here.

Kendall looked at his iPod as the song Apologize by OneRepublic came on. He sighed and turned to the next song which was So Sick by Ne-Yo. Kendall shook his head. It was like his iPod was trying to tell him something. He put on a play list that had all his favorite songs none of which were break up songs. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

He could no longer hear Katie and Carlos at his door. Kendall was glad they were leaving him alone for now. He didn't want to talk about Logan. He knew he would have to face him in school they had almost all their classes together. He didn't know what he was going to do. They were both on the hockey team as well. He didn't know how it would affect their playing. Kendall knew coach Parks would be mad if it affected their ability to play and he would make them work it out. Kendall didn't know if he could do that just yet.

* * *

><p>James and Camille sighed as they walked to the food court. Katie had called them asking them to meet them here. James looked around for any sign of them. He spotted them alone in the corner of the food court.<p>

"Katie," James said as he sat down next to her.

"James," Katie said smiling at him.

"How' Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty bad," James said, "what about Kendall?" he asked.

"He locked himself in his room and he won't come out," Katie said sadly.

"Why did Logan lie to us?" Carlos asked, "I mean it was only about his name right?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Camille said, "back in Jackson Logan got picked on by Curt and Dak Zevon and he was, well, a nerd," she said.

"When we moved Logan didn't want to go through all of that again and he changed everything about himself," James said.

"I'm guessing he made you two promise not to tell," Katie asked.

"Basically," Camille said.

"He lied to stop himself from being teased?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to make it through high school without being the center of attention," Camille said, "he created Logan to get people to leave him alone. I don't think he planned on meeting Kendall," she said.

"Kendall ruined his plans didn't he?" Katie asked.

"Pretty much," James said. "Logan never thought of falling for someone. He figured he wouldn't find someone like Kendall in high school," he said.

"I know Kendall never thought he'd find someone like Logan," Katie said, "seeing him with Logan was the happiest I've ever seen him with someone," she said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carlos asked, "they broke up, and as much as I hate it they're gonna want us to choose sides," he said.

"I know," Camille said.

"Kendall's my best friend, but Logan's my brother I don't think I can choose sides," James said, "especially since I kind of agree with both sides of the argument," he said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked confused.

"Kendall hates liars remember," James said.

"Oh my god I forgot," Katie said.

"I'm not surprised," James said, "you were really young and probably don't even remember," he said.

"I know," Katie said.

"You talking about his uncle?" Carlos asked. James nodded.

"Why else would he over react like that," James asked.

"I think he reacted pretty normal for him," Katie said.

"Katie he didn't even give Logan a chance to explain," James said, "if he had listened maybe Logan wouldn't be at home right now crying his eyes out," he said.

"Well if he hadn't lied in the first place then we wouldn't even have to deal with this right now," Katie said. James and Katie stared at one another before both getting up and walking away.

"I'll talk to her," Carlos said.

"I'll talk to James," Camille said.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around too soon for Logan's liking. Logan showered and dressed in a numb state. He knew today was going to be the hardest. He was going to have to see Kendall. He didn't know if he could do it. Logan looked at himself in his mirror. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he didn't even bother with his hair. He was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and a sweater. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and his vans. Logan looked down at his dresser and saw his contact and glasses.<p>

"Logan if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late," Camille called up the stairs. Logan grabbed his glasses not wanting to waste time with his contacts. Logan grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. Camille was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "No contacts?" she asked.

"I lost one," Logan lied, "and don't act like everything is ok when you know it's not," he said.

"Logan," Camille said.

"Don't," Logan said, "everything has changed I know it. James and Katie are fighting and Kendall and I broke up, and did I mention the whole school thinks I'm a liar," he said.

"Logan you're over reacting," Camille said.

"I am not," Logan said walking past her into the kitchen. Logan looked at the plate set for him and his stomach flopped. He couldn't eat. He sat down and started on the toast. He knew Joanna would be mad if he didn't eat anything.

"Logan eat," Joanna said.

"I can't," Logan said standing up. He picked his bag up and walked from the room. James and Camille followed him out to the car. Logan dug around in his pocket for his keys. He couldn't find them. He groaned and tossed his bag onto his seat and walked back inside and into the kitchen and looked in the key dish to find his keys weren't there. "Where are my keys?" he asked Joanna and Jack.

"Did you bring them up to your room?" Joanna asked. Logan let out a frustrated groan and walked up to his room. Logan looked around for his keys and couldn't find them.

"I can't fins my keys," he yelled.

"Check your pants from the other night," Joanna yelled. Logan walked over to his dirty clothes hamper and dug his pants from Friday night out. He dug in his pockets and found his keys and his wallet. He grabbed them both.

"I found them," he yelled as he walked back down the stairs.

"Have a good day," Joanna said.

"Doubtful," Logan called back as he walked outside. Logan got in her car where James and Camille were already waiting for him.

"We'll be lucky to make it before homeroom," Camille said.

"Sorry I could not find my keys," Logan said as he started the car.

* * *

><p>Kendall was nervous about seeing Logan. He didn't know what would happen. Part of him wanted to see him while another part didn't want to. He didn't know if he could forgive Logan so easily. He knew he was over reacting, but he really felt strongly about liars. It was who he was.<p>

"Come on Kendall you have to get out of the car sooner or later," Katie said leaning against his open window.

"I know that," Kendall said. He pulled his leys out of the ignition and got out of his car. He locked his car and pocketed his keys as Logan pulled into the parking lot. He parked as far away from Kendall as he could. Kendall felt his heart sink at that. Everything was different now. Kendall sighed and followed Katie inside. He didn't look back at Logan or the others. Kendall didn't know what this meant for his friendship with James and Camille. He knew James and Katie were fighting now because of him and Logan. He had told her not to fight his battle but she was just as stubborn as him.

The bell for homeroom rang and Katie said good bye to Kendall. Kendall made his way to his homeroom and saw Carlos sitting in his usual seat. He walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head in his direction. He really didn't want to talk.

"Kendall, look I am not gonna choose sides, Logan's my friend too," Carlos said.

"I don't expect you to choose sides Carlitos," Kendall said.

"I just want to say I think you're being stupid though," Carlos said.

"I am not going back on my beliefs for what is probably just a high school crush," Kendall said, "I'll get over it and so will he, eventually," he said.

"Camille said he was in pretty rough shape," Carlos said. Kendall turned away form Carlos in time to see Logan, Camille, and James enter the room. Logan sat on the other side of the room and looked away from Kendall. James sat down next to him. Carlos stood up and walked over to the Camille. They met in the middle of the room. Kendall looked away form them not wanting to deal with that right now. He listened to them talk though.

"How is he doin?" Carlos asked.

"Ok," Camille said, "he won't eat and he hardly left his room all weekend," she said in a low voice.

"How was he when he got here?" Carlos asked.

"People are staring at him and it's worse than before," she said.

Kendall closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. He had noticed people staring at him as well. He was sure a few people had seen his and Logan's fight. He knew it was going to happen a lot over the next few days. He was worried about hockey practice.

* * *

><p>Logan walked down the hall with Camille. It was lunch and he wasn't hungry. Logan told Camille he would catch up with her later and left her. He just wandered around the halls until he found himself at Kendall's locker. Logan looked at it before turning around and walking away. Logan ran into a bathroom and into a stalk and threw up. He sat there for a moment and flushed the toilet. Logan stood up and wiped his tears before exiting the stall. He walked over to the sink and splashed his face with water. Logan put his glasses back on as the door opened and Kendall walked in.<p>

Kendall froze when he saw Logan. They stared at one another for a moment. Logan wanted to run to him and hold him close, but then he remembered that Kendall had broken up with him. He had ended it. Logan stood there not sure what to do. He was torn. Kendall turned and left and Logan felt his heart shatter even more. He felt fresh tears come to his eyes.

Logan wiped his tears and walked out of the bathroom. The bell signaling lunch was over rang. Logan made his way to his Spanish class and sat down in his usual seat. Carlos walked into the room and sat down beside him like usual.

"Hey Logan," he said.

"Hey," Logan said looking down at his desk. He knew his eyes had to be blood shot seeing as he had been crying so much today.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"Don't act like everything's ok I told Camille the same thing," Logan said, "nothing is ok so just stop," he said.

"Logan I just wanna know how you are," Carlos said.

"Then don't talk down to me like I'm dumb," Logan said his anger rising.

"I wasn't talking down to you," Carlos said.

"Carlos I am not dumb," Logan said.

"Boys is there something wrong?" Ms. Montez asked.

"No," Logan said looking up at her.

"Logan I didn't mean to upset you," Carlos said quietly as Ms. Montez talked to the class. "I just want you to know I am still you're friend," he said. Logan looked over at him and gave him a small smiled.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I'm just a little upset and thanks," he said. The two then turned their attention to Ms. Montez and what she was saying.

After the class ended Logan and Carlos said good bye and Logan left to his pre-calc class. Logan walked into the room and saw Camille sitting in his usual seat and he was glad she was there. She was talking to Kendall though. He knew she was still friends with Kendall and he didn't care. It was her decision like it was Carlos' to still be his friend. Logan had yet to see Katie and talk to her. He hoped she was still gonna be his friend. He didn't want to lose her.

Logan focused on what the teacher was saying. He was vigorously taking notes. He didn't want to look at Kendall. He didn't even glance over at the blonde. Once the bell rang Logan quickly put his things away and ran from the room. He didn't look back. He knew Kendall didn't want to see him. Logan walked into his English class and froze when he saw Jo. He looked at her as he walked over to his seat. Jo was looking at him as well.

It was her fault Kendall broke up with him. It was her fault everybody stared at him in the hallway. It was her fault he was in so much pain. He wanted to go over to her and just hit her and yell at her. He knew she was expecting him to do something. The smirk on her face didn't help. Logan tried to ignore her but he could feel her staring at him.

After the bell rang Logan gathered his things and left the room with Jo right behind him. He tried to ignore her, but she called out to him. "What's the matter Hortense not happy to see me?" she asked. Logan stopped and turned around.

"Why would I be happy to see the skank that ruined everything for me?" Logan asked viciously.

"Oh I am so hurt," Jo said.

"I know it was you, and Curt and Dak," Logan said moving closer to her as people stopped to watch them. "I find it hard to believe that a girl with two dads is homophobic," he said.

"I am not homophobic," Jo said, "I just can't stand you," she said. Logan snapped and raised his hand to slap her. He froze as he stared at her. All he had to do was move his hand and he would hit her. He shook his head and lowered his hand.

"I may hate you but I don't hit girls," Logan said. He shook his head and walked away. He walked to his next class, the last class of the day. Logan knew this was going to be the hardest class. He walked into the room and saw James, Carlos and Kendall sitting together and talking. Logan sat down away from them. James moved over to him.

"Hey," James said.

"Go back James," Logan said, "I don't care if you want to be friends with him, I am just gonna work on my notes," he said pulling a notebook out of his bag.

"You sure," James asked.

"Yeah, you three were friends way before I came along," Logan said. James nodded and walked back over to Kendall and Carlos. It took everything Logan had not to cry right then and there. Logan took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Logan read over his notes and underlined what he thought was important and added some things.

Finally the bell rang and Logan gathered his things and made his way to his locker. He placed his things in his locker and made his way out to the parking lot. He started over to where he usually parked by habit. He stopped halfway there and turned and went the other way fighting more tears. Logan walked over to his car and waited for James and Camille. He drummed his fingers on his thigh as he waited. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Logan," Katie called as she walked across the lot. Logan froze he didn't know what she wanted. He hoped it was good.


	27. Chapter 27: Fights

**Ok I would like to thank, **_rawbbles, StuckAt99.9, TidusGT, TheClaire24,Fabian00 __, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 100 reviews. I thank you all for that. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

_**Chapter 27: Fights**_

"Logan," Katie called as she walked across the lot. Logan froze he didn't know what she wanted. He hoped it was good. Katie stopped just short of him.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Look, I know you think I'm mad at you but I'm not," Katie said, "but you gotta realize he's my brother," she said.

"I know that Katie," Logan said, "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me," he said.

"I don't hate you," Katie said, "I just think you're both being idiots," she said. Logan didn't want to admit she was right, but she was right.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me Katie what am I supposed to do?" Logan asked, "He won't even look at me," he said.

"Give him some time," Katie said.

"James told me about your guys' uncle," Logan said looking down at the ground. "What he did still hurt me though. I don't know if there's anything to fix," he said.

"Like I said give him some time," Katie said placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan shook his head and looked away from Katie.

"Katie it's over," Logan said, "he doesn't want me anymore," Logan said shaking his head.

"Logan I am here if you want to talk or just hang out," Katie said.

"You should talk to James," Logan said, "you two are being stupid," he said. Katie smiled weakly and looked away from Logan. "This isn't your guy's fight," he said.

"What's going on between me and James is between me and James," Katie said, "it may have started out about you two but it's a little more complicated now," she said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kendall and Carlos waiting for her. "I have to go," she said.

"Ok," Logan said.

"Just give me a call and we can hang out," Katie said. Logan nodded as Katie turned and walked away. Logan watched her walk away. He knew Katie was torn and trying to be with both. He wouldn't blame her if she chose Kendall though. They were brother and sister after all.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he walked into the locker room with Carlos. This was going to be a challenge. Logan didn't want anything to do with him. He had seen the hate in Logan's eyes in the bathroom. He didn't know how this would affect their playing.<p>

"Kendall relax," Carlos said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I can't," Kendall said, "I don't know how this is going to work with me and Logan," he said. He knew coach Parks wouldn't like it if they started fighting.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos he doesn't want anything to do with me," Kendall said, "I don't know if we can play together," he said.

"Just relax," Carlos said, "I'm sure everything will be fine," he said.

"No it won't be Coach probably won't let us play together," Kendall said. The two walked into the locker room and saw most of the team there getting ready. James was there too. Logan wasn't though.

"Hey James," Carlos said, "where's Logan?" he asked. Kendall listened as he got ready. He wanted to know if Logan was here or not.

"Out on the ice already," James said, "he came here straight after school," he said. Carlos nodded and started getting ready along with Kendall. Once the three were ready they all made their way out to the rink where a few guys were skating around and Logan was working on slap shots. He was hitting them as hard as he could into the goal.

"I think that's all he's been doing," James said to Carlos who nodded. Kendall watched him and shook his head. Things were different now. There was no doubt coach Parks knew by now what had happened. Rumors were flying around like crazy. Kendall knew he would probably want to talk to them. He wouldn't doubt it if one of them had to sit out.

"Mitchell, Knight," coach Parks voice called out. Kendall turned around and saw him standing by the edge of the rink. He knew what he wanted. Kendall skated over to him and Logan joined him seconds later.

"Yes coach," Logan said not looking at Kendall.

"I've heard what happened between you two," coach Parks said, "I don't want it to affect your playing otherwise one of you will be sitting out this Friday and I need you both focused. You are two of my best players," he said.

"I understand," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall said. He spared a glance at Logan who was looking at coach Parks.

"I am serious no funny business," coach Parks said, "I can't have you two fighting on the ice," he said.

"I said I understood," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall said again.

* * *

><p>Camille sighed as she fell back onto her bed. Everything was so messed up right now. Kendall and Logan were being idiots and James and Katie were fighting. Camille didn't know what was going on with her and Carlos. They hadn't talked about the possibility of a relationship since the dance. They were too busy trying to keep everyone else sane. Camille hated this. She just wished Logan and Kendall would realize how stupid they were being.<p>

Camille stood up and started pacing around her room. She had to find a way to get Kendall and Logan to talk. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and texted Carlos. She was going to need help with this one.

_Carlos we need to find a way to get Kendall and Logan to realize they are being stupid._

Camille waited for a reply. She hated seeing Logan so down and Kendall so mopey. She just wanted to fix things. She knew it would take Carlos, James, and Katie working with her for this to work.

_I'm game. We need to get Katie and James to help us as well._

_I know we'll talk tomorrow._

_Is Katie still mad at James?_

_Idk, but we'll make them stop._

_kk night Camille._

_Night Carlos._

Camille pocketed her cell phone and fell onto her bed again. She wished things weren't so complicated. Camille also wanted to talk to Carlos about what they were. She wanted to be a couple, but she didn't know where Carlos stood on the subject. He admitted he liked her, but she didn't know exactly how much he liked her. She just hoped he liked her like she liked him.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he walked to the lunch room. Carlos had taken off ahead of him to do something. James was not excited about lunch. Kendall wasn't really talking and Logan didn't eat and Katie was still mad at him.<p>

"James," Katie called as she ran up to him. James stopped and turned to look at her.

"Katie look I'm sorry," James said.

"Me too," Katie said, "we're being stupid," she said.

"I know," James said.

"Are we done fighting," Katie asked.

"I think so," James said smiling.

"I think I need a little convincing," Katie said grinning. She grabbed James' hand and led him away from the cafeteria. James laughed as he followed her. He knew exactly what she had in mind. He wasn't complaining at all. They were half way to their destination when they both got a text from Camille and Carlos.

"I have to go," they said together.

"Who texted you?" James asked Katie.

"Camille and who texted you," Katie asked.

"Carlos," James said. They looked at one another confused. "Does Camille want to meet you in the parking lot?" James asked. Katie nodded.

"Let's go," Katie said grabbing James' hand and leading him to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Friday came a lot faster than Logan would have liked it too. He made it through school and now all he had to do was make it through his hockey game. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Curt and Dak again. He knew it had been them, there that night. He wanted nothing more than to hurt them like they did to him.<p>

Logan walked up to his room and gathered his things. He and James had to leave soon. Joanna, Jack, and Camille would be there to watch them. Logan grabbed his car keys and walked across the hall to James' room and knocked on the door.

"James come on we have to go," he said. James opened his door and walked out of his room.

"Let's go then," he said. The two walked down the stairs.

"Mom we're leaving," Logan said.

"Alright boys we'll be there to watch," Joanna called. Logan walked out the door and out to his car. Logan tossed his bag into the back seat and got into the driver's seat. James got into the car and they left. Halfway to the rink James' cell phone rang. James groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. Logan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What? No I didn't," James said his anger quickly rising.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"Katie," James said. He continued talking to Katie. Logan did not like the sound of the way James was talking. He seemed up set. Katie probably sounded no better.

"Are you two still fighting?" Logan asked. James held a hand up to Logan and continued to argue with Katie. Logan pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car and looked at James who said bye to Katie and hung up.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"It's between me and Katie," James said as he got out of the car. Logan got out as well and moved to grab his bag from the back seat and he saw his crown still on the floor. He looked at James as he grabbed his bag as well.

"You're still arguing over me and Kendall aren't you," Logan asked as they started for the building.

"James Diamond," Katie yelled as she ran over to him.

"Katie," James said turning to her. Katie walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek. James flinched and looked at her.

"Why did you hang up on me?" Katie asked.

"Because I don't appreciate being yelled at when all you have to say is that I am wrong when I'm right," James said.

"You're not always right James," Katie said.

"Katie," Kendall called as he walked outside. "Carlos told me you were out here yelling at…" he trailed off as he saw Logan.

"Kendall this is between me and James," Katie said.

"You guys are being stupid," Logan said, "what you're fighting about has nothing to do with you," he said. Katie looked at Logan and grabbed James' hand and pulled him away from Logan and Kendall yelling at him.

"They're fighting because of us aren't they," Kendall asked.

"You can talk," Logan said turning to face Kendall.

"I could say the same thing about you," Kendall snapped, "you haven't talked top me either," he said.

"Well who's fault is that?" Logan asked annoyed, "you were the one who ended it not me," he said angrily.

"Yeah, because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you," Kendall said angrily. He stopped once he realized what he said.

"You still love me?" Logan asked slowly. He looked at Kendall trying to read his expression. He didn't know what to think right now. He had not expected Kendall to say that. He didn't know how to react to that.


	28. Chapter 28: The Game

**READ THIS PLEASE! I would first like to say I know nothing about hockey I am a football, basketball, baseball person. I am sorry if my small part on the game is bad. Also I would like to say Happy Halloween! I was goign to post a halloween fic, but I am not done with it so i might post it tomorrow if not then it will be change from a Halloween fic to jsut a regular fic. **

**Ok I would like to thank, **_Fabian00, TidusGT, StuckAt99.9, Jean22, BigTimeRushBabe, Scarlett, klolo8, TheClaire24, IceRuch__, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 109 reviews. I thank you all for that. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 28: The Game**

"They're fighting because of us aren't they," Kendall asked.

"You can talk," Logan said turning to face Kendall.

"I could say the same thing about you," Kendall snapped, "you haven't talked top me either," he said.

"Well who's fault is that?" Logan asked annoyed, "you were the one who ended it not me," he said angrily.

"Yeah, because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you," Kendall said angrily. He stopped once he realized what he said.

"You still love me?" Logan asked slowly. He looked at Kendall trying to read his expression. He didn't know what to think right now. He had not expected Kendall to say that. He didn't know how to react to that. He looked at Kendall waiting for an answer. He wanted him to say yes and just admit it.

"No," Kendall said looking away from Logan. Logan wanted to just slap some sense into Kendall, but that would do him no good. He had to get Kendall to admit that he still wanted him.

"You still love me," Logan said. It was a statement not a question anymore. He knew Kendall still loved him now. He just didn't like that Logan lied to him. Logan understood that though. James had told him about his uncle and his father. Logan understood that. He wanted Kendall to give him another chance. He would never make that mistake again. He had to tell Kendall everything.

"Yeah, well you love me," Kendall said defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I yeah," Logan said, "bu-but wha-what does this mean? Do you…do you wanna, you know, get back together?" Logan asked slowly. He bit his lip as he waited for Kendall to answer. This one answer was all he needed. It was two simple words. One could make him the other could break him again. Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, yes, well, I mean I don't know," Kendall said slowly looking away from Logan again. He walked away from Logan and stopped. He turned to face him. "Logan," Kendall said slowly, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, but when I see you I just feel…" he said.

"What?" Logan asked taking a few steps towards Kendall.

"I-I feel," Kendall said slowly. Logan stepped up next to Kendall and looked up at him.

"What?" Logan asked again.

"I-I-I just…I just," Kendall said as he locked eyes with Logan. Kendall stopped talking and looked at Logan. Logan reached up and pulled Kendall down and pressed his lips to his. Logan let him go and they looked at one another for a moment. There was tension thick in the air. Kendall grabbed Logan's face and pulled him in for another kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him close and kissed him. Logan moved his lips perfectly with Kendall's. He didn't care about anything right now other than Kendall.

"Kendall coach wants you…" Carlos trailed off as he walked out the door. Kendall and Logan jumped apart and looked at Carlos. "Coach wants you in there soon," he said turning around and walking away a small grin on his face.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"I don't know if I can trust you fully," Kendall said, "but I do know this last week has been like hell and I can't spend another second without you," he said.

"Me either," Logan said throwing his arms around Kendall. "I never meant to hurt you Ken, I just wanted to get through high school without people picking on me and then I met you and everything changed. Give me another chance and I'll never do it again," he said. Kendall looked at Logan. "So, are we back together?" Logan asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Yes," Kendall said. Logan smiled and crashed his lips into Kendall's in yet another kiss. Logan let go of Kendall and took a step back from Kendall. "You know what comes next right?" he asked.

"I swear to god Kendall if you say hot make up sex I will slap you," Logan said raising his hand to slap Kendall.

"Later," Kendall said grinning, "I was going to say we got in there and we beat Jackson and you show Curt and Dak you're not afraid of them and they can't hurt you," he said. Logan nodded and picked up his bag and looked around.

"Where did Katie and James go?" he asked.

"I think I know," Kendall said, "come on," he grabbed Logan's hand and led him inside. He led them down the hall and stopped and pointed into a small hall. James and Katie were down the hall. Katie was against the wall with James looming over her and they were kissing.

"I think we were set up," Logan said. Kendall nodded. James and Katie were oblivious to their surroundings. Logan and Kendall cleared their throats loudly. James and Katie sprang apart and looked at the two blushing.

"I see you two made up," Logan said grinning.

"Yeah, like three days ago," Katie said blushing.

"Well I see you two made up as well," James said looking down at Logan and Kendall's hand which were still together.

"James if you are done violating my sister we have to get ready for our game," Kendall said. James nodded and grabbed his bag and walked back down the hallway towards them. The three started towards the locker room when the Jackson team walked in.

"Oh great," James said looking over his shoulder at them. He didn't hate the team, no he still had a few friends on the team, he just hated two of it's members.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's arm and walking away.

"No," Logan said. He stopped and waited for the team to pass. Dak and Curt were at the back. Curt stopped Dak and looked at Logan.

"Hey there Hortense," Curt said smirking.

"Curt," Logan said, "I am not the same guy you knew back in Jackson," he said.

"Sure you're not," Curt said. Dak just stood there behind Curt not looking at Logan.

"I'm not," Logan said, "for one thing I know you're secret," he said.

"Oh and what's that," Curt asked.

"I think you know," Logan said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. Curt looked at Kendall and his eyes grew wide in shock. "I believe you know my boyfriend Kendall," he said.

"Oh he knows him alright," Dak said smirking.

"Shut up Dak," Curt said turning to face Dak.

"You see Curt while I've been here I've learned a lot and I am sure the team would love to know you're little secret," Logan said.

"You wouldn't dare," Curt said turning back to Logan. Logan smirked. He had never had something over Curt. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"Try me," Logan said getting in to Curt's face, "I've nothing left to lose and Kendall will back me up," he said. He was done being picked on by Curt. He wasn't Curt's punching bag anymore. He really had changed since he moved. A part of him was still a nerdy bookworm he had been back in Jackson, but he was also the bad boy people thought he was. It may have started as a lie, but it was who he became.

"Logan what are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"Curt here used to date Kendall," Logan said. James' eyes grew wide in shock as he looked from Logan to Curt. Logan smirked as Curt's face fell. He was enjoying this just a little more than he should be.

"It's true," Dak said nodding his head. Curt just turned and stormed away from them. Dak laughed and followed his brother. He stopped when he was at the door and turned to Logan.

"Oh and Logan, you were right," Dak said, "there's nothing wrong with being who you are," he then turned and walked into the locker room.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"It's between me and Dak," Logan said smiling. He knew right then and there Curt had forced Dak into doing what he did. Dak would never had done it if he wasn't forced. Logan knew Dak a little too well.

"I think we should go get ready," James said. Logan followed Kendall and James to the locker room. The three quickly got ready. They were hoping coach Parks hadn't noticed they were late.

"Nice of you boys to join us," coach Parks said.

"Sorry coach we got caught up with the other team," Kendall said, "they wouldn't let us go, well one of them," he said.

"Don't make it a habit," coach Parks said.

"We won't," Logan said.

* * *

><p>The guys were out on the ice and the game started. Logan and Kendall were on the same page now. Logan was glad things worked out, but right now he had to focus on the task at hand.<p>

"Logan focus," James yelled as him as the puck flew past him. Logan shook his head and chased after it. Logan managed to get the puck away form the other team. He managed to get it back to Kendall who took off down the rink with James following him. Logan quickly followed after them.

"Mitchell focus," coach Parks hollered. Kendall saw Logan beside him and managed to pass the puck to him. Logan went in for the shot and scored the first goal. Logan smirked as he saw Curt looking pissed.

As the game went on things got more intense between Logan and Curt. Where ever Logan was Curt wasn't far behind, and it was the reverse for when Curt had the puck. The two were being rough with one another trying to hurt the other.

"Didn't know you could play," Curt sneered.

"Well they let dogs like you play so I thought I'd join," Logan said as he skated past Curt stealing the puck once again. Logan managed it get it out to James and Kendall before Curt checked him into the wall and skated off. Logan pushed himself off the wall and chased after him. This wasn't just about winning anymore. It was about Logan beating Curt at his own game. It was personal.

The rest of the game progressed like this. Logan managed to hurt Curt without getting penalized. Kendall and James got a few good hit in as well. Curt wasn't was discreet about it as the others were. He got penalized a few times.

* * *

><p>Duluth East won by three thanks to Kendall and Logan who were working together. The team was surprised they were working so well, but James told them they made up. Kendall and Logan paid no mind to them though. As soon as the final buzzer went and they won Logan jumped on Kendall in a hug. James and Carlos quickly joined them then the rest of the team.<p>

Back in the locker room the coach congratulated them and passed the comments from the other coach to them. He told them he was looking forward to playing them again next year in the conference. After the coach left everyone showered and changed. Logan was changing into his clothes when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Logan stood up and looked over his shoulder.

"I have to get dressed let go," he said trying to pry Kendall's arms from around him. Kendall laughed and tightened his hold on Logan. Most of the guys were already gone, so they could mess around a bit.

"I don't ever wanna let you go again," Kendall whispered in his ear.

"You know what I mean," Logan said laughed as he grabbed Kendall's hands. Kendall pouted and let go of Logan.

"I think you look better shirtless but whatever," Kendall teased.

"You also think plaid is in style," Logan teased.

"You're just jealous because I can pull it off," Kendall said as he walked over to his bag and said plaid shirt out of his bag and put it on.

"Yeah pull it off and throw it away," Logan teased. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. Logan then took his contacts case out and took his contacts out and grabbed his glasses.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Kendall asked looking at Logan as he put his glasses on. "You know how hot I think you're glasses are," he said.

"Think of it as punishment for being an idiot and breaking up with me," Logan said. Kendall groaned and fell down onto the bench. Logan looked around and noticed Carlos, and James were the only ones left. Logan pulled Kendall up so he was sitting on the bench. Logan sat down so he was straddling the blonde. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"Being an unintentional tease," Logan said, "I don't try to be," he said.

"I know you don't and that make it worse," Kendall said laughing. Logan grinned and leaned down and kissed Kendall. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him closer.

"Come on Logan I would like to go soon," James said.

"I don't want to," Logan said against Kendall's lips. "mom and dad aren't going to be happy about this," he said.

"Of course they're not going to be happy," James said, "but they can't stop you guys from being together," he said. Logan sighed and rested his forehead against Kendall's forehead.

"We have to go," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Kendall. He pulled Kendall up to his feet and grabbed his bag and zipped it shut. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Kendall did the same and slung his arm around Logan's shoulders as they walked out of the locker room together.

"Logan, James," Camille cried excitedly as she ran over to them. She stopped when she saw Kendall and Logan. She smiled. "You guys were great," she said. She looked past them and saw Carlos standing there.

"Thanks," Logan said glad she didn't comment on him and Kendall.

"We were amazing," Carlos said. Camille walked past Logan and James and hugged Carlos. Logan smiled as Carlos blushed.

"Are dad and Joanna here?" James asked.

"Yeah their outside," Camille said. Logan looked up at Kendall. Logan looked up as Dak walked out of the other locker room with a few other guys. Logan pushed Kendall's arm from around his shoulder and walked over to Dak.

"Dak," Logan said.

"You guys go," Dak said. They all nodded and left Dak and Logan alone.

"I know you Dak, you didn't want to do any of that did you?" Logan asked.

"He threatened to out me in front of the whole school," Dak said, "I wasn't ready for everyone to know," he said.

"Wasn't?" Logan asked.

"I came out on Monday," Dak said, "I am sick of Curt and the way he treats people," he said.

"I understand," Logan said.

"Look I know what I did was bad," Dak said, "I am so sorry, but I was scared of going through what you did, but what you said at the dance got me thinking," he said.

"I'm a hypocrite," Logan said, "I lied about who I was," he said.

"Yes, but somewhere a long the way it became who you are," Kendall said walking over to Logan, "you may have lied at first but it's who you are now," he said. Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. He was right.

"Logan, I am so sorry and I hope we can be friends," Dak said holding his hand out to Logan. Logan looked at his hand for a moment. He smiled and took Dak's hand.

"Of course," Logan said.

"I'm staying with Jo this weekend, for a few reasons, but we should hang out," Dak said.

"I don't know if I like this," Kendall teased.

"I've found someone else," Dak said laughing, "someone here actually," he added.

"Is that why you're staying here this weekend?" Logan asked grinning.

"That and I am sick of Curt," Dak said laughing. Logan laughed as well and nodded. "You still have my number right?" Dak asked. Logan nodded again. "Good I'll call you and we can hang out," he said.

"If Kendall will let me," Logan teased.

"Like that would stop you," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"True," Logan said grinning. He said goodbye and Dak left. Logan turned to Kendall. "Come on we have to go," he said.

"I think I promised you some hot make up sex," Kendall said quietly.

"My parents are outside and they will be expecting me to come straight home," Logan said as he loosely wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall grinned and leaned down and kissed Logan's nose. "I will text you tomorrow," he said.

"Kay," Kendall said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's lightly.

"I think I'll call," Logan said.

"I'll be waiting," Kendall said grinning. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. He moved his lips with Kendall's before stepping back.

"I think I'll just come over and make you fulfill your promise," Logan said grinning.


	29. Chapter 29: Not Normal

**Ok I would like to thank, **_BigTimeRushBabe, Fabian00, StuckAt99.9, Scarlett, TidusGT, KoganWorldwide, IceRush, TheClaire24, BlueTimeRush, and greenkat742__, _**for all your lovely reviews. I now have 119 reviews. I thank you all for that. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 29: Not Normal**

Logan woke up early the next morning. Logan showered and changed into some sweats. He was down stairs before everyone and decided to make breakfast. He decided on bacon and eggs. Logan set quickly set to work. Logan was moving about the kitchen when Camille joined him. Logan smiled at her as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Someone's happy," Camille said smiling at him.

"Well why wouldn't I be?' Logan asked, "We won last night, I think I finally got Curt off my case, and I have the best boyfriend ever," he said a dreamy look on his face.

"You can thank me and Carlos anytime," Camille said, "it was our idea to have James and Katie keep fighting until you two stepped in to stop them," she said. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"I knew that plan was too smart for James to come up with," Logan said.

"Are you calling me dumb?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm calling you not as smart as Camille there's a difference," Logan said laughing. James frowned and walked over to Camille and sat down next to her. Logan finished cooking the bacon and eggs and made plates for himself, Camille, and James. The three moved over to the table to eat. "So what are you two doing today?" Logan asked casually.

"I am probably just staying home and watching movies," Camille said, "I might invite Carlos over," she added.

"Me too, Katie texted me something about her and Mrs. Knight going out for the day," James said. Logan laughed and put his head down on the table. "What?" James asked confused.

"That would be my fault," Logan said, "I told Kendall I was coming over last night," he said.

"Ah, and he wants some alone time," James asked. Logan blushed but nodded his head nonetheless. "Have you told Joanna yet?" James asked.

"Tonight," Logan said, "I really want to go over there today," he said sitting up. He looked at James and Camille.

"Fine we won't say anything," Camille said.

"I can't see my girlfriend all because you wanna see your boyfriend," James asked.

"Sorry James, I didn't think he'd send his mom and Katie out for the day," Logan said. "So Camille what is going between you and Carlos?" Logan asked turning his attention to Camille.

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it," Camille said.

"If he's smart he'll make the right choice," Logan said as he finished eating. Logan stood up and moved over to the sink when Jack and Joanna arrived in the kitchen. "There's some food on the stove if you want it," Logan said.

"Did you make it?" Joanna asked as she grabbed two clean plates for her and Jack. Logan nodded and put his empty plate in the sink and walked out of the room. He went up to his room and grabbed his phone. He had two new text messages one from Kendall and one from Dak. Logan opened Kendall's text first.

_Logie my mom and Katie are gone, come over soon._

Logan smiled as he read the text. He knew what Kendall had planned for them today. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He wanted to talk to Kendall during some point in the day though. They needed to talk so he could explain to Kendall why he did what he did. He knew Kendall had forgiven him he still wanted to explain though. Logan replied to Kendall's text.

_I'll be there in 30 min._

Logan then opened the message from Dak. He knew he probably wanted to hang out sometime today or tomorrow.

_Logan, I am busy today, but tomorrow if Kendall will allow I am free._

_Lol Dak, Kendall won't have a say. How about a movie tomorrow?_

_Sounds great we can catch up._

_How does noon sound?_

_Great I'll see you then._

Logan quickly changed from his pajamas, moved over to his dresser, and looked at his glasses and contacts. He knew how much Kendall loved his glasses. Logan grabbed his glasses and his wallet and looked himself over in his mirror. He nodded and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly made his way down stairs to the kitchen where Joanna and Jack were eating.

"I'm going out for a bit," Logan said.

"And where are you going?" Joanna asked.

"To hang out with a friend," Logan said grabbing his car keys from the dish on the counter. He started for the door when Joanna called out to him.

"Logan, tell Kendall we say hi," Joanna said. Logan froze with his hand on the door. He thought he had been so secretive. "We know," she said from behind him. Logan turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Are you mad?" Logan asked.

"A little, but we can't stop you two from being together," Joanna said.

"I am going over to talk to him and explain things," Logan said. Joanna nodded and walked over to him. She then hugged him. Logan, shocked, hugged her back. He knew she was worried about him.

"I trust you Logan and your judgment but be careful I don't want you to get hurt again," Joanna said.

"I know," Logan said, "I am going to talk to him and prevent this from happening again," he said smiling. Joanna nodded and let him go. Logan ran to his car. He was excited to see Kendall again. He knew it was silly since he had only seen him last night. The drive to Kendall's was longer than he remembered. Logan was out of his car the second he stopped he could hardly wait. He ran up to the door and knocked, and not a second later, the door opened and Kendall stood there in his pajamas.

"Logie," Kendall said smiling.

"I've missed you calling me that," Logan said as he threw his arms around Kendall and kissed him. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him inside. Logan kicked the door shut behind him. Logan grunted as his back was pushed against the door. He tangled his fingers into Kendall's hair and pulled him as close as he could. Kendall pulled back and looked Logan in the eye.

"I think we should take this upstairs," Kendall said.

"Are we alone?" Logan asked.

"I talked Katie and to keeping my mom out until after noon," Kendall said as he pulled Logan up the stairs behind him. Logan made no protests as Kendall led him to his room. Once they were in the room, Logan attacked Kendall again. Logan moved his lips hungrily with Kendall's lips as Kendall pressed Logan against the door once more. Logan missed having Kendall's lips on his. He had missed the blonde's touch and everything Kendall did, and now that he had him again he wasn't going to let him go ever again. Kendall pushed his hips roughly against Logan's to show him how much he had missed him as well. Logan moaned and threw his head back against the door in pleasure.

"I missed you -ah- Ken," Logan moaned.

"I missed you too Logie," Kendall said as he ground his hips against Logan's. Logan arched his back against the door. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him closer looking for any kind of friction that he could get. He brought his hands down to Logan's thighs and lifted him up. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall carried Logan over to his bed and laid him down carefully. Suddenly there was a tenderness to Kendall's kisses that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. "I love you Logie," Kendall said sitting up.

"I know, I love you too, Ken," Logan said reaching up and placing a hand on Kendall's cheek. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan once more. Logan tightened his legs around Kendall's waist and deepened the kiss. Their kisses soon became sloppy as they ground their hips together. Logan moaned and threw his head back. Kendall moved his lips to Logan's neck. Logan moaned and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. "Ken, it's been too long no teasing," Logan moaned.

"But it's fun," Kendall said sitting up and looking at Logan. Kendall playfully rolled his hips down into Logan's. Logan groaned and pulled Kendall down for another kiss. He quickly pulled Kendall's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His hands moved down to Kendall's jeans. He popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. He pushed Kendall's jeans down. Kendall sat up and pulled Logan up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Kendall please," Logan whined as Kendall attached his lips to Logan's neck. Kendall licked his way down to Logan's collar bone. He started to suck. Logan whined and writhed. Kendall's hands clumsily worked on his jeans. Logan batted his hands away after a few tries and unbuttoned his own jeans.

"Someone's eager," Kendall teased.

"Kendall it's been a week and we haven't so much as talked," Logan said, "now get to work or I will go take care of this on my own," he said. Kendall laughed and leaned back down and pressed his lips to Logan's as he pushed Logan's jeans and boxers down. Kendall started kissing his way down Logan's neck to his chest. He took one Logan's nipples in his mouth. Kendall teased the other one in his hand. Logan moaned and arched his back into Kendall. Kendall switched until both were erect and red. "Kenny, please," Logan whined.

"Please what?" Kendall asked.

"Please just do something," Logan whined, "anything," he said. Kendall grinned and moved lower until his face was to Logan's crotch. He grabbed Logan's erection. Logan moaned as Kendall slowly pumped his cock a few times. Logan moaned and thrust his hips into Kendall's hand. Kendall removed his hand and Logan hardly had a chance to breathe before his mouth was on Logan. Logan gasped and moaned. He tried to buck his hips, but couldn't as Kendall was holding him down. "Kenny," Logan moaned. Kendall grinned around Logan's cock and started to bob his head quickly. Logan moaned and thrashed around a little. Logan felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. "Ke-Ken I-I'm gon-gonna come," Logan moaned. Kendall pulled off Logan with a small erotic pop.

"Logie," Kendall said as he crawled up the bed.

"Do you have protection?" Logan asked. Kendall moved over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Logan grabbed them and set them aside for the moment. Logan pulled Kendall in for a kiss. Logan reached down and stroked Kendall through his underwear. Kendall moaned into the kiss. Logan then got an idea. He pushed Kendall off of him and grabbed the lube.

"Logie," Kendall said as he watched Logan pour lube on to his own fingers.

"You can look but you can't touch," Logan said as he brought his hand down to his own entrance. Kendall's breath caught in his throat when he realized what Logan was going to do. Logan bit his lips as he pressed on finger into himself. Logan slowly started to thrust his finger in and out. Logan moaned as he added another finger.

Kendall watched Logan memorized. He reached down and started to palm his cock through his boxers to relieve some pressure. Kendall moaned as he watched Logan fuck himself with his own fingers. This had to be one of the hottest things Kendall had ever seen. He watched as Logan added a third finger. Kendall moved forward but Logan shook his head.

"You can't touch yet," Logan said huskily. Kendall whined and sat back and watched as Logan continued to finger himself. Kendall bit his lip as he watched Logan. Logan threw his head back and moaned putting on a show for Kendall. Logan pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom beside him. He ripped it open with his teeth and moved over to Kendall. Kendall pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside. Logan grinned as he slowly rolled the condom onto Kendall's cock. Logan then laid back on the bed and spread his legs for Kendall. "Come on Ken what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Kendall growled and positioned himself between Logan's legs. He pressed his cock to Logan's entrance teasing him. Logan whined and pushed his hips down into Kendall. Kendall finally pushed into Logan. Logan gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Kendall pushed in all the way and waited for Logan to tell him to move. He didn't want to hurt Logan.

"God Logie you're tight," Kendall gasped.

"M-move," Logan gasped out. Kendall slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Logan groaned and fisted the sheets below him. Kendall started to switch his angle looking for that one spot that would have Logan seeing stars. Suddenly Logan gasped and arched his back. "Th-there," Logan moaned. Kendall grinned and continued to hit Logan's prostate over and over again. Logan moaned and writhed against Kendall.

Kendall quickened his pace as Logan requested. He only wanted to please Logan. Kendall felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. He knew Logan had to be close as well. He reached between them and grabbed Logan's leaking cock. Logan gasped and arched his back as far as he could. He looked about ready to snap in half. That was all it took for Logan to come undone. He came all over Kendall's hand and their stomachs. Kendall came a few quick thrusts later. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan as they rode out their orgasms together. After they come down from their highs Kendall pulled out of Logan and tossed the condom in the trash can beside his bed.

"That was so much better than last time," Logan said after he caught his breath.

"Definitely," Kendall said. He rolled onto his side and pulled Logan to him so he was spooning him.

"Ken, we need to talk," Logan said.

"Later," Kendall said, "I promise," he said tiredly. Logan nodded and allowed sleep to over come him. They did have the whole day to talk, Katie and Jennifer wouldn't be back for hours.

* * *

><p>Camille looked through the DVD's looking for one to watch. James and Carlos were in the kitchen getting the snacks ready. Camille wanted to talk to Carlos about their relationship. She knew they had something, but she wasn't sure what they had. It was complicated.<p>

"How about something funny?" Camille called.

"Nothing romantic," James and Carlos yelled back.

"Fine," Camille said. "What about action," she called.

"Nah," James said.

Camille thought for a moment as she looked the movies over. Carlos and James had ruled out almost ever genre already. She shook her head and grabbed a movie she knew the two would love, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. She put the DVD in and sat down on the couch and waited for James and Carlos. The two walked out several minutes later with the snacks and sodas.

"Nice," James said once he saw the movie. Camille nodded and pressed play. The three settled into watch the movie. Halfway through the movie James left to use the bathroom. Camille decided to take a chance.

"Carlos," Camille said slowly.

"Yeah," Carlos said turning to face Camille.

"What are we?" Camille asked, "I mean relationship wise," she said. Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I really like you Camille," Carlos said, "I would like to take you out on a date," he said.

"Are you asking me out?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," Carlos said smiling.

"I'd love to," Camille said smiling as well.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night we do something," Carlos said, "I don't have a car though," he said.

"I can use Logan's," Camille said waving her hand, "he trusts me," she said. Carlos nodded his head laughing.

"Great," Carlos said. James returned and looked at the two.

"I feel like I missed something," he said slowly as he sat down.

"It's nothing watch the movie," Camille said shaking her head. She did not want to tell James she was dating Carlos until she was sure about how she really felt. She did not want him to ruin this.

* * *

><p>"Dak are you going to tell me who this mysterious guy you're dating is?' Jo asked as she walked into the guest room Dak was staying in.<p>

Dak had talked her dads into letting him stay the weekend. He had talked to them earlier in the week before he had come out publicly. He had asked them for advice and they helped him with a lot. They had gone down to Jackson to help him come out to his parents. They were so proud of Dak coming out they offered to let him spend the summer with them. Dak told them he'd think about it. He had also told them he was kind of seeing someone in Duluth, but that was all he said.

"I can't Jo," Dak said, "He's only coming to terms with it himself," he said. He smiled as he thought about when he and Logan dated. He now understood how Logan felt. It was frustrating, but he wasn't going to give up.

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise," Jo said

"Says the girl who outed Logan in front of you're entire school," Dak said.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but it was mostly Curt's influence you know how he is," Jo said. It was true Curt was the mastermind behind the whole thing. Sure Jo had known what she was doing was wrong but Curt only fueled her anger at him. Now that she thought about it she didn't like what she had done. "I was thinking on apologizing to him actually," she said looking down at her feet.

"I did," Dak said, "we're hanging out tomorrow before I have to go home," he said. He was glad Logan had forgiven him. He knew Logan knew how Curt was. That was the reason Dak didn't want to come out. Curt was denying he was gay and he hated anyone who was out and proud. Dak wished Curt would just accept it. Maybe it would make things easier.

"What are you doing today?" Jo asked.

"Visiting a friend," Dak said his cheeks turning red.

"A special friend," Jo asked wiggling her eye brows. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"I am not telling you his name," Dak said.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"Because," Dak said.

"Because why?" Jo asked.

"Fine but you have to promise not to freak and not to tell anyone," Dak said looking Jo in the eyes.

"Dak you know me, I won't tell a soul," Jo said walking over to the bed Dak was sitting on. Dak looked her in the eyes. "I promise," Jo said.

"Ok, I don't really know how it happened, but at homecoming I ran into an old friend, this was around the time I disappeared," Dak said slowly, "anyway we went outside for a bit and I told him I was gay and he looked at me and looked ready to hit me, but then he told me he was confused as well and one thing led to another and next thing I knew we were making out," he said.

"So what's his name," Jo asked.

"You're really gonna hate me for this," Dak said slowly. Jo looked at Dak confused but remained silent. "It's Jett," he said. Jo gasped shocked. She did not see that one coming.

"What is it with you and Curt and dating my ex's?" Jo asked.

"Sorry," Dak said blushing, "but he told me he wanted to apologize to you but couldn't with out people thinking he was gay," he said.

"Jett's gay," Jo said.

"Technically he's bi," Dak said, "but yes," he added quickly.

"Wow I did not see that coming," Jo admitted, "if he wants my approval of you two he has to apologize to me for everything he did," she said.

"I know and I am working on it with him," Dak said, "I want him to apologize to people he's hurt," he said.

"Make him apologize to Kendall and Logan," Jo said.

"You have to apologize to Logan," Dak said.

"I told you I was going to," Jo said.

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. He was in Kendall's room. The blonde was still sleeping. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall's alarm clock. It was almost noon. Logan untangled himself from Kendall and started to get dressed.<p>

"Kendall," Logan said shaking Kendall after he was dressed. Kendall groaned and rolled over away form Loan. Logan smiled and sat down next to Kendall. "Kendall wake up," Logan said.

"Don't wanna," Kendall said sounding childish. Logan laughed and shook Kendall's shoulder again. Kendall groaned and rolled over to face Logan pouting.

"You have to get up," Logan said, "it's almost noon," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He sat up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and threw them on.

"Kendall we really need to talk," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan. He held his hand out to him. He pulled Logan to his feet and led him down stairs to the kitchen. Logan sat down at the kitchen table while Kendall grabbed two can of soda from the refrigerator. He handed one to Logan and sat down across from him.

"Look Kendall, James told me about your dad and uncle," Logan said, "I just want to say I am sorry and I didn't think you'd react the way you did," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "I never told anyone besides James, Carlos, and Katie about how I felt about that. I remember that day all to well. I remember my mom telling us that our uncle lied to our dad about him being in trouble and that there was an accident," he said.

"You don't have to talk about it," Logan said reaching over and placing a hand on Kendall's. Kendall looked up at Logan and gave him a small smile.

"I know, but you should know why I reacted the way I did," Kendall said. Logan nodded for Kendall to continue. "My uncle had a gambling addiction and owed some people a lot of money and he was always asking my dad for money. They went away together on what we were told was a business trip. My uncle was going to have my dad be him and pay off his debt and my dad as much as I loved him was a pushover when it came to my uncle," he said.

"I guess things didn't go as planned?" Logan asked when Kendall stopped. Kendall nodded.

"He was shot and died at the hospital," Kendall said.

"At least you have some memories of your dad," Logan said, "and you know he loved you and Katie," he said. Kendall nodded. "I didn't even know my dad he died when I was a year old and my mom said he only married her to do the right thing," he said.

"I'm sorry Logie," Kendall said squeezing Logan's hand.

"It's ok otherwise I never would have met Camille or James and you," Logan said smiling. "I honestly only lied about my name. I mean it started out as a lie about who I was but like you said it because who I am now," he said looking down at his soda.

"I know," Kendall said.

"My name isn't Logan by birth but by choice," Logan said, "I was born Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchell," he said looking up at Kendall.

"Two middle names?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Logan said, "My parents had a hard time naming me why they chose Hortense I'll never know. I mean they didn't even give me a chance as a kid," he said shaking his head. He knew Joanna loved him, but he did not love his birth name.

"Look Logan, I get why you did it,' Kendall said, "you were scared at first what people thought but by the time you stopped caring you were in too deep," he said.

"Exactly," Logan said. He let go of Kendall's hand. "I could never find the right time to tell you. I mean I knew once Curt came here for the game he would ruin everything, but what he did at homecoming caught me off guard," he said.

"Hey, it's over," Kendall said, "it's all in the past can we just let things go back to normal," he asked.

"Nothing's going to be normal again Kendall," Logan said, "we are far from being any where near normal ourselves," he said causing Kendall to laugh.

"I know," Kendall said, "but I meant normal for us," he said. Logan laughed this time and nodded his head.

"Hey where's Sammy?" Logan asked looking around.

"I don't know," Kendall said slowly.

"Sammy," the two called together. There was rustling from up stairs followed by the sound of Sammy running down the stairs. Kendall stood up and opened the kitchen door and Sammy ran into the room. She ran straight to Logan and jumped on him.

"Hey there Sammy," Logan said as he played with her ears like he knew she liked. She barked and licked his face. Kendall stood and watched Logan for a moment. "I missed you," Logan said to the dog. He leaned in closer, "don't tell Kendall but I like you better," he said teasingly.

"I heard that," Kendall said walking over to Logan.

"But, I love you more," Logan said standing up and kissing Kendall on the lips. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and held him in place as they kissed.

"Wanna go watch some movies for a bit before my mom and sister get home," Kendall asked. Logan nodded and together they walked out to the living room with Sammy. They sat down together. Sammy jumped up next to Logan and rested her head in his lap.

"Oh, Ken," Logan said, "tomorrow I am hanging out with Dak," he said.

"What are you two doing?" Kendall asked.

"Movie, maybe lunch," Logan said shrugging.

"Well, have fun," Kendall said trying to hide his jealousy.

"You have nothing to be jealous about Kendall," Logan said turning to face Kendall. "I love you, not him. He's just a friend," he said. He leaned over and kissed Kendall.

"I am not jealous," Kendall said.

"Yeah and you also think plaid is in," Logan said laughing when Kendall glared at him. He didn't know why but seeing the jealous glint in Kendall's eye turned him on just a bit.


	30. Chapter 30: Finally

**Ok I would like to thank, **_StuckAt99.9, BigTimeRushBabe, Fabain00, Scarlett, IceRush, and KoganWorldwide_**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. I am sad to say this is almst the end of this fic. I have a few more good cahpters in this, but it is almost done. I am sorry, but the good news is I have an idea for a sequel. I have an outline already and I may start it soon. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 30: Finally**

Logan parked his car in the mall's parking lot. He was meeting Dak here. They were going to hang out for a bit and catch up. Logan walked into the mall food court looking for Dak. He spotted him sitting alone. He walked over to him. "Dak," he called out.

"Logan," Dak said looking up.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"I don't know," Dak said shrugging.

"A very Harold and Kumar Christmas is in theaters," Logan said.

"I've been wanting to see that," Dak said.

"So wanna get lunch first and then go see it," Logan asked.

"Sure," Dak said. They two got some food and returned to their table. They just sat there and talked. "…anyways, I finally had it with Curt and told him to just shut up. I then ended up calling my uncles, Jo's dad and talked them into coming down to help me talk to my parents," Dak said.

"Were they ok with it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Dak said, "they were just glad I told them rather than hiding it from them," he said.

"I told you they'd be ok with it," Logan said, "and that was before I knew you had two gay uncles," he said. Dak laughed and nodded his head.

"Logan I owe you a lot though," Dak said, "if it hadn't been for you I might still be in denial," he said.

"Glad to help," Logan said smiling.

"So how did you meet Kendall?" Dak asked, "I'm curious," he added.

"Well I met him on my first day of school he was my tour guide for the day since we have like six classes together," Logan said.

"Was it love at first sight?" Dak asked. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"No way," Logan said, "I tried to fight my attraction to him, by being mean to him, but he never gave up and eventually during an intense game of truth or dare it was just me and him since the others all backed out, I dared him to kiss me," he said.

"And I take it he kissed you," Dak said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I decided that night to just give in and we started dating," he said.

"Well good for you Logan," Dak said, "I can see he makes you happy," he said.

"So what about you," Logan said, "who is this new guy you were talking about the other night," he asked.

"I can't say," Dak said, "I met him at the dance. He was an old friend and we hit it off and he admitted he was curious," he said.

"Let me guess he's not completely out yet," Logan said. Dak nodded and looked down at the table. "Ok I get it I won't push," Logan said.

"Thanks," Dak said. Logan nodded. The two finished eating and made their way to the theater. Logan bought their tickets and Dak bought the snacks. After the movie Dak had to go back to Jo's so he could get his thing and have his uncle's bring him home. He had to get home soon.

* * *

><p>Camille paced back and forth around her room. She was nervous about her date with Carlos tonight. She didn't know what they were going to be doing. Carlos told her to come over at six though. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This was Carlos, the guys she had had a crush on for a while now. She knew him pretty well. They were close and yet she was nervous. She knew this was a big step for them.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" James asked form the doorway. He was leaning against her door frame.

"Nothing," Camille said.

"Liar," James said walking into her room. "I'm your brother you can tell me," he said.

"I have a date with Carlos tonight," Camille said, "and I am nervous," she said.

"Why," James asked as he sat down at her desk. James looked at her.

"Because I really like him and I don't want to mess this up," Camille said. She really liked Carlos and did not want to make a fool of herself. She wanted this night to be perfect.

"Don't wanna mess what up?" Logan asked as he walked past the door. He stopped and stood there. He looked at Camille expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Her date with Carlos," James said from his spot at her desk.

"Camille relax," Logan said, "I'm sure you'll be fine," he said.

"Do you know something I don't?" Camille asked looking at Logan suspiciously. He seemed to be hiding something from her.

"Carlos asked me to make sure you dressed appositely," Logan said grinning.

"First he won't tell me what he has planned and now you're in on it," Camille said looking at Logan. Logan only laughed. Camille crossed her arms over her chest. She could not believe he knew where she was going on her date. She hated not knowing and Logan knowing drove her nuts.

"Oh and he can drive my car," Logan said.

"You'll let Carlos drive but not me," James said.

"Kendall said he's a good driver," Logan said.

"I really hate you," James said.

"Love you too James," Logan said as he pushed off the door frame and walked away.

"You're not going to tell me what he's planning?" Camille asked.

"I promised not to," Logan yelled as he walked down stairs. Camille sighed and fell onto her bed.

"I was the same way before my first date with Katie," James said standing up. "And if I know Carlos he's probably nervous as well," he said.

"You think so?" Camille asked sitting up. James nodded an left her alone again. Camille fell back on to her bed again. She was going to go nuts soon.

* * *

><p>Logan sat down on the couch and started watching TV. He was bored and Kendall was busy with something at home. He said he'd be over as soon as he could, but that was an hour ago. Logan sighed as he flipped through channels.<p>

"Logan," Joanna said as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah mom," Logan said turning to her.

"I wanna talk to you about Kendall," Joanna said.

"Mom I know what you're going to say," Logan said, "I know you don't like that we're back together," he said.

"I will admit I am not happy about this," Joanna said sitting down next to Logan. "He hurt you once and he can do it again Logan. I just want you to take things slow this time," she said.

"It's a little late for that," Logan said.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"Well what do you think we did yesterday," Logan said, "we hadn't talked in a week much less done anything," he said blushing.

"Logan, I don't think you should rush back into this," Joanna said.

"Look mom, Kendall and I have had sex and we are going to continue having sex, unless you prefer that I break up with him and have several sexual partners," Logan said, "I mean there's still time for me to become very-"

"Stop right there," Joanna said placing a hand over Logan's mouth. Logan grinned. He was only joking, but he loved to make Joanna upset like that.

"I was joking mom," he said.

"I know," Joanna said smiling, "but seriously be careful. I did not like seeing you like that," she said.

"I did not like the feeling mom," Logan said, "trust me, and neither did Kendall," he said. Joanna pulled Logan into a hug.

"Be careful and be safe," Joanna said as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Logan looked through Camille's closet for something for her to wear. He had been instructed to make sure she dressed right for her date with Carlos. He was the one who had told Carlos what to do in the first place. He hoped Camille liked his idea. He knew Camille very well and he thought she would like it. He wasn't one hundred percent though.<p>

"You know it's times like these that prove you're really gay," Camille said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tease all you want, but I will not tell you anything," Logan said as he tossed a pair of jeans at her. Camille whined and caught them. Logan tossed a black long sleeved shirt at her. "Change," he said.

Camille did as she was told and walked into her bathroom to change. She put the clothes on and walked back out to her room where Logan was holding a hoodie and a pair of converse out to her. Camille grabbed them and put them on.

"It's almost six now go," Logan said shoving his keys into her hands and pushing her out the door. Camille left. Logan walked back to his bedroom where Kendall was sitting on his bed. He was reading a book from Logan's shelf. "Sorry about that had to help Camille get ready for her date," Logan said walking over to Kendall. He sat down next to Kendall. Kendall closed the book and set it aside.

"I don't mind," Kendall said as he placed his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and looked Kendall in the eyes.

"Now where were we?" Logan asked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall. Kendall grinned into the kiss and pulled Logan down on top of him. Logan grinned and moved so he was straddling the blonde. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's. He had missed this so much this last week. Kendall's hands started to travel down Logan's back to his ass.

"Oh god, the least you two could do is shut the door," James said from the hallway.

"Can't," Logan said against Kendall's lips.

"Why not?" James asked.

"One of mom's rules is the door has to be wide open at all times," Logan said pulling away from Kendall. "Now go away," he said waving a hand at James. He was wasting precious time with Kendall. He had to be home by nine and it was only after six. Logan was going to make the most of the time he ad with Kendall. They had a week to make up for.

"Gladly," James said walking away. Logan laughed and leaned down and kissed Kendall again. Kendall's hand moved back down to Logan's waist.

"Boys you know the rules," Joanna said as she walked past the door.

"You never said we couldn't make out," Logan yelled, "you just said the door has to be open," he said. Logan leaned back down once more. He was getting tired of being interrupted. He was wishing he had gone over to Kendall's. At least there they could shut the door and have some privacy.

"Maybe we should stop," Kendall said.

"Are you crazy?" Logan asked as he pressed his lips to Kendall's neck. Kendall bit his lips and fought the urge to moan as Logan suck and bit as his pulse point. Logan pulled back satisfied with the mark he had made on Kendall's neck.

"You are gonna get in trouble if we don't stop," Kendall said as he pulled Logan down for another kiss.

"I know," Logan said against Kendall's lips. They continued to move their lips together. Everything else seemed to just disappear. None of it mattered right now. All that mattered to Logan was Kendall and vice versa. Kendall's hands squeezed Logan's ass earning a small moan from Logan.

* * *

><p>Camille looked over at Carlos as he drove. She had no idea where they were going. She was nervous though. She was worried she might mess this up somehow. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down a bit. She looked out the window at the passing scenery. They were leaving the city she noticed they were driving alone the lake now.<p>

"Carlos where are we going?" Camille asked.

"Just out along the lake for a nice little picnic," Carlos said. Camille looked as Carlos shocked. She had not expected that.

"Was this Logan's idea?" she asked.

"Kind of," Carlos said, "he told me to go on a picnic I chose the place," Carlos said. He pulled off onto an over look of the lake. Carlos grabbed the things from the back and he ad Camille walked over into a grassy area and set the blanket down. There was a gentle breeze, but it wasn't enough to make it cold. This was probably one of the last good night of the year to do this.

"This is wonderful Carlos," Camille said.

"Well, I just wanted this to be perfect," Carlos said.

"Anything would have been nice," Camille said.

"Good because I am no cook and we have either PB&J or peanut butter and banana," Carlos said grinning. He held up to sandwiches. Camille pointed to the PB&J sandwich. Carlos handed it to her. They ate in silence as the sun set. They both moved to sit beside one another. Camille's nerves were gone. After the sun and gone down Carlos scooted closer to Camille when she shivered.

"This is nice," Camille said looking out at the water of Lake Superior.

"Yeah," Carlos said looking over at Camille. Camille looked at him and smiled. Carlo then took a chance and leaned in and kissed her. Camille placed her hand on Carlos' cheek and kissed him back. The two pulled apart and looked at one another. Carlos looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry you just looked so beautiful," he said.

"It's ok," Camille said, "you don't know how long I've want you to do that," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall were both laying on Logan's bed. Logan was resting his head on Kendall's chest and Kendall had his arms around Logan. They were just laying together waiting until Kendall had to go. Logan didn't want Kendall to leave. He wanted him to stay here with him. He didn't know why, but he slept better when Kendall was with him.<p>

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Logan said.

"I know me too," Kendall said.

"I want you to stay," Logan said.

"I can't on school night you know that," Kendall said leaned down and placing a kiss to the top of Logan's head.

"I know," Logan said bitterly. He hated that he and Kendall could only stay at each other's houses on the weekends. He hated that they couldn't be together all the time. Logan didn't know why he felt this way. He always wanted to be with Kendall, and the things that should annoy him didn't. The way Kendall was constantly messing with his hair annoyed most people, but Logan thought it was cute. He knew most people wouldn't be able to put up with Kendall's craziness, but Logan could. He craved it a little. He loved everything about the blonde and that was what scared him. He was giving Kendall the power to break him again, he hoped Kendall wouldn't do that again.

"I hate it too," Kendall said as if he had read Logan's mind, "but we'll see each other tomorrow at school," he said.

"I know," Logan said again. Kendall laughed and pressed another kiss to the top of Logan's head. Logan sighed and closed his eyes. He snuggled into Kendall's chest and slowly drifted to sleep. He knew Kendall would be gone when he woke up.

Kendall watched Logan drift to sleep with a smile on his face. He knew that smile was because of him. He was glad he could make Logan smile again. After a week of seeing Logan mope around school it was a nice change to see him smiling again. Kendall never wanted to see Logan that hurt again. It hurt him to know he had hurt Logan so bad. He silently made himself a promise. He would never hurt Logan like that again.

Kendall loved Logan and he was never going to hurt him like that again. Seeing Logan sad broke his heart. That whole week had been hell for him. He didn't know what to do. He thought Logan was mad at him so he had thought it best to leave him alone. He didn't want to anger Logan and ruin any chances of getting him back at the time. He was just glad that was behind them now. They were together again and that was all that mattered.

Kendall knew his mom, Joanna, and Jack did not like this. They all hated seeing him and Logan unhappy, but they all were thinking the same thing. They all thought this was just a high school romance, but it wasn't not if Kendall had a say in it. He wanted to be with Logan for a very long time. He did not plan on breaking up with him anytime soon. They were going to be together for a very, very long time. Kendall knew they would have to work out what happened after high school, but they still had one more year to do that.

Kendall remembered Logan talking about wanting to be a doctor. He knew it was going to be tough after they graduated next year, but he was willing to work it out with Logan. They would probably want to go to different schools. They would worry about that when the time came.

Kendall pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and put an alarm on for eight thirty. It was only seven and he didn't want to leave Logan yet, even if he was already asleep. Kendall set his alarm and set phone on Logan's bedside table and laid back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Joanna hadn't heard from Logan for quite some time. She was wondering what the two were up to in his room. She stood up and excused herself from the room. Jack and James were too absorbed in the movie they wouldn't even notice. Joanna made her way up stairs looking at her watch it was nine thirty. She walked up to Logan's room. The door was still open. She saw the two boys sleeping with the covers pulled over them. She knew Kendall had to go home still, but didn't want to wake them up. She may not like that Kendall hurt Logan, but she could see the love the two shared. It scared her to think that Logan really was growing up. She moved to shut the door. She would have to call Jennifer and let her know Kendall was staying the night.<p>

The door squeaked and Kendall sat up and looked around.

"Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said sleepily. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nine thirty," Joanna said.

"I have to go," Kendall said moving to get up.

"Don't worry," Joanna said, "I'll call you mom and let her know that you're sleeping and that you'll be home early tomorrow," she said. Kendall sleepily nodded and laid back down. Joanna smiled as Logan pulled Kendall closer. She left the room to call Jennifer and let her know Kendall was already asleep and in no condition to drive.

She may not be happy about their relationship now, but in time she would be. She knew Logan wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She knew this time they were going to last. She hoped that they would at least.


	31. Chapter 31: Changes

**Ok I would like to thank, **_StuckAt99.9, BigTimeRushBabe, Fabain00, Scarlett, BlueTimeRush, and TheClaire24 _**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok here it is the next part. I am sad to say this is almst the end of this fic. I have a few more good cahpters in this, but it is almost done. I am sorry, but the good news is I have an idea for a sequel. I have an outline already and I am going start it soon. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 31: Changes**

Logan pulled into the school's parking lot. He was glad people had stopped staring at him. He wanted things to go back to the way there were, but he didn't. Things were great between him and Kendall now. It had been five months since he and Kendall got back together. So much had happened since then too.

The first thing that had happened was Logan and Dak had become friends. Logan was glad for that. He had been afraid for a second that Dak wasn't over him. He was glad he found someone else. He wanted to know who it was, but Dak wouldn't tell him yet. Dak was helping him come to terms with himself first. He would tell him when he was ready. Logan understood and did not push him. He and Dak texted regularly. Kendall still seemed to get jealous when Logan talked about Dak though. It had led to a few hot make-out sessions and even some possessive sex from Kendall. Logan didn't mind it once in a while. Sometimes though it got annoying, but they always worked it out.

The next thing that had happened was Camille and Carlos officially started dating. They had stumbled around a first but eventually they made it official. They both seemed happy. James and Logan both gave Carlos the brother speech and threatened him if he ever hurt Camille they would hurt him. Camille had not been happy about that. Logan was so happy they were together and not fighting it anymore. James and Katie were still together too. They all went on triple dates all the time and just had fun hanging out.

The next thing to happen shocked Logan. Jo had apologized to Logan. Logan had been hesitant at first to accept her apology, but he realized it had most been Curt fueling her hate. He had forgiven her. The two had become friends shortly after. Logan could tell she was really sorry and thought it only fair to give her another chance. He would trust her until she gave him reason not to. Jo was really a nice girl and Logan could see that. He knew she had a wicked temper though. He now knew better than to mess with her.

The next thing to happen surprised everybody. Joanna was pregnant. Logan was finally going to have a blood brother or sister. They would only be half siblings, but they would be related by blood. Logan was so excited. James was too he was finally getting a blood related sibling too. Camille was excited too. They were all hoping for a little girl. The only one who wanted a boy was Joanna. Jack wanted a daughter to spoil. He had never really got to do that with Camille since she was ten when he and Joanna married.

Logan shook his head as he followed Camille and James out of his car and inside. Things were definitely different. Logan didn't mind though. He would ask for anything different. Logan walked to his locker where Kendall was waiting for him.

"Hey Ken," Logan said pecking him on the lips before he opened his locker.

"I have something for you," Kendall said. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and held a box out to Logan. Logan looked at the box before taking it. Logan opened the box and looked inside. There were two things in the box. The first item Logan recognized was an ID bracelet. On the plaque was their names, _Logan Mitchell & Kendall Knight,_ engraved and below it was a date. _Sept. 3,2011. _The next item was a dog tag with the same engraved message.

"What is this?" Logan asked.

"I was going to wait, but I couldn't," Kendall said, "it's our eight month anniversary," he said. Logan looked down at the box and then up at Kendall.

"Which ones mine?" Logan asked.

"Which one do you want?" Kendall asked, "I'll take the other," he said. Logan looked at the two items. He thought for a moment before grabbing the ID bracelet and holding it out to Kendall.

"Put it on me," Logan said. Kendall smiled and put the bracelet on Logan's wrist. Logan then grabbed the dog tag necklace and out it on Kendall. Kendall tucked it under his shirt and leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. "It's been eight months since we started dating," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "oh that reminds me prom is coming up," he said.

"Really Ken?" Logan asked, "do you not remember the last dance we went to," he said.

"That was homecoming," Kendall said, "this will be better I promise," he said. Logan laughed.

"I don't know Kendall," Logan said, "I mean I don't want a repeat of the elections," he said thinking back. He did not want to be voted queen again.

"I am sure Principle won't let that happen," Kendall said.

"Fine I'll go to prom with you," Logan said sighing. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan into a hug and kissed the side of his head. Logan shook his head and he pulled out of Kendall's arms. "Come on let's go meet up with the others," he said. Kendall nodded and the two walked down the hall to their usual hang out. The other five were already there talking.

"Hey guys," Logan said walking up to them.

"Logan has Dak texted you yet?" Jo asked looking up at him.

"No," Jo said.

"He's coming up next weekend," Jo said excitedly.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"He's coming to prom," Jo said, "he said his mystery man are ready to come out," she said.

"He's finally gonna tell us?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Jo.

"Yeah," Jo said. "He's excited about it too. He hates not being able to go out in public. He told me he now knows how you felt about him," she said laughing.

"It is hard dating someone who's scared to be out," Logan said nodding his head.

"I see Kendall gave you your gift," Katie said grabbing Logan's wrist. Logan fell backwards into Katie and laughed.

"Yes," Logan said yanking his arm back from her. "We've been together for eight months now," he said.

"Wow eight months," Camille said, "we've been here that long?" she asked.

"Yep," Logan said looking at Kendall who was sitting beside him. Kendall smiled and placed his arm around him. "Eight wonderful months," he said.

"Excluding homecoming," Kendall said. Logan nodded and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"You guys going to prom?" Camille asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"They kind of have to," Jo said, "haven't you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" Kendall and Logan asked.

"You guys have been nominated for Prom Court along with James, and Carlos," Jo said.

"When did that happen?" Logan asked looking at Jo shocked.

"I was told yesterday," Jo said, "I am head of the dance committee," she added.

"I do not want a repeat of last time," Logan said shaking his head. He did not know if the girl running for queen could take losing to him again. He didn't mind as long as Kendall was his king.

"Principle Rocque won't let that happen," Jo said, "He will make an announcement and everything," she said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I don't mind, I just think some girls would kill me if I won queen again," Logan said laughing. Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"I'd protect you from them," he said kissing Logan on the cheek.

"You gonna need help decorating again?" Camille asked.

"Yes please," Jo said looking around at them.

"I'm in," Camille said, "when you were helping you were good," she said. Jo looked down at the floor.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I was distracted that day. Curt wouldn't leave me alone," she said.

"I guess I'm in as well," Carlos said.

"Me too," Kendall and Katie said together. They laughed and jinxed one another quickly.

"I suppose," James said.

All eyes turned to Logan who was looking away form them. He did not want to get roped into helping again. He hadn't wanted to help last time.

"What?" he asked looking at them finally.

"Come on Logan," Camille said, "with you keeping everyone focused we might get done on time," she said.

"No, I am a very big distraction to a certain someone," Logan said pointing at Kendall. "He won't be able to focus and he'll bring the others down with him," he said.

"I can so focus," Kendall said glaring slightly as Logan.

"Ok what did we do yesterday in Government?" Logan asked. Kendall thought for a moment.

"Yesterday," Kendall said, "yesterday you were wearing your leather jacket," he said slowly.

"And you were staring at me the whole period," Logan said, "I saw you," he said causing the others on the stairs to laugh.

"Ok so I get a little distracted," Kendall admitted. The others started laughing again. Kendall just glared at them.

"Fine I guess I could help," Logan said after awhile, "I mean if keep saying no you sick Kendall after me again like you did last time," he said.

"Well it worked," Camille said sticking her tongue out at Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall laughed as they walked out of the cafeteria together. They walked up to the ticket stand for Prom tickets. Jo and their teacher Mr. Simpson were sitting there selling tickets. Tickets were ten dollars separate, and for couple they were fifteen.<p>

"Hey Jo," Logan said walking over to her. Logan noticed the glare Mr. Simpson was sending his way. He didn't know why Mr. Simpson was glaring, but he tried to ignore him.

"Hey guys you here for your tickets?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Logan said pulling his wallet out. He pulled fifteen dollars out and handed it to Jo. "We'll take two" he said.

"Boys that's twenty dollars," Mr. Simpson said.

"No, fifteen because couples are fifteen," Logan said slowly.

"Boys we can't offer the couple price to same sex couples," Mr. Simpson said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked, "that's stupid," he said.

"Logan calm down," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said looking at Kendall. "That is so unfair just because we're both guys we can't buy couples tickets," he said.

"Rules are rules," Mr. Simpson said.

"Sir I don't know why we can't just give them to discount price," Jo said.

"I know why," Logan said looking at Mr. Simpson, "it's because he a homophobe like a lot of people at this school," he said.

"There is no need for that kind of language Mr. Mitchell," Mr. Simpson said.

"Well, it's the truth," Logan said, "Why else would you have such a big fit over five dollars," he said.

"Logan just give her five more dollars," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan turned to Kendall shocked. "It's just money," he said.

"It's not about the money, Ken," Logan said annoyed. "This is about us being treated like everybody else," he said.

"I am sorry boys rules are rules," Mr. Simpson said.

"Fine, then I don't wanna go if this school promotes anti-gay rules," Logan said taking his money back from Jo. He turned and walked away. Kendall followed after him. "I'm sorry, Ken," he said.

"It's ok," Kendall said as he caught up with Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and started to lead him in the direction of the principle's office. He walked into the outer office. Kelly Wainwright was sitting at her desk eating her lunch. "Kelly," Kendall said grinning, "is principle Rocque in his office Logan and I have a bone to pick with him," he said.

"What's wrong boys," Kelly asked as she stood up.

"Mr. Simpson is a homophobic prick," Logan said angrily.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"It's true you saw how he was looking at us," Logan said.

"What happened?" Kelly asked as she gestured for them to follow her. She knocked on principle Rocque's door.

"Come in," principle Rocque called. Kelly opened the door and the three of them walked into the office.

"Gustavo, the boys are having a problem with a teacher," Kelly said.

"What's wrong?" Gustavo asked.

"It's not so much a teacher as a rule," Kendall said.

"It is so about a teacher," Logan said angrily. He balled his hands into fists and tried to remain calm.

"What's wrong?" Gustavo asked.

"We wanted to buy prom tickets and Mr. Simpson told us that there's a rule that they can't sell tickets to same sex couples," Kendall said.

"He was looking at us like he was disgusted with us," Logan said, "just ask Jo she'll say the same thing," he said. He was so mad at Mr. Simpson right now. He had not thought he would treat them like this.

"Unfortunately boys that is a rule," Gustavo said, "a rule that should have been gotten rid of a long time ago," he said.

"So you agree with us?" Kendall asked. Gustavo nodded his head.

"Come with me," he said walking out of the office. Kendall and Logan followed him out of the office with Kelly following behind them as well.

* * *

><p>Logan followed Kendall outside to the parking lot after the last bell of the day rang. Logan was in a better mood since lunch. Principle Rocque had yelled at Mr. Simpson and let Kendall and Logan buy their couples tickets.<p>

"I can't believe he did that," Logan said as they walked over to his car.

"I can," Kendall said, "he will never admit this, but I am one of his favorite students," he said.

"Don't make me laugh," Logan said as he stopped by his car. James and Camille were no where to be seen and neither were Katie and Carlos. Logan hopped up on the hood of his car. He patted the spot next to him. Kendall joined him.

"It's true," Kendall said.

"Whatever you say Ken," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall playfully shoved Logan. Logan just laughed and pushed Kendall back. "So who do you think Dak is going to the prom with?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Kendall said shrugging.

"Look there is nothing going on between me and Dak," Logan said rolling his eyes. "This jealousy thing is getting real old Kendall. I mean I have you and he has his boyfriend," he said.

"Yeah, but you talk about him all the time," Kendall said.

"I don't talk about you because you're always with me, and it would be weird talking about you with you around," Logan said shaking his had at how ridiculous Kendall was being. He was getting tired of the jealous boyfriend routine.

"I'm jealous because I love you," Kendall said sticking his lower lips out. Logan laughed at how adorable Kendall was being.

"You are too adorable," Logan said.

"I am not adorable," Kendall said.

"Hate to break it to you sweetie but you are," Logan said placing a hand over Kendall's. Kendall looked down at Logan's hand and then up to Logan.

"Sweetie?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Logan said, "because you are so sweet," he said leaning in and kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"I'm sweet?" Kendall asked.

"Personality wise and you taste sweet," Logan whispered huskily.

"Tease," Kendall groaned.

"You make it too easy Ken," Logan said laughing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others walking over to them. Logan slid off his car and Kendall followed him. "You're coming over later right?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"We have a date tonight remember?" Kendall asked. Logan thought for a moment.

"We do?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, I asked you last night if you'd like to go out to dinner and you said yes," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah," Logan said quickly. Kendall shook his head and laughed. Kendall wasn't the only distracted one.


	32. Chapter 32: Start of Something New

**Ok I would like to thank, **_TidusGT, BigTimeRushBabe, Fabain00, StuckAt99.9, IceRush, TheClaire24, rawbbles, greenkat742, and Scarlett _**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoied writing it. It has a few good sibling moment with Logan, James, and Camille. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Just to let you know I am working on the sequel. The outline is done, but it you have ideas they can be added if I like them. I have gotten a few good ideas from you guys so keep them coming. If there is something you would like to see let me know adn I'll see it I can work it out. Anyways Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 32: Start of Something New**

Logan walked out to the parking lot alone. Kendall had to run to his locker to get something. Logan walked over to his car and leaned against it as he waited for the others. It was Friday and prom was tomorrow. Logan was so nervous about being a runner for King. He really did not want a repeat of last time. Jo had told him she stuffed the box, but there were more votes for him than she put in.

"Logan."

Logan looked up and saw Dak walking his way. Logan waved at him and stood up straighter.

"Hey Dak," Logan said, "I thought you were coming up tomorrow," he said.

"I have some business to take care of," Dak said looking around the parking lot for someone. "I think it's time I tell you just who I'm dating," he said as he scanned the parking lot.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Dak what are you doing here," a voice behind Logan asked. Logan recognized that voice. It was Jett.

"Jett you know why I'm here," Dak said looking past Logan. Jett sighed and Logan turned to look at him confused.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Look Logan I think I owe you an apology," Jett said.

"You think?" Dak asked.

"Ok I do owe you an apology," Jett said, "you were right I was scared and jealous," he said to Logan. Logan looked form Jett to Dak and then back his eyes widening. "I am sorry for everything I said," Jett said.

"You two," Logan said pointing them both a shocked look still on his face.

"Yeah," Dak said.

"Wow," Logan said, "I did not see that one coming," he said.

"Well I ran into Jett at homecoming," Dak said, "we started talking and before I knew it we were making out and now we're dating," he said.

"Wow," Logan said again.

"Look Logan, I know sorry can't fix the way I treated you, but we're going to be seeing each other a lot since you and Dak are friends," Jett said.

"I can forgive you," Logan said, "I mean I forgave Jo for what she did at homecoming," he said waving his hand dismissively. "I don't know about Kendall though," he said.

"Yeah, that's going to be harder," Jett said. Logan looked past the two and saw said blonde approaching them.

"Looks like you'll get your chance," Logan said pointing to Kendall. Kendall looked at Jett as he walked over to Logan. "Hey Ken," Logan said leaning up and pecking the blonde on the lips. "Jett has something he'd like to say to you," he said pointing to Jett.

"Yeah," Dak said pushing Jett forward.

"I'm sorry," Jett said looking at the ground.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I was right," Logan said.

"He was," Jett said, "I know sorry doesn't make up for everything I put you through the last few years, but I willing to forget if you are," he said.

"You might as well forgive him Ken," Logan said, "Dak has some weird attachment to him so he's gonna be around a little more," he said.

"Hey," Dak said looking at Logan.

"I guess," Kendall said slowly.

"I know I was shocked too," Logan said, "I have one question though," he said looking at Dak.

"Shoot," Dak said.

"Why now?" Logan asked.

"Well, I told Jett I wanted to go to prom, several arguments later he gave in to me," Dak said smiling at Jett who blushed.

"I think someone's whipped," Kendall teased.

"I am not whipped," Jett said his cheeks turning even redder.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Logan said pushing Kendall playfully.

"I am not whipped," Kendall said turning to Logan.

"Yeah you are," James said as he and Katie joined them. Kendall turned to glare at James.

"You know James it's times like these when I only think of you as my little sister's boyfriend," Kendall said.

"Knock it off Ken," Logan said.

"I am not whipped," Kendall said.

"You so are," Katie said.

"He is so what?" Camille asked looking at Katie as she walked up with Carlos following behind her.

"Whipped," Katie said.

"Guys," Dak said getting their attention. James and Katie looked at Dak and smiled. They both said hello and then noticed Jett.

"Oh my god," Katie said looking at Jett and Dak. "Are you two," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Dak said, "he was just apologizing to Logan and Kendall," he said. Jett nodded and looked down at the ground. "Jett why don't you go to your car I'll be there in a minute," Dak said sensing Jett's uneasiness. Jett nodded and left.

"Well, it'll be hard but I guess I don't have a choice," Kendall said.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow night at prom then?" Logan asked Dak. Dak smiled and nodded and hugged Logan. Dak left and Logan turned to Kendall. He could tell something was on his mind. Logan fished his keys out of his pocket. "Camille can you give Carlos and Katie a ride home I need to talk to Kendall," he said holding his keys out to Camille.

"Yeah," Camille said taking the keys.

"Come on, let's go," James said to Katie and Carlos. They all got into Logan's car.

"Come on Ken," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall's car. He got into the passengers seat. Kendall got in next to him. "just drive," Logan said. Kendall nodded and did as he was told.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I know how you feel about Jett," Logan said, "but I think everyone deserves a second chance," he said looking over at Kendall.

"I know, I know, but this is Jett Stetson," Kendall said, "the guy has been verbally abusing me since eighth grade," he said.

"Hey at least you weren't beaten," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "like I said it's going to take some getting used to," he said.

"So you're not gonna make a big deal out of this?" Logan asked.

"No, I can see Dak really likes him," Kendall said, "I'll give him a chance because Dak's your friend, and I think he did seem sincere," he added. Logan smiled and reached over and grabbed Kendall's free hand.

"Come on take me home," Logan said, "I am worried about my mom and I want to be home incase something happens," he said.

"Logan she's only a few days past her due date," Kendall said squeezing Logan's hand.

"I know, and she could go into labor at any second," Logan said, "what if Jack's not there and she needs me," he said looking over at Kendall.

"She has Camille and James," Kendall said.

"Yes, but I just want to be there," Logan said. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to someone shaking him. He sat up and looked around. He saw Kendall standing over him. He blinked a few times.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to see you," Kendall said, "it's past noon what are you still doing in bed," he asked as he sat down on Logan's desk chair.

"Noon?" Logan asked jumping out of his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and it was indeed past noon. "How did I over sleep?" he asked.

"I dunno," Kendall said shrugging, "now get dressed and we can go down stairs," he said. Logan looked down at himself. He was in his boxers and a tank top.

"Don't go getting embarrassed on me," Kendall said laughing, "I've seen you in less," he said causing Logan to blush. "Oh come on, we've done some pretty fun things and you still get embarrassed when I see you in your boxers," he said.

"No," Logan said, "now get out so I can change," Logan said walking over to Kendall. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be downstairs with James, Camille, and Katie watching TV," Kendall said.

"I'll be down in a bit dork," Logan said.

"I am not a dork," Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you're not," Logan said as he stood on his toes to peck Kendall on the lips. Kendall pouted and back up causing Logan to stumble forwards a bit. "I was joking now give me a kiss," he said.

"Nope," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Just give me a kiss," Logan said moving forward again. Kendall shook his head and started for the door. He walked out. "Kendall," Logan said as he followed him.

"No," Kendall said as he started down the stairs.

"Kendall Donald Knight get your ass back here," Logan said as ran down the stairs. Kendall laughed and started running. Logan jumped down the last few stairs and then jumped onto Kendall's back. Kendall laughed and stumbled forward.

"Get off," Kendall said.

"Not until I get that kiss," Logan said as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall laughed and tried to get Logan to let go of him. "Agree to kiss me and I'll let go," Logan said.

"What are you two doing out here?" Camille asked as she poked her head out of the living room. She took one look at them and shook her head. "Do I even wanna know?" she asked.

"What?" Katie asked as she too stuck her head out of the living room. She looked at the two who were frozen in place. "Nice boxers Logan," she said laughing. Logan blushed several shades of red as he slipped off of Kendall's back and ran back up stairs.

"I'll go make sure he's ok," Kendall said as he took off after him. Kendall knocked on Logan's bedroom door. "Logie are you ok?" he asked.

"Just a minute," Logan yelled. There was a short silence then Logan opened the door fully dressed.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"You could have told me I was still in my underwear," Logan said as he walked past Kendall.

"I had more to worry about than you clothes when you were on my back," Kendall said. Logan turned around and turned to Kendall. He then grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Logan then let go of Kendall and walked down the stairs.

"Hey now," Kendall said chasing after Logan. Logan stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Kendall.

"Something wrong Ken?" Logan asked.

"You can't just kiss me like that and walk away," Kendall said. Logan laughed and started walking away.

"I believe I just did," Logan said. Kendall ran after Logan and stopped him just outside the kitchen. He turned Logan around and kissed him hard on the lips. He pushed Logan up against the wall. Logan groaned and placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders. He moved his lips with Kendall's lips perfectly. A small moan escaped Logan's throat as Kendall pressed him into the wall.

"Seriously you two?" James asked. Kendall and Logan pulled apart and looked at James.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I-uh…he…" he stammered.

"I don't really want to know," James said turning around and walking away.

"Go watch TV," Logan said giving Kendall a shove, "I am going to get something to eat," he said. Kendall nodded and gave Logan a peck on the cheek before walking away. Logan walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He eventually settled on a pepperoni hot pocket. He leaned against the counter as he waited for it to finish cooking. Joanna walked into the room.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"Hey mom," Logan said turning to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," Joanna said, "I just wish this baby would come," she said.

"I know we all want her here," Logan said.

"It's a boy," Joanna said.

"Do you really want another boy?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yes I do," Joanna said as she eased into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

"Jack will be down in a minute," Joanna said, "go watch TV with Kendall," she said.

"You know him and Katie are here?" Logan asked as he took his food out of the microwave. Joanna nodded. "Alright I'll be out in the living room then," Logan said. He left the kitchen and walked down the hall to the living room. Camille, Katie, and James were sitting on the couch and Kendall was sitting in the arm chair. There wasn't much room on the couch so Logan walked over to Kendall and sat down in his lap.

"Hello to you too," Kendall said.

"There's not enough room on the couch," Logan said, "you don't mind do you?" he asked. Kendall shook his head and Logan got comfortable. Logan eventually settled with his side pressed into Kendall and his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Comfy?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said grinning. He started eating as they watched TV. Logan finished eating and tossed the cardboard his food had been in into the garbage can by the chair. Logan then settled his head into Kendall's neck and closed his eyes.

Logan jerked up when Kendall moved. He looked at Kendall though sleepy eyes. He yawned and looked at Kendall.

"Did I wake you?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I didn't even realize I was sleeping," Logan said honestly his cheeks turning pink. Logan stood up and stretched. He walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen. He filled a glass and walked over to the counter and drank it. He did not mean to fall asleep. He shook his head and downed his glass. Logan looked up as Joanna walked into the room.

"Logan," Joanna said in a slightly pained voice.

"Mom is something wrong?" Logan asked moving over to her.

"I think I'm having contractions," Joanna said.

"Where's Jack?" Logan asked as he moved over to her side.

"He had to go into work," Joanna said looking up at Logan.

"I was sleeping," Logan said, "I think we need to get you to the hospital," he said.

"You think," Joanna asked as a contraction hit.

"James, Camille," Logan yelled. The two came running.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked once she and James walked into the room.

"Mom's going into labor," Logan said, "we have to get her to the hospital," he said.

"Now," Joanna said.

"Camille go get the bag she packed, James call Jack and let him know we are on our way to the hospital," Logan said, "James help her out to my car I'll go tell Kendall and Katie they have to go home," he said. James nodded and helped Joanna out of the kitchen. Logan ran back to the living room.

"Is everything ok?" Katie asked.

"You guys have to go," Logan said, "we have to take my mom to the hospital," he said.

"Oh," Kendall said. Logan nodded and moved over to Kendall who was standing now and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I will see you later," Logan said. Kendall nodded and he and Katie left. Logan ran back out to the hallway where Camille was standing.

"Come on," she said tossing him his keys. Logan nodded and they ran out the door to Logan's car. The drive to the hospital was longer than Logan remembered. When they got there Jack was already waiting for them. They quickly got to the front desk and got Joanna into a private room. James, Logan, and Camille had to wait in the waiting room while the doctors checked Joanna out.

"Oh my god this is so exciting," Camille said as she watched Logan pace back and forth.

"I know soon we'll have a new little diamond in the world," James said.

"I hope it's a girl," Logan said.

"I know I've always wanted a sister," Camille said, "no offense but being the only girl with two brother kind of sucks," she said.

"But you have Logan, who's like a girl," James teased.

"Shut up," Logan said as he kicked James in the shin as he walked past James. James yelped in pain and lifted his leg up. "This coming from the guy who has a bigger fashion sense than his gay brother," Logan said.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with a straight man having a fashion sense," James said.

"Yeah, unless he's hiding something," Logan teased.

"I have a girlfriend," James said.

"Have you had sex with her?" Logan asked.

"No, but I respect her," James said, "I am not going to push her into something she's not ready for," he added.

"Kendall will ultimately kill you when you defile his little sister," Camille said.

"No he won't," Logan said, "We have an agreement and he understands that James and Katie are dating and will eventually do the nasty," he said.

"An agreement?" James asked.

"It's between him and me," Logan said waving his hand at James.

"Why do I feel sex is involved," Camille asked.

"Mine and Kendall's relationship is not all about sex," Logan said, "we haven't had sex in weeks. I mean yeah it's nice, and it fun, but there is more to us than that. Sex is just a bonus in our relationship," he said.

"I don't think I want to hear this conversation," Jack said as he walked over to them. Logan's face flushed several shades of red. "You can come in now," he said.

"You are not going to tell my mom about this are you," Logan asked.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear a word you said," Jack said turning around and leading them to Joanna's room. As Logan followed Jack he couldn't help but think he had the best step-dad ever.


	33. Chapter 33: Prom

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ TheClaire24, greenkat742, BigTimeRushBabe, Fabain00, IceRush, Scarlett, StuckAt99.9, and rawbbles _**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoied writing it. **

**Ok here it is the next part. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 33: Prom**

Logan paced back and forth in the waiting room. Joanna was being examined again and he, James, and Camille were all out in the waiting room together again.

"Logan calm down," Camille said.

"Camille the dance is tonight," Logan said. He looked down at his watch and realized they had three hours before the dance started.

"Guys," Jack said as he walked out to the waiting room. Logan stopped pacing and turned to face Jack.

"She's not any further than she was before is she?" Logan asked. Jack shook his head.

"Look you three can go home and get ready for the dance," Jack said, "but you have to go to Jen's first she is going to take pictures for you mom," he said.

"Ok, we'll get ready and go over there," Logan said.

"I'll call you if something happens," Jack said. Logan nodded and turned to James and Camille who were standing up. "Have fun," Jack said.

"We will," James said. The three walked out to Logan's car and got in. The drive home was silent. Logan was the first one inside. He ran up to his bedroom and pulled his cell phone out. He decided to call Kendall and let him know what was going on.

"Hello," Kendall said.

"Hey Ken," Logan said.

"Oh hey Logie," Kendall said, "my mom told me you guys are coming over here for pictures instead," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "it doesn't look like this baby is coming anytime soon," he said.

"So you'll be here after you get ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. He sat down on his bed. "I just hope this baby comes soon," Logan said.

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I've always wanted a younger sibling. I mean yeah I have James and Camille but they're the same age as me basically," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Sorry about basically kicking you guys out earlier," Logan said as he laid back on his bed.

"It's ok I understand," Kendall said chuckling.

"So, are you busy or do you need to get off?" Logan asked.

"Oh I need to get off alright," Kendall said. Logan thought for a moment before he blushed. He hadn't thought about his words before he spoke.

"I did not mean it like that perv," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "but just picturing you blushing is hot," he said.

"Ugh, you are so perverted," Logan said, "is that all you think about?" he asked.

"No I think about you and me just laying together," Kendall said, "I mean as much as you won't believe this I do think about others things," he said.

"Kendall you are a teenage boy and sex is almost all you think about," Logan said, "well that and me but that usually lead to sex," he said.

"Ok, fine I think about sex, but I know there's more to what we have than that," Kendall said. Logan smiled. He knew Kendall couldn't see him, but he was glad they were on the same page.

"Good, now if you play your cards right tonight you might just get a little," Logan said biting his lip.

"What do you mean get a little?" Kendall asked.

"Don't play dumb Ken," Logan said shaking his head, "you know exactly what I mean," he said.

"No I don't describe it to me," Kendall said laughing.

"Nope, you're just going to have to use your imagination on this on sweetie," Logan said.

"You know I think that nickname is starting to grow on me," Kendall said.

"Good, because I am going to be using it more, but mostly when we're in private," Logan said, "I mean I don't want to hurt your masculinity in front of others," he said.

"You're going to use it in front of all our friends aren't you?" Kendall said.

"Maybe," Logan said giggling. He laughed when he heard Kendall sigh on the other end of the line. "I was kidding," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked himself over in his mirror. He was ready for prom. He was wearing a traditional black tux. He had a white shirt and was wearing his brown tie. He knew how much Logan loved the tie. He was also wearing a brown vest under his jacket. It matched his tie. Kendall smiled as he looked himself over. He had a white flower pinned to his jacket as well. He looked at the matching one he had for Logan. Now all he had to do was wait for Logan to arrive. Kendall grabbed the flower and walked over to his door. He stopped to gather his thought for a moment.<p>

Kendall knew Carlos was downstairs with his mom as well. Pictures were being taken here. He knew Sylvia wanted pictures of Carlos and Camille and it would untimely save time in the long run.

Kendall walked out of his room as Katie exited her room. Kendall looked at her. She was wearing a dark blue floor length dress, that sparkled lightly. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and in curls behind her. She was wearing a diamond necklace that James had given her.

"Katie," Kendall said, "you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Katie said blushing. "You look good too big brother," she said.

"Thanks you Katie," Kendall said.

"Should we go downstairs?" Katie asked.

"As much as I wanna say no, we don't have a choice," Kendall said, "just know we're going to be blinded when we do," he said. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"Come on," Katie said grabbing his hand. Kendall laughed as he allowed her to pull him down stairs. "Mom we're ready," Katie said as they walked down stairs.

As Kendall suspected Carlos was down there with his mom. Carlos was wearing a black tux and a black bowtie. Kendall walked down the stairs to his mother who was holding her camera.

"Hey mom," Kendall said.

"Oh, hon," Jennifer said, "you look so handsome," she said smiling with tears in her eyes. She pulled Kendall into a hug. "And Katie," she said turning to Katie, "you look so beautiful," she said.

"Thanks mom," Katie said hugging Jennifer.

"Ok, ok I want pictures," Jennifer said to Kendall and Katie. Katie moved to stand beside Kendall. Kendall placed his arm around Katie's shoulders and they smiled. Jennifer took a few more pictures of them together, and then started taking a few of Kendall alone and then Katie.

Kendall was standing off to the side when Sylvia asked him and Carlos for a few pictures. Kendall and Carlos smiled for the camera. There was a knock at the door. Kendall jumped at the chance to answer it. He ran over to the door and opened it. Logan, Camille, and James were standing there.

Logan was wearing a white jacket and black pants and the same green tie he wore for homecoming. His vest was green as well. Logan's hair was spiked up in his usual fashion. He was grinning as Kendall looked him up and down. Camille was wearing a black dress that reached the ground. It was bejewel along the top. Camille had her hair up in a loose bun with a few tresses down framing the right side of her face. James was wearing an outfit similar to Logan's only his tie and vest were blue to match Katie's dress.

"Are you going to let us in?" Camille asked.

"Close your mouth Ken," Logan said as he gently pushed the blonde aside.

"Yeah, you're drooling," James said as he walked past Kendall. Kendall shut the door after Logan was in and grabbed the brunette and pulled him to him.

"You look so hot Logie," Kendall said. He leaned down and kissed the small brunette. Logan grinned into the kiss. Logan pulled back and rested his forehead against Kendall's forehead.

"You're don't look too bad yourself," Logan said. There was a bright flash from beside them followed by Katie laughing.

"Katie," Kendall said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I am sorry I couldn't resist," Katie said laughing.

"Katie give me my camera," Jennifer said. Katie laughed and handed her camera to her. "Ok Kendall, Logan I'll wait for your sight to come back, before I blind you again. Katie James come here," Jennifer said.

"Thank mom," Kendall said as he placed his arm around Logan. They watched as Jennifer took pictures of Katie and James, and Sylvia took pictures of Camille and Carlos. James and Carlos both had their arms around Katie and Camille's waists.

"Logie," Kendall said pulling the brunette over to the bookshelf sitting up the stairs. He grabbed the white flower he had set there earlier. Logan smiled and allowed Kendall to put it on his jacket.

"Thanks Ken," Logan said.

"Anything for you Logie," Kendall said as he moved to stand behind Logan. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. Logan turned his head to look at Kendall. There was a flash and both of them turned their attention to Jennifer.

"Mom, a little warning," Kendall said. Logan laughed and turned to look at Kendall again.

"It's alright Ken, she just wants pictures," Logan said. He leaned in and kissed Kendall on the cheek as Jennifer took another picture.

"Mom," Kendall said flushing red. Logan laughed and Jennifer took a few more pictures of the two.

"Ok, Joanna wants pictures of you three," Jennifer said to Logan, James, and Camille. The three stood together with Camille in the center and Jennifer took pictures.

"Mom, can we hurry this up?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah it's almost eight," Katie said.

"Ok one big group photo," Jennifer and Sylvia said together.

The six lined up together. Logan and Kendall stood in the center. Logan stood facing Kendall. Kendall had his arm around Logan's waist. Camille stood next to Logan with Carlos beside her. Carlos had his arm around Camille's waist. Katie stood next to Kendall with James holding her like Kendall was Logan.

Jennifer and Sylvia took a few pictures. Logan grinned and leaned up and kissed Kendall on the cheek mush to the blonde's surprise. After that was done the six said goodbye to Jennifer and Sylvia and walked outside.

"How are we going to do this?" Katie asked.

"I can ride with Kendall," Logan said as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "one of you guys can drive my car," he said dangling his keys. Camille snatched them and handed them to Carlos.

"He's not gonna let James drive," Camille said.

Logan followed Kendall to his car while the others got into his car. Logan got into the passengers seat.

"So Ken, are you excited?" Logan asked.

"Yep, can we make the same deal that winner kisses loser?" Kendall asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes," Logan said, "I just hope you're ready to lose to me," he said.

"Ha, in your dream Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Well, Knight keep talking like that and you might lose more than just king," Logan said laughing.

"That is so unfair," Kendall said, "I was just teasing," he said stickling his lower lip out in a pout. Logan laughed harder.

"You make it too easy Ken," Logan said. They arrived at the school several minutes later behind the others. Kendall parked right next to them. Kendall and Logan sat there for a moment.

"Look Logan this isn't going to be like homecoming," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "I don't think I have any other secrets and I didn't piss anyone off," he said. Kendall laughed and unbuckled his seat belt. They got out and Logan walked around the car to Kendall's side.

"This is it," Kendall said.

"Yep, our junior prom," Logan said smiling.

"Shall we go inside?" Kendall asked. Logan thought for a moment and nodded. Kendall linked his arm with Logan's and they started for the door. They walked into the school and into the gym. The gym was decorated like a club scene and several people had glow sticks. The lights were flashing and everything was just amazing.

"I love the theme," Logan said, "I had fun painting the garbage bags," Logan said.

"I still have paint on my stomach," Kendall said.

"It didn't come off?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head. Logan laughed and led out on to the dance floor. They quickly started dancing.

* * *

><p>Dak smiled as he looked over at Jett. Jett was wearing a black tux and black tie. He just looked so good. Dak could hardly take his eyes off him. Dak was wearing a black tux as well, only he was wearing a red tie. Dak looked over his shoulder at Jo, who was wearing a silver dress and had her hair down in big curls.<p>

"Dak," Jett said stopping.

"Jo, go on ahead," Dak said to her. Jo nodded and left them alone.

"Is something wrong?" Dak asked, "do you not want to do this?" he asked worried.

"No," Jett said, "I want to do this," he said. Dak smiled and threw his arms around Jett. Jett smiled and pressed his face into Dak's neck and shoulder. "I'm just scared," he said.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dak said pulling Jett's head back so he could look him in the eyes. "If you think this is pushing it we can leave," he said.

"No, I want to do this," Jett said. He leaned in and kissed Dak on the lips. "I know you must be sick and tired of sneaking around. I know I am," he said.

"I will admit it was fun at first," Dak said.

"I am ready to let the world know," he said.

"Let them all know I belong to you," Dak said smiling. Jett smiled and hugged Dak once more.

"What did I do to get someone as perfect as you," Jett asked looking Dak in the eyes. Dak only smiled and pecked Jett on the lips.

"Come on let's go," Dak said smiling.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled Kendall through the crowd to one of the tables along the dance floor. Logan fell into a chair. Kendall sat down next to him.<p>

"This is fun," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said as he pulled his cell phone out to check and see if he had any messages from Jack.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I just want to know if the baby's been born," he said looking up at Kendall. He put his cell phone away.

"I know you're excited," Kendall said, "but you have got to relax, Jack said he would call if anything happened," he said.

"I know," Logan said.

"Hey guys," Jo said walking over to them.

"Hey Jo," Logan said turning to face her.

"No date?" Kendall asked.

"Didn't have time to find one," Jo said sitting down next to them. "I was too busy working on booking the DJ and getting everything all set up for tonight," she said.

"Hey, it's alright," Logan said, "at least you came, maybe you'll find a dateless guys before the night is over," he said.

"I wish," Jo said, "knowing my luck that won't happen," she said.

* * *

><p>The guys were all up on stage with the girls. It was almost time for Prom King and Queen to be announced. Logan was standing next to Kendall once again. Principle Rocque walked up onto the stare with Kelly right behind him.<p>

"Remember our deal," Logan said. Kendall smiled and chuckled.

"Of course," Kendall said, "Logie promise me one more dance after this," he asked.

"Of course," Logan said, "we'll dance together after this," he said.

Principle Rocque took the microphone from the DJ and got the student's attention. He addressed them and opened the first envelope in his hands. "…And the 2011 Prom King is…" he said as he pulled the paper out of the envelope.

Logan felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. His hand twitched to grab it but he resisted. He knew that would have to wait. Logan did look over at James who was looking at him. He knew he must've gotten a phone call or message as well.

"…Logan Mitchell," Principle Rocque said. Logan looked over at Principle Rocque shocked. He had honestly thought Kendall had it in the bag again. Logan stood there just staring for a moment. Kendall had to give him a shove. Logan walked over to Principle Rocque and got his crown. Most people clapped and cheered him on.

"Ok and our 2011 Prom Queen is…" Principle Rocque said as he opened that envelope. He pulled the paper out and looked at it. "Jo Taylor," he said. The crowd clapped and cheered. Jo walked up and to get her crown.

"Do we have to share a dance?" Jo asked, "no offense Logan," she added quickly.

"None taken," Logan said.

"Yes," Kelly said.

"Now our King and Queen will share a dance," Principle Rocque said. Logan held a hand out to Jo and she took it. They walked out onto the floor.

"I know you'd rather be dancing with Kendall," Jo said.

"Yeah, and I know you'd rather be dancing with any other guy than me," Logan said laughing.

"You're a great guy Logan, really, but I just don't like dancing with gay guys who have boyfriends," Jo said smiling. Logan laughed as they danced. The song ended and Logan and Jo parted ways. Logan started searching for Kendall.

"Logan," James called as he ran over to him.

"What?" Logan asked turning around.

"Joanna's having the baby," James said excitedly.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, dad just called me," James said, "We have to find Camille," he said.

"I think Carlos still has my keys.

"Come on," James said.

"I have to find Kendall," Logan said, "I need to tell him I have to go," he said.

"Ok five minutes then meet us outside," James said. Logan nodded and started searching for Kendall. He found Kendall sitting at a table with Katie.

"Kendall," Logan said walking over to him.

"Logan what are you still doing here?" Kendall asked as he stood up, "Katie told me what James told her," he said.

"I just wanted to come make sure you knew," Logan said. He walked over to Kendall. "I am sorry we don't get that dance," he said, "but I think I owe you a kiss," he said. Kendall grinned and leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a kiss.

"Now go," Kendall said laughing. Logan nodded and turned and left.


	34. Chapter 34: Surprise

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ KoganWorldwide, TheClaire24, BigTimeRushBabe, StuckAt99.9, Scarlett, Fabian00, and rawbbles _**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoied writing it. **

**Ok here's the next chater. There is one more chapter after this and a epilogue to set up the sequel. Also sorry if my smut scene is crap. It was kind of rushed, but necessary for the chapter. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 34: Surprise**

Logan, Camille, and James ran though the hospital to the waiting room just outside the maternity ward. James had texted Jack they were there and waiting. Logan and James were pacing back and forth. Camille was sitting in a chair waiting for any news about Joanna. They all waned to know if they had a new baby brother or sister. They were excited and could hardly sit still.

"This is so exciting," Camille said finally breaking the silence.

"I know," Logan said falling into the chair beside her. The three fell silent once more and waited for any word about Joanna.

"It's a girl," Jack announced as he ran out to the waiting room.

"A girl?" Logan said. Jack nodded excitedly. Logan and Camille smiled and jumped up. They both hugged excitedly. They had wanted a girl so bad. They now had a baby sister.

"Can we see her?" James asked. Jack was about to answer them when a nurse came running out.

"Jack," she said, "you need to come quick," she said.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"No, just Jack you have to come back," the nurse said.

"I'll be back," Jack said as he followed the nurse back into the delivery room.

Logan looked over at James and Camille worried. At if something was wrong with Joanna and she just didn't want to say anything in front of them. Logan fell into the chair again. He didn't want something to be wrong with Joanna. He hoped she was ok.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Logan asked as he put his head in his hands.

"No," Camille said, "she would have told us right?" she said looking at James.

"Not necessarily," James said.

"James," Camille said hitting him over the back of his head. She looked over at Logan who was sitting with his face in his hands. Camille started to run Logan's back lightly. "Everything's fine I am sure mom just wanted Jack with her and the baby," he said.

"The baby," Logan said, "oh god what if something is wrong with her," he said sitting up and looking at Camille. He had not thought about the baby. Something could be wrong with the baby.

"Logan relax everything is fine I am sure of it," Camille said. Logan looked at Camille a took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Camille was right. They had to be fine. They would know if something was wrong. The three fell silent once more. All of them were thinking about Joanna and the baby.

Several minutes later Jack returned smiling. He was happy that was a good sign. Logan sighed and jumped up.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"We have a boy," Jack said. There was a small silence as Jack's words sunk in. Logan was the first to react.

"Twins?" Logan asked his eyes wide in shock. Jack nodded. "Ho-how?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they missed one," Jack said, "they must've not looked hard enough at the ultrasounds and stuff like that," he said.

"So we have a baby sister and a brother," Camille asked standing up.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Oh my god this is so exciting," Logan said, "can we see them soon?" Logan asked.

"Yeah we have her moved to her room with the babies come on," Jack said. He led the three to Joanna's room where Joanna was sitting up in her bed with both of the babies in her arms. They were both wrapped in blankets and each had a had on their head. One was blue and one was pink.

"Mom," Logan said. Joanna looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey," Joanna said.

"Do they have names?" Logan asked as walked over to the bed and looked down at the babies. "The boy we decided to name Zackary Jackson," Joanna said.

"And the girl," Camille asked stepping up beside Logan.

"Arianna Erin," Jack said as he walked over to the other side of the bed with James.

"How did they not know you were having twins?" Logan asked as he looked down at the two babies. He knew this was going to make things harder. They were going to have their work cut out for them after this.

"I don't know," Joanna said, "they just must've missed it," she said.

"Well, now we don't have to get rid of any of the dresses we got at the baby shower," Camille said.

"Or the boys clothes," James said. Joanna laughed and nodded her head in agreement. This was true. For her baby shower people had given her gender defining clothes even though she asked them not to.

"Mom can I hold one?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Joanna said smiling, "just remember to support her head," she said as Logan carefully picked up Arianna. Logan held her and smiled down at her. Camille looked over his shoulder as Joanna let James hold Zack. Logan and Camille cooed and made baby talk to Arianna as James did the same to Zack.

"Logan where's you jacket?" Camille asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"You jacket," Camille said. Logan looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. He thought back for a moment and realized he had taken it off and set it on a table at the dance.

"I left it in the gym," Logan said. He handed Arianna to Camille and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see he had a new message from Kendall.

_Logie you forgot you're jacket. You are lucky I grabbed it. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Text me when you know what the baby is._

"I'm gonna go call Kendall and let him know what's up and he can tell Mrs. Knight," Logan said excusing himself from the room. Logan walked outside and dialed Kendall's number hoping he was still awake.

"Hello," Kendall said sounding more awake then Logan expected.

"You sound awake," Logan said looking at his watch. It was after midnight he expected the blonde to be asleep by now.

"I've been eagerly awaiting your call to find out what the newest Diamond family member is," Kendall said, "my mom and Katie are waiting too," he added.

"I am the designated caller," Logan said.

"So spill," Katie said.

"Am I on speaker?" Logan asked.

"Yes now tell us," Katie said impatiently.

"It's a girl," Logan said, "and a boy," he added quickly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Twins," Logan said, "I don't know how they missed it but they did," he said.

"So she had twins?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, Arianna Erin was born first and Zackary Jackson was second," Logan said excitedly. He was just so happy they were finally here, though he only expected one in the first place. He was still happy that they were two.

"Oh my," Jennifer said.

"We were all shocked," Logan said, "but this is a good thing we all got what we wanted," he joked.

"Yeah, Joanna got her son and you, James, and Camille got you little sister," Kendall said laughing.

"Ken, do you have my jacket?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I saw it on the back of a chair after you left," Kendall said.

"Ken, take me off speaker phone I need to talk to you," Logan said. Logan heard movement and a click.

"Ok what's up?" Kendall asked.

"I am so sorry about not giving you that last dance," Logan said.

"It's ok," Kendall said.

"No, I didn't really get to enjoy the dance," Logan said, "I was too distracted," he said.

"It's ok Logan," Kendall said.

"I'll be by tomorrow to get my jacket," Logan said smiling even though he knew Kendall couldn't see him.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Ken," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I love you," Logan said softly.

"I love you too Logie," Kendall said. Logan didn't need to see him to know he was smiling too.

"Bye," Logan said prolonging the inevitable. He didn't want to hang up just yet, but he knew they had to. It was late and Kendall needed to go to sleep.

"Bye," Kendall said chuckling softly.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked up to the Knights front porch. He noticed Jennifer's car was gone. She was probably visiting Joanna in the hospital. Logan knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The door opened several second later to reveal Kendall.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said excitedly, "come on in," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"I am here for my jacket," Logan said.

"In a minute," Kendall said, "come on up to my room," he said. Logan rolled his eye and followed his hyperactive boyfriend up to his bedroom. Kendall walked into his room and over to his desk and fiddled with something Logan couldn't see. Then music started playing. The song was Nothing Even Matters. Logan laughed and shook his head. "Logan will you share this dance with me?" Kendall asked holding his hand out to Logan.

"Of course," Logan said, "I did promise you a dance," he said. He noticed the floor was clutter free and Kendall's bed had been moved to give them a little more room. Logan laughed as Kendall pulled him close and they danced. "You are so corny Ken," Logan said as the another slow song came on.

"I know," Kendall said, "but I wanted my dance," he said. Logan laughed again and kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Well you got your dance," Logan said.

"Are the twins cute?" Kendall asked.

"Very," Logan said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Kendall said.

"Yeah your future brother and sister in law," Logan said laughing. Kendall laughed as well. Logan knew that was way down the line and he didn't know if they'd make it that far. He hoped they would, but he would discuss that with Kendall later.

"So it's Zack and Arianna right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "Arianna is so beautiful," he added.

"And let me guess Zach is cute?" Kendall asked playfully. Logan nodded his head. This moment here with Kendall was perfect. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Logan moved closer to Kendall and rested his head on his shoulder. Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall's neck lightly.

"Logie," Kendall said softly.

"Yeah?" Logan asked as he moved his lips to Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"I love you too Ken," Logan said smiling against Kendall's shoulder.

"Do we say that too much?" Kendall asked.

"My mom thinks we do," Logan said, "but I don't care, I know how I feel Ken," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"So it shouldn't matter how many times we say it," Logan said lifting his head to look at Kendall.

"It doesn't," Kendall said as he placed a hand on the back of Logan's neck and brought him in for a kiss. Logan eagerly kissed Kendall. They fell into a rhythm they knew all to well. "You know my mom and Katie aren't here," Kendall said.

"Why are you still talking?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea," Kendall said.

"Get on that bed mister," Logan said pushing Kendall towards his bed. He moved over to Kendall's bedside table and grabbed a condom the bottle of lube Kendall had. Logan set the bottle down on the bed and placed the condom next to it.

Logan climbed onto the bed and straddled the blonde. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. They battle the familiar battle for dominance. Logan had the upper hand right now. He thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth and explored the blonde's mouth being sure to hit all his sensitive spots. Logan gasped when he felt his growing erection rub against Kendall's. Logan broke the kiss to breathe.

"Logie," Kendall said grabbing the brunette's hips and pulled him down. Logan moaned and threw his head back. Kendall quickly started to unbutton Logan's shirt. Once that task was done he threw the shirt across the room. Logan quickly tore Kendall's shirt off and threw it somewhere.

"Ken," Logan gasped as Kendall start to palm his erection. Logan moaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's hand. Kendall moaned as he watched Logan moan and writhe above him. Kendall set to work unbuttoning Logan's jeans and pushed them down. Logan stood up and took his pants and boxers off. He climbed back onto the and got to work on Kendall's jeans. Once those were gone the only thing that stood between them now was Kendall's boxers.

"Ken," Logan said, "I want you to make love to me," Logan said as he kissed him on the lips. Logan laid down on the bed next to Kendall. Kendall grabbed the lube as he moved to hover over Logan. He poured some lube on his fingers. He took his time preparing Logan. Soon Logan was moaning and writing under him.

"Logan, you ready?" Kendall asked as he grabbed the condom. He pulled his fingers out of Logan earning a whimper from Logan. Kendall kissed him as he slipped the condom on his cock and lube himself up. "I love you Logie," Kendall said.

"I love you too," Logan said. He brought Kendall down for a tender passion filled kiss as Kendall lined himself up with Logan's entrance. Kendall slowly pushed forward. Logan gasped in slight pain. Kendall started a slow and steady rhythm. Logan moaned and arched his back. They didn't want to rush this. It wasn't about getting off, it was about showing each other how much they loved one another.

"Logie," Kendall panted as he pressed his face into Logan's neck.

"Mmm Ken," Logan moaned. Kendall reached in between them and grabbed Logan's cock and started to jerk him off. Logan moaned Kendall's name and arched his back as he came painting their stomach's white. Logan's vision went black as he rode out his orgasm. He had never felt anything quite like it.

That was all it took for Kendall. Seeing Logan come undone like that and the tight walls clenching around his cock were too much for him. Kendall came filling the condom. He gasped and his hips stuttered to a stop. He collapsed on top of Logan.

"Ken," Logan said placing his hand on the back to Kendall's neck.

"Logie," Kendall said as he pushed himself up and pulled out of the smaller boy. He fell on the bed next to Logan.

"I love you," Logan said again.

"I love you too," Kendall said smiling, "I love you too Logie," he said pressing his lips to the side of Logan's head.


	35. Chapter 35: Summer Plans

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ KoganWorldwide, Scarlett, TheClaire24, StuckAt99.9, Tigers257, and BigTimeRushBabe _**for all your lovely reviews. More reviews make me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoied writing it. **

**Ok here's the next chater. This is the last chapter chapter, next is the eiplogue and then the sequel which I have already started. Read and Lemme know wahtcha think. **

**Chapter 35: Summer Plans**

It was their last day for the year and everyone was excited. They were just itching to get out. Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting in their last final which happened to be their study hall. They were all anxious to get out.

"What are your plans for the summer guys?" Carlos asked James and Logan.

"All plans are put on hold since we have the twins now," James said.

"Yeah, we were only expecting one baby," Logan said, "so instead of going to Texas to visit my grandparents they are coming up here," he said. Logan was excited about that. He rarely got to see his grandparents so them coming up would be nice for a change. They would probably be more worried about the twins at first but they were staying for a month. Logan was really excited about that. He really did love his grandparents. He was excited about introducing Kendall to them as well. They were supportive of Logan being gay as well.

"And I'll be spending more time with my mom," James said. He usually spent the summers with Brooke anyways.

"She not going away this year?" Logan asked.

"Well there's talk about London for a week or two, but other than that no," James said.

"I really hate you," Logan said shaking his head. James always went some where cool with his mother over summer vacations. He hated it.

"What about you Carlitos?" James asked the Latino.

"Mexico for a month to visit the familia," Carlos said shaking his head. It wasn't that he hated his family, he just didn't want to be away from his friends and Camille for that long.

"Good luck with that," Logan said laughing.

"Dose Camille know?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's not happy about it, but we'll make it work," Carlos said.

"What about you Ken?" Logan asked looking at his boyfriend.

"I don't know yet," Kendall said, "my mom usually sits me and Katie down after the last day and we plan things out that way," he said. Logan nodded. He hated thinking that Kendall might be leaving for the summer. He wanted to spend the summer with Kendall. He wanted to be in his arms as they looked up at the night sky from one of their back yards. He just wanted to be with Kendall.

Finally the bell rang and the four jumped up. James and Carlos ran to find Katie and Camille. Kendall and Logan walked out to their cars to wait for everybody. Logan felt like he was being watched. He had been feeling the same thing the whole week. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man standing on the edge of the parking lot on the sidewalk as people walked past him. He had been there everyday for the last week. It was starting to really creep Logan out. He had pointed him out to Kendall two days ago.

"Ken, he's back," Logan said.

"Huh?" Kendall turned around and saw the man too. "just ignore him he's probably not even looking at us," he said.

"I know but it make me uncomfortable," Logan said, "he might be like a pedophile or something like that," he said.

"Just ignore him," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Kendall he's been here everyday for the last week," Logan said as he hopped onto the hood of his car to wait for the others.

"Logan," a voice called out. Logan looked up and saw Dak heading in his direction. Logan waved at him.

"When did you get out?" Logan asked.

"Last week," Dak said.

"Today is our last day," Logan said.

"I know I am here for Jett," Dak said, "I am actually spending the summer at Jo's," he said.

"That's great," Logan said, "at least I'll have one friend to hang out with," he said.

"Everybody leaving you?" Dak asked looking at Kendall.

"I honestly don't know what my mom has planned," Kendall said putting his hands up.

"You'll be here the whole summer?" Logan asked.

"I have to visit my parents once in a while, but yes," Dak said laughing. Logan jumped up and threw his arms around Dak in a hug.

"Thank you, you are a life saver," Logan said, "we're stuck here since we only expected one baby but got the twins instead," he said.

"Glad to assist you," Dak joked.

"You don't know how much this is gonna help me while Carlos is gone and Kendall and Katie might be leaving too," Logan said.

"Well Jo and I will be here all summer," Dak said laughing.

"Thank god, I will need a break form Camille and James at some point," Logan said.

"Isn't James going to his mom's?" Dak asked.

"He'll be back and forth," Logan said waving his hand dismissively. It was true, since they were closer now James would probably be back and forth a lot.

"Hey Dak," Camille said as she and the others walked up to them. Logan turned around to face the other four,

"Dak's here for the summer," Logan said.

"I like it better here than in Jackson," Dak said.

"Me too," Logan said, "the men here are amazing," he added.

"I know," Dak said laughing once more. "I have to go Jett is probably looking for me," Dak said looking over his shoulder. "I just thought I'd come and tell you I was here for the summer," he said.

"Kay, I'll text you later," Logan said. Dak nodded and left.

"Can we get going?" Camille asked Logan. Logan sighed and nodded.

"Whose house?" Kendall asked.

"Ours," James and Camille said together.

"Kay we'll follow you," Kendall said. Logan nodded and pecked Kendall on the lips before getting into his car. Logan drove home and got out of his car as Kendall's pulled up to the curb behind him. Logan waited for Kendall before walking inside.

Logan walked down the hall to the nursery and saw Joanna in there rocking Arianna. Joanna and Jack had set up the nursery down stairs and moved their bedroom down stairs as well.

"Mom we're home," Logan said, "the others are here," he said.

"I just ask that you keep quiet," Joanna said.

"Will do," Logan said smiling. Logan walked back to the living room and saw the others all settled in and talking about their plans. "Mom says we have to keep quiet," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall and sat in his lap as there was no room for him to sit anywhere else.

"I love how you don't even ask anymore," Kendall said laughing.

"You don't mind do you?" Logan asked looking at Kendall. Kendall laughed again and shook his head.

"You two are adorable sometime," Camille said causing Logan to blush. The others started laughing. They all continued to talk about their summer plans.

Logan looked around the room. They had all come so far since Logan had first moved here. Logan could not believe he had friends and a life here. He was so glad Kendall had been his tour guide and didn't give up on him. He knew if he hadn't met Kendall that day, he would've ended up going through almost the same thing he went through in Jackson. Logan was just glad to have friends.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he drove Katie home. He was going to going to his mother's tomorrow and that was across town. James loved his mother, but she lived so far away form Katie.<p>

"James it's not like you're going so far away it's only across town," Katie said smiling.

"I know," James said, "but it's just further and it'll take me longer to come and see you," he said. Katie laughed and grabbed James' hand.

"It's going to be ok," Katie said, "besides my mom might want to go away for a week or two like usual," she said.

"Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel better," James said.

"I know," Katie said, "but when I get back we can spend all the time we want together," she said.

"I might be in London," James said, "my mom was thinking about going there for a few weeks," he said.

"Well we'll find a way to make it work," Katie said squeezing James' hand. James pulled into the Knight driveway. James stopped the car and turned to face Katie. "James this will work," Katie said.

"I know we have two months before we have to go back to school," James said, "we'll work it out," he said leaning over his seat and kissing her. Katie smiled and pulled back.

"I'll call you tomorrow after I figure out what we're doing for the summer," Katie said as she opened her car door.

"And I'll ask my mom what our plans are," James said. Katie nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed as he packed his things he was leaving tomorrow afternoon for Mexico. Normally he would be excited, but he was going to miss Camille. They had only been dating for about six months now. Carlos didn't want to mess up what they had by leaving her for a month. He didn't have a choice though. Carlos finished packing his bag and grabbed his cell phone. He called Camille.<p>

"Hello?" Camille said.

"Hey Camille," Carlos said.

"What's up?" Camille asked.

"Are you mad that I'm leaving?" Carlos asked.

"No, your parents want to take you to see their family," Camille said, "I understand," she said.

"You seemed mad when I left earlier," Carlos said.

"I know and that's just because I am upset I won't get to see you for a while month," Camille said, "I am gonna miss you," she said.

"I know and I am going to miss you too," Carlos said.

"A month will pass before we know it," Camille said.

"I know," Carlos sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I just don't like the thought of leaving you here alone," he said.

"I'll be fine I'll have Logan to go insane with if and when Kendall leaves," Camille said laughing. Carlos laughed at that. She was right Logan would probably go mental when the Knights left for their vacation. "So will I get to see you tomorrow or not?" Camille asked.

"I will try to come over in the morning, but I can't make any promises," Carlos said.

"Ok," Camille said.

* * *

><p>Dak smiled as he rested against Jett's side. They were sitting in Jo's living room with Jo sitting on the other end of the couch. Frank and Tom were out and the three were watching movies.<p>

"I'm thirsty you guys want anything?" Jo asked standing up.

"water," Dak said.

"I'm fine," Jett said.

"Kay," Jo said and she left to the kitchen. Dak sat up and looked at Jett.

"This summer is going to be great," Dak said.

"I know," Jett said. "I can't believe you're here for the whole summer," he said.

"I know isn't it great," Dak asked excitedly.

"It's just gonna suck when you have to leave in the fall," Jett said.

"I know, but we'll make it work," Dak said, "we made it work before and we can do it again," he said. Jett nodded. Dak was right they made it work for five months after homecoming and they hardly saw one another. They would make it work when Dak had to go home.

Several minutes later Jo returned with drinks and she settled into to finish watching the movie. The three laughed and talked until Jett had to leave. Dak said goodbye and promised to call him tomorrow. After he was gone Dak returned to the couch where Jo was sitting.

"You two seem happy," Jo said.

"We are," Dak said, "I think I changed him for the better," he said smiling dreamily.

"I have to agree with that," Jo said.

"The only thing that sucks about having a boyfriend who is bisexual is he still looks at girls," Dak said, "I know it means nothing, but I wish he'd stop," he said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Jo asked.

"No," Dak said shaking his head.

"Maybe you should," Jo said placing a hand on Dak's knee.

"I know, but I don't want to start a fight," Dak said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he and Kendall laid together in his bed. He had convinced the blonde to spend the night. Jennifer was ok with it and so was Joanna. Logan just loved having the blonde hold him. It made him feel complete.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"You know my mom might want us to go away for the summer," Kendall said softly.

"I know," Logan said, "I'll have Camille and James, and let's not forget Dak and Jo," he said.

"Are you sure you could spend some time away from me?" Kendall asked, "I don't like the thought of being apart," he said.

"Distance make the heart grow fonder Ken," Logan said, "we'll hate being apart, but jut imagine how great it will be once you get home and I come over for a visit," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "you day this now but when I have to leave you'll be so sad," he said.

"I know I and I'll be telling you fuck distance and making the heart fonder crap," Logan said. Kendall laughed and hugged Logan tighter. "Now enough of this going away stuff until you know for sure ok," Logan said looking up at Kendall. Kendall smiled and kissed the side of Logan's head.

"Can we rest now," Kendall asked.

"Do you think we should have told someone about that guy?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "school's out we won't see him again," he said. Logan thought about it for a second and nodded.

"I guess," Logan said, "come on let's get some sleep," he said. He sniggled into Kendall's side and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep right now. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan and kissed the side of his head. Logan sighed contentedly. This moment was perfect.

As Logan slowly drifted to sleep he couldn't help but think Kendall had changed him in the last nine months they had known one another. Kendall had definitely made things better for Logan. Logan could not imagine his life with out the blonde goof ball he had come to love. Logan smiled softly as he drifted into the land of dreams with Kendall holding him wearing an identical smile.


	36. Epilogue: New Year

**Ok I would like to everyone who reviweed to this story ****for all your lovely reviews.**

**Ok Folks this is it. I am so sorry but you all knew this had to end sooner or later. This lead into my sequel which will be up with in the next few days. It will be called Completely Imcomplete. I hope to see you all reviewing and reading. It's gonna be epic. If you loved the drama and lies in this then you're gonna love the next one. Just to let know Logan is not the only person who kept secrets. There will be a lit of things revealed in the sequel. Ok read and lemme know waht you think. **

**Epilogue: New Year**

Logan was practically bouncing in his seat as he drove to school. Camille who was sitting next to him was trying hard not to laugh. Logan couldn't help it though. He was excited. It was the first day of their senior year of school. James was in the back seat in the same condition as Camille.

"Logan calm down," Camille said, "it's only school," she said.

"Camille," Logan said, "it's our senior year," he said.

"I know that," Camille said.

"I am excited," Logan said, "this is our last year before we head off to college. We have to make the most of it," he said.

"He's right," James said.

"I know," Camille said.

"I am also excited to Kendall, who I haven't seen in three weeks since his mom decided to take them on vacation at the end of the summer," Logan said. He hadn't gotten to see Kendall for the last three weeks in person. They talked on the phone and video chatted, but Logan was missing Kendall's touch. Logan pulled into the parking lot and into his usual spot. Kendall was already there with Carlos and Katie. Logan was out of his car in seconds and in Kendall's arms in no time. Kendall laughed at Logan's eagerness.

"I missed you Ken," Logan said.

"I missed you to Logie," Kendall said laughing. He pressed his lips to Logan's forehead. Logan lifted his head and pressed his lips to Kendall's. The other four already headed inside.

"How was Florida?" Logan asked as they started for the building. Logan glanced over his shoulder and wished he hadn't.

"It was ok," Kendall said.

"Ken, he's back," Logan said as they walked inside. "That man was standing across the parking lot again," he said.

"Logan, that was probably your imagination playing with you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, probably," Logan said nodding his head. They made their way to the office and picked up their schedules. Logan looked at his schedule and compared it with Kendall's. they had the whole morning to together again, and one class in the afternoon. They had the same lunch period as well.

"Excuse me I'm new here do you think you could help me out?" a voice behind them asked. Logan stopped and turned around a smile on his face. He saw Dak standing a few feet behind him.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to help you," Kendall asked.

"He's not here yet," Dak said laughing.

"Dak what are you doing here?" Logan asked shocked to see him.

"I convinced my parents and Jo's into letting me go to school here since all my friends are here," Dak said smiling.

"Where's Jo?" Logan asked looking around for said blonde.

"She is getting something out of her car," Dak said, "I'll see you later though, I have to get my schedule," he said.

"Yeah see you later," Logan said smiling. Dak nodded and left. Kendall and Logan continued to their usual hang out spot and joined James, Katie, Camille, and Carlos. They sat down and started talking with them.

* * *

><p>Logan was standing outside by his car waiting for Kendall. They didn't have their last class together like they did last year. They had agreed to meet up in the parking lot. Logan was looking around. He was sure he had seen that man there earlier, but maybe Kendall was right it was just his imagination. Logan shook his head and cleared it.<p>

"Hey Logan," Dak said walking over to him.

"Hey Dak how was your first day?" Logan asked.

"Great, Jett and Jo showed me around," Dak said, "and we have a few classes together," he said.

"I know I was there," Logan said laughing. He got the feeling of being watched again, but brushed it off. He wasn't going to think too much about it. He was just excited to be starting his senior year and nothing was going to ruin it.

"So is Kendall over his jealousy of us?" Dak asked.

"Oh dear god I hope so," Logan said. He had forgotten all about that. He knew he would have to deal with Kendall's jealousy and possessiveness. He loved it sometimes, but other times it was just annoying. He did love the sex that came out of it sometimes. He loved when Kendall claimed him. It was hot.

Logan looked over to the side as a guy walked up to his car on his other side. Logan caught him looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Logan asked scaring him.

"Huh?" the boy said.

"You're staring at me dude," Logan said, "is there something on may face or is my hair messed up?" he asked.

"No, sorry," The guy said.

"Well why were you staring?" Logan asked. Dak was standing behind Logan with a grin on his face. He was fighting the urge to laugh. This kid must be new here. Everyone around here seemed to know Logan was taken.

"I just…you're…" the boy said blushing.

"Were you checking me out?" Logan asked smirking as the boy blushed. The boy stammered and got in his car and left. Logan laughed and turned to Dak. "Do not tell Kendall about this," he said.

"Tell me what?" Kendall asked as he, James, and Carlos walked up to him.

"Nothing," Logan said quickly.

"This new guy was totally checking Logan out," Dak said laughing.

"Dak," Logan said smacking Dak's arm. Dak just laughed and back away from Logan.

"Look Ken I was going to set him straight but he left," Logan said. "If he does it again I'll let him know I have a boyfriend," he said.

"New guy huh?" Kendall said walking over to Logan. Logan nodded and met Kendall halfway.

"If he wants to flirt with me let him, I will just let him know I am dating the hottest guy in school," Logan said leaning up and kissing Kendall. Logan was hoping Kendall wasn't gonna get jealous on him.

"Hey guys," Camille said as she, Katie, and Jo walked up to them.

"Hey Jo," Dak said, "you ready to go?" he asked.

"What no Jett?" Jo asked looking around for Jett.

"He has something he needs to do," Dak said waving his hand. Logan looked at Dak.

"Trouble in paradise?" Logan asked turning around. Kendall placed his arms around Logan and looked at Dak.

"No, I'm just reading to much into things," Dak said.

"Come on Dak, we have to get home before my parents do," Jo said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Dak said as he and Jo started to walk away. Logan watched Dak walk away. He couldn't help but think something was wrong with Dak. He shook it off and turned to Kendall.

"Come on let's go home," Camille said, "The nanny will get mad if we don't show up soon," she said.

"I know, I know," Logan said hanging his head. "I will call you later Ken," Logan said.

"I will be waiting," Kendall said. Logan gave Kendall a peck on the lips once more before walking over to his car and getting in.


	37. Author's Note

**Ok folks I have put up the Sequel. It is called Completely Incomplete. Go and check it out. I just have this to say it's gonna be different from this fic. It's got drama and more secrets that could ruin a family forever. That is all I am saying for now. Anyways I have posted it and it should be accessable in a few hours or so says my computer. Anyways I hope you all like it. **


End file.
